Tales from Norrisville
by SariSpy56
Summary: Similar to "Tales from Mellowbrook", this is a series of short stories involved in the commumity of Norrisville as they have tons of adventures, romance and comedy. Also, there's going to be a lot of monster attacks (whether it's McFist's robo-apes or the Sorcerer's stanked monsters) for Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja to handle in Norrisville.
1. Introduction

**Tales from Norrisville:**

_**Introduction:**_

_This here is a little introduction to a series of short stories similar to __**Tales from Mellowbrook **__which is a Kick Buttowski (and some other cartoons added) fanfic. This one is a RC:9GN (Randy Cunningham: 9__th__ Grade Ninja) fanfic called __**Tales from Norrisville.**_

_**Tales from Norrisville **__is not one but a variety of short stories that is not a make-believe or parody tale (it's not __**House of Awesome **__folks.) It is quite similar to episodes from TV shows and all that stuff so bear with me. It might also include stories from __**The Ramps of Horror **__and __**Widowmaker's Winter Wonderland, **__some that are freshly new, while some are old stories told in the perspective of RC:9GN. I will be glad to take requests for upcoming tales on certain occasions:_

_*Your OCs are NOT allowed to be in the stories, or alter the events to please you in any way (Example: A female OC character added in the series to be Randy's love interest instead of what would be my own was requested by a reader who wants her OC to be Randy's love interest instead.) This is the reason why __**A Buttowski Musical (**__a Kick Buttowski fanfic) is going to be rebooted, and I noticed that some readers have a certain (if highly the biggest of all) pet peeve: MARY-SUES! __**(A/N: The only OCs aside from mine that are allowed to be in the series are **__**Phoenix-LOL's**__** since I can actually put her OCs somewhere in the events of a few stories and keep them in character.)**_

_*No random, useless stuff added into the stories (this is NOT Family Guy, people!)_

_*No inappropriate stuff allowed (swear words are fine by me, but this is a __**K+ **__rated fanfic, so don't get too excited.)_

_**Things you SHOULD know about before reading this:**_

_**Tales from Norrisville **__takes place the same year __**Tales from Mellowbrook **__took place in. Some of my OCs will be added as well as new ones._

_The first two stories to start the series are:_

_**Randy and the Tomboy Part 1: Howard's Friend Falls in Love: **__Randy Cunningham, 9th grade ninja falls in love with the new girl in school, Cindy Buttowski, which caused Howard to feel jealous and excluded._

_**Randy and the Tomboy Part 2: Life in the Fast Lane: **__Howard feels jealous and excluded when Randy spends more time with Cindy which caused him to get stanked by the sorcerer._


	2. Randy and the Tomboy Part 1

_**Randy and the Tomboy Part 1: Howard's Friend Falls in Love**_

_**Summary: **__Randy Cunningham, 9th grade ninja falls in love with the new girl in school, Cindy Buttowski, which caused Howard to feel jealous and excluded__._

The NinjaNomicon glows and floats inside the large tube, located in McFist's office. How the book got here in the first place remains a mystery. The ninja, hero of Norrisville, quietly sneaks inside McFist's office, without setting off the alarm or making a loud ruckus along the way and approaches the tube that locks the Nomicon inside.

_This is totally wonk. _The ninja thought as he punches some keys to get the tube to open up. _Why McFist keeping the Nomicon for himself is beyond me._

Fortunately for the ninja, the tube opens up and the ninja quickly swipes the Nomicon away from the tube. He was about to get out of here when McFist appears behind him. He was growling in anger, like a wrestler on TV. He wore only a brown night robe.

"Why you little ..." McFist was about to scream out of fury when the ninja makes his escape through McFist's building.

The ninja, with the Nomicon in tow, runs through the long hallways, avoiding shooting arrows in the process, with McFist chasing after him. He got to the stairs and makes his way down the stairs, but McFist trips over Bash's skateboard and came rolling down the stairs like a boulder. The ninja ran faster to avoid getting caught by McFist and by the time he reached the end of the stairs, he got out of McFist's way and continued running to another long hallway, only this time, he had to avoid getting shot by robo-apes and getting killed by Krackenstein who got knocked out by a rolling McFist.

The ninja saw his escape through the garage door, but McFist activates the closing button. The ninja saw the garage door slowly coming down so he ran to it as fast as possible. He made it outside alive, but the Nomicon got fallen behind and is inside the building. The garage door is almost at the bottom and the ninja grabbed the Nomicon quicker than McFist slamming into the now closed garage door.

The ninja made a run for it and hops on top of the school bus and waves McFist goodbye as McFist runs outside to the end of the sidewalk and shouts incoherently.

"So long, McFist!" the ninja cried. "It's been nice knowing ya!"

"I'll get you ninja!" McFist shouted as the bus drives away. "You'll see!"

"Just get inside, sir." Viceroy said to McFist while standing beside him. "You'll catch a cold this way and you'll be too sick to get revenge on the ninja."

"Fine." McFist replied as he and Viceroy walked back into the building while the ninja was out of their sight.

The ninja however took off his mask, transforms back into Randy Cunningham and gets inside the bus through the window. He sat next to his best bud, Howard while placing the Nomicon inside his bag.

"Look what I got, Cunningham!" Howard cried happily as he shows Randy a large 8 Ball. "My dad brought me this cool Magic 8 Ball yesterday which can predict the future."

"Sweet." Randy replied. "How does it work?"

"You shake it up and it tells the future."

"Really?"

"Yeah? Isn't this the cheese?"

"Let me try." Randy picks up the 8 Ball and shakes it. "Will there be any monster attacks today?"

The ball reads,

_**It is certain.**_

"So bruce." Randy said after reading the 8 Ball. "It does work."

"I want a turn!" Howard cried as he takes the ball from Randy. "Will I pass my English test?"

The ball reads,

_**Outlook not so good.**_

"Typical."

"I got a good one," Randy said as he shakes the 8 Ball. "Will Bucky get beat up today?"

The ball reads,

_**All signs point to yes.**_

At the far end of the school bus, Bash punches Bucky in the face, causing him to fall out of his seat and get laughed at by everyone on the bus.

"That ball knows everything." Howard said as he gets a turn at shaking the 8 Ball. "Will Cunningham and I be friends till the day we die?"

The ball reads,

_**Don't count on it.**_

"Will Cunningham and I be friends till we graduate from high school?"

_**Looks doubtful.**_

"Uh..." Howard asked nervously. "Will Cunningham and I be friends at the end of the day?"

_**No.**_

"NO!?" Randy and Howard cried.

"What could come between two best buds like us?" Randy asked.

()()()()()

At Norrisville High, more specifically at the principal's office, Principal Slimovitz is at his desk, looking at two teenage girls. Both seemed to be new at this school. The first one is around 17 years old who is tall and has long, straight hair that is red and natural. She wore a pink sweater over a white-buttoned collar shirt, a large black skirt, white stockings and a pair of black Mary Jane shoes. Her eyes are brown and her face is tanned.

The second girl looked younger than the first, possibly 14 years old. She is short who has pale skin, icy aqua eyes and short, reddish-brown hair with blue highlights on her bangs. She wore a purple headband, a lilac sleeveless hoodie, black leggings, a pair of white 80s slouch socks, a pair of lilac sneakers, a black wristband and lilac kneepads.

"Lina, Cinnamon," Principal Slimovitz said to the girls - Lina and Cinnamon. "I've always been a little suspicious of transfer students. Other principals try to unload problem cases that way."

"But we're good students, Principal Slimovitz." Lina, the 17-year old girl replied. "Well, I am anyway. Cindy's needs some guidance, that's all."

"No I don't." Cindy, the 14-year old girl shouted. "I have a life y'know."

"Hmm ... well let's see your student permanent records shall we?" Principal Slimovitz said as he reads Lina and Cindy's permanent records. He reads Lina's first.

"Hmm ... no detention, excellent grades, perfect attendance ... you seemed good. Now let's see your sister's." Principal Slimovitz said to Lina before he began to read Cindy's permanent record. "Uh-huh ... five detentions, fairly good grades, and good attendance. And it seems you've beat your bedwetting problem in 3rd grade."

"_That's _in there?" Cindy asked.

"Oops." Principal Slimovitz replied. "I'm sure they'll forget about that in a few months of time. Well, let's introduce you girls to your classes."

()()()()()

In English class, Mr. Bannister hands out the results of yesterday's English test to the class.

"I'm sure you kids are bummed to see the results of yesterday's test." Mr. Bannister said to the class. "_WELL SO AM I! A LOT OF YOU DID POORLY ON YOUR TESTS! STUDY HARD NEXT TIME! _The rest of you did good. Keep up the good work._"_

When Mr. Bannister gives Howard his test back, Howard smiles and looks at Randy, despite the fact that he got an F on his test.

"Well, Cunningham, the Magic 8 Ball's predicament came true." Howard gloated at Randy, then stands on top of the desk and shows his test to the class. "BEHOLD! The Magic 8 Ball's predicament of me failing this test!"

Howard then looks at Randy.

"What did you get, Cunningham?"

"I got a B." Randy replied. "All those monster attacks have really paid off."

"Once again you have brought jealousy onto me."

Just then, Principal Slimovitz comes in with Cindy.

"Attention students," Principal Slimovitz spoke to the class. "We have a new student who'll be joining us. Please give Cinnamon Buttowski aka. Cindy a warm welcome and make her feel like home."

"Thanks," Cindy replied, not seemly interested.

"I'll be at my office if you need me." Principal Slimovitz told Mr. Bannister before leaving the class.

"Well, I'm sure you're bummed to be here, Cindy." Mr. Bannister said to Cindy. "This may seem a little scary for you."

"Uh-huh." Cindy replied.

"Why don't you stand up the front of the class and tell us about yourself. I'll be grading you on grammar and poise."

Cindy eyed the class. This was her first day of school, so it's best not to make a fool of herself and have a bad start.

"My name's Cinnamon Omega Wilson Buttowski, but everyone calls me Cindy." Cindy explained. "My dad's a police officer from Chicago, but we moved here because this town has a bit lower crime rate than Chicago has. My family is big, but we don't always stay in one spot. Most of my friends are back in Chicago. And I'm sure you guys are used to this weird smell by now, but I'm not."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it after eight weeks of time." Mr. Bannister told Cindy. "Why don't you take a seat next to Randy Cunningham over there?"

Cindy said nothing, but eventually took a seat next to Randy, who then feels nervous. Never in his life has there been a girl sitting next to him, except Flute Girl, but that's a different story. He tries hard not to get Cindy's attention, despite thinking just how cute she looks when sitting down. He just hopes he doesn't screw up within the next few days.

()()()()()

At the cafeteria at lunch, Randy is as usual eating his lunch when Howard walks by.

"Hey bro!" Howard spoke to Randy. "May I introduce you to a whooper?"

"Sure." Randy relied.

Before he knew it, Howard lets out a fart. Randy is disgusted by this.

"Not cool, Howard." Randy said as he covers his nose. "Not cool."

"Victim number 4." Howard said with pleasure as he eyed another target. "Hey Bucky! May I introduce you to a whooper?"

"Sure." Bucky replied, only for Howard to fart on him. "Ewww."

Randy sighs as he eats his lunch away. As he does so, he didn't notice Cindy approaching him.

"Hey, you're that Randy Cunningham kid from English class." Cindy said to Randy.

"Hey, Cindy." Randy replied.

"You mind if I sit with you? All the other seats are taken."

"I don't mind."

Cindy sat down in front of Randy and eats her lunch with him. It seemed quiet between the two at first.

"Y'know," Cindy spoke for once. "You seemed cute when you're nervous."

"Nervous?" Randy asked, feeling a little panicked.

""Don't tell me you've forgotten. I saw you blushing when I sat next to you at English class, but in a good way."

"So ... how did you get the blue hair part?"

"I was born with it. It's a unique birthmark that my dad's side of the family gets at birth. Do you have a unique birthmark?"

"No. But I have a normal birthmark in the shape of a star on my left arm." Randy replied as he takes off his hoodie. "Wanna see it?"

"Sure." Cindy answered as Randy shows her his star-shaped birthmark. "Wow, that's even better than mom's beauty mark on her cheek."

"Your mom has a beauty mark?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. She was once a high school class president and cheerleader back in Chicago. Now she's a housewife living in this new town that seems a bit uncomfortable for me at that time."

"You'll get used to it. Norrisville's not that bad, unlike Quahog."

"Quahog? I hate that town. It's got nothing but drugs, violence, a lot of crimes and sex."

"It sure does and I don't want to know why."

At the other side of the cafeteria, Howard was just about finished farting on his victims when he noticed Randy sitting with the new girl, Cindy. He gasped. He had not noticed that Randy is talking to a girl. The new girl. He felt his heart shattered a little, but he didn't cry or feel vulnerable enough to get stanked by the sorcerer.

Not yet.

Howard then wonders that as long as Randy isn't spending too much time with Cindy after this day, everything will be alright.

()()()()()

Sometimes later in Mrs. Driscoll's science class, Cindy is sitting next to Randy at the back of the room. She and Randy exchanged friendly looks as Mrs. Driscoll brings out a television and a video cassette.

"Now class," Mrs. Driscoll spoke. "In order to explain why puberty will soon make you an easy target for _every smooth-talking stranger with a cool car and tight jeans, _I will now show a short sex-education film."

"_Bucky and Flute Girl," _Jerry spoke through Mrs. Driscoll's lip reading skills. "_In accordance to your parents' wishes, you may go to Study Hall and study for future tests."_

Bucky and Flute Girl got up from their desks and left the room as Mrs. Driscoll puts the video cassette in the VCR, thus starting the film.

_"Hello, I'm Brock Octane." _spoke Brock Octane who is wearing a 70s suit and is in the doctor's room on TV. _"You might've remembered me from such educational films like "Playing with Fire", "The Stone Age" and many more. I'm here to provide the facts about sex in a calm and straight-forward manner."_

"This'll be fun." Cindy spoke in an uninterested tone.

_"And now," _Brock Octane continues._ "Here's a little animated short I'd like to call ... "Fuzzy Cat's Guide to You-Know-What.""_

The animation plays as Fuzzy Cat is shown walking down the streets.

_"This is Fuzzy Cat." _Brock narrated. "_About a year ago, he noticed his voice was changing, he had terrible acne and has fur where there was no fur before."_

Fuzzy cat is then seen stopping and looking at a female cat.

_"Then he meets Fluffy Kitty." _Bock narrated.

"Boring." Howard muttered as he placed his head down. Randy and Cindy however continued to exchange friendly looks.

_"Fuzzy and Fluffy went to the park, the ice-cream soda, and other places where they never ruined their fun by getting in to their throbbing biological urges." _Brock continues narrating. "_Then comes the big day. Fuzzy and Fluffy got married. That night came the honeymoon."_

When the video came to the honeymoon scene, almost all of the students (Howard included) were disgusted and horrified at the scene. Several of them covered their eyes.

"She's faking it." Mrs. Driscoll noted.

"_The most beautiful part of that night is that they've waited." _Brock continued. "_Nine months later, Fluffy gave birth to 18 cute and cuddly kittens. None of them died."_

The animation ends as the video cues back to Brock Octane in the doctor's room.

_"And now that you know how it's done," _Brock concluded. "_Don't do it."_

"Any questions?" Mrs. Driscoll asked as the video ends.

"Mrs. Driscoll, how come you don't live with _Mr. _Driscoll?" Bash asked.

"_I'm right here if you must know." _Jerry answered Bash's question through Mrs. Driscoll's lip reading skills. _"Just because I'm all bones doesn't mean that I can't be Mr. Driscoll."_

"How do we know when we fall love?" Randy asked.

"Oh, don't you worry, Randy." Mrs. Driscoll replied happily. "Most of you will never fall in love and marry out of fear of dying alone."

"How would I go about creating a half-man, half-wolf-type creature?" Cindy asked.

"I'm sorry Cindy, but that would be playing God." Mrs. Driscoll told Cindy with a serious tone.

"God shmod!" Cindy cursed. "I want my wolf-man!"

()()()()()

Later at break-time, Cindy was getting her books for the next class when a familiar shadow is seen on her locker door. It was a feminine shadow. It couldn't be Lina's, she was taller than the shadow alone.

Frustrated at what was going on, but out of curiosity, Cindy turns around and was face to face with a red-haired girl who might be in 11th grade. She is tall and beautiful with medium-length orange hair and blue eyes. She wore a beige blouse with a red collar and cuffs and wore a red skirt and white stockings with red shoes. She also wore a red hair lip on her right side. She's no other than Heidi Weinerman.

_Great. _Cindy thought bitterly. _An optimistic, cheerful girl to make my day. Way to make female friends in this town._

"What's up, new girl?" Heidi asked cheerfully while holding onto her personal camera that was shoved into Cindy's face.

"Hey." Cindy replied.

Heidi then faced her camera to herself and smiled pretty.

"What's up Norrisville High, this is gossip queen Heidi Weinerman here having a live interview with the second new girl in our school!"

_Second new girl? _Cindy thought. _She must've interviewed Lina already._

"So, new girl." Heidi spoke cheerfully to Cindy. "Have you got a name for the interview of the day?"

"It's Cindy." Cindy replied. "Cindy Buttowski."

"Buttowski, huh? Do you happen to be the sister of Lina Buttowski, or maybe cousin of hers?"

"I'll take the first choice if you don't mind." Cindy replied with a smirk on her face. She wasn't trying to be rude to Heidi or anything for all that matter. All it'll take for Heidi to quit bugging her is to play nice - that's what her father once told her when she was little. "So what's the scoop?"

"For starters, I'll be asking you a few questions." Heidi replied to Cindy. "Do you happen to have already been in a relationship with a cute guy, after just being enrolled to Norrisville High?"

"Relationship?" Cindy got confused. "What relationship?"

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten, honey. I know you have a relationship with my brother's best friend, Andy."

"Randy_._ It's Randy!" Howard yelled at Heidi. "You've known him for your entire life, sis."

"Whatever, Howard." Heidi yelled back at Howard before turning back to Cindy. "So, any details on your relationship with Sandy?"

"Okay first of all, it's Randy, explained by your brother over there." Cindy explained while pointing at Howard. "And second, we're not in a relationship right now. We're just friends."

"Touché." Heidi replied. "But I still think you have a crush on him."

"We're just friends, okay?" Cindy tried to reason with Heidi, only for the bell to ring.

"Well Norrisville High, your gossip queen Heidi Weinerman will return tomorrow for more info on the new kids." Heidi said happily to her camera. "Stay tuned for more gossips and info at _Heidi School._"

"Double Dip!" Howard cried happily behind Heidi.

"Howard!" Heidi yelled at Howard as Cindy heads off to her next class.

But as Cindy walks to her next class, she stopped just in time to witness a fight that is going on in the hallways. It seems that the Norrisville Ninja is busy fighting against one of McFist's robots which resembles a monstrous gorilla. The robo-gorilla tries to attack the ninja with his fists...

"Ninja slice!"

... Only for the ninja to slice his hands off with ease, as if he was a skilled fighter despite being three times smaller than the robo-gorilla. The ninja had thought that the robo-gorilla would taste defeat, but boy is he wrong. The robo-gorilla had one last trick up on his robotic sleeves, assuming that he _has _sleeves.

In place of the decapitated hands, a knife appears on each hand, sharper than a pencil point and sharp enough to slice the victim's head off within seconds.

"That can't be good." the ninja said, just seconds away before the robo-gorilla sliced the ninja in the stomach.

To be honest, this was the _second_ time the ninja had a stomach wound. The first time was back in Egypt when faced with a mighty enemy and must counter with a mightier force. He could've used the Sapphire Ankh, the mystical weapon he had often used back in Egypt, to finish off the robo-gorilla, but he knew better than that. The Sapphire Ankh has taken a lot of energy from him since his ultimate battle against the undead monster and there's no way he's going to experience that again for a while.

Cindy saw what had happened between the ninja and the robo-gorilla. The ninja is wounded. The robo-gorilla is causing mayhem in the school. Students are running and screaming in fear. Some hid in lockers, some in trash cans, some in other rooms, and some outside the school.

Cindy is all alone in the hallway with no one but the wounded ninja and the robo-gorilla. What can she do? She can't be a helpless damsel, let alone not defend herself from the robo-gorilla. She has to help the ninja. She knew that with the stomach wound, the ninja would not be able to last for like 10 minutes while he's up against the robotic monster.

Then, an idea popped into her head. She had remembered her father telling her, Lina and their younger brother Bobby about inheriting something from any side of the family. He had told them that they have inherited some sort of superpowers known as ghost powers. They could use those powers to help others from dire situations, but their mother who is just a normal being forbids the children from using their powers in public, for fear that society will view them as freaks or monsters.

But Cindy knew that the ninja needed help. Despite the stomach wound, the ninja is _still _kicking metal butt, but not as good as he was before. He barely dodged the robo-gorilla's attacks and he's moving slower than usual. Then, the stomach wound got the best of the ninja who fell to his knees, weaken from his wound, the robo-gorilla prepared to finish him off. Just as the ninja thought that this would be the end of him, he noticed something happening to his opponent and he will admit that this was a miracle.

Cindy got into battle mode and blasted some energy blasts from the palm of her hands at the robo-gorilla directly. An energy blast destroyed the robo-gorilla's head and his body dissembles and became a pile of scrap.

The ninja couldn't believe his eyes. Never in the history of Norrisville High had he witnessed a student taking down one of McFist's robotic henchmen all on her own.

_What the juice? _The ninja thought surprisingly. _How can Cindy do that sort of thing?_

But then, the ninja blacked out.

_**To be continued ...**_


	3. Randy and the Tomboy Part 2

_**Randy and the Tomboy Part 2: Life in the Fast Lane:**___

_**Summary: **__Howard feels jealous and excluded when Randy spends more time with Cindy which caused him to get stanked by the sorcerer._

After ninja blacked out from getting wounded by the robo-gorilla, who later got destroyed, Cindy has the opportunity to hide the ninja in a different room, far from the sights of others, and to work on his stomach wound. She's lucky that she found shelter in the janitor's closet. Once inside the closet, she gently sets the ninja aside and pulls out her own first-aid kit. She never leaves home without them, just in case.

In order to heal the ninja's wound, Cindy needs to take his mask and whatever he's wearing at the upper part of the body off. But she thinks for a moment, in a quick way. No one had ever seen the ninja take off his mask before, or reveal his true identity to anyone. But she wonders.

Wouldn't it be cool to see who's behind the mask and not tell a soul about it?

Cindy took a deep breath and pulls the mask off of the ninja. Once the mask is off, the ninja suit disappeared to reveal the ninja's identity at last. But Cindy grew shocked at the mystery person.

The ninja is no other than Randy Cunningham, the boy she became friends with since she first came here. Was he trying to kill himself to save the school from a monster attack?

But enough of that. She needs to heal him up before he dies of blood loss. So she takes off Randy's sweater and shirt and bandaged his stomach wound, careful not to blush at the sight of Randy's bare chest. Once finished, Cindy puts her first-aid kit away and waits for Randy to wake up.

Randy stirred as he opens his eyes. The last thing he remembered is witnessing Cindy defeating the robo-gorilla alone, with nothing but her … superpowers to help her. He felt dizzy as he placed his hand on his head to keep himself from getting dizzier, but he didn't expect his own hand to be _bare._

_What the juice? _Randy thought frantically as he looks at himself. The bandage wrapped around his stomach where the wound is, and he's not in his ninja suit anymore. Also, he's inside the janitor's closet.

Did Howard take the mask off of him to work on his stomach wound? Randy looks around the janitor's closet and quickly spots the ninja mask lying on the floor, along with his red shirt, sweater and backpack. But there's someone sitting beside his personal items. It was a girl. No, not a girl. A tomboy. Randy recognized her easily.

"Cindy?" Randy spoke for the first time since his battle against the robo-gorilla.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Cindy replied casually.

"What's going on? And why am I half-naked?"

"One, you were injured by the monstrous robot, so I took the honor of defeating him and get you to safety before someone gets suspicious, mainly Heidi Weinerman."

"Yeah, but I was the ninja at that time."

Randy quickly covers his mouth after he said that, and blushed madly. No one was supposed to know the secret identity of the ninja. No one but himself and Howard.

_This is so wonk here! _Randy thought frantically. _The Nomicon's not going to like this._

"You're going to tell everyone that I'm the ninja, are you?" Randy asked Cindy with a suspicious look on his face.

"And risk getting embarrassed and putting the lives of the ones you loved most dear as risk?" Cindy replied. "I don't think so."

Now this confused Randy.

"Why not?" Randy asked Cindy.

"One, Heidi _barely _knows your name, and it's best if we keep it that way so that she won't get suspicious about you." Cindy explained. "Two, I was the one that took of the mask while you were unconscious, so I'm technically putting my life at risk. And three, you will most likely be the one that is the least suspected in this town since a lot of people thought that the ninja is some popular athletic guy."

Cindy took a deep breath and continued questioning Randy.

"When did you become the ninja?"

"A week before the first day of school." Randy answered.

"Who else knows about you being the ninja?"

"Howard."

"Heidi's younger brother who made Heidi ticked during the interview earlier and yelled _Double Dip _at the end of the interview?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"How did he found out?"

"I sorta revealed it to him two days after the first day of school." Randy felt nervous and a little guilty. "I couldn't keep it a secret from him any longer and he sorta found out _with his mind."_

"Well that makes sense."

"I just have one question though." Randy asked Cindy. "Before I blacked out, you have … superpowers and you used it to destroy the monster."

"Yeah, what about it?" Cindy responded.

"How did you get them? I told you my secret, so you have to tell me your secret."

"Fine. I was born with them. I inherited those powers from my dad, who inherited his from his mother and so one and so on. To make a long story short, superpowers were the family gene from my dad's side of the family ever since."

This time, Randy was amazed. Cindy must've been born lucky to have inherited awesome superpowers. It seems that Cindy and her family are like the legendary 8th wonder of the world.

"I know." Cindy told Randy who is still amazed. "Pretty cool right?"

"Yeah." Randy replied.

Just then, the bell rang.

"CRUD!" Randy and Cindy yelled at the same time. "We're going to be late!"

So Randy quickly puts on his clothes, placed the ninja mask inside his bag and runs off to class. Cindy runs along with him.

()()()()()

At Spanish class, the Spanish teacher, Ms. Jorge was about to start class when Randy and Cindy ran inside the classroom and took their seats in time. As Ms. Jorge is lecturing the class, Howard noticed something different about Randy. Instead of the usual slacking off, Randy is _speaking_ to Cindy.

_Well that's weird. _Howard thought. _Randy never hangs out with anyone but me. I don't like this._

()()()()()

At the end of the day, most teenagers took the bus home. Howard gets aboard on one of the buses whose driver is no other than Chuck. Chuck is tall with a brownish-orange moustache/beard combo, knobby knees and blue eyes. He wore a brown fedora-esce hat a white T-shirt with a few green stripes and brown combat boots. Unbeknownst to Howard and everyone else, Chuck was the previous ninja of Norrisville before passing the suit down to Randy over the summer. He should've been in college by now, but Chuck decided to stay for another year to collect his English University course and five other university courses so that he'll be eligible to go to university next year and get an interesting career.

"Hold up, Chuck!" Howard said to Chuck. "Cunningham's not here yet. Can't leave without him."

"Sorry amigo, no time." Chuck replied. "My girl's dancing at Bling-Bling's Tavern tonight only in Mellowbrook. Can't miss her good dance moves."

Near the school entrance, Cindy was about to walk home when Randy came by.

"Uh, I know this'll sound awkward, but …" Randy tries to speak. "Can I walk you home for today? As friends?"

"Sure." Cindy replied. "As friends."

So Randy and Cindy walked home. Unbeknownst to the both of them, Howard quickly spotted them as Chuck drives the bus away from the school.

()()()()()

After school, Howard is reading comics at the tree-house where he and Randy spent most time together when they were little kids out in the field, not far from the city. As he reads away the latest issues, Randy shows up.

"Hey dude." Randy greeted.

"Hey Cunningham!" Howard yelled excitedly.

But Howard's excitement faded as Randy pulls Cindy up to the tree-house.

"Hey." Cindy greeted.

"Hey what's with the eyelashes?" Howard yelled at Randy.

"I brought friends to this tree-house before." Randy explained.

"Yeah, but _never _a girl! What if I want to strut around nude?"

"I guess I should go." Cindy said to Randy as she prepares to leave.

"No, no, you can stay." Howard told Cindy as he looks through a pile of comics to look for something that is suitable to the fairer sex. "Let's see here …AHA! How about _**GravePuncher Man vs. the Zombie Hag**_?"

"Sure." Cindy replied as she takes the comic from Howard and starts reading it, interest forming in her eyes as she reads away. "I love _**GravePuncher Man **_comics. They're the cheese!"

"Well that was weird." Howard told Randy. "I'd though she likes girly comics."

"She's different, Howard." Randy replied. A smirk formed on his face as he picks up a comic and reads. "And I like a woman who is different than the others."

"Cunningham, we're living in the age of cooties. I can't believe the risk you're taking."

"Well, that's how life goes, buddy. It's part of nature's cycle."

"You learned that from the _book, _didn't you?"

"So I have bro. So I have."

"I hate that book."

()()()()()

The next day, lunch was in the air as Howard prepares to eat with Randy, only for him to witness the fact that Randy is having lunch with Cindy instead. What's worse is that the table that Randy and Cindy are eating is nearly filled with other students.

_Godammit! _Howard thought angrily as he scans for a possible seat in the cafeteria. _Why can't Cunningham ditch that girl and hang out with me like old times? Is that so hard to do so?_

Then, Howard spotted a possible seat. The bad news is that the possible seat is located in a certain table in the cafeteria.

The geeks' table.

Rather than sit in the corner and eat his lunch away as kids throw garbage away to the trash can and some ended up hitting on him, Howard ended up taking the possible seat in the geeks' table. What made Howard a little ticked off is that he's sitting next to no other than … Bucky. Norrisville High's biggest geek who, according to Randy, got stanked more than once in one semester.

"Hey." Howard muttered to Bucky as he eats his lunch away.

"Howard?" Bucky replied, the look of surprise formed on his face, later turns into a smile. "This is the first time anyone has ever sat next to me since Band Appreciation Week."

"Yeah, yeah." Howard looks at Randy and Cindy, then back to Bucky. "Listen, I'm looking for a friend who _won't _leave me for a girl for one second."

"You've come to the right guy! I haven't got a girlfriend since forever!" Bucky stands up and faced the classmates. "Everyone! Howard and I have decided to become friends!"

Everyone laughed as Howard sinks down to the floor, feeling embarrassed. This is going to be a long, long day.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, deep underground just below Norrisville High, the sorcerer was as usual sitting in his little stool in his underground prison. He had failed to gain enough chaos to escape from his prison and it's all thanks to the ninja. His only companion, the sewer rat sat and gave the sorcerer eye contact.

"Oh, blasted this day!" The sorcerer cried in rage. "Not a single soul is miserable enough for me to unleash my chaos! What is wrong with this day?"

The rat only squeaks, not able to speak real words and despite all that, the sorcerer understands him.

"Why if only you could talk like any other human in the world, I'd understand you better." The sorcerer told the rat. "But this'll do for now."

The rat squeaks again, then some more.

"What's that?" the sorcerer asked the rat, a smile formed on his wrinkly green face. "You noticed that one boy; one _fat _boy is near depression, all because his best friend is in love with a unique female?"

The rat squeaks once, meaning that he answered yes.

"Now this sounds delicious," the sorcerer replied with an evil smirk formed on his face. "We'll just sit back and let this little love triangle continue until the jealous fat boy becomes miserable. Miserable enough for me to stank him!"

The sorcerer broke into an evil laugh with the rat joining him as well. But the sorcerer stops laughing when he noticed the rat coughing up a hairball.

"You were pretending to be a cat again?" the sorcerer asked the rat. "Weren't you?"

The rat squeaked once.

"This is going to be a long, long day."

()()()()()

Howard felt that his day had not gotten any better. Every time he tries to get Randy's attention, Cindy ended up getting in his way, without even knowing it. And when there's a monster attack going on recently, thanks to McFist who is _still _seeking revenge on the ninja for breaking into his office yesterday, Cindy and Randy disappeared from the crowd and by the time Howard could reach to them, bruises and scars were shown on the both of them. He wants answers from Randy. Right now.

Fortunately for Howard, it was break-time and Cindy had to go to the girl's washroom with Randy waiting outside the door. Granted that Randy is alone for a while since Howard knew that girls take a longer period of time in the washroom than the boys.

"Cunningham." Howard spoke to Randy. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Randy asked, looking a little suspicious.

"Cindy, of course. Look I know that we're best buds and that she's your girlfriend for about two days, but …"

"But what?"

"What is happening to us? We used to be so close since forever. Now we're falling apart."

"Howard," Randy tries to explain, feeling a little guilty for doing so. "I know that we're great buds and that we spent a lot of time together, despite what the Nomicon had told me since the Battle of the Bands, but there's a thing as spending _too _much time together."

"So you're leaving me for your girlfriend?"

This caused Randy to get a little angry.

"Okay, first of all, Cindy's not my girlfriend. She's a very good friend. And second, you seemed pretty jealous."

"Me? Jealous?" Howard gets ticked off. "If Cindy was a good friend to you, then how come you're keeping the ninja identity a secret from her? What if she's got deep, hidden secrets that she can exploit to my sister?"

"Actually, Cindy already knew that I was the ninja."

"Say WHAAAAAAAAAT?" Howard is shocked to hear Randy's response. "Did you tell her about that?"

"She figured it out on her own." Randy explained. "That's why she and I were late in Spanish class yesterday."

"Does the Nomicon know about this? It did tell you that friendship is a weight you cannot carry."

"I've spoken to it last night about Cindy knowing my identity."

"And what did the Nomicon say about it?" Howard starts to grow confident. "That you can't have a girlfriend while being the ninja?"

"What did I just tell you? She's not my girlfriend."

"Sure she is."

"Anyway, the Nomicon's okay with Cindy knowing my secret, since I didn't just tell her that I was the ninja and figured it out all on her own. And the Nomicon's okay with her, as long as she doesn't tell anyone about it."

"But looks can be deceiving, Cunningham! Even a calm tomboy like Cindy can be an alpha bitch from the inside!" Howard yelled, tears coming out from his brown eyes. "All I know about her is that she's taking you away from me, and making you think that she's more important than me. You're my best friend, and you need to get rid of her _now_ while you still have the chance!"

"What about your opinion on Debby Kang?" Randy yelled, his feelings becoming hurt within seconds. "You've always thought that she was a bitch to you, but even she can be helpful and calm on the inside!"

"Debby Kang's not important right now. What's really important is that as long as you're with Cindy, your life _will be screwed!"_

Randy felt hurt after what Howard had told him. But he didn't cry, for fear that the sorcerer would stank him. Instead, he turns his back on Howard and walked away. He was upset.

"Where are you going?" Howard asked.

"When you're ready to get along with Cindy without going ballistic and becoming a jerkass to her, come find me." Randy told Howard as he walks away. "Until then, I'd rather be alone."

Howard couldn't help but feel guilty for what he had done to push Randy away from him. He thought that he would lose Randy forever if he continued to hang out with Cindy, but he was wrong. He yelled at Randy for being with Cindy and what did he lose?

His life-long best friend. Howard felt so alone in the crowded hallways. As Howard stays where he is, Cindy finally comes out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Howard." Cindy greeted Howard with a tired look on her face. "Where's Randy?"

"He left." Howard replied sadly. "What took you so long in the bathroom?"

"It's a woman's thing. See ya in Science class."

"See ya."

Then Cindy walked away, leaving Howard all alone in the now empty hallway. After a few seconds of silence, Howard got down to his knees and cry.

He ruined his friendship with Randy.

_This is all Cindy's fault! _Howard thought angrily. _I wish she had never come here in the first place!_

()()()()()

Meanwhile, deep underground just below Norrisville High, the sorcerer heard Howard's cries and finally smelled his misery.

"The time had finally come." The sorcerer said evilly as he creates his stank which then flows into the air vents. "Go, my little chaos of misery! Fill the fat boy's heart with chaos and rage! His jealousy will bring enough chaos for me to be free once and for all!"

()()()()()

Above the sorcerer's prison, Howard continues to cry in the empty hallway, but stopped when green stank circled around him before it entered his body, Howard started to feel weird. He looks at his hands that started to become claws. He panicked, His brown eyes turned yellow, and then everything went dark.

He lets out a loud howl.

()()()()()

Randy walks along the empty hallways alone, feeling upset and hurt. What was Howard thinking? He couldn't believe that Howard would be such a jerkass to Cindy behind her back. Just because he became friends with Cindy doesn't mean that Howard would start acting like a jealous jerkass.

But still, he really shouldn't yell at Howard. He's his best friend, and Randy felt bad about what had happened earlier.

Then, the Nomicon started glowing from inside Randy's backpack. Randy took notice of it and quickly went to the boys' washroom and occupy himself to the last stall on the left. He opens the book and his spirit was quickly pulled into the book. Inside the book, Randy landed inside a dojo.

"_**Wha**__**t is troubling you at this time of hour?" **_the Nomicon asked Randy.

Is the Nomicon concerned about what Randy felt? Well this is weird.

"I just lost my best friend." Randy replied sadly. "All because of a pointless argument about a girl."

"_**Was the girl, Cindy?"**_

"Yes, but I don't really get it. Why would Howard be such a jerkass to her all the time? What did he see through her that made him a jealous jerkass?"

"_**Jealousy in romance is like salt in food. A little can enhance the savor, but too much can spoil the pleasure and, under certain circumstances, can be life threatening."**_

"Honestly, I really don't blame him for being jealous. We often fight for the smallest reasons, and it's both our faults. Maybe I shouldn't be that upset to him."

"_**Don't be too hard on **__**him, ninja. Sometimes friends fight each other for even the smallest things, like fighting over for the last piece of pie, or a girl. … Is Howard jealous because Cindy is with you?"**_

"No. He's jealous that I was spending more time with Cindy than I was with him. He even thinks that Cindy is bad news."

"_**I see. Despite my better judgment towards Howard earlier this year, I think he's not used to you meeting other people."**_

"You think?"

"_**Positive. At first, I'm not used to you having a friend because you are the**__** current ninja, but now, I got used to it. Maybe Howard would do the same within time."**_

"I hope so, before the Sorcerer took notice of Howard's jealousy."

Just then, both Randy and the Nomicon heard a howl from the real world.

"_**Speaking of which, I think that's your cue to leave and go ninja."**_

The Nomicon lifts Randy's spirit back into the real world, just in time to not get injured from a monster attack. Randy quickly puts on the ninja mask and quickly transform into the ninja. He ran out of the boys' washroom and look down the damaged hallway. Most of the locker doors were either broken in pieces or on the floor. The ninja then spotted the stanked monster smashing through the wall of one classroom with something in his claws.

The ninja realized that something that was in the monster's claws wasn't the object he held most dear. It was a hostage, and the hostage is ... CINDY! The ninja knew that a female being held hostage by a monster is cliché, but what's new is that Cindy is using her ghost powers to damage the stanked monster, but the stanked monster refused to let her go.

The ninja quickly scans the monster, in order to find something that he held most dear. But when he took notice of the monster wearing Howard's shirt, the ninja backed up.

"Howard!" the ninja cried. "No."

The stanked monster, Howard, noticed the ninja and quickly rushed towards him, purposely throwing Cindy out of the way, who kept on attacking him with her ghost powers.

"Leave him alone, you big bully!" Cindy yelled at the stanked Howard as she keeps on attacking him.

But the stanked Howard slams Cindy to the wall, knocking her out in the process.

"CINDY!" The ninja cried as he witnessed Cindy not moving on the floor.

Before the ninja could make a move, the stanked Howard grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. The stanked Howard was about to claw the ninja, but the ninja quickly made a cut on his monstrous arm, causing the stanked Howard to cry in pain.

"There's _got _to be a way to de-stank Howard." The ninja whispered as he tries to find something that the stanked Howard would hold most dear.

A green arrow pointed to the stanked Howard proceeded by a red circle. The ninja looks closer to see what the Nomicon is trying to tell him.

"_**Don't reason with him**__**. Fight him!"**_

The ninja tightened his grip on his sword, dashes towards the stanked Howard at full speed and plunged his sword deep into his chest. The stanked Howard cried in pain – not sounding like a monster, but sounding more like Howard.

"I-I-I can't do this, Nomicon." The ninja cried. "I-"

But the stanked Howard pinned the ninja down while he was off guard. He then realized what had happened to Howard, but it was a little too late. The stanked Howard claws at the ninja's stomach wound (that was nearly healed) and digs deeper. The ninja had no choice but to let out a blood curling scream. The stanked Howard stops clawing when he heard the ninja's scream.

And at the same time, Cindy, who had regain consciousness, shot a ghost ray at the monster's back, directly. Because of this and the fact that the ninja is near dying, the sorcerer's stank left Howard's body, turning him back to normal.

"NO!" the sorcerer's stank cried as it retreats back to the air vents, and to the sewers where the sorcerer is forever imprisoned with a rat to socialize.

Howard rubbed his head and looked over at both Cindy and the ninja. Both Howard and Cindy paled as they rushed to the ninja's side. Howard took off the ninja's mask, allowing the ninja to change back into Randy Cunningham, and placed the mask in his pockets.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" Howard cried as he tries to shake Randy awake. "Speak to me, Cunningham!"

But all Randy could do is look at his friends as he finally loses consciousness.

"Cindy, call 911!" Howard cried as Cindy dials 911 on her iPhone.

Minutes after Cindy called, paramedics arrived and examined Randy.

"His pulse is weak." One of the paramedics cried. "Get him to the hospital!"

The paramedics strapped Randy onto a stretcher and separated him from Cindy and Howard. They put all three teenagers in the ambulance, and it drove off quickly. Howard cried for Randy as Cindy comforts him along the way.

()()()()()

Hours later, Randy woke up. He tries to get up, but he felt a huge pain on his stomach wound for the third time. He looks around and noticed that he was in the hospital. He then noticed Howard and Cindy resting on the side of the bed. Both of them have been there for hours. Randy pats Howard on the back.

Howard wakes up, looks at Randy and smiles happily.

"Cunningham!" Howard cried happily. "You're alive."

"Why shouldn't I?" Randy joked. "I don't go down that easily."

"Listen, Howard." Cindy spoke to Howard. "I'm sorry about what had happened in the last two days since I moved here. I guess you were kinda … overprotective of Randy earlier."

"Oh it's not your fault, Cindy." Howard replied. "It's my fault."

"Your fault?"

"I guess Cunningham was right about me being a jerkass to you before. I acted like I was a spoiled, selfish brat, and all I have done since yesterday was keeping you away from Cunningham. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Don't worry, Howard." Cindy replied with a small smile. "I forgive you."

"And Cunningham, I'm really sorry for what had happened today." Howard told Randy. "I let my jealousy on Cindy get in the way."

"It's okay, bro." Randy replied. "I'd be jealous too if you were to spend more time with someone I don't know. Did anyone asked about what happened?"

"No. But Cindy told them that we ran into a fight between the monster and the ninja. And they bought it."

"And Howard hid your mask before anyone gets suspicious." Cindy explained to Randy.

"Thanks. You guys are the best."

"Yep. The best friends a ninja could have." Howard replied. "The best friends a ninja could have."

()()()()()

Extra Scene:

At McFist's HQ, the sorcerer is having contacts with McFist and Viceroy.

"_**Once again you two have failed me."**_The sorcerer told McFist and Viceroy. "_**But that's not what I want to tell you."**_

"Then what do you want to tell us?" McFist asked.

"_**The ninja's got a new ally. A unique female who is half-human and half-ghost. I will now show you the ninja's ally."**_

The sorcerer shows McFist and Viceroy a hologram image of a girl who is possibly 14 years old. She is short who has pale skin, icy aqua eyes and short, reddish-brown hair with blue highlights on her bangs. She wore a purple headband, a lilac sleeveless hoodie, black leggings, a pair of white 80s slouch socks, a pair of lilac sneakers, a black wristband and lilac kneepads.

"_**As long as this female is at the ninja's side, our plans will never reach to their goals. You must either keep her away from the ninja, or make her a full ghost for all eternity."**_

"We'll find the girl, Sorcerer." McFist replied evilly. "And when we do, I will not hesitate on making her a full ghost, and soon the ninja will be long gone."

"_**Do. Not. Fail. ME!"**_


	4. Heidi's New Car

_**Heidi's New Car:**_

_**Summary: **__When Heidi admits that she doesn't know how to drive, Randy, Howard and Cindy decided to teach her how to drive, despite the three of them being 14 years old._

"Guys, come on. We're gonna be late for school." Cindy spoke as she tries to get Randy and Howard's attention as the three are walking to school. "Guys?"

As suspected, neither Randy nor Howard heard Cindy. Instead, they were staring at something as if they were under the siren's spell. Both of their faces are blank, happy expressions. Cindy looks exasperated.

"Guys!"

"Isn't it everything I told you it would be and more?" Randy said to Howard.

"You did not lie, Cunningham." Howard replied happily. "You did not lie."

What Randy and Howard actually saw was a line of expensive cars parked outside the McVroom Car Palace. What caught the boys' eyes the most is the large blue-grayish hummer. A sign on the windshield reads _**Big **_in green letters. Randy and Howard are admiring it, but Cindy is annoyed by the boys' fascination in giant vehicles.

"The 2013 McHummer H4" Randy and Howard said at the same time.

Cindy walks up to the hummer and looks at the specifications card on the window.

"Seats made of panther leather?" Cindy reads. "Interior cushion paneling made from polar bear fur? 25 gallons to the mile?!"

Cindy looks at Randy and Howard angrily, her hands starting to form a ghost ray. "This car is an environmental nightmare and it should be destroyed."

"No." Randy replied.

"I could totally haunt this place!" Cindy replied gleefully.

"No."

"Scare people away from here and make them buy something else!"

"No."

"Or you could go ninja and destroy the hummer with your ninja sword!"

"No."

"Cut it out, Cindy." Howard told Cindy. "It's just a cool hummer. Besides, this would be the first time one of your bad ideas got Randy into trouble with the Nomicon. Remember the time you figured out his identity as the ninja when he got the stomach wound from the robo-gorilla?"

"How is that bad?" Cindy told Howard. "If it wasn't for me, Randy would've been dead by now."

Randy only crossed his arms.

"Know how you can say thank you?" Cindy said to Randy. "By helping me destroy a few hummers."

"Cindy, I can't do it." Randy explained. "So unless those cool hummers are used for evil, I can't go ninja and do anything."

"Except wonder if it's got a GPS satellite guidance system and video game controls." Howard said as he eyed the 2013 McHummer H4.

"And don't forget the rims." Randy replied.

"Big spinning rims." Randy and Howard said at the same time in unison.

"Oh I give up." Cindy grumbled as she walks away angrily. "I just wish somebody would destroy these stupid hummers."

As Cindy walks away, Randy and Howard are still admiring the hummer.

"I wonder what this button does." Randy said as he pressed one of the five buttons on the hummer.

One second later, a giant, mechanical owl talon stepped on the hummer, bending the metals and shattering the windows. Randy and Howard are horrified.

"Looks like its ninja O'clock time!" Randy cried as he grabs his ninja mask.

"Lame." Howard muttered as Randy transforms into the Norrisville ninja and got his eyes glued to the mechanical owl.

"And where did that big owl came from anyway?" Cindy asked as she saw the whole thing.

()()()()()

Inside the maximum security prison on a deserted island, police guards are shocked that someone activated Clockwerk's mainframe without the Hate Chip and got away with the crime.

()()()()()

"SMOKE BOMB!"

Howard immediately took his eyes away from the mechanical owl, Clockwerk, and looked at the ninja who held his sword and pointed it at Clockwerk.

"Yay ninja!" Howard cried joyfully.

"Get away, you mechanical fiend!" The ninja yelled at Clockwerk as he defends the second 2013 McHummer H4. "Whatever you do, leave this hummer alone!"

Clockwerk screeched as he makes damage of the ninja with his sharp talons. Unfortunately for him, the ninja bears no injury. Clockwerk ended up succeeding on destroying another 2013 McHummer H4, causing the ninja to get angry.

"NINJA AIR FIST!" the ninja cried as he used his air fist to defeat Clockwerk.

Just as the ninja was about to do more damage, dozens of huge electric cords wrapped around Clockwerk.

"What the juice?" the ninja asked. "Where did the cords come from?"

"This is police business, kid." Replied a feminine voice.

Howard, Cindy and the ninja turned around and saw Inspector Carmelita Fox standing right beside them.

"Good work on defeating the owl, kid." Carmelita said to the ninja as dozens of police men hauled Clockwerk to the big truck. "We'll take it from here."

"How did you get here so fast within seconds?" the ninja asked Carmelita. "That's so bruce."

"And you're one hot vixen." Howard replied lustfully.

"The tracking device on the owl." Carmelita replied. "Works all the time."

"Awesome." Howard said gleefully.

"Shouldn't you kids be off to school or something?"

"We were meaning to do that," the ninja replied as he pulls out a smoke bomb, throws it on the ground in front of him, Howard and Cindy as the three teens disappeared into thin air. "SMOKE BOMB!"

A few seconds after Clockwerk's arrest later, Randy, Howard and Cindy continued on walking to school.

"That was one heck of a battle, Cunningham." Howard told Randy happily.

"None of this would've happened if Cindy didn't go ballistic about McVroom Car Palace's cruelty to animals." Randy replied as he glares at Cindy.

"I had to choose between giant owls and evil hummers." Cindy replied with a smirk. "The owl won."

Randy rolled his eyes as the trio continued on walking to school. By the time they got there, a huge crowd was formed outside of Heidi Weinerman's studio.

"What's up Norrisville High!" Heidi said cheerfully ."This is gossip queen Heidi Weinerman here filling you in with the updates since the last interview with two newest students of Norrisville High - Lina and Cindy Buttowski. Bonus points for the new girls being sisters."

Cindy blushed madly before frowning at Heidi's studio.

"And now here are our latest updates." Heidi continued. "As of now, the lunch ladies in our cafeteria will no longer serve Taco Tuesdays aka. _Roadkill _Tuesdays."

Most of the students cheered upon hearing the first update.

"Instead, the lunch ladies agreed to give us instead Meaty Mondays." Heidi continued. "Starting next Monday, Norrisville High's own lunch ladies will be serving us nothing but fresh meat for lunch. And I can guarantee you all that there won't be any roadkills on your plates and we certainly don't need to rename Meaty Mondays to _Roadkill _Mondays."

The students cheer even more, but Cindy grew upset, only because she's a vegetarian and she does not eat anything with a face in it.

"What day is it today?" Cindy asked Randy.

"Wednesday." Randy replied.

"Moving along," Heidi continued. "Our next update is called _Grand Theft Auto."_

"Oooooh." Howard said. "I like the sound of that."

"Starting today, Norrisville High will be having a huge contest. Note that this contest is for students who are 16 and over. Even I'll be participating. Whoever can find five golden car keys that are hidden somewhere in our school will win a chance to give the 2013 McHummer H4 a test drive on Friday after school. Remember to bring your driver's license with you and start looking for the golden keys!"

Almost all of the 11th and 12th graders cheer and ran across the hallways, looking for five golden car keys to win a test run on the 2013 McHummer H4.

"This is going to be a long week." Cindy groaned.

()()()()()

At lunchtime, Randy, Howard and Cindy are eating lunch together at their usual table. Howard is eating a meat sandwich which caused Cindy to faint only once upon smelling meat.

"Why did you faint?" Howard asked Cindy. "This meat sandwich isn't gonna hurt you."

"I haven't mention this to any of you guys before, but I'm a _strict_ vegetarian." Cindy told Howard and Randy.

"Which means what?"

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Randy replied.

Before Howard could say anything else, Heidi came by and sat next to Cindy.

"What do you want, sis?" Howard asked Heidi rudely. "We're having a nice lunch here."

"Can you guys keep a secret?" Heidi asked.

"What secret?"

"Will any of you guys promise me to not tell anyone if I tell you what I'm about to tell you in the next few seconds?"

"WHAT SECRET!?"

Cindy slaps Howard to keep him quiet. Randy and Heidi could sense the early embarrassment as a few students stopped whatever they're doing and look at the trio and Heidi.

"The cafeteria has ears." Cindy whispered to Randy, Howard and Heidi. "It's best if we find a nice, quiet place to discuss this."

Randy, Howard and Heidi agreed as the four quietly leave the cafeteria and walk into the near empty hallways. Then, Cindy spots a broom closet and got everyone to get inside. Cindy checks her surroundings and the hallway before closing the door.

"No one will hear us as long as we're in the broom closet." Cindy told Randy, Howard and Heidi.

"Keep your voice down next time," Randy told Howard. "It's bad enough that we've already attracted attention from a few kids that were at the cafeteria."

"I can't help it if I got a big-mouth, Cunningham." Howard replied. "None of this would've happened if Heidi hadn't _butted _in while we're eating out lunches."

"Can't you save the argument for later, Howard?" Heidi snapped at Howard. "I have something to tell all three of you in private."

"We're listening." Randy replied.

"Y'know the contest that is going on today? Where the winner will get a chance to give the 2013 McHummer H4 a test drive on Friday after school?" Heidi asked.

"Yeah," Cindy replied. "And I also remembered that on Monday, the cafeteria will be serving us Meaty Mondays, which I don't like because I'm a _strict _vegetarian."

"Which means what?"

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Randy and Howard told Heidi at the same time.

"Whatever," Heidi continued. "There's something I need to tell all three of you. Promise you won't tell anyone what I've just said to you?"

"We promise." Randy replied, his hand rested on his chest.

"Right, _Howard?"_ Cindy said to Howard.

"Alright," Howard replied, grumbling in the process. "I promise I won't tell a soul about this."

"Thanks guys." Heidi continues.

"So what is it that you want to tell us?" Randy asked.

"I don't know how to drive." Heidi confessed.

"What?" Cindy and Randy asked.

"I don't know how to drive a car."

This caused Howard to laugh.

"You don't know how to drive a car?" Howard asked his sister, still laughing. "How old are you?"

"If you were smart enough to listen for once, I'm 16!" Heidi yelled at her brother who is rolling on the floor, laughing. "I'm in 11th grade."

"Well that's no big deal," Cindy replied calmly. "Lina's 17 and she doesn't know how to drive a car, compared to Cousin Kick who is a pro at driving a car and yet he's 13 years old."

But Howard is still laughing which caused the others to give him angry looks.

"That's not even funny, Howard." Randy angrily told Howard.

"But it is, bro." Howard replied, still laughing. "I can't believe that my sister doesn't know how to drive a car. Wait till I tell everybody about this."

"Howard, you promised your sister not to tell everyone about this!" Cindy yelled at Howard. "I can't believe you're such a jerkass. To your sister."

"It's part of nature's life cycle, Cindy."

This caused Randy to punch Howard by the arm. Howard flinched and stops laughing.

"Here's what we'll do," Randy told everyone in the broom closet. "After school, we teach Heidi how to drive a car so that she'll be able to drive by Friday."

"You guys will teach me how to drive?" Heidi asked. "But you're only 14?"

"It's the risk we're going to take. TO THE DRIVER'S HANDIBOOK!"

"This is going to be a long week." Cindy groaned.

()()()()()

At Randy and Howard's tree-house after school, Randy, Howard, Cindy and Heidi are reading the Driver's Handibook. Heidi is expected to be tested by knowledge and understanding.

"To get your vehicle out of a skid," Cindy questions Heidi. "You should **a)** steer straight ahead, **b)** steer in the opposite direction of the skid, **c)** steer in the direction you want to go, or **d)** apply brakes hard?"

"It's **d) **apply brakes hard." Howard told Cindy. "Is that correct?"

"Let Heidi answer the question." Randy told Howard.

"It's **c) **steer in the direction you want to go." Heidi answered Cindy's question.

"That's one point for the gossip queen and zero points for her loudmouthed brother." Cindy said before getting Randy to ask Heidi the next question.

"When may you lend your driver's license?" Randy asked Heidi the next question.

"For identification purposes." Heidi answer.

"But that's when you're wrong. It is not permitted to lend your driver's license to anyone. Not even your best friend whose license got suspended for impaired driving."

"I didn't know that."

"Life's such a big mystery when it comes to driving." Cindy said to Heidi. "Next question, never change lanes in traffic without **a) **looking in the rear view mirror only, **b) **giving proper signal and looking to make sure the move can be made safely, **c) **blowing your horn and looking to the rear, or **d) **decreasing speed and giving correct signal?"

"The answer's b." Heidi replied.

"That is correct."

"Now let's get Heidi to the DMV so she can get her driver's license before Friday!" Howard cried excitedly. "Maybe if she's lucky, she would win a chance to give the 2013 McHummer H4 a test run! That would be so bruce!"

Cindy, Randy and Heidi frowned at Howard's suggestion.

"Time to send Heidi to the DMV tomorrow after school?" Randy asked Cindy.

"Time to send Heidi to the DMV tomorrow after school." Cindy replied.

"What does DMV mean anyway?" Howard asked.

"The Department of Motorized Vehicles."

()()()()()

One studying hour later, Heidi, Randy, Howard and Cindy are at Cindy's place, looking at the old 1970s corvette.

"This is the family's practice car." Cindy explained to Heidi, Randy and Howard. "Me and my siblings would often use the car to practice driving during our spare time at the open field."

"And where's the open field?" Howard asked Cindy.

"Not far from here. But don't worry, I'm a safe driver. I can take you guys there to do a little practice driving before going to the DMV tomorrow."

"But you're not allowed to operate a vehicle without a driver's license." Heidi told Cindy. "And you have to be 16 to do so."

"About that," Cindy pulls something out from her hood pockets. It's her driver's license.

"How did you get your driver's license?" Randy asked Cindy as the group gets inside the car.

"Got it in Chicago last year." Cindy replied as she starts the car. "My dad makes me get mine early so that I won't have to wait until I'm 16 to do so. Plus he wants to prove everyone that a 13-year old is capable of driving safely."

"Nice."

()()()()()

One trip to the open field later, Randy and Howard are sitting at the back passenger seat, Cindy at the front passenger's seat while Heidi is sitting at the driver's seat. Cindy had time to set the open field into an obstacle field.

"Now," Cindy begins. "Before we begin the driving lesson, do you have any idea on how to drive a car?"

"I think so." Heidi replied.

"Okay, put your foot on the brakes, and set the car to drive."

Heidi did what Cindy had told her. She placed her foot on the brakes and sets the car to drive. The car didn't move.

"Now I want you to lift your foot off the brakes and lightly touch the gas pedal."

Heidi did what Cindy had told her, but instead of a light touch, Heidi hits the gas pedal really heard which caused the car to go at unbelievable speed. Heidi ended up driving the car out of the obstacle course and into the roads. She accidentally hits a mailbox, a stop sign, a robo-ape, a cow, Glen Quagmire (he survived though) and a 300-pound man (he also survived.) During the ride, Randy and Howard are having the best times of their lives but Cindy was about to get a heart attack. And despite the unbelievable speed the car was going, Heidi is able to drive pretty well.

Later, Heidi crashed into the garage door at Cindy's place. Heidi puts the car in park and turns off the engine.

"That's so bruce!" Howard cheered. "Let's do that again!"

"I think we had enough driving for one day." Cindy replied as she tries to recover from getting shocked. "Plus I'll have to explain to my dad about that dent on the garage door."

"Agreed." Heidi replied as she, Randy and Howard walked home.

"See you guys at the DMV tomorrow." Randy cried.

()()()()()

_**Melody Times:**__ "Norrisville's Greatest Criminal Mind" performed by McFist (and Viceroy)_

It all began in McFist's HQ where McFist gets angry that his henchmen failed to destroy the ninja. But he didn't give up. He always had another plan to destroy the ninja for good.

_**McFist: **__From the brain that brought you the Big Ben Caper  
The head that made headlines in every newspaper  
And wondrous things like the Tower Bridge Job  
That cunning display that made China a sob_

_Now comes the real tour de force  
Tricky and wicked, of course_

"You've outdone yourself, sir." Viceroy told McFist.

_**McFist: **__My earlier crimes were fine for their times  
But now that I'm at it again  
An even grimmer plot has been simmering  
In my great criminal brain_

_**Robo-Apes: **__Even meaner? You mean it?_

_**Viceroy: **__Worse than the widows and orphans the sorcerer drowned?_

_**Robo-Apes: **__You're the best of the worst around_

_Oh, McFist  
Oh, McFist  
The rest fall behind  
To McFist  
To McFist  
Norrisville's greatest criminal mind_

_**McFist:**__ Thank you, thank you._

_But it hasn't all been champagne and caviar.  
I've had my share of adversity, thanks to that sneaky little varmint,  
The ninja of Norrisville High._

_For years, that sneaky ninja had interfered with my plans  
I haven't had a moment's peace of mind._

_But all that's in the past.  
This time, nothing, not even the ninja, can stay in my way!_

_All will bow before the sorcerer!_

_**Robo-Apes: **__Oh, McFist  
Oh, McFist  
You're tops and that's that  
To McFist  
To McFist_

_**Viceroy: **__To McFist_, _Norrisville's greatest billionaire_

_**Robo-Apes: **__Even louder  
We'll shout it!  
No one can doubt what we know you can do  
You're more evil than even you_

_Oh, McFist  
Oh, McFist  
You're one of a kind  
To McFist  
To McFist  
Norrisville's greatest criminal mind!_

()()()()()

The next day after school, Randy, Cindy, Heidi and Howard decided to go to the DMV so Heidi can get her driver's license. When they got there, most of the 16-year old customers took a glance at Heidi, and then whisper something to themselves.

"Ignore them." Cindy told Heidi as the gang walk up to the counter where they saw an overweight black woman standing behind the counter. She had a tag name on her shirt which reads _**Nancy Simpson.**_

"Hi," Heidi greeted Nancy Simpson. "I like to have a driver's license and operate a vehicle with it."

"First, you have to take the test to do so." Nancy told Heidi as she gives her a clipboard. "Before we can get you to do the test, I would like you to fill out the application form."

Heidi did what Nancy told her, and fills out her application form in less than 30 seconds. She gives Nancy her application form.

"There's a door on your right." Nancy said to Heidi. "Go through there and you should be doing the written test once you get there."

"How many chances am I allowed to have for the day?" Heidi asked Nancy.

"You get two chances. If you fail twice on the same day, you'll have to wait until tomorrow to take the test again."

"Wish me luck." Heidi said to Randy, Cindy and Howard as she walks through the doorway on her right.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, McFist is driving around town with Viceroy as his passenger. As McFist is driving, his cell-phone went off. McFist answers the phone and finds himself driving while talking on the phone at the same time.

"Hello." McFist answered.

"Oh, Hannibal could you do me a teensy little favor?" Marci's voice was heard on the other line.

"Anything for you, dear."

"Could you by any chance stop by the dry cleaners? I left my velvet emerald dress there and I can't leave the school for some reason."

"Why?"

"Bash got in trouble at school again."

"Don't you worry my little cupcake. I'll stop by the dry cleaners as soon as possible."

But as McFist hangs up while driving, he ended up driving through a red light.

"Sir," Viceroy warned McFist. "You've just drove through a red light."

"Does it look like I care?" McFist shouted at Viceroy. "What's illegal about that?"

But then, police sirens are heard from behind. McFist angrily pulls up as the police pulls up behind his car. McFist sits still as the police officer walks towards his car.

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" McFist asked the police officer.

"Sir, you've been caught driving through a red light." The police officer replied. "Also, you can't talk on a cell-phone while driving without a hands-free device."

"What is this? Communist Russia?"

"Can I see your driver's license?"

McFist reached through his pockets and gives the police officer his driver's license. The police officer took a good look at it, but gives McFist a disappointed look.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to step out of your car." The police officer told McFist.

"Why?" McFist asked.

"Your license has expired."

"EXPIRED!?" McFist cried as he and Viceroy stepped out of the car, while the tow truck takes McFist's car away.

"You can get your vehicle back, sir." The police officer told McFist as he gives him the ticket. "After you get a valid driver's license at the DMV."

()()()()()

Several minutes later, Heidi walks out of the testing room and approaches Nancy at the counter with her test paper. Nancy took a good look at the test and then at Heidi.

"You passed." Nancy replied. "With three wrong answers."

"Well I guess this wasn't so hard." Heidi replied. "So, do I get my driver's license right now?"

"That was the _written _test. You'll need to pass the _driving _test in order to get your license."

"Where do I go to do that?"

"You do it outside. There's a driving instructor waiting for you."

Heidi goes outside while Randy, Howard and Cindy waited inside. At the same time, McFist and Viceroy enter the DMV and walk up to the counter where they saw Nancy standing behind the counter.

"I like to renew my driver's license please." McFist told Nancy.

"First, you have to take the test to do so." Nancy told mcFist as she gives him a clipboard. "Before we can get you to do the test, I would like you to fill out the application form."

McFist did what Nancy told him, and fills out his application form in less than 45 seconds. He gives Nancy his application form.

"There's a door on your right." Nancy said to McFist. "Go through there and you should be doing the written test once you get there."

"How many chances am I allowed to have for the day?" McFist asked Nancy.

"You get two chances. If you fail twice on the same day, you'll have to wait until tomorrow to take the test again."

McFist said nothing as he walks through the door on his right and proceeds to take the test.

()()()()()

Outside the DMV …

"NEXT!" yelled the driving instructor as Heidi enters the DMV car.

"Hi." Heidi greeted sweetly.

"Name?"

"Heidi Weinerman."

"Age?"

"16."

"First time driving and getting your license?"

"First time driving and getting my license."

"Now before we start, I like to say a few things to you." The instructor said to Heidi. "I take my job seriously. If you're to make one too many mistakes on your driving test, you'll fail miserably. Any questions?"

"No." Heidi replied.

"Alright then. Make a right turn at the exit."

Heidi did what the driving instructor said as she turns right at the exit. She drives so smoothly that it made the instructor and everyone who was at the DMV impressed.

_**Everyone at the DMV: **__Whoooh ooooh who's that girl?  
Whoooh ooooh who's that girl?_

_**Cindy:**_ _She came out of the darkness in the middle of the day,  
Blazing like a mother with a fist of dynamite._

_**Randy:**_ _She ain't fooling no one on that pile of chrome and steel,  
Burning up the pavement like she was some kind of wheel._

_**Howard:**_ _She's looking for a way to not bust the DMV car  
So she can drive freely with a driver's license_

_**Teenagers: **__The only thing you irresponsible driver are gonna do is eat her dust!_

_**Everyone at the DMV:**__ Who's that girl?_

_**Police Officer: **__Where did she come from?_

_**Everyone at the DMV:**__ Who's that girl?_

_**Nerdy Teenager: **__Please tell me someone._

_**Cindy: **__I never knew a preppy girl could be so cool._

_**Everyone at the DMV: **__Whoa oh, oh  
Who's that girl?_

_**Cindy: **__She's just amazing!_

_**Randy: **__From headlight to tailpipe, her burners are blazing_

_**Howard: **__Seems to me that she can really…_

_**Everyone at the DMV: **__Drive!_

Heidi stops at a red light. When the lights turned green, she smoothly turned left. This awes the other drivers.

_**Drivers: **__Who's that girl, who's that girl?  
Whooo ooooh who's that girl?  
Whooo ooooh who's that girl?_

_Who's that girl?_

_**Taxi Driver: **__Where did she come from?_

_**Drivers:**__ Who's that girl?_

_**Bus Driver: **__Where can I get one?_

_**Heidi: **__They never knew that I could be so cool._

_**Drivers: **__Whoa oh, oh  
Who's that girl?_

_**Police Officere: **__Driving that white car?_

_**Heidi: **__What would they say if they knew I couldn't drive before?_

_**Howard: **__Seems to me that she can really…_

_**Drivers: **__Drive!_

_**Police Officer: **__Won't somebody tell me_

_**Everyone at the DMV: **__Who's that girl?_

_**Drivers: **__Who's that girl?_

_Whooo ooooh who's that girl?  
Whooo ooooh who's that girl?  
Whooo ooooh who's that girl?_

Heidi stops at a stop sigh, looks both ways and then proceeds with caution. She's coming back to the DMV.

_**Everyone at the DMV: **__Who's that girl?_

_**Taxi Driver: **__Where did she come from?_

_**Drivers:**__ Who's that girl?_

_**Quagmire: **__Where can I get one?_

_**Heidi: **__They never knew that I could be so cool._

_**Everyone at the DMV: **__Whoa oh, oh  
Who's that girl?_

_**Bash: **__With long flowing red hair_

_**Heidi: **__What would they say if they knew I couldn't drive before?_

_**Randy, Howard and Cindy: **__Seems to me that she can really…_

_**All: **__Drive!_

Heidi pulls up at the parking lot, sets the car to part and turns off the engine.

"Well that's the end of our driving test." The instructor told Heidi. "This test is marked on a scale from 1 to 100, and by what you've just did today, what grade would you give yourself?"

"85." Heidi replied.

"I think your score was more than that. Maybe a 99."

The driving instructor gives Heidi a passing grade. Heidi is now able to get a driver's license.

()()()()()

One hour later, Heidi is seen driving her new car which is, much to Cindy's dismay, the 2013 McHummer H4.

"I can't believed you guys talk to me into getting one of those evil hummers for Heidi." Cindy spoke to Randy and Howard, looking a little upset. "I thought the giant mechanical owl destroyed them yesterday."

"Hey, McFist owns this product and this town," Howard replied. "He's like a god to this town, since he has lots of money."

"Seems to me that this McFist guy is more like a dictator."

"Maybe so, once you get to know him." Randy replied.

Heidi however continues on driving smoothly.

"Thanks for teaching me how to drive, guys." Heidi said to Randy, Howard and Cindy. "If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be driving right now. Is there anything I can do to repay the favor?"

"Yeah." Howard replied. "How about we tell the whole school about that secret of yours from yesterday."

"Forget it, Howard." Randy told Howard. "The secret's long gone."

"Sandy's right, Howard." Heidi also told Howard. "My secret's no more and I don't have to let it out once I got my driver's license."

"FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S _RANDY_!" Randy, Howard and Cindy yelled at Heidi.

()()()()()

Extra Scene:

Back at the DMV, McFist walks out of the testing room and approaches Nancy at the counter with his test paper. Nancy took a good look at the test and then at McFist.

"I'm sorry." Nancy replied. "You failed."

"What?" McFist cried. "How did I fail?"

"Hey, hey. You can take the test again. You get one more chance on this."

McFist grabs another test sheet and writes the test again. One hour later, he gives his second test paper to Nancy.

"You passed." Nancy told McFist. "With four answers wrong."

"Naturally." McFist replied. "Now, my driver's license."

"That was the _written _test. You'll need to pass the _driving _test in order to renew your license."

"This is wonk."


	5. Attack of the Killer Rats

_**Attack of the Killer Rats:**_

_**Summary: **__A deadly chemical liquid was accidentally spilt in Mrs. Driscoll's class which caused all the rats to grow into monstrous varmints upon licking the chemical. _

_**Note: This was told in the POV of the sorcerer's rat - Minion.**_

Norrisville. A nice place to live to all living things. But such a nice city like Norrisville can have its downside. Take the city of Quahog for example. Looks peaceful on the outside from the rat's point of view, but once you get to know its citizens, you find yourself rephrasing your comment on the peaceful city. What is Quahog's downside you asked? As a sewer rat, I could say that Quahog's citizens are cruel and wicked and think only of themselves, each and every one of them.

That is what we rats think. Humans are nothing but evil spirits who look down on us, thinking that we rats are nothing but varmints - a species of curse to them. Human think that we bring nothing but curse, depression, anger and misery.

Misery. The one word the sorcerer loved to hear.

Speaking of the sorcerer, he's the only human being in the world (aside from being over 800 years old) who treats me as an equal, rather than as a cursed animal. Before I met him, I was once a normal sewer rat, squirming around the sewers and air vents of Norrisville High. Quite normal, I got used of the constant abuse from other humans. When they saw me for the first time, those cruel humans did nothing but curse and spit at me constantly. I seek refuge in the sewers where I met the sorcerer for the first time in my life.

He told me that he was once the most powerful sorcerer in the world, 800 years ago. He could've rule the world and enslave the human population, if it weren't for the one human being that got him locked up deep underground in the first place.

The ninja.

According to the sorcerer, the ninja is the guy who frequently saves the world from the forces of evil. He's the one who got the sorcerer locked up deep underground - several feet below a local high school, Norrisiville High.

Norrisville High, the one place I can roam freely when I'm not socializing with the sorcerer. There may be time when I can steal food from unsuspecting humans or scare female humans just for the fun of it. Or in some cases, I would socialize with other rats in the school.

But before I can tell you that story, let me tell you _this _story.

I was spending most of my time with the sorcerer in his underground prison one faithful day. The day was like the other - a student from the surface becomes miserable, the sorcerer uses his chaos to stank the miserable student, the stanked student creates havoc in school, the ninja saves the day, and the sorcerer throws a tantrum after another one of his plans to escape from his prison have failed.

To be honest, I can't help but feel sorry for the sorcerer. Not only did he went to a lot of trouble to find a way out of his prison, and failed miserably, but...

He feels so lonely. After being trapped down here for 800 years, a rat can't help but notice the sorcerer's loneliness and a desperate desire to find someone to socialize with. Even if that someone is a cursed sewer rat, one whose race was hated and cursed by the human.

Oh how I wish I can do something to make the sorcerer happy after his failed attempts to create enough chaos to escape. Even a rat like me can always wish for something.

But little did I know that my wish would soon be granted.

"Minion, my little pet." the sorcerer said to me. "I like to be alone for a while, after what had happened earlier today thanks to that blasted ninja."

Yep. The sorcerer has given me a name instead of just calling me '_rat'_ all the time. He thought the name '_Minion_' would suit me better. After all, I am the sorcerer's most loyal minion.

I responded the sorcerer's request, simply by squeaking instead of actually saying human words. I am a rat, therefore I can't speak English. And despite that, the sorcerer seems to understand what I'm saying to him. Kudos for knowing how to understand a rat's language.

So I left the sorcerer alone. I crawled my way up to the surface and into the air vents where I could be safe from humans.

I've always find myself crawling in the air vents to random locations, like the cafeteria where the fat and ugly lunch ladies used to serve something called Taco Tuesdays, or the Old Gym where the Golden Doctor's Note is located, or even the janitor's closet where I got used to its horrible smell.

I stopped by at the science classroom, where I usually try to find someone who is miserable enough for the sorcerer to unleash his chaos without getting spotted by the humans. But today was different. There not a human inside the room. The science classroom was empty. Like a ghost town.

I was about to leave when the most deadly and nastiest smell reaches to my pointy nose. Did I mention that we rats love terrible smells and odors? I followed the smell where it takes me up to the counter. A beaker stood high and tall in front of me with a red skull on it. Inside the beaker was a liquid of muddy black. The color of the liquid even matches the smell. Beside the beaker was a note, possibly a recipe some sort. There's even a message at the end of the page, written in red ink.

_**By all means, don't let this deadly chemical have any contact with water.**_

Then, I heard a click. My senses are telling me that someone's coming.

Before a door could be opened, I hid under the counter. The door opens to reveal a female human. She looks old, but not _too _old, like those who are around 80 or something. I'd say she's in her 50s, maybe late 40s. Her dark graying hair was long and curly, but the hairstyle is nowhere as close as a big afro, like a black dude. She wore a bleach white lab coat, over a sky blue t-shirt, a navy blue skirt, navy blue socks and a pair of white sneakers. Also, she's so skinny, but not too skinny like the sorcerer. Her face has a kind expression, complete with cerulean eyes and blood red lips.

Behind her was the janitor, one whom I've recognized before. He's the one who ate a wad of gum that was lying under the benches. He even ate a silverfish, and he didn't even notice. Yeah, he seems like a cool slacker, one who's relaxed and not stressed out all the time.

I stay hidden under the counter, listening to what the female with the lab coat and the janitor have to say to each other.

"I appreciate you offer to clean up the science room," the female with the lab coat said to the janitor.

"Oh it's no problem, Mrs. Driscoll," the janitor replied to the female with the lab coat, Mrs. Driscoll. "It's part of my job."

"Thank you, but whatever you do, _don't make a mess._" Mrs. Driscoll replied with a disappointed look on her face, instead of her kind expression.

As soon as Mrs. Driscoll left the room, the janitor got to work. Knowing that he'd be moping the floors, I crawled myself back up to the counter and hid behind a box that was sitting beside the beaker with the muddy black liquid.

Y'know what, I'm just going to call it _'the toxic beaker' _instead of calling it the beaker with the muddy black liquid. Sounds simple, and easy to remember.

Anyway, the janitor mops the floors with dirty water in order to keep the floor looking nice and clean. Maybe sooner or later, I could actually see my reflection once the janitor's done with his work. I sit and watch as the janitor does his work, but something's off. He's not actually working like a professional, he's goofing off.

Oh no. I think the janitor's dancing while listening to something on his handheld device that is called the iPod. He was dancing to the beats, but he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. His mop nearly hits the empty beakers and he avoided tripping along the way.

But then comes the bad part for him.

Not looking at what he was doing or paying attention, the janitor's mop has touched the toxic beaker. The toxic beaker topples like an earthquake. And then, it fell off the counter. I watched in horror as the toxic beaker crashed into the floor. The glass shattered into a million pieces, the muddy black liquid spilt all over the floor, the nasty smell returned and caught my nose again. The smell had tempted me to go near the muddy black liquid. I was now close to the muddy black liquid.

'_Lick me' _is what the muddy black liquid is saying to me.

First, I hesitated. I'm not sure if the muddy black liquid is safe for me to taste. What if the muddy black liquid kills me upon tasting it?

But the curiosity of a rat overpowered my conscious. I took a little lick from the muddy black liquid and then I waited for something to happen.

Surprisingly, nothing happened.

I was about to leave once again, when all of a sudden I felt a slight problem within me. I felt pain that keeps growing and growing onto me. I was growing bigger. My sharp teeth grew longer. I let out a huge roar, and then noticed my horrible breath.

"Whew." I said. "I really need to have my mouth washed."

Then I become confused. I can talk and speak English now? After all these years as a simple rat, I couldn't speak English, let alone having to squeak all the time like a mouse to communicate. Was the muddy black liquid a symbol of changing one's life? Or was it just a deadly liquid that was made for scientific purpose?

Then realization hits me. I have grown from a simple rat to a monster; much like how the sorcerer changed an innocent student to a raging monster with his stank. I feel happy, and evil. After all those times of witnessing the sorcerer failing to create enough chaos to take over the world, this was my chance to show the sorcerer that I am capable of taking over the world.

I took notice of all the other rats in this high school, crawling from the air vents to the muddy black liquid and licking them. Seems to me that they can serve their purposes as my army of monstrous rats.

I watched as every single rat in this room transform from simple rats to killing machines. When the transformation was done. I feel happy.

"Well it's about time we rats can talk." I told the other rats.

The other rats gasped.

"Minion can talk!" the blue rat cried.

_**Rats: **__He can talk  
He can talk  
He can talk  
He can talk  
He can talk  
He can talk  
He can talk_

_**Minion: **__I can sing!_

_**Pink Rat: **__Ooo, this'll be fun to see._

_**Rats: **__Minion, the king of rats  
Minion, the king of rats  
Minion the king of rats  
Oh, Minion_

_Minion, Minion_

_**Minion: **__What's wrong with us?_

_**Blue Rat: **__I think we drank something._

_**Brown Rat: **__Was it dangerous?_

_**Minion: **__Positively yes!_

_**Rats: **__Minion, the king of rats  
Minion, the king of rats  
Minion the king of rats  
Oh, Minion_

_Minion, Minion_

_**Brown Rat: **__Can we play the piano anymore?_

_**Minion: **__Of course we can_

_**Blue Rat: **__Well we couldn't before._

The rats give it a try at playing the piano.

_**Rats: **__Minion, the king of rats  
Minion, the king of rats  
Minion the king of rats  
Oh, Minion_

_Minion, Minion_

_Minion, the king of rats  
Minion, the king of rats  
Minion the king of rats  
Oh, Minion_

"It is time," I told my rat army. "It is time we cause havoc, chaos and misery in this puny high school, and then, _WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD1"_

"Your plans sound marvelous, O great one." the blue rat said to me "We will gladly help you rule the world."

"Thanks, you should be called General Blueblood for that."

The rest of the rats and I roared, which caught the janitor's attention. He looks at us with wide eyes. Upon seeing the size of an elephant (that's us rats) compared to the size of a human, the janitor screams like a little girl and he quickly ran out of the room.

I couldn't help but laugh at the janitor's misfortune, but enough of that.

It's time we get down to serious business.

"Alright, my loyal rat comrades, time to do your business." I told the rats.

Right on cue, the rats roared as they begin causing havoc, and a lot of mess around Norrisville High. Some gave the students quite a scare. Some have caused a lot, and I mean _a_ _lot _of damage on school property, some have destroyed a lot of buildings that are surrounding the school.

I can't help but feel very pleased with the work I've caused. Sure I did a lot of damage on school property and gave the students quite a scare, but I was more than happy when I ate a police-car with three police officers inside.

Revenge tasted good, don't ya know.

Other than that, everyone at Norrisville feared me. I was Norrisville's Godzilla.

But my luck went short when I sensed a worthy opponent heading my way.

"SMOKE BOMB!"

I turned and standing right in front of me was the Norrisville Ninja. Beside him was a young girl, no older than 14. She is short who has pale skin, icy aqua eyes and short, reddish-brown hair with blue highlights on her bangs. She wore a purple headband, a lilac sleeveless hoodie, black leggings, a pair of white 80s slouch socks, a pair of lilac sneakers, a black wristband and lilac kneepads. According to the sorcerer, this young girl was a threat, since she is the ninja's ally with ghost powers.

"Pathetic humans!" I shouted at the ninja and the ghost girl. "You don't have what it takes to defeat me and my army of monstrous rats!"

"Try me!" the ninja replied as he pulls out his swords, leaps up to me and made a huge cut on my arm.

I roared in pain, and in return, I slammed the ninja onto the ground. Unfortunately for me, the ninja used his bare hand to cause injury at my giant pay, thus forcing me to let the ninja go.

"Grr, I'll deal with you myself!" I roared at the ninja. "In the meantime, my army of rats will continue on with their business."

As predicted, my army of rats is still continuing with their business. Being evil feels great. While I was busy fighting against the ninja, General Blueblood was busy taking care of the ghost girl. What caught my curiosity is that the ghost girl does not have the ability to fly. What's a ghost without the ability to fly?

General Blueblood had the ghost girl cornered at the wall. I can take a note that the ghost girl's powers are useless against us powerful rats. I cannot help but gloat at this scenery. But my luck ran short when the ghost girl grabbed a bucket of water and splashed it all over General Blueblood. I watched as General Blueblood's size decreased until he was the size of a normal rat.

I should've known better. Water was the key to General Blueblood's demise. It even said so on the note beside the toxic beaker, before it was spilt on the floor.

When we licked the muddy black liquid, we became powerful species of rodents. When water was splashed all over General Blueblood, he converts back into a harmless, simple rat.

Oddly enough, he _still _speaks English.

"Do not worry, Lord Minion," General Blueblood told me as he escapes to the air vents. "We shall have our revenge another day."

Then I realized that General Blueblood was right. After witnessing what had happened to him thanks to the ghost girl's brilliant idea, everyone at Norrisville start grabbing buckets of water and splashing them all over my army of rat, changing them from powerful beasts to harmless rodents. The once-so-powerful rats fled to the air vents, getting away from the sights of giant humans. I can't tell if the rats are still able to speak English or not.

When I got back down to earth from my thoughts, I failed to see the ninja throwing a large bucket of water at me.

"SCORE!" the ninja cried in triumph.

I screamed as the water soaked into my fur. My powerful size began to decrease. I screamed even louder as I get smaller and smaller while the humans get bigger and bigger until I was once again the size of a normal rat.

"You may have beaten me, ninja, but I'll be back!" I screamed at the ninja as I make my escape. "I shall have my revenge!"

And before I lose sight of those pesky human, I heard the ninja saying something.

"Looks like we make great exterminators."

()()()()()()

Extra Scene (still in the POV of the sorcerer's rat – Minion):

And so, I went back to the sorcerer's prison. When I got here, the sorcerer seemed very pleased.

"You may have failed to fully take control of the world, Minion." The sorcerer said to me. "But even for a simple rat like you, you've done well when it comes to world domination."

"Why thank you, O great Sorcerer." I replied.

"Minion, you can talk?"

"Why yes, yes I can talk. Shall we begin planning on our next evil scheme?"

"You've made my day a lot better than any other day."

And so, the sorcerer and I broke into an evil laugh at the same time. This was just the beginning of an evil era.


	6. Monster Car Crash

_**Monster Car Crash**_

_**Summary:**_ _When Howard recklessly borrows a car that belongs to Cindy's dad to impress a few girls, the car got turned into a monstrous car by McFist and Viceroy. Can the ninja save Norrisville while Howard takes the car back to Cindy's dad?_

"C'mon Bobby!" Cindy yelled at her brother as she walks towards the front door inside her house.

"We're going to be late for school!" Lina yelled as well.

As Cindy and Lina waited, their 11-year old brother, Bobby went flying down the stairs. Bobby is of average height with medium, messy reddish-brown hair, pale skin with a few scars on his left arm and has icy blue eyes. He wore an oversized, white hoodie over a lime-green T-shirt with a black circle in the middle, a pair of blue jeans in which the kneepads are slightly ripped and a pair of red sneakers.

When Bobby flies towards his older sisters, the children's mom walks by with a scowl on her face. She was a fairly pretty lady with long wacy red hair, tanned skin, and pretty chestnut eyes. She wore a green T-shirt under a large black vest, a pair of black slippers and a pair of beige pants.

"Bobby, don't fly around the house." the mother scowled at Bobby. "Walk instead."

'Fine, Hilda," Bobby grumbled at his mom, Hilda. "What a party pooper."

"What did I just told you? Call me '_mom' _not _'Hilda'_! Only adults can call me by my name."

"Fine, _mom."_

Cindy and Lina rolled their eyes in disappointment. Almost every single day in the lives of one family, the Buttowskis, there's chaos and weirdness that is going on in this family. That's because Cindy, Lina and Bobby are half-human/half-ghost hybrids known as halfas. They became this from inheriting the ghost half from their father who got that from his mother and so on and so on. To make a long story short (according to Cindy), this was the family gene that went back many centuries ago, but no one knows when or what started the ghost gene. It was a complete mystery.

"Just remember kids," Hilda told Lina, Cindy and Bobby as they walk out of the door. "No ghost powers."

"Aww," Cindy moaned.

"Why not?" Bobby cried.

"Because I don't want people to think of you and your sisters as freaks." Hilda explained to Bobby.

"But Danny Phantom told the world that he's also Danny Fenton and they didn't view him as a freak when they realized that he's half-human and half-ghost!" _**(A/N: Guess the reference.)**_

"That's a different story. No one knows about this family being halfas yet. Now go to school, you're going to be late."

Bobby grumbled as he follows his sisters to school until he came across Norrisville Elementary.

Meanwhile, Cindy and Lina made it to Norrisville High where Cindy went up to Randy and Howard who are sitting by the tree. Howard was playing a video game while Randy is having another lesson with the NinjaNomicon. A blank expression can be found on Randy's face, while his own body became stiff and hollow.

"What's wrong with Randy?" Cindy asked Howard.

"This happens whenever Cunningham had to do ninja lessons with the Nomicon." Howard replied. "I _hate _that book."

After Howard said those words, the Nomicon lifts Randy's spirit back into the real world and into his stiff body. Randy shakes his head and came to his senses.

"What did I miss?" Randy asked Howard and Cindy.

"Nothing, Cunningham." Howard replied. "Just explained to Cindy about your ninja lessons with the Nomicon and all."

"I'm going with Howard's answer for that." Cindy told Randy. "So what lesson did the Nomicon teach you about."

"No lesson today." Randy replied. "The Nomicon's getting concerned that I haven't used the Sapphire Ankh for a while."

"What's the Sapphire Ankh?" Cindy asked.

"A very powerful necklace from Egypt that is so powerful that whoever wears it can obtain unlimited powers they could have not imagined." Howard replied. "Unfortunately, that necklace has the abilty to consume the wearer's energy and, if possible, kill the wearer for good. Randy suffered from that one time."

"And I made a mental note that I'm not going to go through that experience again for a while." Randy added.

"Fine by me." Cindy replied. "So with the constant monster attacks that has been going on in the last few days have finally been put aside from our agenda, how about a movie night at my place after school at 6?"

"What movies you've got?" Randy asked.

"I've got a collection of Rock Callahan movies. Including a special edition of _**Rock Callahan's Zombie Motorcross **_complete with 25 deleted scenes, perfect quality resolution and 5 alternative endings."

"That's so bruce!" Randy cried happily. "Count me in!"

"What about you, Howard?" Cindy asked Howard. "You're in for the movie night?"

But Howard didn't pay much attention. Instead, Howard is staring at a group of pretty teenage girls. The group saw a cool-looking, muscular guy parking his vehicle at the parking lot. His vehicle was a yellow 2013 McHummer H4. The girls admire the hummer, but they admire the driver even more.

"This is wonk." Howard cried as he eyed the muscular driver with jealousy and envy. "What does _he _have that I don't?"

"Well for one, _muscles." _Randy commented on Howard's question.

"And two, you're too young to drive." Cindy commented as well.

"But we've seen you drive a car before and you're only 14." Howard cried.

"Didn't I explain that to you before?" Cindy noted with an annoyed look on her face. "When we're trying to help your sister get a driver's license days ago? Remember that?"

"Oh yeah. I totally remembered that. Anyway what were you saying?"

"Like I was saying a few seconds ago, are you in for a movie night? In my place? After school? At 6 PM?"

"Oh," Howard nodded quickly. "Yeah I'm in."

"Alright." Randy said as he throws his fists up in the air. "After school, we fresh ourselves up and meet at Cindy's place at 6! And we can guarantee that there won't be any monster attacks that would occur after school hours."

"Right." Cindy replied. "What kind of evil mastermind would dream of creating a monster attack after school? At 6PM?"

()()()()()

At McFist's HQ, the sorcerer is once again having contact with McFist and Viceroy.

"_**Needless to say, with the ghost girl helping the ninja all the time, our plans to conquer this world has been postponed." **_The sorcerer told McFist and Viceroy. _**"Do any of you nitwits have anything to say about this?"**_

"Well, I was busy renewing my driver's license days ago." McFist explained to the sorcerer. "But neither Viceroy nor I have a better idea on getting rid of both the ninja and the ghost girl since the incident on the monstrous horde of killer rats."

"_**That was my rat, Minion that caused the monstrous incident, and a simple rat like him can do a better job at taking over the world than **__**either one of you!"**_

"Forgive us, sir." Viceroy pleaded the sorcerer. "But it's just that we didn't have enough time to come up with a different plan, aside from sending robo-apes to eliminate the ninja."

"_**I should've not go to you and promise you the superpower of your own choosing in the first place." **_The sorcerer hissed at McFist. "_**You can't even complete a simple task. All I asked you to do is destroy the ninja, wasn't it difficult? It was just plain easy."**_

"Don't worry, sorcerer," McFist told the sorcerer. "We have a plan coming up. And I'll assure you that this plan will be better than my previous plans."

"_**Very well, but remember this! Do not fail me again!"**_

The sorcerer soon disappeared into thin air.

"Come up with anything yet?" McFist asked Viceroy.

"Just a while ago." Viceroy replied as he pulls out a remote control with a red button.

"What's this?"

"I call this, the Transcarnator."

"The Transcarnator?" McFist looks confused. "Couldn't you come up with a better name than that?"

"I could, but then it'll be too difficult to pronounce it properly." Viceroy replied sarcastically.

"How does the Transcarnator work?"

"Just watch."

The robo-ape brings a used car inside the office. Viceroy points the remote at the used car and pressed the red button. The red beams hit the used car which caused the car to transform from an inanimate vehicle to a living killing machine.

"Oooh, this is new." McFist said happily to Viceroy. "How does it work?"

"Just point the remote at any car and press this red button." Viceroy explained. "It'll transform a car from being simple and inanimate to a living killing machine with a tracking device to find the ninja. Hopefully, this would help us eliminate the ninja and free the sorcerer once and for all."

"Cool, but just one question. You mentioned a tracking device to find the ninja. _HOW ARE THESE KILLER CARS GOING TO FIND THE NINJA IF WE DON'T HAVE SOMETHING THAT WILL LET THEM FIND THE NINJA?"_

Viceroy reaches through his pockets and pulls out a tube with blood samples on it.

"What is that?" McFist asked Viceroy.

"The ninja's blood sample." Viceroy replied. "We got it before we made a trip to Egypt weeks ago. Remember that?"

"Oooh, the one where we had a little truce with the ninja, and we have to defeat an evil group called the Sutekh Brotherhood?"

"Yes. We were there when the incident happened."

"Right. But enough of this little talk! Let's go find some cars and put our plan in motion!"

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Randy, Howard and Cindy are walking towards Cindy's place, since school was over for the day. Cindy's place is not far from where Randy and Howard lived since they can walk there with ease. Unlike most suburban houses, Cindy's home looks more like a home for upper-class families, or even wealthier families. It was an upper-class luxury home with intricate stonework and bricks. At the driveway, there were at least three cars parked – the old 1970s corvette (which is the family's practice car), the modern Subaru family car, and the one car that caught Howard's eyes – A black Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray.

"Sweet ride." Howard said while his eyes are glued to the black corvette. "Who rides this beauty?"

"That's my dad's Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray or C7 is what my dad likes to call her." Cindy explained. "It's his pride and joy."

"I though you're his pride and joy."

Cindy rolls her eyes.

"Got the keys for C7?" Howard asked Cindy.

"Howard, C7 is my dad's most prized possession." Cindy replied. "He won't allow anyone drive C7, not even me."

"Just tell me where the keys are." Howard begged. "I promise I won't scratch your dad's car. He won't even notice it."

"I can show you where the keys are." Said a voice.

Randy, Cindy and Howard turned around and saw Bobby floating in the air.

"Who are you?" Randy asked Bobby.

"I'm Bobby, Cindy's little brother." Bobby explained to Randy, then looks at Cindy. "Didn't you tell your _boyfriend_ about that?"

"Randy's not my boyfriend." Cindy said to Bobby.

"I'm not her boyfriend." Randy added.

"Whatever." Bobby replied as he shoots ghost rays at Howard's butt.

"Ow!" Howard cried as he rubs his butt. "What was that for?"

"Fun." Bobby explained but not before pulling out car keys with a black medal on it and handing them to Howard. "Anyway, here are the keys to C7."

"Thanks, Bobby!" Howard cried as he gets inside the driver's seat of C7. "You're the best."

"Um, Howard," Randy tries to speak to Howard. "Do you even know how to drive?"

"Relax, Cunningham." Howard replied. "I've seen my sister drive before, how hard can it be?"

"Alright, but remember one thing." Cindy added. "No death races!"

Then, Howard starts C7, sets C7 on drive and drives the car out of the driveway and into the road. Not a single dent was made on C7.

"What is Howard going to do with C7?" Randy asked Cindy.

"I don't really know." Cindy replied. "Whatever Howard's planning to do with C7, it's not going to end well."

"Does your dad know about this?"

"Nah, he's away for a while. He has a big case to solve down in Los Angeles."

Just then, a water balloon fell on top of Randy, soaking him in the process.

"What the juice!" Randy yelled.

Bobby, who was invisible at that time, laughs at the prank he just made.

"Bobby." Cindy scowled at Bobby. "That was mean."

"Geez, Cindy. Lighten up for once." Bobby replied as he turns visible. "It was just a harmless prank. Later."

Bobby flies away, leaving Randy and Cindy alone outside Cindy's place.

"Still planning on having a movie night?" Randy asked Cindy.

"Still planning on having a movie night." Cindy replied as she and Randy walk inside. "Howard or no Howard, we can still have one."

"Yeah, what kind of trouble is Howard going to get into that will ruin our fun?"

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Howard is safely driving C7 on the road. While driving, he noticed a couple of pretty girls chatting and eating their food outside a casual restaurant called McCafé. This was his chance to impress a few girls with C7.

"Hey ladies." Howard said casually to the group of pretty girls. "Like my ride?"

The pretty girls giggled while blushing.

"I'll take that as a yes." Howard spoke again before flirting again. In respond, a pretty brunette girl kisses Howard by the cheek, then returns to her friends.

"I love this moment." Howard said as he casually continues on driving C7.

But Howard didn't notice a couple of parked cars slowing getting transformed into living killing machines. Also, the pretty girls were about to resume on what they were doing when all of a sudden.

"Boo!" cried a voice.

The girls scream upon hearing that. They quickly placed their money on the table and fled from McCafé. When the girls are gone, Bobby appeared out of nowhere, floating above McCafé.

"I just _love_ using the power of invisibility." Bobby smirked as he flies away.

But as Bobby flies away, he noticed a parked truck getting zapped by a red beam and slowly transforms into a living killing machine.

"Looks like the demolition derby season came early for a change." Bobby said as he witness the monstrous truck crushing other parked cars. "Wait 'til I tell Cindy about this."

()()()()()

Somewhere in downtown, Howard is still driving C7 until he stops at the red light. While waiting, a yellow 2013 McHummer H4 also stops at the red light, but at the lane next to C7 on the right. Inside the yellow hummer was a cool-looking, muscular guy – the same one Howard envied earlier that day. It seems that finally, Howard is able to get a good look at the hummer's driver.

The driver, as noted, is very muscular. His skin is as dark as chocolate, his eyes green as a leaf, and his short, nearly shaved hair and thick eyebrows black as ebony. He wore a yellow sweater with the letter N on the upper-left, over a blue long-sleeved collar shirt, a pair of grey jeans and a pair of red and white sneakers. Howard recognized him easily since he is one of the popular kids who were sitting at the cool section during the basketball tournament, the day when Bucky first become stanked by the sorcerer.

Beside the driver was his lady passenger. Much like the driver, her skin is also as dark as chocolate. Her light-brown hair was a messy bob that covers her eyes, her blue sunglasses located above her forehead. She wore a light blue bra under a white fashionable t-shirt with a midriff, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of indigo sneakers.

"Hey, Nathan," the passenger said to the driver, Nathan, while looking at Howard. "Who's the fat kid?"

"A freshman, Rhiannon." Nathan replied to the passenger, Rhiannon, while looking at Howard. "And a rare one if you ask me."

"As in, he's the first freshman to drive a car? How savvy."

"Mock all you want, but this car is a lot cooler than your McHummer H4." Howard told Nathan and Rhiannon.

"Oh no you didn't!" Rhiannon yelled after hearing Howard's statement. "Nathan's McHummer can run 25 gallons to the mile!"

"Plus this sweet ride has a GPS satellite guidance system, video game controls and big spinning rims." Nathan said to Howard. "If you're so confident, how about a death race to see whose ride is cooler and better?"

_No death races! _Cindy's warning voice played through Howard's brain.

"I better not." Howard replied nervously. "Cindy's dad would kill me."

"What are you? Chicken?" Nathan mocked Howard while making chicken noises.

"Fine" Howard replied angrily. "I'll meet you at the abandoned aqueduct by the old warehouse at Twin Lake Street in 15 minutes."

"For the death race!" Rhiannon added excitedly.

"Yes, the death race." Howard replied with an annoyed tone.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Cindy is leading Randy to the basement where they could have their movie night without Howard. By the time they got down there. Randy became amazed.

This was no ordinary basement that you see under your common home. It looks more like a luxurious living-room than a regular basement. Its walls are coated with velvet red paint, elegant light shades nailed to the walls with light bulbs inside, the floor tiled with marble, a black curved sectional sofa located at the basement's center and on the wall was a huge flat-screen TV that is about the size of the wall itself.

"Wow." Randy said while gazing at the basement. "How did your parents get all those cool stuff?"

"About that …" Cindy replied nervously. "Randy, there's something that I haven't told to you or Howard since I moved here."

"Wait, you had another secret? Besides having ghost powers?" Randy asked Cindy.

"Yeah. Well, you see … my parents are filthy rich." Cindy confessed.

"That's so bruce! How did you parents became rich?"

"Well, it all started with my dad being one of Interpol's best and most honorable chief inspectors in the world, and he made a lot of money for it. But the real thing happened when my great-grandfather, Edward Buttowski discovered the long-lost tomb of the Mesopotamian King Gilgamesh. He found a chamber filled with treasure and made a huge fortune from them."

Randy just looks at Cindy.

"In case you're wondering about Gilgamesh's treasure, Great-Grandpa Edward donated them to the National Museum instead of keeping them all to himself."

"So your great-grandpa's an archaeologist?" Randy asked Cindy.

"Apparently yes." Cindy replied. "Though that was from my dad's side. From my mom's side, her mom was a famous movie actress."

"Wow. But why would you keep all of that hidden from me and Howard?"

"I believe in a friendship where one is interested in you for who you are instead of your social status. I'd rather have real friends instead of fake friends."

"Touché. So now that's out of the way, what movie are we going to watch first?"

"_**Rock Callahan's Zombie Motorcross **_complete with 25 deleted scenes, perfect quality resolution and 5 alternative endings."

"Sounds good to me."

Cindy puts the DVD in and seconds later, Cindy and Randy are enjoying watching a movie.

"This movie's the cheese." Randy said.

"It gets better along the way." Cindy replied. "For once, this night will be the best night a friend could ask for as long as nothing evil happens along the way."

"Yeah. What evil mastermind could ruin the fun?"

()()()()()

15 minutes later, Howard, Nathan and Rhiannon have arrived at the abandoned aqueduct by the old warehouse at Twin Lake Street. Their cars, C7 and the yellow McHummer are located behind the white line, each having one driver behind the wheel. Rhiannon on the other hand stands in front of the vehicles at the core center. Right by the walls of the old warehouse were a couple of teenagers who are watching the race

"Aright, Nathan and Freshman." Rhiannon said to Nathan and Howard as she points at the tunnel which is at the far end of the aqueduct. "Whoever makes it through that tunnel first is the winner of the death race."

"But it's only big enough for one car." Howard complained.

"What are you? Scared?" Nathan mocked Howard again.

"I'm scared of nothing!" Howard replied confidently. "Except monster attacks at our school and possibly Cindy's dad."

'Gentlemen." Rhiannon spoke again. "Start your engines!"

Nathan and Howard start their engines. The crowd cheer for the race to begin.

"When I drop this handkerchief, the race will begin." Rhiannon spoke again as she pulls out a handkerchief, and then drops the hankerchief. "GO!"

As soon as the handkerchief touched the ground, Howard and Nathan immediately put their cars on drive and drive forward, fast.

Nathan is in the lead, but Howard is not ready to give up. When C7 caught up with the yellow McHummer, Howard grabs a brick with one hand and throws it directly at the yellow McHummer's brake, causing the hummer to skid and crash onto a a pile of wood crates.

"Aw dangit." Nathan moaned as he gets out of his hummer. "Dad's not going to like it once he sees the insurance bill."

Howard however cheers as C7 goes through the tunnel.

"YES!" Howard cried joyfully. "Who's the coolest freshman? This guy!"

But Howard's victory was cut short by the time C7 reached the end of the tunnel. Instead of the road, C7 drove off the edge and it was a long way down. Not only that, C7 would become a wrecked car upon landing on the road.

"AHHH!" Howard screamed as C7 continues on falling from the tunnel's exit.

Instead of hitting the ground, a red beam zapped C7 in mid-air.

"Well that's good news." Howard said in relief.

But instead, something awful and sinister happened to C7. C7 began to transform. She grew bigger. Her lifeless car body began to form some sort of anatomy. Her headlights become evil eyes. Her hood and motor became a mouth. She landed on the ground with her two car feet and lets out a huge roar.

"That can't be good." Howard said while looking scared.

()()()()()

Back at Cindy's place, Randy and Cindy managed to finish watching one movie without getting disturbed and were about to watch a second movie when Bobby shows up by going intangible and flying through the house.

"You'll never believe what I just saw today." Bobby told Cindy with excitement. "Parked cars are being turned into living moster cars! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Did you say monster cars?" Randy asked Bobby.

Before Bobby could answer, they hear a loud roar outside. Cindy, Bobby, and Randy, as well as Lina and Hilda rushed outside and saw a monsterous C7 causing rampage in Norrisville. And inside C7's body was Howard.

"Ahh! A monster!" Hilda cried.

"Stall them." Randy whispered to Cindy. "It's ninja O'clock time."

Cindy nodded as Randy ran to the back of the house, quckly puts on the ninja mask and quickly transforms into the ninja.

"SMOKE BOMB!"

Cindy and her family looked away from the monstrous C7 and saw the ninja who looks at C7.

Behind the bushes, McFist and Viceroy are watching the whole situation.

"Yes." McFist said evilly. "Destroy. DESTROY!"

"Away from the innocence, you monstrous car fiend!" the ninja shouted at the monstrous C7. "They have nothing against you."

"The name's C7 the Surpreme!" the monstrous C7 hissed at the ninja. "I am your worse nightmare!"

"Aren't you my dar's car?" Cindy asked the monstrous C7.

"Not anymore, human." the monstrous C7 replied to Cindy. "I am now C7, destroyer of mankind, queen of cars and surpreme ruler of the world!"

"NINJA AIR FIST!" the ninja yelled as he used his air fist to fight against C7.

"You want a fight, whelp?" C7 roared at the ninja as she gets into battle mode. "You've got one."

_This is going to be one of those day where I have to do something I don't want to do it again for a while. _The ninja thought as he pulls out the Sapphire Ankh instead of his sword and puts it on his neck. _I hope I don't get killed for this._

"NINJA SAPPHIRE ANKH!" the ninja shouted as the ankh shots out a baby-blue beam at C7.

Instead of destroying her, C7 changed back from a living killing machine to a lifeless, black Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray. Ironically, this caused all the other monstrous cars to change back into lifeless, normal cars.

"We were so close." McFist told Viceroy as he and Viceroy retreat. "Let's go back and come up with another evil plan."

"Wow." Cindy smirked after witnessing what happened to the cars. "That was fast."

"And it's awesome!" Bobby cried excitedly.

When C7 is back to normal, Howard gets out of C7 and approaches both the ninja and the Buttowski family.

"Sorry if I seem to be reckless toward C7." Howard apologized. "I was just trying to be in the cool crowd."

"Howard, we're cool." Cindy replied. "Since dad isn't here to witness it, I guess we don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Oh but if James' here to see all of this, you're in big trouble young man." Hilda warned Howard as she, Bobby and Lina walk back into the house. Once Hilda, Bobby and Lina are gone, it is safe for the ninja to take off his mask and revert back to Randy Cunningham.

"Since this little scenario is over, do you guys think that we could still have a movie night?" Howard asked Randy and Cindy. "I promise I won't do another reckless thing like that ever again. And no death races as well."

"Apology accepted." Randy replied.

"Who's up for _**OctoCop **_starring Rock Callahan?" Cindy asked with excitement.

"I'm in!" Randy cried as he, Cindy and Howard race back into Cindy's place.

"Last one in the basement is the loser of the death race!" Howard cried as well.

But little did the trio realized is that Bobby, who was intangible at that time, saw the whole thing. He also saw the ninja transforming back into Randy.

"Is Cindy's boyfriend the ninja?" Bobby asked himself. "That's so bruce!"

()()()()()

Extra Scene:

Randy, Cindy and Howard are still watching _**OctoCop **_when all of a sudden, Howard farted.

"Man, than feels good." Howard said as Randy and Cindy cover their noses in respond.

And then ...

"WHO MADE A DENT ON C7!?" yelled a male voice. It was Cindy's dad, James.

"We're dead." Randy, Cindy and Howard muttered nervously.


	7. Cursed

_**Cursed**_

_**Summary: **__When Mrs. Driscoll kept on being unfair to Randy in regards of his grades and failing him for no reason, it's more than enough for Randy to fall victim of the sorcerer's stank._

_**A/N: Request made by Stinkfly3 who wants to know what would happen if Randy got stanked by the sorcerer.**_

Cindy knows it. She had found herself trapped in one of the most tragic and uneventful battles since she first came to Norrisville. Usually she would be helping the ninja fight off against monsters that have been attacking Norrisville High whether they're robotic beings or students that fell into victims of the sorcerer's stank. And most of the time, it was pure fun and easy to help the ninja with his heroic deeds.

But today, Cindy ended up being the hero of the day. She found herself fighting against a monster in the gym. Out of all the classrooms in Norrisville High, did the fight have to take place in the gym?

And just has Cindy had predicted, this was a student who got stanked by the sorcerer, due to its monstrous apperance and big yellow eyes.

Cindy quickly dodge the monster's attack by turning intangible and shooting sapphire blue ghost rays at her opponent. The monster screams. Cindy continues even more by shooting an explosive ecto-energy disk at the monster. Most of the people that were in the gym screamed in fear while some seek coverage to avoid having contact with the monster. Mrs. Driscoll, the science teacher, hid under one of the tables that were in the gym. Howard cam running to Cindy's side.

_"_Howard!"Cindy yelled at Howard as she creates an energy shield to potect herself and Howard from the monster's deadly fists. "Where the biscuits is the ninja?"

"About that ... " Howard tried to speak, but is lost at words.

Cindy continues on fighting, but when her aqua blue eyes were locked on the monster wearing a red McTop with a white line that curls up to form the symbol that can be found on the ninja suit, Cindy became shocked.

"Randy." Cindy cried as her eyes are still locked on the monster that was once her friend Randy.

"I tried to tell you about that," Howard spoke to Cindy. "But I don't know how to say it without shocking you."

"How did this happened?"

()()()()()

A day ago ...

The ninja is busy fighting against one of McFist's most deadly robots. One that took in the form of a giant scorpion. Its stinger made a cut at the ninja's arm, causing him to let out a small cry. However, the ninja attacks the scorpion with his sword by slicing its stinger and legs into pieces. He then pierced the scorpion's robotic head which caused the scorpion to explode, thus letting the ninja claim victory.

The ninja puts away his sword, takes off his mask and transforms back into Randy. Just then, the bell rang from a distance.

_Aw man, that's wonk. _Randy thought as he hurried off to school. _I'm late for science class. Again!_

As soon as Randy dashed towards the classroom, the science teacher, Mrs. Driscoll have already noticed him. She just stood by her desk, her arms crossed and a disappointed expression formed on her face. Randy slowly takes his seat in between Howard and Cindy and nervously lets out a small smile.

"Randy Cunningham," Mrs. Driscoll said to Randy with a firm voice. "I like to personally inform you that you are failing science."

Randy gulped. Cindy noticed Randy's sudden change.

"Is that serious?" Randy asked.

"_It's serious alright." _Jerry replied throught Mrs. Driscoll's lip reading skills. "_You could use a grade boost."_

"Speaking of a grade boost," Mrs. Driscoll continued speaking to Randy. "There's a huge science fair coming tomorrow, and the only way for you to pass this class is if you win tomorrow's science fair."

"_And the project better be better than the last one." _Jerry warned Randy.

"Like what Jerry was saying, this better not be a metal box that makes fart sounds." Mrs. Driscoll told Randy. "Is that clear?"

"Yes." Randy replied quickly. "I totally get it."

()()()()()

"I don't get it!" Randy cried at lunch today.

"Cunningham, relax." Howard said to Randy. "The science fair's not till tomorrow. So why don't you just use the fart box again and get an easy A?"

"Howard, I can't do that. Mrs. Driscoll doesn't want me to use it for the science fair again. What am I going to do?"

"You could try taking a break from going ninja and stark researching for once." Cindy suggested as she is busy building a pair of large, metal gloves.

"Um, Cindy." Randy asked Cindy as he took notice on what Cindy is doing. "What are you making?"

"De-Stanker Gauntlets." Cindy explained. "Much like the Fenton Ghost Gloves, those gloves are so powerful that nothing, not even a stanked monster can break free from the grips of these babies. It can rip the sorcerer's stank out of its victim, and I've been thinking that the next time we faced a stanked monster shall we use the De-Stanker Gauntlets to save one student's life instead of destroy the thing he held most dear, _assuming _that he has one."

"Wait, you're going to be in the science fair?" Howard asked Cindy.

"Um, no."

"Dang. That would've been cool."

"Look," Randy spoke again. "I appreciate you guys helping me out and all, but I've got nothing for the science fair. And I certainly can't make a volcano. That's too easy."

"Well at least _someone _used his brain for once." Mrs. Driscoll replied which caused the three trios to look up on her. "Usually everyone who's struggling in science always end up making volcanoes as a last resort."

"Is that bad news?" Howard asked Mrs. Driscoll.

"Oh big time." Mrs. Driscoll then eyed Randy with a devilish smirk formed on her face. "I'll be waiting to see what you got for the science fair tomorrow."

"I did not forget about that." Randy replied nervously.

"Good, cuz if you fail, I'll have no choice but to give your mother a phone call and inform her about your grades and give you two months of detention."

Randy gulped. To him, Mrs. Driscoll is _never _a fair teacher. She never shows some concerns about his grades, or care about them. Usually, she only cares about the grades of responsible students, because they never broke the rules before. So to him, Mrs. Driscoll is nice to the responsible students, but cruel to those who are numbskulls.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, deep underground where the sorcerer's prison is located, the sorcerer is sitting at his stool, thinking of another way to get enough chaos to escape.

"I've tried different students, yet all have been saved by the ninja." the sorcerer told Minion the rat. "What makes it more difficult to gain enough chaos around here?"

"Maybe you should stank the ninja for once." Minion suggested. "Why if he fell into the pool of misery and depression, you just might find it easier to stank him and get the heck out of your little prison hole."

"Minion, you have one of the best ideas a sorcerer could ask for." the sorcerer replied with a happy, evil look on his face. "Why if you weren't a rat, I'd make you my right-hand man. But there's one slight problem."

"I knew it would come to this." Minion muttered under his breath.

"How will we find out that the ninja would fall into misery?"

"Oh that's easy, I can go spy on him." Minion replied. "After all, I am a rat."

"Hmm, you do have a good point."

"Plus I might find out his secret identity."

"Tell me more. This is getting better."

"And I'll soon find out what would most likely make the ninja miserable."

"Minion, you are surely the most brilliant rat in the world."

The sorcerer broke into an evil laught with Minion joining him. But the sorcerer stops laughing when he noticed Minion laughing.

"Are you laughing with me or at me?" the sorcerer asked Minion.

"I'm laughing with you, ol' chum." Minion replied instead of squeaking this time. "Would I lie if I were to laught at you?"

"Excellent point."

()()()()()

Back up at the surface, a monstrous robotic snake crashed into the cafeteria. Everyone but Howard, Randy and Cindy screamed. Some hid under the tables, some in trash cans, some in other room and some fleeing out from the cafeteria. This was Randy's cue to go ninja under the table.

"SMOKE BOMB!"

Most of the students turned around and saw the ninja standing on one of the tables. The students cheer.

"Go ninja!" Flute Girl cheered.

Behind the empty trash can, Minion is watching the whole thing.

"The ninja's here." Minion spoke. "Excellent."

The ninja pins the robo-snake's tail on the floor, preventing the robo-snake from escaping. After failed attempts to escape, the robo-snake bounces right towards the ninja, and then the ninja gave the robo-snake a great, big punch in the face. He unpins the robo-snake's tail, causing the robo-snake to fly and crash into the wall, exploding itself in the process.

"Hooray ninja!" the students cheered, just in time for the bell to rang.

"Okay students, nothing to see here." Mrs. Driscoll told the students. "Now hurry along to your classes, or you'll get detention."

The students groaned as they leave the cafeteria. Howard, Cindy and the ninja were the only ones who haven't left the cafeteria.

"Nice work, ninja." Howard said as he pats the ninja on the back. "Looks like you're in the zone again."

The ninja however took notice of Cindy's disappointed face.

"Why the long face?" the ninja asked Cindy.

"It wasn't a stanked student, but a robotic monster instead." Cindy replied sadly as she looks at her De-Stanker Gauntlets. "Now I'll never have the chance to use the De-Stanker Gauntlets, and see how it works."

"You'll have the chance one day." the ninja replied. "I promise."

"Thanks." Cindy smiled. "Now let's get to class."

The ninja nodded as he transforms back into Randy and place the mask inside his yellow knapsack. Unbeknowst to the trio, Minion saw the whole thing and before anyone took notice of the moving rat, slips inside Randy's knapsack and hid inside one of the knapsack's pockets.

"This is getting good so far." Minion spoke happily. "Now that I know the ninja's secret identity, all I need to do now is find out what would make the ninja fall into misery."

()()()()()

Later after school, Randy, Howard and Cindy are at Randy's place and more specifically, Randy's bedroom. The three of them are trying to think of something to help Randy win the science fair tomorrow. Minion, however is still inside Randy's knapsack.

"How about how electricity works?" Howard suggested. "Maybe we could use the Nintendo 3DS for example."

"I think that's pretty much the same thing as the fart box." Randy replied, then looks at Cindy. "If it's about the environment and how trees grow, it's not going to work."

"Biscuits." Cindy muttered. "But why?"

"Because someone else is already doing that."

"And the color of it is always green." Howard complained. "I mean, can't we have blue trees, or purple grass or something. Oh why did the earth have to give the environment the color green? And where do colors come from anyway?"

"Howard," Randy told Howard happily. "You've just solved my problem!"

"I did?" Howard asked Randy.

"Maybe I could do a project on how colors were made."

"Wow. That would be the cheese!"

"I've always thought that the history of colors would be better suited for Art," Cindy remaked. "But I guess colors work well in Science too. I mean, you could explain how a human being can see colors through his own eyes, or something like that."

Just then, the watch on Cindy's wrist goes off.

"Biscuits. Mom wants me home." Cindy said as she leaves Randy's room. "See ya."

"I'd better go home too." Howard replied as he too leaves Randy's room. "Good luck on the science fair tomorrow."

Randy waved goodbye to Cindy and Howard and got started on his project. He was lucky that there wasn't any monster attacks going on after school hours, or the Nomicon to interrupt him on his project and get him to learn another lesson on being the ninja. After thoughts about the color that he was going to use as the theme of his project, he decided to do his project on color vision.

Correct him if he's wrong, but Randy did have a good point on doing the color vision as his project. It _is _part of science.

Randy did some research on the computer to find some info on color vision. He found one info so far, and it's pretty simple.

_"Color vision is the ability of an organism or machine to distinguish objects based on the wavelengths (or frequencies) of the light they reflect, emit or transmit."_

Randy raised an eyebrow while at the same time made some good notes on it.

_"Isaac Newton discovered that white light splits into its component colors when passed through a __dispersive prism__ ..."_

"Dispersive prism?" Randy asked himself as he clicks on the URL. "That might be good to look at."

As soon as Randy clicked on the URL, a webage pops up to reveal a picture of an optical prism in the form of a triangular prism. Randy soon found out its info.

_"A dispersive prism is a type of optical prism, usually having the shape of a geometrical triangular prism. Triangular prisms are used to disperse light, that is, to break light up into spectral components aka. the colors of the rainbow."_

"Wow that is so bruce." Randy said as he takes down the notes. "I'm so getting an A this time."

But then, Randy had second thought.

"Aw, who am I kidding?" Randy said sadly. "Mrs. Driscoll's probaly going to give me an F anyway."

"Randy?" said a feminine voice.

Randy quickly turns around and saw his mom standing at the doorway. She was a fairly tall woman, maybe a few inches taller than Randy. Her long, featured purple hair with messy bangs reaches to her elbows. She wore a large, beige, hippie boho shirt with long sleeves, a pair of black slippers and pink dress pants with two circles on each sides. She didn't look mad like most parents. She looks concerned.

"Is everything alright?" she asked Randy.

"Mom," Randy spoke, not trying to meet his mom's turquoise eyes. "What would you say if I tried my hardest to get a good mark at a school project, but a teacher would still give me a failing grade?"

"Randy," his mom spoke again. "I would say that it would be unfair for you to have a failing grade, but at least you're trying. Why would you ask me that?"

"I have a science project to do for tomorrow's science fair." Randy confessed. "Or else I'll fail science."

Randy's mom rolled her eyes with a small smile formed across her face.

"Randy, Randy, why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I was afraid you'd be mad a me if I told you." Randy replied nervously.

"Even thought I could be mad at you for not putting a lot of effort in science class recently, although we both know that science isn't your thing, but I'm your mother and I'll be there for you, no matter what."

Randy gave his mom a small smile.

"So, what topic are you working on for the science fair?" Randy's mom asked.

"Color vision." Randy answered. "It's like asking ourselves why our eyes are able to see colors."

"Well, that's a start. Normally teenagers would pick the volcano as their projects, but this topic is different than the basic."

"Yeah. I got some info about color vision and all but, now I'm stuck on making an oral presentation and a demostration."

"I can help you on that. I'm not called Hailey the Artist for nothing back in the 80s."

"I thought your name was Hanasaku." Randy remarked. "That's what grandpa told me."

"Well, that was my given name." Randy's mom, Hanasaku (that would be her given name) replied as she helps Randy make a project. "A lot of people called me Hailey when I was your age, but now it's Hanasaku in your generation."

While Randy and Hanasaku are making Randy's project, Minion saw the whole thing through the knapsack.

"Well, well, well, the one thing that makes the ninja aka. the purple haired boy miserable is a failing grade at the science fair tomorrow." Minion said as he gets out of Randy's knapsack and craws out through the window. "I bet the sorcerer would love to hear this when I get back."

()()()()()

_**Melody Times: **__"Weird Science" performed by Viceroy (and the robo-apes)_

Viceroy is as usual sitting in his lab at McFist's HQ.

_**Viceroy: **__Weird Science_  
_Plastic tubes and pots and pans_  
_Bits and pieces and_  
_Magic from the hand_  
_We're makin'_

_**Robo-Apes**_:_ Weird science_

_**Viceroy: **__Things I've never seen before_  
_Behind bolted doors_  
_Talent and imagination_

_**Robo-Apes:**__ Weird science_

_**Viceroy: **__Not what teacher said to do_  
_Makin' dreams come true_  
_Living tissue, warm flesh_

_**Robo-Apes: **__Weird science_

_**Viceroy: **__Plastic tubes and pots and pans_  
_Bits and pieces (and)_  
_Bits and pieces (and)_

_**Robo-Apes: **__Bits of ..._

_**Viceroy: ... **__my creation... Is it real?_  
_It's my creation... My creation_  
_It's my creation_

_Weird Science_

_Weird...ooo!_

()()()()()

The next day, the science fair took place at Norrisville High's huge gym, the same place where the attack of the killer potatoes took place thanks to the fart box. Almost everyone at Norrisville High, including the students' parents were here. If you were in Bucky's shoes, you'd build either a cool rocker or the solar system, or anything else that is common in science. For Bucky, he build a rocket with musical notes for this science fair today.

At one corner, Lina did her science fair project on electricity which caused her entire family (Bobby included) to come and support her. No one in the Buttowski family knows that Cindy had the De-Stanker Gauntlets hidden inside her knapsack, waiting for a stanked monster to show up and when that happens, she'll finally have the chance to test the De-Stanker Gauntlets.

At another corner, Hanasaku is helping Randy set up his science project on color vision. It has a billboard on the basic infos and a model of the Dispersive prism with a white line coming on the left and a rainbow of colors coming from the right. When finished, Howard walked by.

"Hey, Cunningham." Howard greeted Randy.

"Hey bro." Randy greeted back.

"Hello, Howard." Hanasaku said to Howard sweetly.

"What's your mom doing here anyway?" Howard asked Randy.

"She's helping me set up the stuff." Randy replied as he placed the model onto the table.

"Just in time for me to get to work at the library before I'm late." Hanasaku said as she grabs her purse and walks out of the gym. "See you boys later."

"Bye mom." Randy replied as he waved his mom goodbye.

"And don't get into lots of trouble."

"I won't!"

As soon as Hanasuku left the building, Randy and Howard saw Cindy walking up to them.

"Hey guys." Cindy greeted Randy and Howard.

"I thought you weren't going to be in the science fair?" Howard asked Cindy.

"I wasn't, but Lina joined and now the entire family had to come here and support her." Cindy explained. "Plus my mom is teaching Bobby the wonders of science."

"Your mom, what a brown noser."

"Howard!" Cindy slaps Howard by the cheeks.

"Sorry."

Cindy walks away from Howard and Randy to find her parents again. At the same time, Mrs. Driscoll, Jerry and Principal Slimovitz are grading each student's project.

"As you can see here, a lot of students have put a lot of effort on their science projects." Mrs Driscoll said to Principal Slimovitz.

"At least the food shortage problem has been solved." Principal Slimovitz replied. "And no sign of killer potatoes anywhere. Looks like the science fair can go in peace."

Then Principal Slimovitz's eyes were caught on Lina's project, more specifically, the Buttowski family.

"I'm going to have a little conversation with Lina's parents." Principal Slimovitz said to Mrs. Driscoll as he walks away. "After all, Lina and Cindy are new around here."

After Principal Slimovitz left, Mrs. Driscoll and Jerry approach Randy's project.

"What's your project this time, Mr. Cunningham?" Mrs. Driscoll asked Randy with a devilish smirk formed across her face.

"Color vision." Randy replied confidently. "It's like asking ourselves why our eyes are able to see colors."

Mrs. Driscoll could only roll her eyes. Howard could sense that Mrs. Driscoll is starting to get unfair.

"And what is color vision?" Mrs. Driscoll asked Randy again.

"It's the ability of an organish or machine to distinguish objects based on the wavelengths of the light they reflect, emit or transmot." Randy replied again.

"And what's this model?" Mrs. Driscoll asked again as she points at the dispersive prism model.

"That's the Dispersive prism." Randy replied. " It's a type of optical prism, usually having the shape of a geometrical triangular prism. Triangular prisms are used to disperse light, that is, to break light up into spectral components aka. the colors of the rainbow."

"Although I'm amazed of what you've told me," Mrs. Driscoll replied as she wrote something on her sticky note and placed it on the model. "But I'm afraid I'm going to give you an F."

"An F!?" Randy cried, almost ready to have a heart attack.

"Why would you do that to him, Mrs. Driscoll?" Howard argued Mrs. Driscoll. "He did the best he could to pass your stupid science class!"

_"You think science's stupid, try taking one yourself." _Jerry replied.

"Well, Randy failed to tell me how he got the information on color vision." Mrs. Driscoll replied coldly to Howard. "Seems to me that he copied the info from the computer and the model looks like it came from one of Prism's albums from the 70s and 80s. And to be honest, I don't find color vision to be part of science."

And with that, Mrs. Driscoll walks away from Randy and Howard.

"Stupid Mrs. Driscoll." Howard muttered angrily. "Thinks she's the queen of science and all."

Randy however remained quiet. Tears began to fall from his sapphire blue eyes as Randy walks out of the gym alone, leaving his project behind. Howard took notice of Randy's behaviour and quicky ran off the find him.

"Cunningham, wait up!" Howard cried as he followed Randy out in the hallway. Randy stops walking and looks at his best friend. "I think you did great with your science project."

"I got an F, Howard! A _freakin' _F!" Randy cried. "I don't think I did great on that."

"Don't blame yourself for this. Blame Mrs. Driscoll for being a shoob!"

But Randy still feels depressed. All the hard work for nothing.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, deep underground, the sorcerer could smell Randy's depression from high above.

"What's more delicious than a chaotic fun?" the sorcerer asked as he gathers his stank and sees an image of a depressed Randy. "The depression of a teenager whose science fair project earned himself a failing grade. All the har work he put himself into for nothing."

Just then, Minion came by.

"You'll never guess what I've found!" Minion cried happliy as his eyes were caught on the image of a depressed Randy. "That depressed purple haired boy that you're about to skank _is _the ninja!"

"Why that's the best news I have ever heard since I first stanked the fat boy whose heart was filled with jealousy and rage." the sorcerer replied with delight. "Now that we know who the ninja is, stanking him should be a snap!"

"Instead of putting the stank insde the object that the ninja would hold most dear, why not put the stank inside_ his heart_."

"That's even better. If the ghost girl dare try to free the ninja from my stank, she would most likely kill him when the one thing the ninja would hold most dear is his own heart! Oh you're such a genius!"

The sorcerer gathers his stank and release them up into the air vents.

"Go forth, mist of misery! Fill the ninja's heart with chaos, rage and depression. Let his own depression towards a failing grade help me break free from this prison once and for all!"

"And we shall rule the world!" Minion added.

The sorcerer and Minion both broke into an evil laugh.

()()()()()

Above the sorcerer's prison, Howard quickly saw green stank circling around Randy and then it entered his body. Randy starts to feel weird. He looks at his hands. They slowly changed from a human's hand to monstrous claws, the ones he saw from stanked monster. Randy's eyes widen in fear.

_Oh no. _Randy thought as he tries to control himself while slowly transforming into a monster. _This can't be happening._

"Cunningham!" Howard cried. "What's happening to you?"

"The sorcerer ... taking over ... can't control myself ..." Randy spoke painfully as the stank slowly took over his body. His blue eyes were locked onto Howard.

"Fight the stank bro!" Howard cried. "You're the ninja!"

"I ... go find Cindy! She-"

Before Randy could finish his sentence, everything went dark for him. He had finally transformed into a stanked monster and lets out a hugh roar at Howard. Howard screams and runs back into the gym to find Cindy.

"Gotta find Cindy!" Howard cried. "For Cunningham's sake!"

()()()()()

Back in the gym, Principal Slimovitz is seen speaking to Hilda and James Buttowski - Cindy's parents.

"... and for the last few days since they've enrolled to our great school, Cindy and Lina are having no troubles at school." Principal Slimovitz explained to Hilda and James.

"Well that's great news, Principal Slimovitz." Hilda replied. "My daughters are sure having a good time in this town -"

But before Hilda could speak more, the gym doors were slammed wide open and out came a running Howard. Behind him was a stanked monster.

"AHH!" Principal Slimovitz screamed. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Almost everyone in the gym began to run and scream like headless chickens. Lina, Bobby, Hilda and James took cover, but Cindy stayed at her spot, eying the stanked monster.

_This can't be good. _Cindy thought as she charge up her ghost rays, ready to attack the stanked monster.

Just then, she found herself fighting against that monster in the gym. Out of all the classrooms in Norrisville High, did the fight have to take place in the gym?

And just has Cindy had predicted, this was a student who got stanked by the sorcerer, due to its monstrous apperance and big yellow eyes.

Cindy quickly dodge the monster's attack by turning intangible and shooting sapphire blue ghost rays at her opponent. The monster screams. Cindy continues even more by shooting an explosive ecto-energy disk at the monster. Most of the people that were in the gym screamed in fear while some seek coverage to avoid having contact with the monster. Mrs. Driscoll, the science teacher, hid under one of the tables that were in the gym. Howard came running to Cindy's side.

_"_Howard!"Cindy yelled at Howard as she creates an energy shield to potect herself and Howard from the monster's deadly fists. "Where the biscuits is the ninja?"

"About that ... " Howard tried to speak, but is lost at words.

Cindy continues on fighting, but when her aqua blue eyes were locked on the monster wearing a red McTop with a white line that curls up to form the symbol that can be found on the ninja suit, Cindy became shocked.

"Randy." Cindy cried as her eyes are still locked on the monster that was once her friend Randy.

"I tried to tell you about that," Howard spoke to Cindy. "But I don't know how to say it without shocking you."

"Well, we've got to find something that would destank Randy!" Cindy replied. "Otherwise, I would have to use the De-Stanker Gauntlets on him."

"Why can't you just let the ninja handle that monster?" Bucky shouted at Howard and Cindy.

"The ninja's sick." Cindy lied.

Oddly enough, Bucky believed her. Cindy grabs her De-Stanker Gauntlets from her knapsack, puts them on and pins the stanked Randy down with them. Howard took the time to find something in Randy's knapsack that would destank Randy. Both the ninja mask and the Nomicon were out of question. Everything else were no good.

"This is wonk!" Howard cried. "None of those useless junk can destank Cunningham!"

"Then it's time to use the ultimate weapon." Cindy replied as she activates the claws that were growing from the fingertips of the De-Stanker Gauntlets. "Separate Randy from the stank!"

"Are you crazy? It'll kill him!"

"No it won't."

Cindy dug the gloves' claw into the stanked Randy's body. The stanked Randy screams as Cindy tears out the sorcerer's stank out of Randy's body. Once the process is complete, the stank retreats back into the air vents as Randy changes back into a human being, but loses consciousness along the way.

()()()()()

"NOOOOOOOO!" the sorcerer cried as the stank returns to him. "I was so close."

"And the worst part is that the ghost girl didn't even kill the ninja!" Minion cried as he comforts the sorcerer. "This is so wrong!"

()()()()()

"Cunningham?" Howard spoke as he tries to shake Randy awake. "Can you hear me?"

"Ugh ... " Randy blurted before losing consciousness even more.

"I think he's in shock." Cindy cried as she carried Randy to the nurse's office. "Better take him to the nurse's office."

"I'll inform his mom about it!" Mrs. Driscoll replied as she begin to dial on her cell-phone.

"Oh no you're not!" Howard angrily told Mrs. Driscoll. "You're not telling Mrs. Cunningham that you gave Cunningham an F for no reason!"

"Mr. Weinerman, his mom needs to know that her son is in shock."

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

Mrs. Driscoll continued on dialing, and then recieves a call from Hanasaku.

"Mrs. Cunningham, this is Mrs. Driscoll speaking." Mrs. Driscoll told Hanasaku on the phone. "It's about your son."

"Did he recieved an F at the science fair today?" Hanasaku's voice was heard through the line.

"Actually ... he got an A on his project, but apparently, he went into shock. He should be hauled into the nurse's office right about now."

"Oh dear god!" Hanasaku's voice became worried. "I'll be right there."

Mrs. Driscoll then hang up. She took notice of Howard's clueless expression.

"What?" Mrs. Driscoll asked Howard.

"Did you just give Cunningham an A?" Howard replied.

"Well I kinda admit that I was being unfair to him lately, and that F I gave him was the reason he got turned into a monster in the first place. Ah, if only I have given him an A in the first place, none of this would've happened."

And with that, Mrs. Driscoll walked away, leaving Howard confused.

()()()()()

Minutes later, Randy woke up. He tries to get up, but gets a headache along the way. He looks around and noticed that he was on the patient's bed in the nurse's office. His knapsack is at the far end of his bed, and Cindy is resting on the side of the bed.

"How the juice did I get here?" Randy asked, causing Cindy to wake up.

"You got stanked." Cindy replied. "I have to use the De-Stanker Gauntlets on you to change you back to normal."

Aqua blue met sapphire blue.

"Do you remember anything before you got stanked?" Cindy asked.

"I remembered Mrs. Driscoll giving me an F, I stormed out of the gym feeling depressed, the sorcerer slowly stanking me, and I told Howard to find you before I do a lot of damage because you have the De-Stanker Gauntlets with you."

Cindy was amazed at this.

"Wow, so you do remember everything."

Just then, Hanasaku walked in and gave Randy a hug.

"Mom!" Randy cried. "You're crushing me."

"Sorry, sweetie." Hanasaku replied as she lets go of Randy. "I'm just happy that you're alright."

"Wait ... what?"

"Mrs. Driscoll just called." Hanasaku explained. "She told me that you got an A on your science project, but got into shock."

"Wait ... did she?"

"She wouldn't like to a parent, sweetie."

Randy smiled. Finally, he got an A on his science project.

()()()()()

Extra Scene:

Everything's quiet at Cindy's house when all of a sudden, the phone rang. Cindy was alone at that time, so she answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Cindy Buttowski?" a familiar voice was heard through the line.

"Cousin Kick!" Cindy cried happily. "How's things going in Mellowbrook."

"Pretty awesome." Kick replied through the line. "How's life in Norrisville."

"Okay I guess. But I've scored myself two best amigos!"

"Awesome! Anything else aweosme happened?"

"Y'know the legendary Norrisville Ninja that's been protecting this town for 800 years?"

"Yeah."

"I just became his ally!"

"Wow. That must've been good news." A sudden pause. "Hold on, Brad's here to make a prank call."

"Well I guess it's goodbye then."

"Yep. Bye."

Cindy hangs up.


	8. Dude, Where's My Ninja

_**Dude, Where's My Ninja**_

_**Summary: **__Randy mysteriously disappeared. Both Howard and Cindy think that Randy was abducted by a mysterious villain while going ninja, so they make up a plan to rescue their friend without getting spotted by Cindy's nosey older sister Lina._

_**Guest Starring: **__Mr. Ivan, an OC of Phoenix-LOL._

_**A/N: Origianlly called "Abducted" and the original concept was Randy (as the ninja) getting abducted by McFist.**_

Monday was the day when all the sleepy teenagers drag their bodies out of their beds and face the fact that they have to go to school. Most people call this day _The Monday Blues. _Everyone in Norrisville hate Mondays, the day where everything starts off gloomy and dark, and no one can wait for the end of the day. For the town's youth, they have to do the same routine since Monday - get up, go to school and sit in class all day, no matter what. It was like that until Friday, the day when all the most exciting things in Norrisville and all other good things happen.

Friday however was the best day anyone could ask for besides Saturday night when everyone was out dancing to the beats on the dance floor in public or private clubs all night. Well, for adults that is. For kids and teenagers, Friday was the day when they would have an adventure in the outskirts of town, go to the mall and do some shopping, or have a huge video game marathon.

But in the case of Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman and Cindy Buttowski, everyday is an adventure to them since one of them is the ninja.

It was high noon on a Friday. Lunch break is still in session. The students eat their treats, the lunch ladies serving rather unique menus to eveyone. Everything seems normal until ...

CRASH!

Everyone in the cafeteria stop eating and look to see a robotic spider crashing through the school's wall. Everyone screamed in fear. Some hid under the tables, some in trash cans, some in other rooms and some fleeing out from the cafeteria. Normally, Randy, Howard and Cindy would be screaming, but since Randy's the ninja, there's no need to. Just the sight of students and teachers screaming for their lives made Randy hid under the table and go ninja.

"SMOKE BOMB!"

Most of the students turned around and saw the ninja standing on one of the tables. The students cheer.

"Go ninja!" Howard cheered. "Kill that eight-legged bug!"

"At least it's not a stanked monster this time." Cindy replied with relief.

"What makes you say that?" Howard asked Cindy.

"I still have to get the bugs out of the De-Stanker Gauntlets since the last time I used it." Cindy answered.

The ninja charged at the robo-spider. Before he could do damage to it, the robo-spider shoots out strings of sticky threads capturing the ninja in the process. Although too sticky to struggle free, the ninja uses his sword to slice the sticky threads out of him, freeing himself in the process.

The robo-spider hissed. It was about to attack the ninja when he face-kicked it, causing it to fly backwards and crash through the wall. When the robo-spider is down, the ninja went after it.

"Hooray ninja!" the students cheered, just in time for the bell to rang.

"Okay, students." Principal Slimovitz said. "Let's go back to class and let the ninja handle the situation."

The students groaned at this as they head off to their classes. Howard and Cindy however stayed behind to help the ninja out.

"I'll finish this real quick." the ninja told Howard and Cindy. "The spider's easy to kill. I'll just slice it with my sword, and then I'm done."

"Promise you'll be okay?" Cindy asked the ninja.

"I promise."

The ninja went back to the still-knocked-down robo-spider to finish the job while Howard and Cindy ran off to their next class.

()()()()()

45 long minutes later, Howard and Cindy are getting worried. Where could Randy be? It's not like him to take a long time to destroy the robo-spider while going ninja. When fighting against multiple monster after destroying the spider, sure. But never one spider.

"I'm getting worried." Cindy told Howard as they walk back into the cafeteria. "Randy _never _takes 45 minutes to kill one robot while going ninja."

"45 minutes to kill multiple robots, sure." Howard replied. "But _never _one robot."

"It's not like him to do that. What if something bad happened to him?"

Howard took notice of Cindy's worrying behaviour.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

"What?" Cindy cried while shaking her head.

"You like him."

"I don't have a crush on Randy." Cindy said quietly. "He's a great friend."

"I never said you did, but just to be clear, actions speak louder than words." Howard informed her with a small smile.

By the time Howard and Cindy reached the cafeteria, no one was there. The only thing that was in the cafeteria was Randy's knapsack with the glowing Nomicon inside. Cindy and Howard were surprised and shocked.

"The Nomicon." Cindy said as she picks up Randy's knapsack. "Randy _never _leaves the book out of his sight."

"Especially while going ninja." Howard added, then noticed the book glowing. "I bet the book's getting mad about it. Maybe it knows what happened to Randy."

"You think?" Cindy replied as she grabs the Nomicon and then spoke to it.

"Alright, Nomicon. We both know I'm not the ninja, but you got to help us. Randy's gone missing and we don't know what had happened to him."

No response from the book.

"He's in danger and so _will_ Norrisville if we don't find him right away."

As soon as Cindy said those words, Cindy felt her spirit being dragged into the book, her body being completely lifeless.

"Wow." Howard spoke. "I didn't know the book would do that."

Cindy's spirit descends gently into the Nomicon's contents. She saw most of the Asian aspects within the book, but she found herself standing inside a Japanese dojo. One of the dojo's slide doors slide open and shows Cindy an vision.

_Outside the school, the ninja pulls out his sword and slices the robo-spider into pieces which then explodes into itsy bitsy pieces._

_"Look like my work here is done." the ninja said as he walks away from the pieces. "Now to catch up with Howard and Cindy."_

_Just as the ninja was about to leave, he saw three huge shadows appearing before him. He turns around and before he knew it, one of the three huge shadows released knock-out gas at him. The ninja coughed and coughed as he starts to feel light-headed and losing his balance._

_"Aw man that's wonk." the ninja spoke his last words before finally falling unconscious._

_Once the ninja is unconscious, three shadowy figures - two bulky and one elderly tied the ninja up and throws him into the back of the black van. Then the black van drove off to who knows where._

"So that's what really happened to Randy." Cindy spoke for the first time. "Now that I know it, how are we going to find him?"

The Nomicon gives Cindy one helpful advice. The one thing Cindy is bound to remember when looking for Randy.

_**"Seek not answers, but seek truth and you will find both."**_

"Wait, what?" Cindy spoke again as her spirit goes back into the real world and into her stiff body.

"So?" Howard asked Cindy.

"It knows what exactly happened to Randy." Cindy replied. "He's been kidnapped."

Howard screamed.

"But don't worry, we'll find him."

"How?" Howard asked. "Cunningham could be anywhere."

"We'll look for clues. Surely they'll lead us to where Randy is."

So Cindy and Howard search outside the school to find clues that lead to Randy's wherabouts. Their first clue is located near the parking lot, a few meters away from the destroyed robo-spider. It was a golden hairband and it was broken.

"What kind of kidnappers would wear a golden hairband?" Howard asked.

_As the three shadowy figures placed the ninja inside the van, a handle caught the eldery shadow figure's hairband. He yanks it out of the door handle, but breaks his golden hairband in the process. He just leaves the hairband alone as he and two other figures took the ninja away._

"Probably one of Randy's kidnappers who have long hair and often wore it in a low pouytail." Cindy replied while analyzing the hairband. "If the Nomicon's version of what happened to Randy is right, I'd say there were three kidnappers - two bulky, one elderly."

"So now that we found a clue, can we keep going and find Cunninghamm?" Howard complained.

"He could be anywhere." Cindy replied as she runs off to the suburbans. "C'mon, we gottta go to my place and analyze it if we want to find Randy."

"I'm on it!"

()()()()()

At the Buttowski residence, Lina is in the living room reading a book, Bobby is watching TV while Hilda is in the kitchen baking cookies. All seems quiet until Cindy phased through the wall while Howard opens the door and walks right inside. Lina stops whatever she's doing and noticed Cindy and Howard.

"Sis, can't you just open the door and walk in like a normal human?" Lina told Cindy while pointing at Howard. "You know _he'll _find out that you're half-ghost."

"I already know that Cindy's half-ghost." Howard replied to Lina rudely. "And just so you know, I'm okay with that."

"Whatever." Lina looks back at Cindy. "I'll be keeping my eye on you, sis."

"Try me." Cindy spoke with an uninteresting tone as she and Howard walked upstairs.

Seconds later, Howard and Cindy are in Cindy's room. The wall is coated with lavender paint. The carpet floor white as snow. Curtains chromed red as rose. The window panels black as ebony. Posters of 80s culture, P!nk, Evanescence, goths, and horror movies were hanged on the walls. Her bed is located beside the window while her desk is located beside the bed's left. Cindy grabs the microscope, hooks it onto the computer and placed the golden hairband on the microscope in hopes of finding a DNA match.

"Are you becoming like Mrs. Driscoll?" Howard asked Cindy.

"Just because I can do science very well _doesn't _mean that I'll be like Mrs. Driscoll, minus the skeleton dummy." Cindy replied with an annoyed look on her face. "Think of this as a detective's work."

"Nice."

Just then, a beeping noise was set off. Cindy looks at her computer and discovers that the computer had found a DNA match from the hairband. A file pops up to reveal a picture of an elderly man with long graying hair tied in a golden ponytail, and dark eyes that resembles the demon's.

"Who's that guy?" Howard asked Cindy nervously. "He looks like a diabolical villain."

"That _diabolical villain_ is called Mr. Ivan." Cindy replied as she reads the info on the computer. "Both cousin Kick and cousin Avery told me a lot about him."

"Your cousins know him?"

"Of course. Mr. Ivan's the dirtiest crook anyone will ever meet. He deals in the black markets, mercenary crowds and any of the thousand federal wanted criminals." Cindy continues on reading Mr. Ivan's profile. "Hmm ... interesting. Mr. Ivan claimed to be an archaeologist and used to work with Marcus Axle, one of the world's best archaeologists 21 years ago."

"What happened?" Howard asked, wanted to know more about Mr. Ivan.

"Mr. Ivan's dark past was sought out and Marcus turned him in. Because of that, Mr. Ivan swore revenge. He wanted the Axle fortune all to himself, what a _deuce_, so he kidnapped members from the Axle family - the most recent member to be kidnapped regulary was Marcus' youngest daughter, Gwen."

"And now he went after Randy who was the ninja at that time." Howard noted. "What does that diabolical villain want with him?"

"Beats me." Cindy replied with shrugged shoulders. "But seeing that Mr. Ivan had just got out of prison recently and is in dire need of someone who can handle stealth jobs like say a _ninja_, I think Mr. Ivan just wants Randy to work with him because he's the ninja."

"Well doesn't Mr. Ivan know that Randy's the Norrisville Ninja, the _good _guy?"

"Nah. He wouldn't want to know that yet."

"So, how do we find Randy? We don't know where he is to begin with?"

Cindy lets out a smirk.

"True, but I think we'll ask a few _witnesses _from our local high school."

So Cindy and Howard went downstairs and were about to leave when Lina walks right up to them.

"Where do you think you're going, sis?" Lina asked Cindy with a bossy tone.

"That question that you just asked falls into the category of _none of your business._" Cindy replied.

"You can't just walk out through that door and go anywhere like that."

"Lina, I'm 14 years old. I'm a big girl now, so why don't you stop bugging me, and let me and Howard hang out by the arcade."

And with that, Cindy turns intangible and phased her way out of the house while Howard walks out through the door, like a normal human being.

()()()()()

_**Melody Times: **__"Do the Bobbyman" performed by Bobby Buttowski_

Everything seems normal at the Buttowski residence, until Bobby starts flying in the house like crazy, catching Hilda's attention.

"Bobby!" Hilda yelled. "No flying in the house!"

Just then, Bobby knocks over a vase which broke into a million pieces. Hilda saw this and was very angry.

"BOBBY!"

"I didn't do it. Nobody saw me do it. You can't prove anything." Bobby cried as the song begins.

_**Bobby: **__Y__o! Hey, what's happening, dude?  
I'm the guy with the rep for being rude.  
Terrorizing people wherever I go,  
It's not intentional, just keepin' the flow. _

_Fixin' test scores to get the best scores.  
Droppin' banana peels all over the floor.  
I'm the kid that made delinquency an art;  
Last name Buttowski, first name Bobby. _

_I'm here today to introduce the next phase,  
The next step in the big Bobby craze.  
I've got a dance real easy to do;  
I learned it with no rhythm, and so can you. _

_So move your body if you've got the notion,  
Front to back in a rock-like motion.  
Now that you've got it, if you think you can,  
Do it to the music - that's the Bobbyman. _

_**Singers: **__Everybody, if you can, do the Bobbyman  
__**Bobby: **__Whoa!  
__**Singers: **__Shake your body, turn it out if you can, man  
__**Bobby: **__Shake it out man!  
__**Singers: **__Front to the back, to the side if you can, can.  
__**Bobby: **__Bobbyman!  
__**Singers: **__Everybody in the house do the Bobbyman  
__**Bobby: **__Uh-huh.  
__**Singers: **__Everybody, if you can, do the Bobbyman  
Shake your body, turn it out if you can, man  
__**Bobby: **__Whoa, mama!  
__**Singers: **__Front to the back, to the side if you can, can.  
__**Bobby: **__Whoa.  
__**Singers: **__Everybody in the house do the Bobbyman._

_**Bobby: **__It wasn't long ago, just a couple of weeks,  
I got in trouble, yeah, pretty deep.  
Hilda was yellin',_

_**Hilda: **__BOBBY!_

_**Bobby: **__Dad was too,  
Because I put mudballs in the beef stew._

_Punishment time, in the air lurks gloom,  
Sitting by myself, confined to my room.  
When all else fails, nothin' else left to do,  
I turn on the music, so I can feel the groove. _

_**Singers: **__Move your body, if you've got the notion.  
__**Bobby: **__Whoa, I'm feeling the grove now, baby!  
__**Singers: **__Front to back in a rock-like motion.  
__**Bobby: **__Bring it back, whoa!  
__**Singers: **__Move your hips from side to side now.  
__**Bobby: **__Do the Bobbyman!  
__**Singers: **__Don't ya slip, let your feet glide now.  
__**Bobby: **__Whoa, Cindy. Ha!  
__**Singers: **__If ya got the grove, ya gotta use it.  
__**Bobby: **__Ha, ha, ha!  
__**Singers: **__Light rhythm in time with the music.  
__**Bobby: **__Ha, ha, ha. Check it out man.  
__**Singers: **__You just might start a chain reaction._

_**Bobby: **__If you can do the Bobbyman, you're bad like Michael Jackson._

_**Singers: **__Everybody, if you can, do the Bobbyman  
__**Bobby: **__Oh, yeah!  
__**Singers: **__Shake your body, turn it out if you can, man  
__**Bobby: **__Shake yo body!  
__**Singers: **__Front to the back, to the side if you can, can.  
__**Bobby: **__Huhp!  
__**Singers: **__Everybody in the house do the Bobbyman  
__**Bobby: **__Yeah, do the Bobbyman.  
__**Singers: **__Everybody, if you can, do the Bobbyman  
__**Bobby: **__Everybody, yeah, do the Bobbyman.  
__**Singers: **__Shake your body, turn it out if you can, man  
__**Bobby: **__Shake it out.  
__**Singers: **__Front to the back, to the side if you can, can.  
__**Bobby: **__Whoa, mama.  
__**Singers: **__Everybody in the house do the Bobbyman.  
__**Bobby: **__I'm bad, I'm bad._

_**Singers**__: Do the Bobbyman. _

_**Bobby:**__ Do the Bobbyman!  
Everybody back and forth, from side to side. _

_**Singers:**__ Do the Bobbyman. _

_**Bobby:**__ Do the Bobbyman!  
Pick your feet up off the floor, let 'em glide! _

_**Singers:**__ Do the Bobbyman. _

_**Bobby:**__ Do the Bobbyman!  
She can do it, he can do it, so can I. _

_**Singers:**__ Do the Bobbyman. _

_**Bobby:**__ Do the Bobbyman!  
Now here's a dance beat that you can't deny._

_**Hilda: **__Turn it down! Will you stop that infernal racket?!_

_**Singers: **__Do the Bobbyman!_

Bobby saw Lina playing the saxophone.

_**Bobby: **__Yeow, my ears! Lina! Put that saxophone away!_

Bobby noticed a truck full of stray dogs.

_**Bobby: **__You can't touch this._

But when Bobby opens the truck door, all the dogs ran away.

_**Bobby: **__I didn't do it. Nobody saw me do it. You can't prove anything._

_Now I'm in the house, feeling good to be home,  
Till Lina starts blowing that damn saxophone.  
And if it was mine, you know they'd take it away,  
But still I'm feeling good, so that's okay. _

_I'm up in my room, just a singin' a song,  
Listen to the kick drum, kickin' along.  
Yeah Lina likes jazz; she's their number one fan,  
But I know I'm bad, 'cause I do the Bobbyman._

_**Singers: **__Everybody, if you can, do the Bobbyman  
__**Bobby: **__Hey, everybody!  
__**Singers: **__Shake your body, turn it out if you can, man  
__**Bobby: **__Need I remind you?  
__**Singers: **__Front to the back, to the side if you can, can.  
__**Bobby: **__Ooh, I am Bob, Bobbyman  
__**Singers: **__Everybody in the house do the Bobbyman  
__**Bobby: **__Huh. Shake it out._

_**Singers**__: Do the Bobbyman. _

_**Bobby:**__ Do the Bobbyman!  
Everybody back and forth, from side to side. _

_**Singers:**__ Do the Bobbyman. _

_**Bobby:**__ Do the Bobbyman!  
She can do it, he can do it, so can I._

_**Singers: **__Move your body, if you've got the notion.  
__**Bobby: **__Move it.  
__**Singers: **__Front to back in a rock-like motion.  
__**Bobby: **__Swing it!  
__**Singers: **__Move your hips from side to side now.  
Don't ya slip, let your feet glide now.  
If ya got the grove, ya gotta use it.  
__**Bobby: **__Dooby, dooby, dooby, dooby, doo wop bop bop!  
__**Singers: **__Light rhythm in time with the music.  
__**Bobby: **__Dabba doo, dabba doo, dab it!  
__**Singers: **__You just might start a chain reaction.  
__**Bobby: **__Dabba dab doo dab.  
Hee, hee, hee. I'm a Bobbyman._

_**Singers: **__Everybody, if you can, do the Bobbyman  
__**Bobby: **__Swing it, baby!  
__**Singers: **__Shake your body, turn it out if you can, man  
__**Bobby: **__Hoo-un/  
__**Singers: **__Front to the back, to the side if you can, can.  
__**Bobby: **__Oh yeah. I'm bad. Real bad.  
__**Singers: **__Everybody in the house do the Bobbyman  
__**Bobby: **__Whoa, mama_

_**Singers: **__Everybody, if you can, do the Bobbyman  
__**Bobby: **__Do the Bobbyman  
__**Singers: **__Shake your body, turn it out if you can, man  
Front to the back, to the side if you can, can.  
__**Bobby: **__Ha, ha!  
__**Singers: **__Everybody in the house do the Bobbyman  
__**Bobby: **__Oh yeah!_

_**Singers: **__Do the Bobbyman.  
Move your body, if you've got the notion.  
__**Bobby: **__You call that dancing? Ha!  
__**Singers: **__Front to back in a rock-like motion.  
__**Bobby: **__Watch this move.  
__**Singers: **__Move your hips from side to side now.  
Everybody in the house do the Bobbyman.  
__**Bobby: **__Ooh, uh uh, uh, ai at. Yeah!  
__**Sinegrs: **__Don't ya slip, let your feet glide now.  
__**Bobby: **__Do the Bobbyman  
If ya got the grove, ya gotta use it.  
__**Bobby: **__Ha, ha, ha! Swing it!  
__**Singers: **__Jack you body in time with the music.  
You just might start a chain reaction.  
__**Bobby: **__Eat your heart out, Bieber! Woop!  
__**Singers: **__Everybody in the house do the Bobbyman._

_Do the Bobbyman._

"You're grounded!" Hilda yelled at Bobby.

"Oh wow, man." Bobby replied as he flies up to his room.

()()()()()

"A black van, huh?" the lunch lady walks up to the oven, putting a dead rat inside the pot.

"Yeah." Cindy replied. "A black van with California tags, and tinted windows."

"Hmmmm." the lunch lady tapped her fat chin as Cindy raised an eyebrow. "I do recalled seeing that black van coming up to the parking lot, in an illegal way."

"Did you see three guys coming out of the van?" Howard asked.

"Yeah, I saw three guys coming out of that van." the lunch lady replied. "Two of them were young, bulky and muscular while one of them was an elder and if looks could kill me, I'd say the elder man's eyes resemble more of the demon's."

"Did they walk up to the ninja after he destroyed the robo-spider into pieces?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, they did walk up to that young and handsome ninja. Oh how I wished I could walk to him right now and give him a big, wet kiss on the lips."

Cindy and Howard exchanged looks.

"Anyway, they walked up to the ninja with sinister looks on their faces, mainly the elder one." the lunch lady continued. "The elder man ordered the other two to throw some sort of knock-out gas at the ninja. After the ninja fell unconscious, the three men tied him up and took him back to their van. Then they left."

"Do you know where they are going?" Howard asked.

"Yeah. Come to think of it, one of my lunch helpers told me that the same black van with California tags and tinted windows was at the back of an old warehouse at Twin Lake Street, y'know, where the abandoned aqueduct is."

"I know that place. It's where I had my first death race with Mr. Buttowski's C7 against Nathan's yellow McHummer."

This hits Cindy's head.

_**Seek not answers, but seek truth and you will find both.**_

"You were in a death race?" Cindy yelled at Howard. "With Dad's C7?"

"Hey, Nathan was pressuring me." Howard replied nervously. "It's not like I have the right to say no to him."

"Anyway," the lunch lady spoke again. "Thank to the van's oil leaking, those three men that took the ninja away are probably at the old warehouse at Twin Lake Street by now. You sure you don't want the police to be involved in this?"

"We're good." Cindy replied as she and Howard walk out of the school.

"Why did you refuse to let the police know about this?" Howard asked Cindy.

"That might be what the kidnappers would expect us to do if they took notice that we're Randy's friends." Cindy replied, looking concerned. "If we call the police now, there's a huge chance that they might kill him."

"Well that's wonk."

"Let's go back to my place and think of a way to get inside the warehouse at Twin Lake Street and rescue our friend."

So Howard and Cindy run back to Cindy's place.

"Do you think that your sister's going to know what we're doing?" Howard asked Cindy.

"And I thought Randy was jealous that we're the only ones in this group that have siblings." Cindy replied. "Having a sibling sure does have its downside."

By the time the two teenagers got to Cindy's place, Lina was standing at the doorway.

"And just where were you two?" Lina asked Cindy and Howard.

"None of your business." Cindy replied angrily as she grabs Howard, turns intangible and walks right through the wall, leaving Lina growl in anger.

"That trick you just did to me tickles." Howard said as he and Cindy rush up to Cindy's bedroom.

"Now's not the time to act like a clown." Cindy replied as she pulls out her iPhone.

"I thought you said you don't want the police to handle it." Howard eyed Cindy's iPhone.

"I'm not calling the police, you numbskull!" Cindy barked at Howard as she dials Randy's phone number. "I'm trying to see if I can get a signal from Randy's iPhone while still being ninja."

"Oh, but just so you know, call him ninja instead of Randy. We don't want the kidnappers to think that Randy and the ninja that they've just kidnapped are one and the same."

_I hope he's alright. _Cindy thought as she waits for someone to take the call.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, the ninja woke up with a terrible headache.

"Ugh." the ninja moaned. "That really hurts."

The ninja tried to move his arms, but then discovered that his wrists were bound together, with rope, tied behind him on a chair. He took the time to inspect the large room around him, it's clear that he is inside an old, abandoned warehouse.

_This is totally wonk. _The ninja thought as he squirmed in his bounds. _How did I get into this mess?_

As the ninja kept on struggling through his bounds, he heard noised coming towards him. It sounded more like the sinister laughter of a diabolical villain. When the sound came closer to the ninja, into the light, the ninja could see who was standing in front of him for the first time since he had woken up.

In front of him was a sinister man, with his elderly apperance, long graying hair that went loose and dark eyes that resembles the eyes of the demon.

"Ah yes, the ninja." the elderly man spoke for the first time. "What a spectacular surprise it is to finally meet you in person."

"Who are you?" the ninja spoke.

"Allow me to introduce myself, ninja. I am Mr. Ivan, an international crimelord with real interests."

Mr. Ivan bend forward so that his sinister eyes could meet the ninja's sapphire blue eyes.

"The reason why we brought you here is because I have some sort of, shall we say, a proposition to make."

"What kind of proposition?" the ninja asked suspiciously.

"Join me, and we shall make lots of money all around the world." Mr. Ivan replied evilly.

"How will we make money all around the world if I join you?"

"Simple. You help me steal lots of money from rich people worldwide by using you stealth moves, starting with gullible Hannibal McFist."

This caused the ninja to get pissed off.

"As much as I don't like McFist for trying to destroy me, there is _no way _I'm helping you steal McFist's money, or helping you pull off criminal deeds!" the ninja spat with a cold tone that could freeze the fiery soul of a diabolical villain. "You can kiss that proposition of yours goodbye!"

"How ignorant of you to deny my request." Mr. Ivan spoke with anger. "You're as stubborn as a Buttowski."

"And I bet a Buttowski could send you straight to jail, or give you a life imprisonment."

The elder villain gave the ninja a glare when all of a sudden, a ringtone was heard in the room of an old abandoned warehouse. The ninja soon noticed that the ringtone is coming from his iPhone.

_Wonk. _The ninja thought as he looks at his pockets.

Mr. Ivan took notice of the ninja's sudden movement. He placed his elderly hands inside one of the ninja's pockets and plucked out the ninja's iPhone, the ringtone still playing. There was also the name of the caller.

_**Cindy Buttowski**_

"What's this?" Mr. Ivan asked the ninja, the iPhone still in his elderly hands.

"That's ... a note I made earlier in case I need to make a call?" the ninja faked, hoping Mr. Ivan wouldn't recognized the caller, but unfortunately, he had.

"I presume I'm speaking to someone called _Cindy Buttowski _on the phone." Mr. Ivan spoke into the iPhone.

After one moment of silence, the ninja sighed in relief before a female voice came over the waves, "What have you done with the ninja, you _diabolical villain_!"

"There's no need to yell, young lady." Mr. Ivan winced. "I believe I'm speaking to Cindy Buttowski, am I right?"

The ninja's eyes widened. _Cindy, why did you make that call. I'd rather be a dead ninja than get you and Howard hurt by that diabolical villain!_

"You're speaking to one." Cindy's voice spoke out tensely. "One who's stubborn and is not afraid to use her ghost powers to create chaos and havoc on you!"

"Ah yes, _another_ Buttowski for me to handle." Mr. Ivan said as he held the iPhone inched from the ninja's dace as he was expected to say something. "I believe someone here wants to talk to you."

"Cindy," the ninja spoke into the iPhone. "What the juice were you thinking?"

"Ninja," Cindy's voice spoke in relief. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"One, I'm fine. Two, he has a name. It's Mr. Ivan."

A rustle sound was made for a moment. Cindy's voice soon reappears.

"I knew it was Mr. Ivan to begin with. I even have his golden hairband with me for evidence."

This caused Mr. Ivan to snap his fingers as one of his men dug the ninja's lower arm into his back, forcing him to scream in pain. Cindy spoke immediately when the ninja is unable to call back.

"If you hurt the ninja, Mr. Ivan, I'll -" a rustle sounded as Cindy's voice reappeared. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Seeing that you've known the ninja for _quite_ some time, it's best that we forget about calling the police and let them rescue your friend." Mr. Ivan spoke to Cindy again. "If one cop, Buttowski or not, comes within 15 feet of this old abandoned warehouse at Twin Lake Street, the ninja will be nothing but a memory to you."

"Don't count on it Mr. Ivan." Cindy replied with a determined tone. "If cousin Kick and cousin Avery could foil your plan and rescue their friends from your wicked grasp, I will not hesitated on doing the same thing to you."

Mr. Ivan snickers as he clicked the line dead, slipping the iPhone back into the ninja's pockets.

"Take the ninja away." Mr. Ivan ordered his men as the two men grabbed the ninja's upper arms and dragged him away.

"This isn't over, Mr. Ivan!" the ninja shouted at Mr. Ivan as the two men dragged the ninja away. "You'll get what's coming to you."

"No, ninja." Mr. Ivan smirked evilly. "This is just the beginning. I hope that this would make you come to your senses and _rethink_ your answer."

()()()()()

"Any luck?" Howard asked Cindy.

"Mr. Ivan had Randy captive." Cindy replied, her anger slowly rising. "If that jerk pricks _one_ hair out from our friend, I swear I'm gonna gut him like a fish and drink his blood clean!"

"Whoa, major anger issue here." Howard spoke as he backs away from an angry Cindy. "Seriously, how do we rescue Cunningham from that diabolical villain?"

Cindy calms down and tries to think for a moment. How will Cindy and Howard rescue Randy without risking getting their best friend killed by that diabolical villain?

"We'll sneak inside." Cindy replied as she packs a few weapons in her bag, grabs Howard and run out of the room. "By using our weapons and my ghost powers."

"What about the Nomicon?" Howard asked Cindy.

"We'll bring it along as well."

()()()()()

Several minutes later, Cindy and Howard have arrived at the abandoned aqueduct by the old warehouse at Twin Lake Street.

"Ah, so many memories." Howard sighed.

"Focus!" Cindy yelled at Howard. "Randy is tied up in there somewhere. We need to get him free."

"How are we going to do that, exactly?" Howard asked.

"Here's what we're going to do. " Cindy explained as she gives Howard a laser gun. "I'll turn myself intangible, get inside that warehouse and find Randy. You stay here and if one of Ivan's guards spot you, use this laser gun to take the guards down. Get it?"

"Got it."

Cindy turns intangible and walks right through the wall of the old warehouse. Howard on the other hand waits outside, with the laser gun towed in the palm of his tiny hands.

Cindy switches from being intangible to being invisible as she explores her surroundings. She would've gone further, but stops when she heard someone speaking from the other room.

"Sir, don't you think that this is getting out of hand?" a husky voice sound concerned. "I mean, you're about to take away someone's life."

"Nonsense." an elderly male voice sounded so sinister and vile. It was Mr. Ivan's. "If the ninja won't bother to join me, then what choice do I have to make him rethink his answer to my request?"

"And by making him rethink his answer, you mean flooding the room he was locked in with water, while being tied up like a damsel-in-distress."

"Ah, those deadly torture devices should work like a charm. Luckly I've locked the ninja in one of those windowless rooms on the second floor, the last room on the far westside of this warehouse. Once the water reaches to his head, the ninja should finally rethink his answer and soon, he will join me, whether he'll like it or not. MWA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Cindy gasped.

_**Seek not answers, but seek truth and you will find both.**_

She has to find the last room on the far westside of the warehouse, at the second floor, before the ninja gets drowned.

()()()()()

Meanwhile at the last room on the far westside of the warehouse at the second floor, the ninja sat at the far side of the room, his hands still tied behind his backs. He looks at his surroundings and soon realized that he was in a room with no windows but a steel door with a small glass window instead that never shed any light on its creaks. Opened pipes were located above him.

_"I assume that you are wondering why you are here, ninja." _Mr. Ivan's voice was heard through the intercom. "_In case your're wondering about the opened pipes on the ceiling, let's just say that I'm planning to make this room clean and spotless with running water."_

The ninja growled.

_"I'm giveing you one last chance, ninja. Join me or get drowned!"_

"No matter what you do, I still won't join you!" the ninja yelled as he breaks his bonds free at last.

_"Such a pathetic choice."_

The ninja tries to break the steel door open when all of a sudden, water start coming out from the pipes, filling the room with water.

_Worse day ever! _The ninja thought panickly as he continues trying to break the steel door open while water slowly rise up to his feet.

()()()()()

Outside the warehouse, Howard is still thinking about his first death race at the abandoned aqueduct.

_Ahh, so many memories. _Howard thought. _That death race was the cheese. It's really cool that I've won anyway, before C7 got turned into a killing machine._

Just then, Howard spotted a bulky man who took notice of the fat kid.

"You!" the bulky man yelled at Howard. "Quit snooping around this place. Go someplace elsewhere!"

Instead, Howard shoots the bulky man with the laser gun. The bulky man then falls unconscious.

"Man, I love this gun." Howard said happily. "Maybe I'll use it for the monster attacks in the future."

But while Howard gloated, a laser shot his gun right off of his tiny hands. Howard looks surprised until he was being grabbed by two men who have bat-like wings attached to their backs.

"Ahh!" Howard screamed as the two winged man take Howard inside the warehoues to await his fate.

()()()()()

Back inside, Cindy is still trying to find the room that the ninja was locked in. But while searching, she ended up getting surrounded by dozens of bulky men with giant bat-like wings attached to their backs.

_Biscuits. _Cindy thought.

Just as things couldn't get worse, the sinister laughter of a diabolical villain came closer to Cindy. In front of Cindy was a sinister man, with his elderly apperance, long graying hair that went loose and dark eyes that resembles the eyes of the demon.

_Double biscuits, with gravy. _Cindy thought again upon seeing the man for the first time. It was ...

"Mr. Ivan." Cindy hissed.

"Ms. Cindy Buttowski, what an unexpecting surprise to see you here." Mr. Ivan's cold and sinister voice gave Cindy's spines the chills. "It's quite unexpecting that you've decided to crash the party, without the police to interfere."

"I told you I will not hesitated on doing the same thing to you." Cindy replied as she charge up her sapphire blue ghost rays, ready to attack the elderly man and his army of winged men.

"Oh really?" Mr. Ivan smirked as he snaps his fingers.

Out came two winged men, both dragging a scared Howard closer to Cindy and Mr. Ivan.

"Howard?" Cindy cried upon seeing Howard. "What happened?"

"They overpowered me." Howard replied. "I'm sorry."

"Bah," Mr. Ivan spat out in anger. "You two kids are nothing but trouble to me! But seeing that the two of you are here, perhaps I shall have no difficulties on putting the both of you away, for good."

"Oh, you think you're so smart ..." Cindy spat coldy as she hits multiple winged men with her ghost rays. "See if you can _outsmart _this!"

"You ghostly wrench!" Mr. Ivan shouted in anger. "I've should've known that you'd be a halfa, just like your dear cousin Avery."

"I told you I'm not afraid to use my ghost powers to create chaos and havoc on you!" Cindy talked back with a smirk as she shoots an explosive ecto-energy disk directly at Mr. Ivan, sending him flying to the brick wall. Mr. Ivan becomes pissed, looking at his remaining guards.

"Don't just stand there, you nitwits!" Mr. Ivan yelled at the remaining guards. "Get them!"

Cindy and Howard ran away from the remaining guards, as they continue on searching for their friend.

()()()()()()

Meanwhile, back at the last room on the far westside of the warehouse at the second floor, the water level have reached to the ninja's neck, and the ninja is _still _trying to pry the steel door open. No matter how many weapons he tried, from the ninja nunchucks to the ninja sword, the steel door won't budge.

Seconds later, the ninja found himself below the water level, now that the water have reached over his head. All the ninja could do now is stay up on the surface for as long as he can, and if the water level goes too high for him to reach to the surface, he would have no choice but to hold his breath for a long as he can.

_This is official. _the ninja thought panickly. _This is by far the scariest way for me to die right now. Scarier than getting killed by one of McFist's killer robots._

The ninja looks around, trying to find a way out. Above him was an air vent.

_An air vent! _The ninja though in relief. _I can finally get out of here._

But when the ninja swam closer to the air vent, he discovered that the air vent was WAYtoo small for him to crawl inside.

_Wonk. _The ninja though, admitting his defeat.

The water level have finally touched the ceiling, and the ninja gasped.

_Dangit! _The ninja thought as he forced himself to hold his breath, but finds it very difficult to do.

()()()()()

Cindy and Howard continued on running to the last room on the far westside of the warehouse at the second floor, while taking down most of Ivan's men. Seconds later, Cindy and Howard have reached the room with the steel door - the same one where the ninja is locked up in. Cindy stands on her tiptoes to take a look through the glass window, and was shocked to see what's on the other side.

On the other side of the steel door, water quickly filled the windowless room whole with the ninja's lifeless body floating underwater.

"Ninja!" Cindy cried as she quickly turns intangible and phased through the steel door.

She stays intangible as she managed to grab the ninja's body, turns him intangible and phased back through the steel door. But by the time Cindy got the ninja out of the room, Mr. Ivan was waiting for them, grabbing onto Howard's shoulder in the process.

"Well, well, well, looks like you just saved the ninja's precious life." Mr. Ivan smirked evilly at Cindy, while holding Howard's shoulder tightly. "Too bad you won't be able to do the same thing to your fat friend here."

"True, but there's one little trick that neither Kick nor Avery have showed you yet." Cindy smirked again.

"And what's that?"

True to her words, Cindy uses her ghost powers again, only this time she made an identical copy of herself. The duplicate of Cindy just so happens to appear right behind Mr. Ivan and Howard. The duplicate shoots an explosive ecto-energy disk directly behind Mr. Ivan, causing him to let go of Howard and crash right into the steel door, knocking him out cold. As soon as the elderly villain was knocked unconscious, the ninja managed to regain his consciousness after he almost got drowned by water. Both Cindy and Howard took notice of the ninja's awakening and in response, both hugged him.

"Um, guys," the ninja spoke for the first time. "You're crushing me. I just woke up."

"Sorry," Howard replied as he and Cindy let go of the ninja and let him stand up on his feet. "We're just happy that you're okay."

"Yeah, I guess I kinda broke my promise at school." the ninja told Howard and Cindy nervously.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault." Cindy replied with a small smile. "If Mr. Ivan had not kidnap you earlier, none of this would've happened."

The ninja smiled as he takes off his mask to revert back to Randy, but then looks at Mr. Ivan's body.

"Um ... what are we going to do with him?" Randy asked Cindy and Howard. "We can't just leave his body here like that."

"I think we can arrange something for our elder here," Cindy replied as she grabs her iPhone and starts dialing 911. "This time, we let the police get invole on this."

"This is James Buttowski, Norrisville' chief inspector, how may I be of assistance?" a gruff male voice was heard through the line.

"Dad, it's Cindy." Cindy answered.

"Cindy? Are you alright, sweetie? Did someone hurt you?" James started sounding frantic.

"Dad, I'm okay." Cindy replied. "Do you know a criminal who goes by the name Mr. Ivan?"

"Mr. Ivan ..." a rustle sounded as Jame's voice reappeared. "Yeah I know that diabolical villain. Dirtiest crook anyone will ever meet. He deals in the black markets, mercenary crowds and any of the thousand federal wanted criminals. Why did you ask me that?"

"Well ... I was wondering if you could get the police squad to go down to the old abandoned warehouse at Twin Lake Street, y'know where the abandoned aqueduct is. Mr. Ivan and his men are found unconscious in the warehouse as I speak."

"Stay where you are. I'll be there in a flash."

Cindy hangs up and looks at her friends. It's great to have Randy back with her, otherwise she would've lost one of the two best friends she ever had since the day she came to Norrisville.

()()()()()

Extra Scene:

Back at the Buttowski residence, Cindy and Bobby are eating dinner while everyone else have finished theirs early.

"So, what have you been up to since school's out for the day?" Bobby asked Cindy.

"Hanging out with two best friends and avoiding trouble along the way." Cindy replied. "You?"

"Mom grounded me because I was caught flying in the house like a ghost, breaking her vase, singing a song and being a smart alec."

"Ouch."


	9. Love and Stank

_**Love and Stank**_

_**Summary: **__Randy is crushing hugely on the school's most beautiful and popular girl, Jessica. But what Randy didn't know is that Jessica is using him to make Cindy jealous enough for the sorcerer to stank the latter._

_**Guests Starring: **__Gwen Axle and Katrina Axle, another OCs of Phoenix-LOL._

It was just a normal, Friday at Norrisville. The kids and teenagers are off to school, the adults are off to work. The birds are chirping, the dogs are barking and the cats are meowing. It all begins at Norrisville High, just before school started. The teenagers are socializing; the teachers are getting ready for class, and everything seemed great so far.

No monster attacks on sight, no students getting stanked by the sorcerer. Yep, this is getting good so far.

Or is it?

"_What's up No__rrisville High?" _Heidi's voice was heard through the social media. "_This is gossip queen Heidi Weinerman here telling you about tonight's epic dance starting at 7pm and ending at 10pm! While enjoying your time at the dance, we have two special guests coming to our school from our neighboring city of Mellowbrook – Katrina aka Kat Axle and her cute little sister Gwen Axle. Both Axle sisters will be our guests of honor with Kat filling in as our DJ due to the one who was supposed to be the DJ tonight breaking his bones and having to be sent to the hospital until further notice. So come on down to the dance and have a fantastic Friday!"_

As soon as Heidi is done announcing, Howard Weinerman is seen socializing with the other girls, in a desperate way.

"Hi, would you go to the dance with me tonight?" Howard asked the tall blonde girl.

"Forget it, loser." The tall blonde girl shunned as she walks away from Howard. Howard looks at the short brunette girl and walks up to her.

"Care to be my date for the dance?" Howard asked the short brunette girl.

"Sorry, I've got other plans for tonight." The short brunette girl answered as she walks away.

Howard was about to give up, until he spots a geeky girl with glasses and short black hair.

"Will you be my date?" Howard asked the raven-haired geek girl.

"Not if you were the last person on Earth," the raven-haired geek girl spat out coldly before walking away from Howard.

Howard sighs in defeat as he walks toward his two best friends – Randy and Cindy.

"Any luck?" Randy asked Howard.

"No such luck." Howard replied sadly. "No girl wants to go to the dance with me. They must think I'm fat and gross"

"What's the big deal about going to some stupid dance anyway?" Cindy asked in annoyance. "I don't need to be asked to know that I'm special-"

But when Cindy looks at her friends, Randy and Howard have blank expression on their faces. This was the kind of look that can only be done by lustful perverts.

"What?" Cindy asked in annoyance.

"_Jessica." _Randy and Howard said lustfully at the same time.

Cindy looked at the direction Randy and Howard are looking, and before she knew it, she saw a tall and beautiful Asian girl walking down the sidewalk. Her silk raven hair went down to her waist, a small navy blue bow tied on her bangs. Her narrow eyes are as green as emerald, her skin is white as snow and her lips are red as rose. She wore a baby-blue collar shirt under a navy blue jacket, medium navy blue skirt with yellow happy smile pins, a pair of long baby-blue socks and a pair of navy blue walking shoes.

Although beautiful, this Asian girl is _much_ taller than other average girls, but none of the guys have a problem with that. As the tall Asian girl walks down the sidewalk, most guys went gaga over her, causing their own girlfriends to envy the tall Asian beauty.

_Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me  
They long to be  
Close to you_

"_Jessica." _Randy and Howard said lustfully at the same time again.

"That _Asian airhead?_" Cindy questioned Randy and Howard. "Girls like _her _are like dimes a dozen. Besides, you can't judge a China plate by its delicate design."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Howard said before facing Randy and speaking to him. "Make a move on Jessica, Cunningham. See if she'll go out with you tonight."

"Howard, she's a popular, _good-looking_ goddess that can only be admired by _real _men with _muscles_." Randy replied while looking at Jessica. "She's not like the other girls I talked to before. Not a gossip reporter like Heidi, not a straight-A student like Debby Kang, not a baton twirler like Theresa, and definitely not a cool ghost tomboy like Cindy."

"I don't know if I should be mad or surprised, but I'll accept that." Cindy smirked.

"Just try it, Cunningham." Howard gestured his friend to speak to Jessica. "She might like you."

"I bet 20 bucks that she'll dump him on the dance floor by the end of today." Cindy told Howard as she mischievously pulls out 20 bucks. "I'll only know that she'll just use him for her own personal gain."

"And I'll bet 20 bucks that she'll kiss him on the dance floor by the end of today." Howard told Cindy. "I should know because Cunningham has a way with the ladies."

"Then the bet is on!" Cindy and Howard then shake hands to make their bet official. "Winner get $20."

As for Randy, he took the courage to walk up to Jessica who is sitting by the tree, eating her lunch. He took a deep breath and then, made his move.

"Hi," Randy spoke to Jessica. "I-I'm Randy. Randy Cunningham. I-"

But before Randy could finish, he trips and falls right beside Jessica.

"Please," Jessica spoke to Randy in annoyance. "Don't say that you've _fallen _for me. The line's _so _last year."

"Y-yeah." Randy replied as he got up to his feet. "I-I-"

But before Randy could finish _that _sentence, a stray football knocked Randy out cold, Jessica could only stand there, chuckling at Randy's misfortune.

"Hey kid with the purple hair!" Bash's voice was heard from a distance. "Watch out next time!"

When Randy got to his senses, he noticed that Jessica is smiling and both Cindy and Howard exchanged surprised looks.

"Normally a man would tip his hat or sweep me off my feet." Jessica told Randy with kindness. "But I'll give you points for sense of originality."

This caused Randy to form a small smile, but Cindy however grew angry. She walks up to Randy and helped him get to his feet.

"Kudos, Randy." Cindy told Randy while glaring at Jessica. "You've just stepped into the shallow pool of the Asian airhead."

This made Jessica a little ticked off.

"Oh no you didn't!" Jessica snapped at Cindy. "You did not just call me an Asian airhead, did you?"

"As in I can tell which Asian is intelligent by personality, then yeah." Cindy smirked.

"I'm no airhead!" Jessica yelled at Cindy as Cindy drags Randy away from Jessica.

_But unlike Bash, I'm smart enough to come up with a plan to lead the purple-haired boy away from that punk geek. _Jessica thought evilly while looking at Randy and Cindy. _That I shall do ASAP!_

()()()()()

The bell rang in first period as the students rush off to their second period classes. So far, there have been no monster attacks or students getting stanked, much to the sorcerer's disappointment since today was the day that he would stank multiple rejects in one day. Howard and Randy are at Randy's locker where Randy is getting his books.

"Nice one, Cunningham." Howard told Randy happily. "Now I figured out a way to win a girl's heart for tonight – football accidents."

"Cut it out, Howard." Randy replied. "That was the most embarrassing move I made in front of Jessica. She probably won't look at me for a long time.

"_Oh Randy." _A feminine voice was heard from a distance. Randy and Howard turn around and saw Jessica, standing right in front of them.

"Maybe not." Randy said while looking at Jessica. "Howard?"

"I'm gone." Howard replied as he run off like the wind. "Good luck."

"So, Randy," Jessica spoke sweetly to Randy. "I heard you don't have a date for tonight."

"Uh … yeah, I don't have one." Randy replied nervously. "W-w-why did you ask?"

"I was wondering if you would go out with me since I don't have a date." Jessica leans closer to Randy. "Just for tonight?"

"I-I, YES!" Randy replied excitedly. "I would like to take you to the dance with you!"

Jessica squeals as she kissed Randy by the cheeks.

"Then it's settled." Jessica spoke sweetly again as she walks away. "See you at 7."

All Randy could do now is stand at the spot with a smile formed across his face which is the biggest you'll ever see. Jessica, the most beautiful and most popular girl at school _just _asked him to be her date tonight. That's so bruce!

_That's so BRUCE! _Randy thought excitedly. _The most popular girl in Norrisville High just asked me to be here date for the dance! SO HONKIN' BRUCE!_

Randy is so happy that he didn't noticed a monstrous robot attacking the school as the other students run for their lives.

()()()()()

_**Melody Times: "**__(They Long to Be) Close to You" performed by Gwen Axle:_

"Umm …" Gwen Axle spoke to the technician and the manager at the recording studio. "Can you hear me in the booth?"

"Loud and clear, Ms. Axle." The technician and the manager replied.

"Good. Thanks for letting me use the Norrisville recording studio upon my sister's request."

"It's a pleasure, miss." The manager replied.

"Just one more request though." Gwen spoke to the manager. "No triangle solos please. Kat wouldn't want that in the song."

"Aww." Bucky (who came out of nowhere) groaned while sadly holding his triangle instrument. Few seconds later, Bucky got stanked.

_**Gwen: **__Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me  
They long to be  
Close to you_

_Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me  
They long to be  
Close to you_

_On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold  
And starlight in your eyes of blue_

_That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you all around (all around)  
Just like me  
They long to be  
Close to you_

During the musical break, the stanked Bucky starts wrecking the recording studio until the ninja dropped by, broke Bucky's dinger into pieces and turned Bucky back to normal. The ninja then disappeared.

_**Gwen: **__On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold  
And starlight in your eyes of blue_

_That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you all around  
Just like me  
They long to be  
Close to you_

_Just like me  
They long to be  
Close to you_

_**Bucky: **__Wah, close to you  
Wah, close to you  
Ah, close to you  
Wah, close to you_

()()()()()

"She WHAT!?" Howard and Cindy asked Randy at the same time while having lunch.

"Jessica asked me out for the dance." Randy said happily.

"Cunningham, you're so BRUCE!" Howard told Randy happily. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Jessica's probably using you, Randy." Cindy told Randy with concern. "She only did it because all the other cool-looking popular guys have already been taken by other girls. And trust me, she does not like to take pity dates from romantic saps or unpopular kids like us."

From the corner of Cindy's aqua blue eye, a geeky boy approaches Jessica who is eating lunch with the popular kids.

"Jessica, my most dearest and beautiful flower, will you go to the dance with me?" the geeky boy asked Jessica.

"Not if you were the last boy on Earth, loser." Jessica spat coldly at the geeky boy. "And besides, I'm spoken for. Now beat it!"

Jessica throws her food tray at the geeky boy's face, causing the geeky boy to be laughed at by everyone at the cafeteria. One can't help for the trio to be slightly sorry for the geeky boy.

"See what I mean?" Cindy spoke to Randy again. "You can't judge a pretty girl by looks."

"You're probably mad at me because you're jealous of Jessica." Randy noted.

Cindy slaps her cheek and rolls her eyes.

"Oh. Look who's talking?" Cindy spoke again, this time with anger slowly rising. "You just said the same thing to Howard since I moved here."

"Say WHAAAAAAAAAT!" Howard is shocked to hear Cindy's response. "I did not see that one coming."

"Why the hell would I be jealous of Jessica?" Cindy yelled.

"Because you had a crush on Cunningham?" Howard replied to Cindy.

Cindy and Randy exchanged looks.

"_WE'RE NOT TOGETHER, HOWARD!" _Cindy and Randy yelled at Howard at the same time while blushing madly.

"Okay." Howard spoke again, looking rather disappointed that Cindy and Randy aren't together. "That's pretty wonk."

"Anyway, I'm glad I'm not going to that stupid dance." Cindy said with a calm attitude. "Save for the embarrassment of wearing the lame pink dress Mom bought for me yesterday."

"You sure?" Randy asked Cindy. "We really don't want you to miss out on the fun."

"I can find my own way of having fun for the night." Cindy replied as she leaves the boys behind. "It's not like I have other plans to do instead of going to that stupid dance with some popular jerk who thinks he's so handsome and full of himself."

As soon as Cindy is out of sight, Howard and Randy exchanged looks.

"What did we just do?" Randy asked Howard.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, deep underground where the sorcerer's prison is located, the sorcerer is sitting at his stool when all of a sudden; he sensed something coming from above. He lets out an evil smile.

"Mmmm, this smells like sheer jealousy to me." The sorcerer smirked evilly. "Maybe it's the feeling of reject and being ignored from an innocent love triangle."

"What does it look like?" Minion asked the sorcerer. "If we find out who was being jealous, we could stank that person and create havoc during the school dance."

The sorcerer gathers his stank and sees the image of Cindy who is close to getting jealous and depressed. The sorcerer's eye widen in shock.

"The ghost girl? Jealous?" The sorcerer spoke, then burst into a wicked laugh. "Oh this is magnificent! She may be the ninja's ally, but if I stank her when she goes to the dance tonight, she would bring enough chaos for me to get out of this wretched hole once and for all!"

"Yeah!" Minion cheered. "Unlike the other students, this one's got ghost powers on her side. Best evil plan EVER!"

Then both the sorcerer and Minion broke into an evil laugh.

()()()()()

Later after school, Randy and Howard are getting themself ready for the dance. Randy wore his blue tuxedo which is the same one he wore during McFist's Christmas party about two months ago. He didn't fix up his hair, because he likes to go natural. Howard on the other hand wore his lime green tuxedo, and he also didn't fix up his hair since he likes to go natural. While finishing up, Randy tucks the ninja mask inside his tux, in case a monster shows up at the dance tonight.

"All set, Howard?" Randy asked Howard.

"I'm good." Howard replied, but then took notice of Randy's concerned face. "What's troubling you, Cunningham?"

"Cindy said she didn't want to go to the dance, but she'll be missing out on all the fun." Randy replied, still looking concerned. "We're her best friends. We should bring her to the dance or she'll miss the fun in school history."

"That I can handle." Howard replied with a grin. "Since I can't get a date, maybe I'll be her pity date while you're dating the most popular girl in school, _Jessica."_

"I don't really know. Since after what happened earlier today, I'm starting to think that … maybe Jessica wasn't the right kind of girl for me to be with, but I don't want to think the same way to Cindy."

"Why not? Cindy like you."

"Yeah, but ..."

Before Randy could continue, the Nomicon glowed. Howard frowned.

"Dammit," Howard cursed. "Why did the Nomicon have to ruin this nice little talk?"

Randy rolls his eyes as he opens the book and his spirit was quickly pulled in. Inside the book, Randy was in a meadow where he saw the ninja and a simple peasant girl sitting by the tree. As they socialize, a gorgeous noblewoman walked by and caught the ninja's attention, luring him away from a broken-hearted peasant girl. A dozen apple blossoms flew up to Randy and show him a little advice.

"_**A ninja must know the**__** difference**__** between **__**love**__** and **__**lust**__**."**_

"The difference between love and lust?" Randy spoke. "So you're telling me that I should find the difference between Cindy and Jessica?"

The apple blossoms disappeared as Randy's spirit is lifted back into the real world.

"Still going to the dance?" Howard asked Randy.

"Still going to the dance." Randy replied as he leaves the room. "Better get Jessica by 7."

"Good luck, Cunningham." Howard yelled. "And I'll get Cindy to come to the dance with us. So BRUCE!"

()()()()()

Meanwhile at the Buttowski resident, Cindy is listening to some music on her MP3 player when all of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"Cindy!" Hilda's voice was heard from downstairs. "One of your friends wants to speak to you!"

Cindy walks downstairs to see who it was and before she knew it, Howard was standing by the doorway.

"Howard?" Cindy asked as she looks around. "Where's your date?"

"I don't have one for the dance, Cindy." Howard replied. "No girl in school wants to go to the dance with me because I'm fat and gross."

"Well that's wonk."

"Anyway, since Randy's taking Jessica, how about I take you to the dance with me? As friends?"

Cindy blushed.

"Err, I don't know, Howard." Cindy stuttered. "Asking me out at the last minute, it's so …"

"Wonk?" Howard finished as he was about to leave. "I understand that if you don't want to go despite being new here, guess I'll be-"

"Now hang on just a minute, Howard!" Cindy shouted happily as Howard stood still on the spot. "Since no girl wanted to go with you, I'll go. Just give me about five minutes to get changed."

Cindy slams the door as Howard waited. Five minutes later, Cindy came out of the house and Howard eyes widen.

Cindy wore a black and lavender gown, a golden bracelet on each wrist a black and gold pendant around her neck and gold triangle earrings. Her hair was brushed neatly, but still retains her messy bangs. Howard's mind went crazy as if he's attracted to Cindy.

_Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me  
They long to be  
Close to you_

"Snap out of it, Howard." Cindy said as she walks her way to Norrisville High. "We're going to miss the dance."

Howard smiled as he follows Cindy to Norrisville High.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Randy walked his way to the rich side of Norrisville and walked up to where Jessica lives, the last mansion on the left side of McSnooty Street. A part of Randy tells him that he's glad that Cindy didn't move to that street despite her family being rich; otherwise she'd be having fake friends who are only using her for their personal gain.

_**A ninja must know the difference between love and lust. **_The Nomicon's advice played through Randy's mind.

Randy can't chicken out now and leave Jessica hanging. What if Cindy was right about Jessica? What if Jessica is just using him for her own personal gain? If all of that was true, what would happen afterwards? Would Cindy shout "_I told you so" _right into his face? Or would she'd be a sympathetic friend?

Truth was that Randy also had a crush on Cindy, but he didn't want to admit that to anyone, not even Cindy. She was one of his best friends. If they became boyfriend-girlfriend right away, and the whole relationship thing ended badly, where would they be afterwards? Friends? Probably not.

_You can do this. _Randy thought as he knocks on Jessica's door. _If you can free Howard from being stanked by the sorcerer, then you can spend one honking night with Jessica. How hard can that be?_

The door flung open and out came Jessica wearing her navy blue gown complete with white elbow evening gloves.

"Ready for the dance, Jessica?" Randy asked Jessica as he takes her hand like a gentleman.

"Y'know how excited I am to go to the dance with you." Jessica replied sweetly. "I can't wait to hear what songs Kat Axle will be playing by the time we get there!"

Randy let out a small smile as he and Jessica make their way to Norrisville High.

()()()()()

At Norrisville High, almost everyone from Norrisville came to the dance. Even the teachers came as well. The gym was decorated with blue and yellow balloons and banners. Kat is at the stage, playing the DJ. Gwen is seen dancing with a few teenagers on the gym floor. The food stand is located at the far side of the gym. And everything seemed perfect and uninterrupted so far.

Like always for the life of a gossip queen, Heidi interviewed some of the students and teachers – even Kat and Gwen.

"So, Gwen." Heidi spoke to Gwen. "How do you like Norrisville's dance so far?"

"I love it so far." Gwen replied. "I can't believe that this dance would be so awesome. Even better than the girls' war back in Mellowbrook Elementary that is about the blondes against the brunettes."

"Nice. What would you say to your friends back in Mellowbrook."

"I would say that this dance ROCKS!" Gwen cheered.

At the far side of the gym, Randy and Jessica are dancing together. Though supposedly having a good time in his teenage years, Randy secretly felt uncomfortable being with Jessica where he should have been with Howard and Cindy in the first place. Speaking of which, he saw Howard and Cindy grabbing some punch.

As the dance goes on, Jessica needed to go to the washroom to check up on herself.

"I'll be at the restroom, Randy." Jessica told Randy as she walks to the washroom. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay." Randy replied as he continued on dancing.

At the same time, Cindy took notice of Jessica leaving the gym, so she followed the tall Asian girl to see what she is really up to. Howard on the other hand walks up to Randy as the two boys share a conversation. Also at the same time, Gwen left to go to the washroom after discovering that she needed to pee after drinking too much punch.

()()()()()

In the girls' washroom, Jessica is looking at the mirror when Cindy walked in from behind.

"Hey, Jessica." Cindy greeted Jessica with a small smirk. "Nice dress."

"Oh, it's you." Jessica replied with a fake smile as she made eye contact with Cindy. "The punk girl that Randy likes. Don't worry about your boyfriend though. I'm showing him how to have a good time at the dance, even though he seems a little discomfort along the way."

"I bet he is, and I just wanted to tell you that he –"

"Forget it, spooks." Jessica hissed at Cindy, cutting her in mid-sentence. "I'm not giving up on your purple-haired boyfriend."

"Oh and who said girls from Chicago can't be funny?" Cindy told Jessica with a small laugh. "Randy's_ not _my boyfriend."

Jessica frowned. "He's not?"

"He's one of my best friends." Cindy answered. "Maybe I was being a little harsh on you because he likes you."

"Oh bummer. I thought for sure he was your boyfriend, and I was stealing him from you." Jessica then lets out an evil smirk. Cindy didn't like the Asian's wicked face. "But boyfriend or not, I'm going to find your dorky friend in the gym and dump him right in front of the school, and there's nothing you can do about it."

After hearing what Jessica had told her, Cindy couldn't help but let her own jealousy and anger take over her mind as Jessica began to leave the room. And right on cue, the sorcerer's green stank circled around the jealous Buttowski and entered her body. Cindy begins to feel weird as she slowly changes into a stanked monster in the form of a giant saber-toothed cat, coated in lavender fur. Her gold and black pendant that was wrapped around her neck began to glow green.

The stanked Cindy lets out a huge roar at Jessica who then faints upon seeing the monstrous cat. The stanked Cindy couldn't help but smile evilly as she scoops up the tall Asian girl.

"SHALLOW BITCH!" the stanked Cindy roared.

At the same time, Gwen enters the girls' washroom. She took no notice of the monstrous cat holding Jessica hostage as she gets inside one of the stalls. When finished with her business, Gwen leaves the girls' washroom, still not noticing the monstrous cat holding Jessica hostage. With Gwen gone, the stanked Cindy smashed through the walls, creating havoc in Norrisville High with both her strength and her ghost powers, all while carrying the unconscious Jessica with her.

()()()()()

"This is wonderful!" the sorcerer shouted happily, proud of his work. "I can feel the sweet taste of escape, don't you think, Minion?"

"I can smell it as I can feel it coming to me!" Minion replied happily. "Soon, the ninja shall be destroyed!"

"All thanks to the ninja choosing lust over love! What a sucker!"

The sorcerer and Minion broke into an evil laugh.

()()()()()

Back in gym, everyone is dancing until all of a sudden, the gym doors flung open and out came a giant, monstrous, lavender-furred, saber-toothed cat. In her paw was an unconscious Jessica.

"SHALLOW BITCH!" the monstrous cat screech as everyone panicked and run for their lives.

Just the sight of the monstrous cat and the sound of people screaming for their lives finally caught Randy's attention. He immediately hid under the food stand, pulls out the ninja mask and transform into the ninja.

"SMOKE BOMB!"

Everyone, including Kat and Gwen, stop at what they were doing and took notice of the ninja standing in front of the monstrous cat.

"Go ninja!" Gwen cheered.

"Hey big kitty!" the ninja shouted at the monstrous cat. "Drop the tall Asian beauty."

"SHALLOW BITCH!" the monstrous cat yelled.

"That almost sounded like Cindy."The ninja spoke silently as he scans the monstrous cat. "But is the monster really Cindy?"

"ASIAN AIRHEAD!" the monstrous cat yelled again as she shoots out ghost rays at the walls and then at the ninja. "MUST DIE!"

"Yep, that's _definitely_ Cindy." The ninja quickly dodged the stanked Cindy's monstrous ghost rays.

()()()()()

Deep underground, the sorcerer is watching the stanked Cindy fighting against the ninja from one of his chaos pearls.

"_I don't want to fight you!" the ninja told the stanked Cindy as he quickly dodged most of her attacks from outside the school__.__ "You're my best friend."_

"That you shall must, ninja." The sorcerer smirked evilly while watching the fight. "If you want to save your little town from getting destroyed, you must fight her. Perhaps now, you would regret choosing lust over love. MWA HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

()()()()()

The ninja crashed into a pile of trash cans as the stanked Cindy ran up to him, with Jessica in tow. The ninja quickly got up, pulls out his sword and aims it at the stanked Cindy.

"Let the Asian beauty go!" the ninja ordered the stanked Cindy.

"If you say so." The stanked Cindy replied as she threw Jessica high up in the air.

The ninja moved quickly and before Jessica could hit the ground; the ninja caught her, bridal style. Then, Jessica began to wake up.

"You okay?" the ninja asked Jessica.

"Ninja." Jessica replied sweetly as she kissed the ninja on the cheeks. "You saved my life. How do I ever repay you?"

"How about going somewhere safe while I take care of the big cat!" the ninja warned as he got hit by one of the stanked Cindy's ghost rays.

Jessica screamed as she ran back inside the school. The ninja quickly got back up to his feet and managed to make a cut on the stanked Cindy's monstrous paw. The stanked Cindy cried in pain and while tending to her wound, the ninja noticed the pendant glowing green.

"The only way to de-stank Cindy is by destroying her pendant." The ninja said as he jumps to the pendant and with his sword, sliced the pendant into pieces, releasing the sorcerer's stank from Cindy's body.

"NO!" the sorcerer's stank cried as it retreats back to the air vents for the night.

At the same time, Cindy transforms back into normal, but fell unconscious. The ninja quickly ran to Cindy's side, took off his mask and reverts back to Randy.

"Cindy, are you okay?" Randy cried. "Talk to me."

"Randy?" Cindy muttered as she wakes up and got to her feet. "What happened?"

"You got stanked." Randy explained. "Something to do with you being extremely jealous of Jessica."

_**A ninja must know the difference between love and lust. **_The Nomicon's advice played through Randy's mind.

"Cindy," Randy spoke. "I'm kinda sorry for leaving you for Jessica. Now I notice that she wasn't the kind of girl I would be with. I'd rather be with you …"

Cindy blushed madly. Is Randy finally admitting that he loved her?

"… as a great friend." Randy finished his sentence.

Cindy's blush disappeared as Cindy gives Randy an 'oh' look. Guess he didn't admit that he loved her.

"Apology accepted." Cindy spoke as she and Randy head back to the school. "By the way, whatever happened to Jessica?"

"I guess she left." Randy chuckled. "Guess I'm not good enough for her."

"I told you she was using you for her own personal gain." Cindy gloated. "Let's go before Howard goes bananas."

And with that, Randy and Cindy went back to school as Kat played one more song for the night.

()()()()()

Extra Scene:

Back in the gym, Howard is seen socializing with Gwen when he noticed Randy and Cindy coming in.

"Hey guys!" Howard cried excitedly. "Look like the lovebirds have finally come together."

"We're not together." Randy corrected him.

"Speaking of lovebirds, I think you owe me $20." Cindy told Howard.

"Why would I do that?" Howard argued.

"I bet $20 that Jessica would dump Randy by the end of Friday, and because I got turned into a monstrous cat after learning that she's going to dump him as soon as she leaves the washroom, I win the bet fair and square."

Howard grumbled as he pulls out 20 bucks from his tux and gave them to a smiling Cindy.

* * *

_**NEW SEGMENT COMING UP SOON!:**_

******Ask Isis: **A segment that has its own chapters, featuring Isis Buttowski (who made her debut in ___Crimson Noir Part II). _Reviewers and readers from both **__****Tales from Norrisville **and ___**Tales from Mellowbrook **_can ask Isis anything about the two fanfics, simply by PMing a question to the authoress, SariSpy56 and within a matter a time, a dozen questions from the readers and reviewers will be posted on a separate chapter of both tales, however ... questions that are for ___**Tales from Norrisville**_will be posted only in **__****Tales from Norrisville**while the questions that are for ___**Tales from Mellowbrook **_will be posted only in ___**Tales from Mellowbrook. **_So start asking Isis about anything!


	10. Occuring Nightmares

_**Occuring Nightmares**_

_**Summary: **__A mysterious beast, also known as the evil spirit of the night is released into people's dreams in Norrisville and it's up to Randy, Howard and Cindy to capture the evil spirit of the night before the city gets overrun by unstoppable nightmares._

_**A/N: Request made by an unknown reviewer who wants a story that is about a beast that was released into people's dreams and items called dream charms which allows anyone to go into people's dreams upon touching them.**_

_Howard is walking down to Greg's Game Hole in downtown Norrisville. The reason, there's a new Grave Puncher 6 coming out today and Howard wants to get one now before the copies are sold out._

_"Grave Puncher 6, here I come!" Howard cried excitedly as a song was heard._

_**Howard: **_Well I'm a fat teen, a cool teen  
Nobody's cool teen but look out  
Cuz here comes Weinerman

I never keep my ease to hip  
I'm like a gamer but look out  
Cuz here comes Weinerman

I always got to be on the fun, yeah  
And I will beat Bash to the game anytime  
I'll give up anything for Grave Puncher  
Unless I have to give up on my best friend

Cuz he's a bruce kid, a fun kid  
Chosen to be the ninja kid  
He knows what my life is all about

Here come Weinerman  
Look out, here comes Weinerman  
Look out, I say here come Weinerman  
So you better look out.

You better watch out for Weinerman  
You never know what I got up in my sleeves  
So when I act real funny and friendly and funny  
Better say nice to my friend, Cunningham

Cuz he's a bruce kid, a fun kid  
Chosen to be the ninja kid  
He knows what my life is all about

Here come Weinerman  
Look out, here comes Weinerman  
Look out, I say here come Weinerman  
So you better look out.

Here comes Weinerman, you better look out!

_But by the time Howard got to Greg's Game Hole, all the copies of Grave Puncher 6 were sold out._

_"What happened to the copies?" Howard asked Greg. "There were like 5000 copies a minute ago!"_

_"All were sold out, kid." Greg replied evilly as his eyes glowed red. "To the children of the Akumu Unicorn!"_

_Howard watched in horror as Greg slowly transforms into a large, black unicorn with his flaming mane green as emerald and his silver horn sharp as a knife. He wore a silver samurai helmet compete with red jewels on it and a silver amulet with a red jewel on it._

_"Who are you?" Howard asked the black unicorn._

_"I am the Akumu Unicorn," the black unicorn replied. "I am the spirit of the night. I seek refugee into people's dreams and nightmares."_

_"That's creepy, man. Real creepy."_

_"Time to slice you, rice you and dice you for good, fat boy." the Akumu Unicorn said evilly. "MWA HA HA HA HA HA!"_

_The Akumu Unicorn swings his horn directly at Howard's chest. Howard screams._

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Howard screamed as he immediately woke up from his nightmare. He is sweating hard. He looks around and saw that he was in his room, safe and sound, and in his comfortable bed.

"Phew," Howard sighed in relief. "It was all a dream."

But when Howard got out of bed and looks at a mirror while undressing, he noticed a huge cut across his chest. It was the same one the Akumu Unicorn gave to him in his nightmare. Howard screams in horror.

"AAAHHH!"

Fortunately for him, the cut wasn't real. It was probably just ketchup that dried up overnight when Howard didn't realizing it at first.

"Howard?" Heidi's voice was heard from outside Howard's bedroom. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." Howard replied, expecting some sympathy from his sister.

"Mom wants you to take out the garbage." Howard quickly grew disappointed.

()()()()()

At Norrisville High, Howard was too frightened to make a fart, even during science class. When lunchtime came, Randy and Cindy decided to comfort their best friend.

"It was a terrible nightmare!" Howard told Randy and Cindy. "I was getting a copy of the new Grave Puncher 6 when all of a sudden; this black, scary unicorn showed up and made a huge cut on my chest! It's just like the movie _**Nightmare on Elm Street**__._"

"What the juice?!" Randy cried in shock. "That unicorn appeared in my second dream too!"

"He did?" Howard asked Randy.

"Yeah, except he placed some kind of life-draining powers on the ninja suit."

"You said something about a second dream. What was the first one?"

"The first one's about what might've happened to my dad 11 years ago."

"Do you have a black, scary unicorn in your dreams, Cindy?" Howard asked Cindy.

"Yeah." Cindy replied. "He got me by making me fall of a cliff and rendering my ghost powers useless."

"It doesn't make sense." Randy muttered while thinking deep. "Why would a unicorn that all little girls love invades people's dreams like a demon?"

Just then, the Nomicon glowed from Randy's knapsack.

"Maybe the Nomicon knows what's going on about this." Cindy said to Randy.

"I hope so." Randy replied as he opens the Nomicon and lets his spirit descend inside the book where it took him to the clouds of the night and shows him a battle between the ninja who is shown to be female here and the black unicorn.

_**"40 years ago, there was an endless battle between the ninja of 1973 and the evil dream spirit of the night known as the Akumu Unicorn who invade people's dreams and kill his victims in their sleep."**_

The Nomicon then shows Randy the female ninja holding a golden bracelet with a blue crescent moon on it.

"_**The ninja of 1973 managed to defeat the Akumu Unicorn by chasing him throughout the dream world by using the Dream Charms - bracelets that will allow the wearers to enter people's dreams upon wearing them. Although the Akumu Unicorn is invincible in the dream world, he is easy to be defeated in the real world."**_

Seconds later, Randy saw a huge crystal ball that has the Akumu Unicorn trapped inside deep underwater.

"_**But because the Akumu Unicorn was too powerful to be destroyed forever, the ninja of 1973 had no choice but to seal the Akumu Unicorn inside a special crystal ball that will render the evil spirit of the night powerless for all eternity, by using both her gifted powers known as ghost powers and chanting these powerful words to fully complete the process:**_

_**Hikari no kurisutaruōbu  
Anata no chikara o shiyō shite kudasai  
Yoru no akuryō o fūin suru ni wa  
Ichido akumu to yoba rete iru**_

_**But fearing that someone might find the crystal ball and accidentally release the Akumu Unicorn in the near future, the ninja of 1973 buried the crystal ball deep under the bottom of Lake Misuto where the Akumu Unicorn cannot use his powers to escape from his prison. After that, the ninja of 1973 grew weak, but she still managed to protect Norrisville from the forces of evil."**_

Within seconds, Randy was standing on top of Norrisville High. Everything's an illusion.

_**"The Dream Charms can only be found in Norrisville High's clock tower. That is where the ninja of 1973 kept them hidden from society ever since."**_

"Sweet! An epic quest!" Randy cried happily. "That's the cheese!"

The scene then changed back into the clouds of the night.

_**"You and your friends must find the Dream Charms to defeat the Akumu Unicorn once and for all, before Norrisville falls into the realm of never-ending nightmares. You are our only hope."**_

"SO BRUCE!" Randy cried as his spirit descends back into the real world where Howard and Cindy are waiting.

"How did it go?" Howard asked Randy.

"The ninja of 1973 trapped the Akumu Unicorn inside a crystal ball and buried him deep underwater, but somehow, he escaped." Randy explained.

"Was the ninja of 1973 just like Mac Antfee?" Howard asked Randy, hoping that another past ninja wasn't like Mac Antfee.

"Who's Mac Antfee?" Cindy asked.

"No, the ninja of 1973 was a female and she had no choice but to seal the Akumu Unicorn inside the crystal ball because the Akumu Unicorn was too powerful to be defeated." Randy explained to Howard. "In other words, she did it to keep Norrisville safe from harm."

"Who's Mac Antfee?" Cindy asked again.

"So how do we defeat the evil unicorn?" Howard asked Randy.

"The only way we can capture the Akumu Unicorn and seal him back inside his prison is by finding the Dream Charms that can only be found at our school's clock tower." Randy replied to Howard. "Once we get them, we can try tracking the Akumu Unicorn down within the dream world."

"Hello!" Cindy cried in annoyance, catching Howard and Randy's attention. "I asked you guys a question!"

"What?" Randy and Howard spoke at the same time.

"Who's Mac Antfee?" Cindy asked her question for the third time.

"Do you really want to know about Mac Antfee?" Howard asked Cindy. "Or would you rather take the chance to find your own dream door? Remember, it's a _once-in-a-lifetime_ experience."

"I prefer the second choice." Cindy answered Howard's question.

Howard gave Randy thumbs up. Randy smiled and then lets out a confident smirk.

"Okay, so here's what we do …" Randy whispered to Howard and Cindy.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, deep under the waters of Lake Misuto, the crystal ball that once sealed the Akumu Unicorn inside for the past 40 years glows a fainted glow as a tall, skinny diver in red outfit swims towards the crystal ball and picks it up from the dirt. He scans the crystal ball and took notice that no one is sealed inside, not even the evil Akumu Unicorn. There was also a crack on it.

**The evil spirit of the night has been released, sir. **The diver told his boss through his walkie-talkie.

**You have proven yourself worthy once again. **The boss' voice was heard through the waves. **With the Akumu Unicorn released from his 40-year prison, Norrisville will fall into the realm of never-ending nightmares and I shall finally have my revenge once more!**

The diver chuckles as he brings the crystal ball back up to the surface. Hiding behind the bushes of Lake Misuto, a hooded figure saw the whole thing and left.

()()()()()

After school, all the teenagers and the teachers have left Norrisville High. But there are three students who haven't left the school yet – Randy, Howard and Cindy. Turns out that they've decided to hide in the broom closet while everyone else rush out of the building. Once the hallways are empty, Randy, Howard and Cindy walk out of the broom closet and tried to find a way to get into the school's clock tower.

"Do any of you guys know where the clock tower is?" Cindy asked Randy and Howard.

Randy and Howard exchanged confused looks.

"You don't know where the clock tower is, do you?" Cindy asked Randy and Howard again.

So Randy, Howard and Cindy continued on walking down the hallways until they accidently bumped into the janitor. Guess the trio forgot all about the janitor staying behind to clean the mess.

"Whoa, dudes and dudette." The janitor said to the trio. "What's the three of you doing here where you could be at Greg's Game Hole and play video games by now?"

"We're looking for the clock tower, sir." Randy answered. "Do you know where it is?"

"I know where the clock tower is from the back of my head, but what are you three going to do in there?" the janitor questioned the trio.

"We're looking for something in there." Cindy explained.

"And by something, we mean the Dream Charms." Howard added. "The fate of Norrisville is in our hands!"

But Randy slaps Howard in the face, trying to keep him quiet.

"The Dream Charms?" the janitor asked as his eyes widened. "Well why didn't you say so?!"

This caused Cindy, Randy and Howard to exchange confused looks.

"What the juice just happened?" Randy asked his friends.

"I have no idea." Cindy replied.

"Follow me!" the janitor cried as he grabs his keys and find the way to get into the clock tower with the trio following him.

After running up to three floors, the janitor, Randy, Howard and Cindy stood in front of a wooden door with a gear symbol on it.

"This is the entrance to the mystical clock tower." The janitor told the trio. "You will experience the adventure of a lifetime upon going through that door. But be warned, there are hidden dangers lie up ahead."

"We can handle that." Randy said to the janitor.

"Okay. I'll be on the first floor, cleaning up the classrooms."

The janitor went back to the first floor of the school as the trio opened the door and enter the clock tower. Inside, they saw that the tower is filled with moving gears (to get the clock moving), and old shelves and tables with old junks and books on them, covered in dust and cobwebs. At the far corner of the clock tower lies an old wooden treasure chest with a blue crescent moon on it. With the janitor outside, this was Randy's cue to go ninja, in case they'll encounter some monsters in the dream world. Howard looks outside to see the great view of Norrisville High, while Cindy opens the treasure chest to reveal not three but seven golden Dream Charms with a blue crescent moon on each, inside the treasure chest. Little did she know that upon opening the treasure chest, a mist of green stank came out and went into the air vents where it soon reached the sorcerer.

"So we put those bracelets on and they'll take us to the dream world?" Cindy asked the ninja as the trio each grab a Dream Charm.

"I think so," the ninja replied as the trio each put on their Dream Charms.

As soon as the trio puts on their Dream Charms, three small portals with a blue and violet spinning vortex appear in front of them. Seconds later, the small portals merged together to form one large portal for the trio to enter.

"Wow." Cindy spoke quietly upon seeing the big portal. "I did not see that one coming."

The ninja took a few steps forward, but stops and sees his friends.

"I guess this is it." The ninja spoke quietly.

"Once we walk through that portal, there's no turning back." Howard replied quietly.

The ninja took a deep breath and then steps inside the portal.

"Let's do this."

As soon as the ninja steps inside the portal, Howard and Cindy followed him as well. Afterwards, all three teens found themselves standing in a middle of what seems to be a medieval hallway with dozens of doors, all in different styles. They were surprised and amazed at the dream world's realm. And on each door were names of individuals in which upon opening a door will lead the visitor into other people's dreams.

"Wow." Howard cried in awe. "It's like we're in a dream library!"

As the trio walk, the ninja immediately saw a metal door with a golden fist symbol on it. Below the symbol read the name of the door's owner,

_**Bash Johnson**_

"Hold on."The ninja spoke quietly as he approaches Bash's dream door with a small smirk hidden behind the mask. "It would be _so _wrong of me to _not _see this."

Yet curiosity won him over. He slowly opens Bash's dream door and took a peak. What he saw would probably prevent him from forgetting what he saw right now. Through the dream door, the ninja saw Bash wearing a puffy pink gown with a tiara on his head. His room is covered in pink fluffy things, stuffed animals and pink ribbons. Beside Bash was a robo-ape who wore a tuxedo.

"I'm like a princess!" Bash said to the tuxedo robo-ape. "Spin me!"

"Will do, m'lady." The tuxedo robo-ape replied with a British accent as he twirls Bash around.

The ninja tried his hardest not to laugh, but just to be sure, he pulls out his iPhone and took a picture of what he saw through Bash's dream door.

"Bash is gonna regret me sending this picture worldwide." The ninja chuckled as he sends the photo to the internet.

"Come on." Cindy said as she grabs the ninja away from Bash's dream door.

"So what was Bash's dream?" Howard asked the ninja.

"You'll find out on Facebook." The ninja replied. "When we get back into the real world."

Howard's eyes widen upon hearing the ninja's answer. A devilish smirk formed across the fat boy's face.

"Man, you are wicked." Howard told the ninja with a wicked grin. "While we're here, how about we find our own dream doors while tracking down the Akumu Unicorn."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." The ninja replied. "I mean the Akumu Unicorn isn't going anywhere in the dream world."

"But we have to be cautious." Cindy warned the ninja. "The Akumu Unicorn could be anywhere in the dream world. He could send his army out to get us."

The ninja nodded as the trio continued on walking down the dream world's hallway. A few minutes later, the trio came across another dream door. This was an aqua wooden door with a blue squid on it. Below the blue squid was the name of the door's owner,

_**Howard Weinerman**_

"Hey, it's my dream door." Howard spoke excitedly as he approaches his dream door. "I wonder what my dream is about."

Howard slowly opens his dream door and took a peak. He smiled.

Through his dream door, Howard saw himself sitting on a throne with not two but seven beautiful ladies courting him as if he was a pimp. He also saw his sister's dream-self dressed as a French maid. She looks rather humiliated.

"More chocolate-chip cookies, dear sister." Dream Howard ordered Dream Heidi with a smile.

"Coming right up, dear brother." Dream Heidi replied as she leaves to her left.

Howard then saw his dream-self is playing one of the newest games on his handheld device, _**Grave Puncher 6. **_He's also singing a song.

_**Dream Howard:**_ _Well I'm a fat teen, a cool teen  
Nobody's cool teen but look out  
Cuz here comes Weinerman_

_I never keep my ease to hip  
I'm like a gamer but look out  
Cuz here comes Weinerman_

_I always got to be on the fun, yeah  
And I will beat Bash to the game anytime  
I'll give up anything for Grave Puncher  
Unless I have to give up on my best friend_

_Cuz he's a bruce kid, a fun kid  
Chosen to be the ninja kid  
He knows what my life is all about_

_Here come Weinerman  
Look out, here comes Weinerman  
Look out, I say here come Weinerman  
So you better look out._

_Here comes Weinerman, you better look out!_

"For a guy who may be a huge jerk but has a heart, he's a pretty good singer." Cindy said quietly to the ninja.

The ninja couldn't help but let out a small laugh, silently though. Howard continues on looking through his dream door, but all of a sudden, his dream-self's seven ladies slowly transformed into small black unicorns which they then merged together to form a larger version of them. It was no other than the Akumu Unicorn. Both Howard and his dream-self screamed, and then let out small squeaky farts.

"Aw man," Howard cried. "My good dream had turn into a nightmare again."

"The fat boy again? And his real world self is here as well?" The Akumu Unicorn spoke evilly as he scans Howard and Howard's dream-self. "This is better than the last three dreams I've invaded in one day."

"We've found our enemy!" The ninja said as he proceeds to attack the Akumu Unicorn with his sword, only for his sword to be equally matched by the Akumu Unicorn's sharp horn.

"Ninja." the Akumu Unicorn hissed evilly as he and the trio went out of Howard's dream world. "Been a while since the last time I saw you 40 years ago. I didn't know you had a sex change."

"What?" the ninja asked, looking rather confused than ever. "I never had a sex change before."

"Wait a minute …" the Akumu Unicorn scans the ninja. "You're not Wendy Buttowski of 1973! You're Randy Cunningham of 2013!"

This caused Cindy to get confused.

"Did he just say _my family name_ to our friend?" Cindy asked Howard.

"I think he did." Howard replied.

"How did you know my name?" the ninja asked the Akumu Unicorn.

"I know _one's_ name when I _see_ one." The Akumu Unicorn replied evilly while circling the ninja. "I'm the master of dreams and nightmares. I can see one's mind while he's asleep. I know everything about you _Randy."_

"Okay … that's _really _creepy." The ninja remarked but then charges at the Akumu Unicorn, only for the Akumu Unicorn to knock the ninja down on the marbled floor.

"You can't defeat me, _Randy."_ The Akumu Unicorn hissed as he transforms into an emerald mist and soars across the dream hallways, making his escape. "As long as I'm in this dream world, I'm invincible."

The trio watched as the emerald mist disappeared into thin air, leaving them alone in the empty hallways of the dream world. Rather than standing on the spot like idiots, the trio made a run for it, trying to run to the direction the emerald mist went into. As they were running, the trio took notice of another dream door that caught their eyes. This was a scarlet shoji (a Japanese sliding door) with a white symbol that is usually found on the ninja suit. Below the white ninja symbol was the name of the door's owner,

_**Randy Cunningham**_

"Sweet!" Howard cried happily as he made eye contact with the ninja. "We've found your dream door!"

The ninja approaches his dream door. He was about to touch the door handle, but he didn't.

"You okay?" Cindy asked the ninja with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm not sure I want to do this." The ninja replied. The look of concern and guilt was seen behind the mask. "There are so many questions I have to ask. I don't know if I'm the right guy to be the ninja, or what had happened to my father since I was three years old."

"Look, bro." Howard comforted the ninja. "Maybe not all of your unanswered questions can be answered through that door, but let's be clear that this is _your _dream door. Maybe you might have a nice dream that won't get turned into a nightmare like mine."

Underneath the mask, the ninja gave Howard a smile, before proceeding to open his dream door once and for all. Just to be safe, the ninja took off his mask and transforms back into Randy before opening his dream door. When he did, Randy didn't peak this time. Instead, he slid his dream door open to reveal a black, red and golden swirling vortex.

"Well," Randy spoke quietly. "Here goes nothing."

Randy steps inside the portal as Howard and Cindy stayed behind, wishing their friend to be alright. When Randy's dream door is closed, the emerald mist appeared behind Howard and Cindy.

()()()()()

"Whoa." Randy spoke as he looks at his surroundings. Nothing but large black and blue clouds that surrounded him. "Where am I?"

Randy couldn't see past the clouds, but he took a few paces forward. While walking forward, a golden glowing ball appeared in front of him.

"_**Dreams are today's answers to tomorrow's question." **_The golden ball told Randy. _**"You wish to know what happened to your father 11 years ago."**_

"How did you know I was going to ask you that?" Randy asked the golden ball.

"_**This is a dream world, Randy. If you asked a hundred people the same question in the real world, they will all give you different answers. I know the truth and nothing but the truth."**_

The golden ball glowed brighter as Randy is prepared to see what the ball is going to show him.

_Norrisville, 2002._

_A beige house with a purple roof and dark brown door is seen for the first time. In front of the house was Hanasaku, only a bit younger than the present time, and she was holding the small hands of Randy who was three years old. Beside them was a young average man that was a few inches taller than Hanasaku. He wore a large white-collared shirt, a pair of light blue jeans and black shoes. His long messy hair was tied in a low ponytail and he had pale skin and sapphire blue eyes. His nose seemed arched and a bit broken, but the man didn't look like a thug._

"Dad." Randy spoke quietly as he saw his father for the first time in his life. The scene changed to Randy's backyard.

_Hanasaku is videotaping while a three, now four-year old Randy is sitting at the picnic table with some of the family's friends and neighbors. Randy's dad is seen carrying the cake to the picnic table._

"_Happy 4rd birthday, Randy!" the party guests and Randy's parents cheered._

"_Make a wish, little man." Randy's dad told Randy._

_Randy closed his eyes and then blows out the candles. Everyone cheered as they continued on with the party._

"_So what did you wish for, son?" Randy's dad asked his son happily._

"_I wish I could be just like the ninja." Randy cried happily as he did some ninja moves. "He's so bruce!"_

"_You'll be like him one day," Randy's dad hugged the little Randy. "I promised."_

"_Adan," Hanasaku spoke to Randy's dad, Adan with a small smile on her face. "You know that you can't keep all promises that you make."_

"_I know, Hailey." Adan replied. "I know."_

"_**I only showed you that because I know that this was your last moment of happiness with your father." **_The golden ball told Randy. "_**Here's what happened to your father a month later."**_

Randy then sees an image that would leave him being shocked for a long period of time. A part of him wants to look away, but he came all this way to find the answers to his unanswered questions, so he kept on looking at the image.

_Adan is tied up to a chair at the old abandoned warehouse. In front of him were three figures – two bulky and one elderly. The two bulky men punched Adan in the face and they continued on beating him up while the elderly man sits back and watched with pleasure. He has long graying that was tied in a low ponytail and has eyes that resemble a demon's._

"Mr. Ivan." Randy hissed.

"_Enough!" Mr. Ivan told the two bulky men. "I think Officer Cunningham's ready to talk."_

"_You sick bastard!" Adan spat with a cold tone at Mr. Ivan. "So I told Axle your dirty little secret back in 1992 when I was just an 18-year old teenager. Big deal!"_

"_I take no tolerances on people who put their noses into places where they don't belong." Mr. Ivan told Adan. "And I don't take kindly of you and your pretty violet-haired wife to ruin my life either."_

"_Hailey and I took notice of your true intentions back in Egypt 10 years ago. The both of us knew that you're nothing but a dirty crook, so we told Axle everything about you before you did some serious damage to him. And I like it."_

_"Pathetic."_

_"Plus I stopped you from holding Axle's Katrina for ransom - which I did solo. Oh, and the time I destroyed your big operation on stealing all the Axle fortune for your greedy self."_

_"ENOUGH! Ruining my criminal plans was bad, but taking away the lives of some of my most loyal men is even worse!"_

_Mr. Ivan pulls out a photo of Adan's family - Hanasaku and 4-year old Randy. Adan immediately turned red._

_"What are you going to do to them?" Adan asked Mr. Ivan._

_"You know the ol' saying - an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth." Mr. Ivan explained evilly. "It's about time I take away your loved ones from you, just like you took away most of my best men from this operation."_

_Adan was about to lose his temper._

_"Unless ..." Mr. Ivan interrupted which caused Adan to calm down a little. "You leave Norrisville for good. Before the stroke of midnight!"_

_"You want me to leave my family behind?" Adan questioned Mr. Ivan. "You're insane."_

_"No, I'm being quite a fair man here." Mr. Ivan replied with an evil smirk. "If you value your loved ones more than your own life, I suggest you leave Norrisville for good where I cannot see your face again. And don't bother going to Baton Rouge to seek Marcus Axle for help. It won't work that way."_

_"So what are you saying here, old man?"_

_"What would you lose if my men catch you walking your paces in either Norrisville or Baton Rouge after the stroke of midnight?"_

_Adan said nothing as the bulky man untied his hands._

_"You will lose your family forever if my men catch you in Norrisville." Mr. Ivan warned Adan. "Leave now while you still can. And don't come back."_

_Adan still said nothing as he leaves the warehouse and quickly made it back to his house before midnight came. Once he came to his own home, Adan took notice that both his wife and his son are fast asleep and let out a sad face. He has to leave Norrisville before midnight or lose his family forever._

_After a moment of thinking, Adan had made up his mind - leave Norrisville for good._

_But before leaving, Adan walked upstairs and gave both Hanasaku and Randy a kiss on the forehead. Just doing so made him feel worse._

_"Goodbye dear," Adan said sadly as he leaves the house. "Goodbye Randy."_

_Then Adan left town and was never seen again._

"_**That is what happened to your father." **_The golden ball told Randy as it disappeared into thin air. "_**This is today's answer to tomorrow's question."**_

"WAIT!" Randy cried as he runs towards the disappearing golden ball, but he was too late. The golden ball had vanished. "Is my dad even alive?!"

But all Randy received is nothing as he stands where he is while the dark clouds surround him. Now that he knew what happened to his father 11 years ago, Randy can't help but feel two emotions that are opposite to each other – sadness and anger. Sad that he had to grow up without a father in his life. Angry that Mr. Ivan was responsible for his father's disappearance.

Randy can't help but let his own anger take over his mind, but he knew that anger won't bring his father back to his life. He'll have to move on. He calmed down and took a few breaths.

"Thank you." Randy spoke quietly, assuming that the golden ball would still be here.

Having fulfilled his long-time quest to find out what had happened to his father 11 years ago, Randy puts the mask back on, turns into the ninja and decided to leave his dream for good, returning to his friends at once. But before leaves, a glowing crystal ball landed on the palm of the ninja's hands.

_**"Use this to imprison the Akumu Unicorn once and for all."**_

The ninja nodded as he left, carrying the crystal ball with him. At least he remembers the spell the Nomicon informed him earlier.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Howard and Cindy are getting worried while waiting in front of Randy's dream door.

"I'm starting to get a little worried," Howard told Cindy. "You think something bad happened to Cunningham while he was in there?"

"Howard, relax." Cindy replied. "He's the ninja. He'll be okay."

But all of a sudden, an emerald mist appears behind the two teenagers. It quickly forms into the evil spirit of the night - the Akumu Unicorn.

"Well, what do we have here this time?" the Akumu Unicorn spoke so sinister that he caught the attentions of Howard and Cindy. "Two teenagers and no ninja."

"AHH!" Howard and Cindy cried in fear. "The Akumu Unicorn!"

"Oh please, that's _so_ cliche."

"What do you want, Akumu?" Cindy said as she charge up her sapphir blue ghost rays.

"Oh come now, ghost girl." The Akumu Unicorn replied to Cindy. "Can't an evil spirit of the night like me be just a little concerned to the two closest friends of Randy Cunningham for once?"

"Um ... no." Howard replied nervously as the Akumu Unicorn eyed Cindy. The two teenagers didn't noticed a flying computer scanner circling around them and scanning them in the process.

"Why did you say my family name the first time we've met?" Cindy asked the Akumu Unicorn.

"Isn't it obvious?" the Akumu Unicorn replied to Cindy. "You're a Buttowski, and I just so happened to _hate _Buttowskis since the beginning of time rather than the fact that _Wendy_ imprisoned me 40 years ago."

"Why?"

"Allow me to explain it to you and your friend through song."

_**Akumu Unicorn: **__In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -  
It scared me out of my wits -  
Trapped inside the crystal!  
Then I opened my eyes  
And Mac Antfee released me!_

_**Howard: **__AAHH!_

Just then, the Akumu Unicorn's nightmare minions circled around Howard, Cindy and the Akumu Unicorn.

_**Akumu Unicorns: **__I was once the most powerful being in all of Egypt!  
__**Nightmare Minions: **__Ohh, aah, ooh.  
__**Akumu Unicorn: **__When Kickahkhamun betrayed me, he made a mistake!  
__**Nightmate Minions: **__Ooh, ah, ohh  
__**Akumu Unicorn: **__I sought to make his descendants pay  
But one imprisoned me!  
Young Wendy, beware,  
Akumu's awake!_

_**Nightmare Minions: **__In the dark of the night evil will find her  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!_

_**Akumu Unicorn: **__Revenge will be sweet  
When I'm done with Wendy_

_**Nightmare Minions: **__In the dark of the night_

_**Akumu Unicorn: **__She'll be gone!_

"Okay, this is getting a little freaky here." Howard spoke silently. At the same time, the ninja came out through his dream door and stood beside Howard and Cindy.

_**Akumu Unicorn: **__I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!  
As the pieces fall into place  
I'll see her crawl into place!  
Dasvidanya, Wendaline, farewell!_

_**Nightmare Minions: **__In the dark of the night terror will strike her!_

_**Akumu Unicorn: **__Terror's the least I can do!_

_**Nightmare Minions: **__In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
Ooh!_

_**Akumu Unicorn: **__Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real._

_**Nightmare Minions: **__In the dark of the night_

_**Akumu Unicorn: **__She'll be through!_

_**Nightmare Minions: **__In the dark of the night evil will find her_

_**Giovanni's Ghost: **__Find her!_

_**Nightmare Minions: **__In the dark of the night terror comes true._

_**Giovanni's Ghost: **__Doom her!_

_**Akumu Unicorn: **__Wendy, here's a sigh  
It's the end of the line!_

_**Nightmare Minions: **__In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night..._

_**Akumu Unicorn: **__Come my minions,  
Rise for your master,  
Let your evil shine!_

_**Nightmare Minions: **__In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night..._

_**Akumu Unicorn: **__Spread nightmares now  
To all of Norrisville now_

_**Nightmare Minions: **__In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night..._

_**Akumu Unicorn: **__Norrisville's mine!_

"Okay, that's really freaky right now." the ninja spoke for the first time which caught the Akumu Unicorn's attention. "Can we just cut to the part where I kick your butt for good?"

"You're _too _late, ninja." The Akumu Unicorn hissed evilly. "Norrisville will be soon be trapped in a realm of never-ending nightmares. I shall feed on the town's nightmares and finally have my revenge on Wendy Buttowski of 1973!"

()()()()()

At McFist resident, McFist is seen sleeping on the couch, dreaming of the day he destroys the ninja for good. A few seconds later, McFist is shaking and trembling in fear.

"AHH!" McFist cried in his sleep. "COBRAS! COBRAS!"

()()()()()

At the Weinerman resident, Heidi is also dreaming but soon, nightmares terroized her as she tossed and turned in her bed.

"Eeek!" Heidi cried in her sleep. "Nerds and weirdos everywhere!"

()()()()()

At Bucky's place ...

"AHHH!" Bucky cried in his sleep. "WEDGIES! WEDGIES! Bullies are everywhere!"

()()()()()

At the school ...

"YIKES!" the janitor cried in his sleep as well. "Giant rats! Giant _talking _rats are everywhere!"

()()()()()

At Debby Kang's place ...

"AAH!" Debby Kang cried in her sleep. "Poachers killing cute Mexican death bears! This is SO wrong!"

()()()()()

At Slimovitz's home ...

"NO!" Principal Slimovitz cried in his sleep. "NOT MY PRECIOUS, PRECIOUS CAR! SHE'S TOO BEAUTIFUL TO BE CRUSHED INTO A TINY CUBE!"

()()()()()

At Theresa's place ...

"AHHH!" Theresa cried in her sleep. "Don't cancel twiring baton classes!"

()()()()()

At Julian's place ...

"YES!" Julian cried happily in his sleep. "Let my nightmares come alive! This is marvelous!"

()()()()()

On top of Norrisville High, the hooded figure saw the empty town and heard the screams of its citizens. The hooded figure turns away from the view and left.

()()()()()

"MWA HA HA HA HA!" The Akumu Unicorn cried evilly. "Norrisville's nightmares have come to life!"

The Akumu Unicorn turns his horn clockwise and soon a portal with a blue and violet spinning vortex appear in front of him. He goes through and the portal vanished.

"He's going back into the real world." the ninja said as he takes off his Dream Charm. "Let's follow him."

As soon as the ninja takes off his Dream Charm, a portal with a blue and violet spinning vortex appear in front of him. And as soon as Howard and Cindy took off theirs, two portals with a blue and violet spinning vortex appear in front of them. Seconds later, the three small portals merged together to form one large portal for the trio to enter. The trio quicky run through the portal and within seconds, they found themselves inside the school's clock tower again.

"We're back in the real world." Cindy spoke for the first time ever.

The ninja looks through the clock tower's window and immediately saw the Akumu Unicorn standing on top of Norrisville High.

"YES, YES!" the Akumu Unicorn shouted evilly. "Nightmares have become more powerful than I have ever imagined 40 years ago! Soon I shall find Wendy Buttowski of 1973 and put an end to her misery once and for all!"

"Think again, black beauty!" the ninja cried as he jumps out from the clock tower and holds the crystal ball towards the Akumu Unicorn.

Upon seeing the crystal ball, the Akumu Unicorn gasped.

"The crystal orb!" The Akumu Unicorn cried in fear. "How did you get one?"

"Through my dream door." the ninja said as he starts to chant some powerful spells to defeat the Akumu Unicorn once and for all,

_**Hikari no kurisutaruōbu  
Anata no chikara o shiyō shite kudasai  
Yoru no akuryō o fūin suru ni wa  
Ichido akumu to yoba rete iru **_

Upon chanting those words, the crystal ball glowed brighter as the Akumu Unicorn feels his body (and spirit) getting dragged into the crystal ball. He tries to resist, but the crystal ball's powers were too strong for him. The more he gets dragged into the crystal, the weaker he gets as his nightmares began to fade away from Norrisville for good.

"NO!" The Akumu Unicorn cried as he is finally trapped inside the crystal ball, his powers being useless.

The ninja lets out a relief, while at the same time, Howard and Cindy came to his side.

"Nice one, ninja!" Howard cried happily. "You save the town from terrible nightmares!"

The ninja lets out a small smile as he takes off his mask and reverts back to Randy. Randy, Howard and Cindy then looked at the crystal ball.

"So now what?" Howard asked Randy.

"We can't send it back to Lake Misuto." Randy explained. "After the Akumu Unicorn told us that Mac Antfee was the one that released him in the first place, I feared that Lake Misuto isn't the best place to hide the crystal ball from the world for a longer period of time."

"So where should we hide it?" Howard asked again.

"I think I know where," Cindy replied. "But it's far away from Norrisville and it's a pretty long ride to Mellowbrook."

"We're hiding that thing in Mellowbrook?" Howard asked Cindy.

"Dude, my family has a secret underground chamber where we lock away most of our prized posessions that are too evil and unstable to handle with mankind, deep underground in our own valt where whoever locks the cursed possession away shall be its guardian and shall be the only one who would unlock the possession and no one else."

"And how do we find your family's underground vault?" Howard asked Cindy again.

Cindy rolls her eyes.

"It's below Devil's Grave," Cindy replied as the trio left the school. "In Mellowbrook."

After leaving the school, the trio caught up with a transit bus and took the long ride to Mellowbrook where they would soon lock the Akumu Unicorn away deep under Devil's Grave.

()()()()()

Deep within the fogs of Lake Misuto lies a really huge black dojo that stood on top of a rock at the side of the lake. The black dojo is heavily guarded by tall, skinny red ninjas in which the black dojo can only belong to one person ...

"I'm Mac Antfee!" a tall, bulky ginger man yelled. "World famous butt-whopper! And I have released the powerful spirit of the night from his crystal prison!"

"And that powerful spirit of the night has been imprisoned again, by a different ninja and his companions." A robotic samurai android informed Mac Antfee.

"WHAT!" Mac Antfee flew into a terrible rage. "How is that possible? I just released him eight hours ago!"

"The ninja has allies, powerful ones." the samurai android told Mac Antfee. "One of them, a maroon-haired girl, has ghost powers on her side, just like the ones the ninja of 1973 has 40 years ago."

An evil grin formed across Mac Antfee's face.

"Any more info on the ninja's allies?" Mac Antfee asked the samurai android.

"We're not sure about the fat boy that was once your student at the ninja camp, but I can assure you that the ninja seemed very close to the maroon-haired ghost girl." the samurai android replied. "May I give you the names of the ninja's allies?"

"I already know the name of the fat boy - Howard Weinerman." Mac Antfee replied evilly. "But I'm a bit more curious about the ghost girl."

"May I do a computer analysis on her? Cuz it seems that the Akumu Unicorn managed to scan her while inside the dream world."

"Proceed."

The samurai android snaps his robotic fingerd and out came a flying computer scanner who hook itself up to the main computer where it reads its data. Seconds later, a photo of Cindy pops up on screen and below her was her name.

"_Analysis complete." _The computer told Mac Antfee. "_Ghost girl's name: Cinnamon Omega Wilson Buttowski ... but perfers to be called Cindy instead."_

Mac Antfee lets out a smile.

"Perfect," Mac Antfee smiled evilly. "Now that we know who the ghost girl is, all I have to do is hold her hostage and force the ninja to give up his mask for his girlfriend's sake! THEN I'LL KICK EVERY BUTT IN NORRISVILLE AGAIN!"

()()()()()

Extra Scene:

Howard is surfing on the web back in his home while drinking his soda when all of a sudden, a picture pops up on his computer screen. Howard looks at the picture and saw Bash wearing a puffy pink gown with a tiara on his head. His room is covered in pink fluffy things, stuffed animals and pink ribbons. Beside Bash was a robo-ape who wore a tuxedo who is spinning Bash around as if they were dancing. Upon seeing the photo, Howard spat his drink out. When he noticed that the photo has been taken by Randy, of all people in Norrisville, he spat his drink out even more and lets out a wicked grin while laughing at the same time.

"Cunningham," Howard spoke evilly. "You are one, wicked dude."

* * *

_**LESSON TIME!**_

_**Hikari no kurisutaruōbu  
Anata no chikara o shiyō shite kudasai  
Yoru no akuryō o fūin suru ni wa  
Ichido akumu to yoba rete iru**_

Translates from Japanese to:

_**Crystal orb of light  
Please use your powers  
To seal the evil spirit of the night  
That is once called Akumu**_

In English!


	11. The Return of Mac Antfee

_**The Return of Mac Antfee**_

_**Summary: **__Mac Antfee, the former ninja of 1985 returns to get his exact revenge on Randy Cunningham, the current ninja of 2013._

_**Guest Starring: **__Kendall Perkins from "Kick Buttowski"._

It was a dark and stormy night in Norrisville as everyone is getting their sleep and they wait for another day tomorrow. But one citizen isn't getting a really good sleep for the remainder of the night. In the Cunningham resident, a certain Randy Cunningham, 9th grade ninja is shaking, tossing and turning as if he is trapped inside his nightmare.

_Randy, as the ninja, finds himself standing just outside of what seems to be a really huge black dojo that stood on top of a rock at the side of the lake. In his hand was his trustworthy sword._

_But why is he here? What purpose does he have to accomplish?_

_The ninja tries to think. Why is he here?_

_While thinking, a scroll appears right in front of him. The ninja opens the scroll and reads what it says._

_**Norrisville Ninja,**_

_**I have taken you ghostly girlfriend, Cindy hostage. If you ever want to see her alive again, you must come to the Dojo of Death at **__**Lake Misuto **__**and hand me your mask so that I can kick every butt in Norrisville again!**_

_**~Mac Antfee.**_

_The ninja couldn't help but let his own anger get the best of him. How dare did Mac Antfee, the former ninja of Norrisville, take his best friend Cindy hostage. And who say anything about Cindy being his girlfriend and all? She's his best friend for God's sake!_

_But no matter, the ninja eventually gathered his courage and walks inside the dojo that Mac Antfee calls it the __**Dojo of Death**__._

_Once inside, no one was here but the ninja himself. But wasting no time, the ninja starts searching everywhere in the dojo. Despite the dojo having at least 100 rooms and given the fact that the ninja can move faster than a running kid, he couldn't find Cindy anywhere. If possible, Cindy would've escaped by now, seeing that she is half-ghost and can fly her way out. But … there's something that been scrambling inside the ninja's mind._

_Why didn't she do it sooner before Mac Antfee gave the ninja the ransom note?_

_Still, the ninja's more focused on finding Cindy, and give Mac Antfee a good kick in the ass. In his head, the ninja should've reconsidered giving Mac Antfee a good kick in the ass. There's no way he's going to abuse his ninja powers and be like Mac Antfee who was once a ninja – stubborn, selfish and very violent. Despite being expected to show the former ninja some sympathy after what had happened to him in the past, the current ninja couldn't help but grow a deep hatred towards Mac Antfee – he deserved it for abusing his ninja powers for his own personal gain, plus he left the stanked Dickie frozen in 1985, just to go to a prom and leaving the situation for a future ninja to handle – that future ninja being Randy._

_By the time the ninja reached the top floor, he heard an evil laugh that could only belong to one person besides the sorcerer himself – the laughter belonging to the former ninja of 1985, Mac Antfee._

"_Mac Antfee." The ninja hissed at Mac Antfee who is sitting on his throne._

"_Ninja, I've been expecting you." Mac Antfee spoke with a fake smile. "I assume that you are wondering what has become of your ghostly girlfriend."_

"_She's not my girlfriend." The ninja replied. "She's my best friend."_

"_Same thing, whatever." Mac Antfee stood up from his throne. "Give me your mask."_

"_Where's Cindy?" The ninja asked, getting angrier by the minute._

"_I'm sure she's fine. That is … if she can get out of my homemade cage."_

_Mac Antfee pressed the button from his throne and out came a glowing green cage that came down from the ceiling and landed in front of the ninja. In the cage was Cindy who isn't moving. Just the sight of Cindy not moving made the ninja ticked off._

"_What have you done to her?" the ninja yelled at Mac Antfee._

"_She tried escaping after I caught her, but when I locked her up in my homemade cage, I discovered that she couldn't use her ghost powers to escape, let alone allowing the cage to render her weak if she tries to escape." Mac Antfee replied evilly._

"_Let her go!" the ninja ordered Mac Antfee._

"_Give me the mask!" Mac Antfee ordered back. "And maybe I'll let her go."_

_But the ninja didn't respond as he dashed towards the cage to free Cindy, only for Mac Antfee to press the button. Out came a mechanical claw that quickly grabbed the ninja before he could get closer to the cage. The ninja struggles as Mac Antfee walks closer to the ninja._

"_If you can't give me the mask, then I'll have to yank the mask off of you instead." Mac Antfee told the ninja as he grabs the mask and takes it off of the ninja's head._

_Mac Antfee watched as the unmasked ninja changes to an average teenager – Randy Cunningham._

"_You?" Mac Antfee said with shock. "You're that nice wad from my ninja camp!"_

"_The nice wad that would do anything to protect Norrisville from the likes of you!" Randy spat coldly to Mac Antfee's face. "And I can't help but wonder why the Nomicon would choose you to be the ninja in the first place, even though you're the most selfish and violent person I've ever met!"_

"_Maybe this would make you eat your words." Mac Antfee replied angrily as he punches Randy in the face._

"AHH!" Randy cried as he woke up from what seems to be his worst nightmare ever.

Although now awake, Randy realized that it was morning, but also realized that he slept in on a Saturday.

_Stupid Mac Antfee! _Randy thought as he gets out of bed and puts on his usual clothes. _Kidnapping Cindy and forcing me to give up the ninja mask just so he could be the ninja again._

After getting dressed, Randy noticed his ninja mask and the Nomicon inside his knapsack. He gives his two most-prized possessions a sad glance.

Why did the Nomicon pick him as the next ninja? He wasn't an athlete or a genius. In fact, he was nothing_ special _to the Nomicon. He was friends with Howard who had a _big_ mouth, had poor grades in school (which began to improve slightly since he first got stanked by the sorcerer), the list goes on and on. But why did Randy felt that he wasn't good enough to be the ninja? He had ignored the Nomicon's advice countless times, disobeyed its rules and he had to admit that he was being prideful before and during the whole Mexican Death bear incident not that long ago.

All of Randy's thoughts were put on hold when his iPhone rang a familiar ringtone. He picks up his iPhone from his desk and looks at the caller's ID.

_**Howard Weinerman.**_

"Hello?" Randy answered his iPhone.

"Bro, I need you to meet me at Cindy's place right now!" Howard sounded frantic over the waves. "It's an emergency!"

_Why did Howard sound so scared? _Randy thought.

"Do I need to go ninja?" Randy asked Howard through the iPhone.

"YES!" Howard replied. "Your ninja business is needed for this_!"_

"On my way."

After hanging up, Randy grabs his mask, puts it on, turns into the ninja and immediately rush his way to the Buttowski residence where he saw Howard and Bobby comforting a worried Hilda.

"Can someone explain to me what happened?" the ninja asked Howard, Bobby and Hilda.

"It was terrible!" Hilda cried as she dries her tears with a cloth. "Cindy's gone missing!"

"What?!" the ninja cried as if he was about to have a heart attack. "How did this happen?"

"Well, it turns out that she disappeared into thin air, according to Mrs. Buttowski." Howard told the ninja. "Seems pretty normal for someone who's _half_ a ghost, but what had happened earlier today wasn't normal."

"Mrs. Buttowski," the ninja asked Hilda. "Do you know how Cindy gone missing?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Hilda replied to the ninja, still sobbing. "It was 8 in the morning when I got up to check on the kids who were still in bed. When I went to check up on Cindy ... well, she wasn't in bed, nor was she anywhere in the house."

Hilda pulls out a paper from her vest and gives it to the ninja.

"But I found this letter on her bed." Hilda replied. "It's for you, ninja."

The ninja takes one look at the letter and after one look at the letter, the ninja's eyes widen in fear. It reads,

_**Norrisville Ninja,**_

_**I have taken you ghostly girlfriend, Cindy hostage. If you ever want to see her alive again, you must come to the Dojo of Death at **__**Lake Misuto**__** and hand me your mask so that I can kick every butt in Norrisville again!**_

_**~Mac Antfee.**_

After reading it, the ninja realized that this was the _same _letter that he had in his dream last night. He didn't response, or move. He went completely still with shock and his eyes widen in fear.

"Uh, ninja?" Howard asked the ninja. "You okay?"

Instead of answering, the ninja fainted. Howard, Bobby and Hilda exchanged shocked looks.

"Bobby, Howard," Hilda spoke to Howard and Bobby. "Please take the ninja down to the sick bay, just under our home, while I go and freshen myself up."

"Why mom?" Bobby asked.

"Mr. Perkins and his family are coming to visit us and stay with us for the whole week, dear." Hilda replied as she steps inside the house.

"The Perkins?!" Bobby cried in fear. "With _Kendall!?"_

"Yes, _with_ Kendall." Hilda replied. "And I expect you to get along with her nicely, unlike the last time we had a visit with the Perkins back in Chicago. They'll be here in one hour."

Bobby grumbles as he and Howard carried the unconscious ninja to the underground sick bay under the house while Hilda gets herself ready for the Perkins to arrive.

_The ninja couldn't help but let his own anger get the best of him. How dare did Mac Antfee, the former ninja of Norrisville, take his best friend Cindy hostage. And who say anything about Cindy being his girlfriend and all? She's his best friend for God's sake!_

_But no matter, the ninja eventually gathered his courage and walks inside the dojo that Mac Antfee calls it the __**Dojo of Death**__._

_He opens the grand door open and walks inside. Strangely enough, no one was here, except the ninja himself._

_"Ninja ..." a voice was heard throughout the dojo. "Ninja."_

_"Cindy?" the ninja spoke for the first time. "Is that you?"_

_"Ninja ..."_

_The ninja followed the sound of the voice which led him to a door. Cindy must be in here. Without Mac Antfee. But when the ninja opens the door, there was no one there in the dark. As the ninja takes a few steps inside, the demonic Tengu bird appears right in front of the ninja, scaring him half to death._

"AHH!" The ninja cried as he woke up from another nightmare.

"Ninja, are you okay?" Howard asked the ninja.

"Yeah," the ninja replied as he rubs his head. "I'm okay."

The ninja looks at his surroundings. He was resting on a medical table and Howard and Bobby are right beside him, but the ninja didn't notice that he was in the underground sick bay. Instead, he assumes that he was in the hospital.

"Why am I in the hospital?" the ninja asked Howard and Bobby.

Howard looks confused while Bobby lets out a small chuckle.

"You're in the underground sick bay." Bobby answered. "We're not in the stuffy hospital with sick dudes. If we were, we would be smelling sick and dead people by now."

"Okay … why am I in the underground sick bay?" The ninja asked again.

"You fainted." Howard told the ninja.

"Fainted?" the ninja cried in shock, then calms down. "How long was I out for?"

"50 minutes." Bobby replied. "And I've got ten minutes of freedom left before the Perkins show up. It'll be hell for me when _Kendall _shows up."

"Why would you be afraid of _Kendall_?" the ninja asked Bobby.

"You don't know Kendall Perkins more than I do, _Randy_."

This caused the ninja's eyes to widen in shock. Howard takes a sip from a cup of juice and spat it all out to the side, for funny effects.

"What the juice!?" the ninja cried.

"How did you know the ninja's secret identity?" Howard asked Bobby. "Who told you that!?"

"Found out on my own after the monstrous car incident, with dad's C7 being a monstrous killing machine." Bobby replied with a smirk on his face. "Kept it a secret ever since."

The ninja sighed as he takes off his mask and reverts back to Randy.

"Did you get the chance to tell Cindy about it?" Randy asked Bobby.

"Nah," Bobby replied. "I don't think she knows about it yet."

Bobby noticed a suspicious look on Randy and Howard's faces.

"Does she?"

Randy sighed again.

"She knows." Randy told Bobby.

"Since when?" Bobby asked Randy, getting more concerned.

"The day she enrolled to Norrisville High." Howard told Bobby. "Also on the same day Cunningham knew about her being a half-human/half-ghost hybrid."

"If Randy knew about my sister having ghost powers, then how did _you_ know that my sister had ghost powers?"

"Figured it out all on my own. And it was the day after Cindy was enrolled to Norrisville High."

"Nice."

Randy's smile then changed to a determined look as he puts the ninja mask back on and turns into the ninja.

"Okay, enough stalling." the ninja told Howard and Bobby. "It's time we find Mac Antfee, kick his sorry ass and bring Cindy back home before the day ends!"

"YEAH!" Howard and Bobby cheered.

Just then, the Nomicon glowed from the ninja's back.

"Seriously, Nomicon?" Howard asked in annoyance as the ninja pulls out the Nomicon from his back. "We're about to go on a rescue mission here."

The second the ninja opens the Nomicon, his spirit was quickly pulled in. His stiff body collapsed on the floor. Bobby saw this and was amazed.

"Wow." Bobby muttered. "I'll get the first-aid kit!"

Inside the Nomicon, Randy's spirit descends to the dojo where he saw a flashback of Mac Antfee (in his teenage years) attacking his foes rather violently than what a ninja is supposed to do in battles. Also, Mac seems to be fighting unfairly. Because there was a lot of gore going on, Randy can't help but cover his eyes and wished that he'd never saw that flashback. Afterwards, another flashback is shown with a female ninja, possibly the same one from 1973 who just lost a battle to a samurai enemy, but is still alive and not sad or angry. Moments later, a scroll opens up in front of Randy and shows him a message.

"_**When a ninja loses a battle, she'**__**s more motivated but when the ninja wins, he fails to see his mistakes."**_

"Really, Nomicon?" Randy asked getting a little ticked off. "Cindy is kidnapped by Mac Antfee and she doesn't even know who she's up against!"

If the Nomicon has eyes, it could roll them in annoyance. But the book sensed the determination and guilt from Randy's face. The boy really wants to rescue one of his best friends from the ex-ninja of 1985.

So before Randy's spirit is being lifted back into the real world, the Nomicon gave Randy one more advice.

"_**Love and war equals nobility and revenge."**_

Randy's spirit is soon lifted back into the real world where Bobby is seen about to give the ninja CPR. The ninja's eyes opened wide and accidentally knocked his head with Bobby's as he tries to sit up.

"OW!" both Bobby and the ninja cried.

"Oooh that's gonna hurt." Howard muttered as Bobby and the ninja rubbed their injured foreheads.

"Sorry." the ninja quickly apologized to Bobby.

"No, I should be sorry, ninja." Bobby apologized as well. "Does that always happen to you when you open that book?"

"Yeah." the ninja explained. "Whenever I open the NinjaNomicon, it sucks my spirit inside its pages and then when it's time, my spirit returns back to my body."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Bobby replied. "Now all we have to do is-"

"BOBBY! LINA!" Hilda's voice shouted from outside the sick bay. "The Perkins are here!"

"I know you're hiding somewhere, Bobby!" a young female voice was heard. "So get your butt over there before I come looking for you like the last time I did back in Chicago!"

"Aw biscuits." Bobby muttered in fear after hearing a familiar female voice. "It's _her._"

"Who?" Howard and the ninja asked as the three males walk out of the sick bay.

"Kendall Perkins, class president of Mellowbrook Elementary and daughter of Mr. Perkins." Bobby explained. "She's been a thorn to my side, even after we moved out from Chicago and start a fresh start in Norrisville."

"Is she scary looking or annoying like my sister, Heidi?" Howard asked Bobby. "Cuz _she's _scary and annoying!"

"Worse." Bobby explained to Howard. "Kendall is the girl who shatters the dreams and fun of other kids, especially young innocent daredevils, and forced the other kids to do all the thing she liked that everyone else don't. Plus, she's a complete tattletale."

"A tattletale?" the ninja asked. "Isn't that a little … _cliché?"_

"No, she actually did it to Cindy once which changed her life forever. It was roughly 3 years ago while we were still living in Chicago – a place full of chaos, misery and crime."

"What happened?" Howard asked.

"It all began one night during the Perkins' stay at our former home. Kendall was as usual reading a rather boring book when she spotted Cindy sneaking out from her window – she used to fly before, but can't recently. Being curious, Kendall quietly followed Cindy to the alleyway where she spotted Cindy hanging out with the older kids. There were Goth kids, Emo kids, punk kids and those who were criminals."

"Then what happened?" the ninja asked.

"Kendall tattletale Cindy and got Cindy in big trouble. Because Cindy was in big trouble for sneaking out at night and hanging out with troubled kids while Kendall did _'the right thing',_ Cindy got grounded for at least two months, with no use of her ghost powers, plus her ability to fly has been permanently taken away from her by Mom. After her grounding got lifted, Cindy became … _enraged with fire!"_

"She got mad, didn't she?" Howard asked Bobby.

"Big time." Bobby replied while nodding. "Ever since then, Cindy had become distant and meaner towards other girls. She rarely talks to them, socializes with them, or befriends them. She even told me that she would rather hang out with boys that are numbskulls than befriend a goody-two-shoes girl who likes to make a tomboy's life miserable. Cindy hasn't befriended a girl or fly freely ever since."

"So that's why Cindy's been acting rather cold to Heidi during our plan to give Heidi a driver's license?"

"Pretty much, but let's go with that."

"And the answer to why Cindy couldn't fly during monster attacks?"

"Yep."

As Bobby, Howard and the ninja walk out of the sick bay and into the main floor, Bobby bumps into someone familiar. In front of Bobby was a tall girl who had long blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She wore a pink and green argyle sweater over a white shirt with thin blue stripes, black skirt, white socks and black Mary-Jane Shoes. She also wore a pink hairband on her golden hair. The girl had a rather annoyed look on her face. So did Bobby.

"Kendall." Bobby spoke.

"Bobby." Kendall replied with the same tone, then looks around her. "Where's Cindy?"

"I'm not telling you." Bobby replied coldly. "Neither does she want to have anything to do with you, after what had happened 3 years ago!"

"I had to tell on her!" Kendall yelled in anger. "She was hanging out with kids that are bad news to her! Don't you realize that she could be in serious trouble?"

"Are we missing something here?" Howard asked, only to get ignored by Bobby and Kendall.

"Yeah, _after _you told Mom and Dad about it and got Cindy grounded for two whole months!" Bobby yelled at Kendall. "Because of you, Cindy became _enraged with fire _and hates you, just like how Kick and I hate you in the first place!"

"One, Kick no longer hates me and two, what does _enraged with fire _mean anyway?" Kendall asked. "It makes no sense!"

"It's a Buttowski's way of saying '_I am mad at you for ruining my life!'_" Bobby explained while looking at Howard and the ninja. "_That's _what _enraged with fire _means anyway. Now if you'll excuse me, my sister's friends and I will be leaving the house."

"Oh no you're not!" Kendall yelled as she grabs Bobby by the hood. "You're not leaving the house on my watch."

"Try me." Bobby smirked as he turns intangible and phased through the door. At the same time, Howard and the ninja walked out through the door, leaving Kendall standing on the spot, grinding her teeth in anger.

"I don't know what you're up to Bobby, but I won't let you do the same thing Cindy did 3 years ago." Kendall spoke quietly as she walks out through the door. "Plus I _know _your family's a family of ghost/human hybrids now."

()()()()()

Deep within the fogs of Lake Misuto lays a really huge black dojo that stood on top of a rock at the side of the lake. The black dojo is heavily guarded by tall, skinny red ninjas in which the black dojo can only belong to one person ...

"I'm Mac Antfee!" a tall, bulky ginger man yelled. "World famous butt-whopper! And I will kick every butt in Norrisville!"

"Once you've gained the Norrisville ninja's mask." A robotic samurai android informed Mac Antfee. "Which should have been rightfully yours, O great sir."

"Yes, _rightfully _mine!" Mac Antfee grinned evilly as he looks at the glowing green cage that held Cindy captive. Cindy couldn't help but give Mac Antfee a cold stare. "Allow me to explain it to our pretty, maroon-haired prisoner through song."

"I'm going to be sick." Cindy muttered under her breath while rolling her eyes in annoyance.

_**Mac Antfee: **__Get out powers running  
Head out to Norrisville  
Lookin' for your ninja  
And whatever comes my way_

_Yeah girl, I'm gonna make it happen  
Take the world in a forceful way  
Fire all of my guns at once  
And destroy your boyfriend_

"He's not my boyfriend." Cindy corrected Mac Antfee. "He's my best friend."

"Silence, girl!" Mac Antfee yelled at Cindy. "You're interrupting my song!"

"Sheesh."

_**Mac Antfee: **__I like the thrust of blood  
A pool of dead bodies  
Covered in red blood  
And the feeling' that I'm powerful _

_Yeah girl, I'm gonna make it happen  
Take the world in a forceful way  
Fire all of my guns at once  
And kick every butt I see _

_Like a true nature's choice  
I was born, born to be the ninja  
I can fight so brutal  
I never want to lose _

_Born to be the ninja  
Born to be the ninja_

"I don't mean to be sarcastic or anything … but," Cindy spoke to Mac Antfee once the song is over, then lets out a wicked smirk. "Your singing's horrible! Brad can sing _way _better than you can, and he's only 17!"

This caused Mac Antfee to growl in anger as he approaches Cindy's cage with a wicked grin on his face.

"I like you, kid," Mac Antfee spoke to Cindy. "You're feisty, but you know what else you are? My prisoner."

"I know that." Cindy replied in annoyance. "I'm not some numbskull shoob, duh!"

"But no matter, I'll be keeping you there until your ninja boyfriend shows up and once he does, I'll kick every butt in Norrisville again. After that, I want you to be my ally."

"Say what now?" Cindy grew shocked.

"With your ghost powers and my awesome skills, we can show the world just how powerful and strong we are as one!"

"Dude, you are one twisted, seriously messed-up dillweed." Cindy spoke casually as if she's not afraid. "That is not going to happen."

"Don't be confident on that." Mac Antfee warned Cindy. "Sooner or later, you're gonna eat those words right out of your mouth."

()()()()()

"How are we going to find the _**Dojo of Death**_?" Howard asked the ninja who is thinking. "It could be anywhere around the world for all I know."

"Wait a minute." The ninja spoke to Howard when realization hits him. "Remember when the Akumu Unicorn told us that Mac Antfee released him from his prison before we imprisoned him again through song?"

"Yeah? So what?"

"That means Mac Antfee _must've _set up his headquarters at Lake Misuto for his base of operations to locate Akumu's former prison at the bottom of the lake."

"Am I missing something here?" Bobby asked, only to be ignored.

"But why would Mac Antfee do that?" Howard asked the ninja. "A ninja shouldn't be releasing a monster from its prison after another ninja imprisoned it earlier."

"I have no idea, but something tells me that Mac Antfee wants revenge on us." The ninja replied. "What better way for Mac Antfee to kick every butt in Norrisville _than_ releasing the evil spirit of the night and have him plunge the entire town to the realm of never-ending nightmares?"

"I've got just one word for Mac Antfee." Howard replied. "Dillweed."

"Oh that is so bruce!" Bobby cried happily. "I can't wait to tell Kick about this ... when Cindy lets me use her webcan once this whole situation's over."

"Then it's settled." the ninja spoke in triumph again. "By the time we get to Mac Antfee's _**Dojo of Death, **_it'll be a very short war."

The ninja pulls out a smoke bomb and throws it on the ground in front of him, Howard and Bobby as the three of then disappeared into thin air.

"SMOKE BOMB!"

Once the smoke clears, Kendall is seen standing outside the Buttowski residence alone. On her hand was a tracking device.

"I don't know how you did it Bobby, but you're not getting away that easily." Kendall spoke quietly as she makes a run for it. "Besides, I can track you down easily."

()()()()()

By the time Howard, Bobby and the ninja arrived at Lake Misuto, they realized that the lake looked so peaceful and quiet, and not a horrible incident is seen. A really huge black dojo stood on top of a rock at the side of the lake and it was guarded by a tall, red ninja. That place can only mean one thing...

"The _**Dojo of Death.**_" Howard said quietly.

"Mac Antfee." the ninja said quietly as well as he shoots a sleeping dart at the tall red ninja from a distance.

"Sweet place," Bobby muttered. "For a bad guy."

The ninja however, receives another nightmare.

_Mac Antfee pressed the button from his throne and out came a glowing green cage that came down from the ceiling and landed in front of the ninja. In the cage was Cindy who isn't moving. Just the sight of Cindy not moving made the ninja ticked off._

"_What have you done to her?" the ninja yelled at Mac Antfee._

"_She tried escaping after I caught her, but when I locked her up in my homemade cage, I discovered that she couldn't use her ghost powers to escape, let alone allowing the cage to render her weak if she tries to escape." Mac Antfee replied evilly._

"_Let her go!" the ninja ordered Mac Antfee._

"_Give me the mask!" Mac Antfee ordered back. "And maybe I'll let her go."_

_But the ninja didn't respond as he dashed towards the cage to free Cindy, only for Mac Antfee to press the button. Out came a mechanical claw that quickly grabbed the ninja before he could get closer to the cage. The ninja struggles as Mac Antfee walks closer to the ninja._

"_Say good-bye to your girlfriend." Mac Antfee said as he pushed the button and the cage starts electrocuting Cindy. The ninja heard Cindy's screams._

_"CINDY!" the ninja cried, but Cindy's screams became louder._

"Cindy." the ninja cried with his eyes wide open in fear.

"Dude," Howard asked the ninja while patting him on the back. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." the ninja replied as he tries to come to his senses. "I'm fine."

"Dude, you seemed worried." Bobby told the ninja. "It looks like you're worried about Cindy."

"I ... I am. She's my best friend."

"Sure she is." Bobby teased. "I bet you like her ... as in _like her, like her._"

"What? I don't have a crush on Cindy."

"I'm not saying you did, but an old friend once told me that action speaks louder than words. Trust me."

The ninja rolls his eyes as he takes a few deep breaths.

"Let's just get this over with." the ninja spoke as he, Howard and Bobby approached the black dojo's grand doors.

But before either one of them can open the door, Kendall came running behind them and looked angry and annoyed, directly at Bobby.

"Bobby Bartholomew Buttowski!" Kendall yelled at Bobby. "You are in _so _much trouble!"

"Well this has to wait." Bobby replied to Kendall. "Cindy's friends and I are in a middle of a rescue mission here."

"You're not going anywhere." Kendall replied as she grabs Bobby by the hood. "In fact, you're coming back home with me this instance."

"Forget it, missy!" Bobby yelled as he turns intangible and flies out from Kendall's grip. "My sister's locked up in there and we need to get her out of there!"

"Leave it to the police. I'm sure they'll get her back home safe and sound."

"I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT HER!" Bobby cried as he slaps Kendall in the face, causing Howard and the ninja to gasp.

"Bobby." Kendall spoke quietly as she saw a tear coming out from Bobby's eyes. She also rubbed her bruised cheek.

"I'm not going to lose my sister to Mac Antfee who wants to kick every butt in Norrisville once he gets something what he wants since the mid-80s." Bobby explained to Kendall. "If something bad happened to Cindy ... I-I don't think I'll ever forgive myself if I ended up using my ghost powers as an act of revenge."

Kendall lets out a sad face. The ninja however opens the grand doors of the black dojo and walks inside.

"_**Love and war equals nobility and revenge." **_The Nomicon's advice played through the ninja's mind.

"What are you doing, ninja?" Kendall asked the ninja.

"We could stay and argue like bratty kids on the playground, thus risk getting caught by Mac Antfee's guards and putting Cindy's life at risk," the ninja replied. "Or we could go in like normal human beings and find Cindy before Mac Antfee spots us."

"I vote for the second choice." Howard said as he and the ninja enter the black dojo. Bobby and Kendall followed as well.

Once inside, the four kids found themselves standing inside a really huge dojo.

"This place is huge." Kendall spoke softly. "How are we going to find Cindy in this big place?"

"We split up." Howard replied. "I go with the ninja while you go with Bobby."

"Over my dead body." Bobby cried at Howard in annoyance. "Why can't Kendall go with you?"

"I'm not interested in her."

"And the ninja?"

"I'm not putting her life at risk too." the ninja told Bobby firmly. "It's best that she sticks with you, so that if one of Mac Antfee's guards attack her, you can protect her with your ghost powers."

"Well, the ninja made a very good point there." Howard told Bobby. "I mean it's not like Kendall has ghost powers or anything."

"I'm starting to realize that no one wants me around." Kendall spoke in annoyance.

"Let's just go." Bobby said as he and Kendall went off to one direction while Howard and the ninja went off to the other direction. "Cindy won't wait for us all day."

So Bobby and Kendall went and looked at the left side of the black dojo. So far they searched through 30 rooms, thanks to Bobby's ghost powers, but Cindy is nowhere to be found. They searched through another 30 rooms, but again, Cindy is not in one of those rooms.

"This is totally wonk." Bobby cried as he and Kendall kept on walking. "It's like finding a needle in a haystack."

"Will you shut up?" Kendall said as she walks faster than Bobby. "The sooner we find Cindy, the sooner I can kick your ass."

But all of a sudden, Kendall bumps into a tall red ninja. The tall red ninja took notice of Kendall and Bobby and sets off an alarm. Seconds later, dozens of tall red ninja surround the two children.

"This is why no one wants you around." Bobby told Kendall as two red ninjas grab them by the arms and haul them to the big room. In the big room stood a huge screen that is attracted to the wall. In front of the screen is what seems to be a throne, and guess who's sitting on it?

"I'm Mac Antfee!" Mac Antfee yelled at Bobby and Kendall. "World famous butt-whopper!"

"More like world famous bragger." Bobby mocked Mac Antfee. "Now what have you done to my sister, Cindy?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Mac Antfee answered Bobby's question. "Wanna see her?"

Mac Antfee pressed the button from his throne and out came a glowing green cage that came down from the ceiling and landed in front of Bobby and Kendall. In the cage was Cindy who seems to be surprised and ticked off at the same time.

"Bobby." Cindy cried upon seeing Bobby, then gives Kendall a cold look. "Kendall."

"Cindy." Kendall replied back.

"Now that you two meddling kids are here ..." Mac Antfee grabs Bobby by the shirt. "Where's the ninja?"

"The ninja?" Bobby replied with a cocky tone. "Oh I'm sure he's here ... to kick your sorry ass!"

"Bobby you're not helping." Cindy informed Bobby with an annoyed look.

As in right on cue, the doors flung open to reveal Howard doing some sort of kung-fu pose and the ninja who is pointing his katana directly at Mac Antfee.

"Maybe I should've rephrased that sentence of mine." Cindy noted.

"Mac Antfee." The ninja hissed at Mac Antfee.

"Ninja, I've been expecting you." Mac Antfee spoke with a fake smile, then looks at Cindy. "I assume that you are wondering what has become of your ghostly girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." The ninja replied as he looks at Cindy who is alive and well. "She's my best friend."

"Same thing, whatever." Mac Antfee walks up to the ninja. "Give me your mask."

"Don't do it, ninja." Cindy warned the ninja.

But Mac Antfee pushed the button and the cage starts electrocuting Cindy. Cindy does whatever she can to keep herself from screaming. The ninja grew pissed. Most parts of his nightmare had come true. He dashed towards the cage to free Cindy, only for Mac Antfee to press the button. Out came a mechanical claw that quickly grabbed the ninja before he could get closer to the cage. Bobby, Howard and Kendall shared a shocked look. The ninja struggles as Mac Antfee walks closer to the ninja.

"If you can't give me the mask, then I'll have to yank the mask off of you instead." Mac Antfee told the ninja as he was about to grab the ninja's mask when all of a sudden, Bobby shoots out a neon green ghost ray directly at Mac Antfee's hand, keeping the ex-ninja away from the current ninja.

At the same time, Bobby and Kendall managed to free themselves from Mac Antfee's guards while Howard tries to get the ninja out of the mechanical claw, but to no success. Bobby raced towards Mac Antfee's throne and pressed the button that forced Cindy's cage to stop glowing and electrocuting his sister. The cage door then opens up to let Cindy get out of the cage and charge up her sapphire blue ghost rays.

"Finally." Cindy smirked as she shoots a sapphire blue ghost ray at the mechanical claw, releasing the ninja in the process.

But then, Mac Antfee ran up to the ninja and punched him in the face, causing the ninja to fall on his back. The ninja quickly gets up and did a sweep kick on Mac Antfee, causing him to also fall on his back.

"You're dead meat, ninja!" Mac Antfee roared as he pulls out his sword. "I will get that mask and make the world kiss my ass!"

"Not gonna happen." The ninja cried angrily as he pulls out his own sword and got into a sword duel with the ex-ninja.

The battle seems futile as Mac Antfee and the ninja battle against each other. Mac Antfee's sword managed to make a small cut on the ninja's arm, causing him to cry in pain. The ninja managed to regain his strength and in response, aggressively tried to make a stab at Mac Antfee, only for the ex-ninja to stop him with his sword. Mac Antfee and the ninja traded feints, thrusts and parries with lightning speed, almost a bit impossible to follow. Neither one of them had troubles matching themselves. Then they grew tired of sword fighting, due to their swords wearing out from time to time, and continued on fighting with their kung-fu moves, both opponents giving each other violent and brutal responses.

Meanwhile, Cindy, Bobby, Howard and Kendall managed to defeat most of Mac Antfee's guards without taking a sweat. But as they were fighting, one of Mac Antfee's guards pressed the self-destruct button. A loud alarm went off and everybody, minus Mac Antfee and the ninja, made a run for the exit before the black dojo self-destructs. As everyone head for the exit, Cindy took notice of the ninja who is _still _fighting Mac Antfee, in a more brutal way. Unlike previous fights, this fight was _extremely _brutal and Cindy could see a thrust for blood through the ninja's sapphire blue eyes.

The ninja and Mac Antfee kept on fighting as the self-destruct timer keeps going down. The ninja finally managed to knock the ex-ninja down flat on his back and brashly grabs him by the collar with one hand while his other hand makes a grab for the Sapphire Ankh. Upon seeing the ancient necklace wore around the ninja's neck, Mac Antfee's eyes widen in fear.

"The Sapphire Ankh!" Mac Antfee cried as the Sapphire Ankh glowed madly in respond to the ninja's anger.

"That's right, and I'm using it to kick your sorry ass for good!" The ninja replied angrily as the Sapphire Ankh glowed brighter than usual. "NINJA SAPPHI-"

"STOP!" Cindy cried at the ninja. "This isn't like you, ninja. What happened to the ninja we used to know and love?"

"Get out of here, Cindy!" the ninja yelled back. "The place will explode any minute!"

"I don't care!" Cindy snapped. "I know you wanted revenge on Mac Antfee for kidnapping me earlier, but not like this. This isn't a bloody war."

This hits the ninja's head upon hearing what Cindy had told him.

"_**When a ninja loses a battle, she's more motivated but when the ninj**__**a wins, he fails to see his mistakes."**_ The Nomicon's advice played through the ninja's mind.

The ninja's grip starts to loosen from Mac Antfee's collar as the Sapphire Ankh glowed duller. The ninja's eyes are still locked to Mac Antfee.

"_**Love and war equals nobility and revenge." **_Another one of the Nomicon's advice also played through the ninja's mind.

The ninja finally released Mac Antfee and slowly walked up to Cindy, feeling a little ashamed of what he had done earlier. As the ninja walks away from Mac Antfee, Mac Antfee did a victory dance while taunting the ninja.

"You are such a wussy, ninja!" Mac Antfee taunted the ninja as a red helicopter hovers above him. "Hope you're happy with your choice, cuz I'll be back again! And I will kick your sorry ass!"

Mac Antfee gets inside the helicopter and the helicopter flies away from the now burning dojo. The ninja couldn't help but give the helicopter a deadly glare. Cindy on the other hand, placed her hand on the ninja's shoulder.

"It's over, ninja." Cindy told the ninja softly. "He can't hurt us anymore."

The ninja gave Cindy a small smile as the two of them find the dojo's exit before it crumbles into ashes.

()()()()()

One hour later at the Buttowski residence, Cindy is at the sick bay with the ninja, Howard, Bobby and Kendall. Cindy, Howard, Bobby and the ninja are pretty much covered in small bandages while Kendall had only a Band-Aid on her knee.

"This bites," Bobby cried in annoyance while looking at Kendall. "_We're_ the ones that kicked a lot of ass back there and Kendall's not covered up in bandages like we are?"

"Sometimes being a halfa _does_ have its disadvantages." Cindy replied to Bobby.

"Yeah, whatever." Bobby then proceeded to exit the sick bay. "If anybody needs me, I'll be in my room, playing violent video games with ninjas and samurais in it."

"Oh no you're not!" Kendall yelled as she tries to follow Bobby out of the sick bay. "We're reading one of Shakespear's plays and we're gonna do it all night if we have to."

"You're not the boss of me!" Bobby's voice was heard from outside the sick bay. "Get Lina to do it!"

"She's busy with her homework!"

"I don't give a damn about it!"

As soon as Bobby and Kendall are out of the sick bay, the ninja finally unmasked himself and reverts back to Randy Cunningham.

"Well thank god that's over." Howard said as he too leaves the sick bay. "If anybody needs me, I'll be at home, punching graves in _**Grave Puncher 5**_!"

By the time Howard left, Cindy and Randy's eyes met each other.

"Why did you stop me from fighting Mac Antfee?" Randy asked Cindy, with a lot of concern.

"It wasn't like you back there." Cindy explained. "I know that you had a sense of nobility and a good heart and you would do anything to protect Norrisville from the forces of evil, and I know that you wanted to take down Mac Antfee for what he had done in the last two days, but I didn't want you to be just as violent and dangerous as Mac Antfee once was when he was the ninja."

Upon hearing what Cindy had told him, Randy couldn't help but admit that Cindy was _actually _right. Back at the dojo, he had gone very violent on Mac Antfee and _would've _become just like him if Cindy haven't stopped him from frying the ex-ninja with the Sapphire Ankh.

"And come to think of it, I don't know what will happen if I didn't stop you from destroying Mac Antfee." Cindy confessed to Randy. "Things would've gone a lot worse than having to escape from a burning dojo on foot."

"If you didn't stop me, I would've end up being just like him." Randy confessed as well. "I can't imagine myself being in the same shoes as Mac Antfee, 20 years from now."

"Well I hope you've gone to your senses and saw what's right." Cindy replied with a small smile. "You know the ol' saying. All's fair in love and war."

Randy couldn't help but laugh a little. Just then, they heard the tapping of a pair of Mary-Jane shoes heading towards the sick bay. Randy quickly grabs the mask and goes ninja.

"Hope you get better soon." The ninja told Cindy.

"Yeah," Cindy replied. "Just promise me one thing – don't be like Mac Antfee. You're better than him."

The ninja nodded as he pulls out a smoke bomb and throws it on the ground in front of him and then disappeared into thin air just as Kendall walks inside the sick bay.

"Where's the ninja?" Kendall asked Cindy.

"Went out on patrol." Cindy partially lied with a small smile. "When trouble calls, a ninja answers the call."

Kendall saw the smile on Cindy's face. Cindy noticed it and grew a little annoyed.

"What?" Cindy asked Kendall.

"You like him." Kendall replied with a smug.

"What? Me?" Cindy replied nervously while trying to come up with a good excuse. "I'm 14 years old and the ninja's like what? 800 years old, around the same amount of time he's been protecting this town? To me, it's pretty much one of those illegal relationships."

"I know, but if you like the ninja as in _like him, like him, _make a move." Kendall told Cindy as she leaves the sick bay again. "Cuz if you don't, _someone else _will."

Kendall then leaves the sick bay, leaving Cindy completely alone.

_I like Randy, but he's my best friend. _Cindy thought while thinking about Randy. _I don't think I'm ready to tell him how I really feel about him. Not yet._

()()()()()

Extra Scene:

Everyone is fast asleep in Norrisville that night, but at the Buttowski residence, Bobby is in his room, smoking from a hippie hookah while singing an unexpected song

_**Bobby:**__I smoke non-stop, I can barely stop_  
_But it helps me get through another day_  
_My lungs are filled with smoke and ninja bombs  
I've got to puke some in Antfee's ass!_

"BOBBY! SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" Kendall's voice is heard across the hallway.

Bobby eventually stops smoking from the hippie hookah and went to bed.


	12. Bobby's Love and War

_**Bobby's Love and War**_

_**Summary: **__Bobby must stand up against a local bully at Norrisville Elementary – Dickson Antfee who is the son of Mac Antfee, without using his ghost powers as a weapon._

"Mmmm, mmmm, mmm," Bobby cried as he smells a wonderful smell that came from the kitchen. "If I think what I think it is, then by god I'm in heaven."

Bobby quickly puts the comic down and flies his way to the kitchen where he saw Lina pulling out a pan full of delicious chocolate cookies. Bobby was about to grab one, but Hilda yanks him away before he could get one.

"Bobby, those cookies are for your sister's first period class." Hilda told Bobby. "You'll just have to wait until after dinner to get a cookie."

"They're for my Home Ec. Class." Lina noted.

Bobby grunts as he looks at Lina with an annoyed glare.

"Y'know, there are names for people like you." Bobby said to Lina.

"No there aren't." Lina replied in annoyance as she puts the chocolate cookies in a bag.

"Teacher's pet! Apple polisher! Butt-kisser!" Bobby yelled.

"MOM! Bobby's calling me names!" Lina cried while pointing at Bobby.

"Bobby, don't call your sister names." Hilda lectured Bobby.

"I bet you're doing it to get an easy A." Bobby accused Lina. "It never hurts to _grease the wheel."_

"I get good grades because I paid attention in class and studied hard." Lina replied to Bobby. "Unlike Cindy's friends who are numbskulls."

"At least they're better friends than goody-two-shoes girls who put their unwanted noses into someone else's businesses." Cindy argued Lina after coming into the kitchen. "Besides, Randy tries his hardest to get a good grade, but most of the teachers never bothered to care about him anyway."

"I think your sister's got a good point there, Lina." James replied as he too comes into the kitchen. "Can't judge a book by its cover."

"Yeah, Cindy can hang out with anyone she likes." Bobby said to Lina.

"Not all the time," Hilda interrupted. "There are _limits_ to who Cindy should hang out with. And I do wish that she'd start making friends with _other girls_."

"Forget it, Hilda," Bobby told Hilda. "Cindy doesn't trust girls anymore, let alone not want to be friends with them."

"Bobby, I specifically told you not to ever call me '_Hilda'." _Hilda snapped at Bobby. "Call me _'mom'."_

"_Hilda." _Bobby taunts and teased his mom while giving her a raspberry tongue.

"BOBBY!" Hilda screamed as Bobby, Lina and Cindy ran off from the kitchen and head off to school. Little does the family know Bobby managed to sneak a few of Lina's cookies into his lunch bag.

()()()()()()

"School, who needs them?" Bobby muttered in boredom as he makes his way to Norrisville Elementary. "Why can't kids be free and have fun all day?"

As Bobby continues on walking, something or _someone _caught Bobby's eyes. At the picnic section of the school was a young girl eating lunch all by herself, under a big tree. She had short, Egyptian-like black hair with straight bangs and a golden butterfly hairclip on her right side of her head. She has a lovely pair of sapphire blue eyes, fair skin and on her cheeks were the cutest freckles Bobby has ever seen. She wore a yellow button-blouse under a violet vest, a pair of lavender long shorts, a pair of white socks and a pair of beige walking shoes.

To Bobby, the girl was the prettiest he'd ever saw, maybe more so than Kendall. But Bobby soon went nervous and a bit shy.

What if this girl was a spoiled brat, or worse, a goody-two-shoe like Kendall? What Bobby didn't know is that the girl that he saw waves at him, as if she likes him. Bobby nervously waves back at the girl and joins her at the picnic table under a huge tree.

"H-h-hi." Bobby nervously spoke to the girl. "I'm Bobby Buttowski."

"Irene Taylor." The girl replied sweetly.

"How long have you been to this school?"

"I grew up in Norrisville. You?"

"I just moved here a few weeks ago. I'm sort of new around here, but I never saw you before when I first came here."

Irene giggles.

"You're cute." Irene said to Bobby who blushed madly.

"I was going to say the same thing to you." Bobby replied happily. "Wow we must've read each other's minds!"

"I know." Irene replied happily as well. "You're funny."

"And you're pretty." Bobby pulls out one of Lina's cookies from his lunch bag. "Cookie?"

"Sure." Irene replied. She was about to eat one of Lina's cookies when all of a sudden, a big, bulky hand smacked the cookie off of Irene's beautiful hands and the cookie fell into the grass, now unable to be eaten by a child.

"Don't eat the wad's cookies, Irene!" a boy's voice yelled. "It could be poisonous!"

Standing behind Irene was a boy who is twice the size of Bobby. He seems chubby in an athletic way. He had a snouted nose, a bit darker skin tone than Bobby, a bully's pair of green eyes, and a similar hairstyle that Bobby finds it quite familiar – his hair is a crew-cut hairstyle with a low ponytail tied behind his head. He wore a grey t-shirt, a pair of cadet-blue long shorts, a pair of socks and a pair of red sneakers. Behind the boy were two bulky boys who are of Irish descent and are brothers.

"Don't be such a meanie, Dickson!" Irene yelled at the bigger boy, Dickson. "Can't you see that Bobby is trying to be friendly?"

Dickson did nothing but laugh at both Irene and Bobby. The Irish Brothers laugh along with Dickson.

"You know you're not allowed to hang out with other boys other than me, Irene." Dickson taunted Irene. "Your dad works for my dad, remember?"

"Hey! Irene's a living person!" Bobby yelled at Dickson while defending Irene. "She's not a property that needs to be owned by a jerkass like you!"

A lot of _oohs _came from a lot of kids who are seeing what was going on between Bobby and Dickson.

"You think you're so tough, wad?" Dickson hissed at Bobby as he clenched his fists tight. "You think you can take down Dickson Antfee, son of the famous _butt-whooper?"_

"I helped the Norrisville Ninja take down your dad before," Bobby replied cockily. "So yeah, I think I can."

Bobby runs up to Dickson for a punch, but Dickson grabs Bobby's hand at the last minute. Dickson slams Bobby into the ground and then throws him into an empty trash can that one of the Irish Brothers got.

"We'll finish this after school, wad!" Dickson warned Bobby.

Dickson then gives a crowd of students and Irene a death glare, causing the other students to run in fear. However, Dickson's eyes soon met Irene's as he walks up to Irene, grabs her by the arm and gives her an Indian burn, causing the girl to scream in pain.

"Let this be a warning, Irene." Dickson threatened Irene. "The next time that wad's speaks to you, I'm gonna give him a good kick in the ass, and then have your dad fired from his crummy job!"

Irene said nothing as Dickson and the Irish Brothers walk away, but not before Dickson looks at her once more.

"Remember, you're mine and you're gonna get used to it, whether you like it or not!"

As soon as Dickson and the Irish Brothers are out of Irene's sight, Irena quickly runs up to the trash can and helps Bobby get out of there.

"What a fat jerk." Bobby cursed as he and Irene quickly go somewhere more private. "What does he think he is? King of the school?"

"Unfortunately, he _is." _Irene sadly replied to Bobby. "Ever since he came here, Dickson's been controlling the school and every single student with an iron fist because he's the son of Mac Antfee, world famous butt-whooper. The principal can't do anything to stop him, no matter how hard we tried."

"What does this have to do with Dickson owning you like a property?" Bobby asked Irene with a lot of concern.

"My dad's a photographer, and he works for Mac Antfee." Irene explained sadly. "Because Dickson's dad is my dad's boss, Dickson thinks he owns me the first time we've met and treats me like I'm his most prized possession. He even threatened me with blackmail - if I talked back to Dickson, he'll tell it to his dad and have my own dad fired from the job he worked so hard to get."

Just then, the school bell rang, causing Bobby and Irene to get to class. For the remainder of the day, all Bobby could do is think about the fight that will happen after school.

Soon the school day ends as Bobby says goodbye to Irene and tries to get his way out of Dickson's wrath, but just as Bobby was about to officially leave the school property, Dickson and the Irish Brothers managed to find him at the very last minute.

"Where do you think you're going, wad?" Dickson asked Bobby in a mocking way. "You're not getting off that easily!"

Before Bobby could say or do anything, Dickson punches him several times until he was all black and blue and then slam dunks him into an empty trash can and kicks the trash can down to let it roll down the street. Dickson laughs evilly at his work and leaves with the Irish Brothers following him.

()()()()()

One trip rolling down the streets later, the trash can landed at the Buttowski's front yard, letting a bruised Bobby out of the trash can. Bobby tries to stand up and slowly walks into his home, not bothering to phase through like he usually does.

Because Bobby is bruised, he walks by his parents and sisters and didn't even look at them, although Hilda starts noticing it. He walks up to the bathroom and sits in the tub, crying. He didn't even notice Cindy walking up to the bathroom.

"Bobby, mom's wondering why you have bruises all over you and-" Before Cindy finishes her sentence, she saw Bobby crying. "What's wrong?"

"Cindy, it's terrible." Bobby cried as tears fall from his eyes. "I had a run-in with a … bully."

"A bully?" Hilda cried as she walks inside the bathroom.

"Geez, Mom!" Cindy yelled at Hilda in annoyance. "I don't bug you when you're helping Lina! This is a sibling talk we're having here!"

"Well, Bobby, I hope you're going straight to the principal about this." Hilda said to Bobby.

"I ... can't." Bobby replied sadly. "He can't do anything to stop this."

"Damn right he can't!" Cindy yelled positively. "It'll violate the code of the schoolyard!"

"What on earth are you talking about, young lady?" Hilda asked Cindy.

"The code of the schoolyard!" Cindy explained. "The rules that teach a boy to be a man, and a girl to be an Amazon! Let's see … don't tattle, always make fun of those different from you, don't act like a damsel-in-distress, never say anything unless you're sure everyone feels exactly the same way you do."

"This is ridiculous." Hilda looks at Bobby. "Is this bully a friend of yours? Is he a little on the chunky side?"

"He's chunky alright." Bobby answered.

"I bet he doesn't do well in school."

"He's as dumb as Brad, but Brad's smarter than him."

"Maybe you should talk to him and tell him how you feel." Hilda suggested. "Violence never solves anything, but reasoning the bully and telling him how you feel is often the wisest choice."

"And it'll never make Bobby a man." Cindy remarked as she drags Bobby out of the bathroom. "If you'll excuse us, I'll teach Bobby the ways of becoming a man."

()()()()()

Outside at the backyard, Cindy draws a face on a punching bag that is hanging from a tree branch.

"Pretend this is one of Randy's enemies." Cindy instructed Bobby. "Give him your best shot."

Bobby shoots out a neon green ghost ray at the punching bag. It leaves the punching bag a hole.

"Now pretend this is the bully." Cindy instructed Bobby again.

This time, Bobby punches the punching bag feebly. Cindy grew frustrated.

"No, not like that!" Cindy yelled. "Like _this!"_

Cindy leaps onto the bag, clawing and chewing violently. She spits out a mouthful of cloth.

"Didn't expect that, did you?" Cindy told Bobby. "And neither will the bully."

"You mean I should fight dirty, sis?" Bobby asked Cindy. "But if I use my ghost powers against Dickson, everyone, even the girl I like will call me a freak."

"We Buttowskis _have_ to bend the rules sometimes." Cindy explained. "So using our ghost powers as an advantage might be the only way out of this mess."

"Noted."

"It's fine by me if you don't want to use your ghost powers to your advantage."

"He's _not_ going to use his powers to take down a bully!" Hilda yelled from the window. Cindy and Bobby are disappointed.

"Well the next time this bully thinks you're going to throw a punch, you throw a ball of mud into his ugly little eyes!" Cindy suggested to Bobby.

"Yeah!" Bobby cheered.

"And then hit him when his back is turned!"

"Got it!"

"And if you get the chance, kick him right in the family jewels. It's a family trademark for generations." Cindy told Bobby quietly as she punches the punching bag down low. "Wendy did it, Brad did it, Kick did it, Avery did, even Brianna did it, and now you'll do it."

"Thanks, sis." Bobby gives Cindy a hug.

()()()()()

The next day after school, Bobby skids to a halt on the schoolyard when Dickson and the Irish Brothers appear.

"You won't escape me this time." Dickson threatens Bobby as he squares off for a fistfight. "When I'm done with you, Irene's mine for the taking."

"And we're going to enjoy squishing you like a bug." One of the Irish Brothers spoke in a Brooklyn accent.

Instead of punching Dickson, Bobby grabs a ball of mud and throws them into Dickson's eyes. But Dickson rubs it off and marches onward.

_The family jewels, Bobby. _Cindy's voice told Bobby in his mind.

Bobby lungs for Dickson, but the latter stop the former and hold him safely away at arm's length.

_Aw biscuits. _Cindy's voice warned Bobby in his mind.

Bobby's eyes widen in fear as Dickson beats Bobby again to a pulp. He could've used his ghost powers, but Bobby didn't want to and he didn't want Irene to think of him as a freak.

()()()()()

Randy is eating ice-cream outside his home when a trash can rolls up to him and stops. Bobby gets out of the trash can again falls in front of Randy who is now concern.

"Problems with the bully?" Randy asked Bobby.

"Yep." Bobby replied. "Because I like a girl who is in his possession, although she's a living person."

"His dad's a famous butt-whooper?"

"Oh yeah. His dad's Mac Antfee."

"Don't want to use your ghost powers as an advantage?"

"I meant every word, Randy."

Randy gets up and walks away. Bobby follows him.

"Let's see what S. Ward Smith can do to stop your bullying issues." Randy told Bobby.

"What can S. Ward Smith do?" Bobby asked Randy.

"He's one of Norrisville High's toughest teachers, despite being old and blind."

"He is?"

"Yeah. He kicked Quagmire's ass three months ago. That was bruce."

()()()()()

At Norrisville High in the metal shop room, S. Ward Smith, the teacher is seen crafting something out of metal. Just then, Randy and Bobby entered.

"What seems to be the problem, ninja?" S. Ward Smith asked Randy. "Did you break your sword again?"

"Actually, there's someone I like you to meet." Randy replied as he introduces Bobby. "Bobby, this is S. Ward Smith. S. Ward Smith, this is Bobby."

S. Ward Smith studies Bobby.

"Looks like a young boy to me."

"Mr. Smith?" Bobby asked S. Ward Smith. "I got bullying issues. This Dickson kid kept bullying me."

"Son, if you don't stand up for yourself, bullies are going to be picking on you for the rest of your life." S. Ward Smith advised Bobby as he reads the newspaper.

Just then, Mr. Bannister walks in.

"Gimme that paper!" Mr. Bannister demanded. "I need them to do crossword puzzles!"

"Forget it, Bannister." S. Ward Smith replied calmly. "I got them first."

Mr. Bannister grabs the paper, but S. Ward Smith didn't let go of the paper. A fierce struggle ensues and Mr. Bannister wins by yanking the paper off of S. Ward Smith's hands. S. Ward Smith looks at Randy and Bobby sadly.

"I'm no help." S. Ward Smith admitted to Bobby. "But I know _someone _who might help you with your bullying issues."

()()()()()

Moments later, S. Ward Smith, Randy and Bobby are standing at a red, two-story building that has a sign that reads,

_**K.C.'s Military Antiques Shop**_

"Here?" Bobby asked S. Ward Smith.

"Yep." S. Ward Smith replied as he pressed the door buzzer. The door opens a little and the three men saw a sapphire eye looking at them.

"Password?" a female voice is heard.

"Let me in, ringtail!" S. Ward Smith yelled.

"Right you are." The door is open, allowing the three men to enter the shop.

Once inside, Bobby took a good look at the owner of the shop. She is a scrawny, female anthropomorphic, grey raccoon with sapphire blue eyes, messy black hair that is chin-length and two medium side-bangs coming down to her chin. She had a short braided pigtail at the back of her lower head and on the tip of her tail is what seems to be a bit of white paint. She wore a white tank-top, baggy blue jeans and a pair of red sneakers.

If neither Randy nor Bobby noticed, K.C. had a weird tattoo-like symbol on her upper left arm that highly resembles the symbol of the Norisu Nine.

"So does the package I ordered arrive yet?" S. Ward Smith asked K.C.

"No, not yet." K.C. replied as she and the others get to the counter. "But can I interest you in some Chinese music boxes?"

"No thank you." S. Ward Smith kindly declined.

"We'd like you to meet someone, Bobby Buttowski." Randy told K.C. as he introduces Bobby.

"Oh," K.C.'s eyes widen. "Hello, young human."

"Hello, miss." Bobby greeted nervously. "Uh … miss?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to your tail?" Bobby asked nervously. "Why is the end of it all white?"

"My tail?" K.C. looks at her tail, and then looks at Bobby. "Let me put it this way – the next time your teacher tells you not to dip your body parts in a bucket full of paint, you _do it_!"

"Yes, miss." Bobby replied nervously. "I will, miss."

"Bobby had bullying issues with a bully named Dickson Antfee." Randy explained to K.C. "I figured you can help him develop a strategy."

"Strategy … hmmm," K.C. thinks for a moment and then looks at Bobby. "How many men do you have?"

"None." Bobby replied.

"You'll need more than that, kid" K.C. instructed Bobby. "You'll have to train them hard!"

K.C. pulls out a map of Norrisville from below the counter and puts it on the counter.

"Now the key to Norrisville have always been _**Greg's Game Hole**_ since the 60s." K.C. explained to Bobby as she puts her finger on the map. "The Coopers knew it. The Foxes knew it. The Le Paradoxes knew it. The Antfees knew it, and now _you _know it."

Bobby's eyes widen in surprise.

"First you'll need a declaration of war so that everything you do will be nice and legal." K.C. told Bobby as she pulls out a copy of the Franco-Prussian War and writes on it. "This'll do, so I'll change the name of this guy to _**Bobby Buttowski.**_"

As K.C. is making changes in the paper, Bobby walks up to S. Ward Smith.

"Pssst, I think K.C.'s a little nuts." Bobby whispers to S. Ward Smith.

"Oh yeah?" S. Ward Smith replied. "Hannibal McFist was a little nuts, but _Karai Connor Cooper_? She's out of her mind! We can't fail!"

Bobby gulps. This is going to be a very short war.

()()()()()

_**Melody Times: **__**"**__Girl" performed by Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman)_

"Okay, we're all set." Randy spoke to the technician at the recording studio.

"You sure there aren't any triangle solos in this song?" Howard asked.

"No triangle solos." The technician replied.

Randy and Howard nod as they start the song.

_**Randy**__**:**__Is there anybody going to listen to my story  
All about the girl who came to stay?  
She's the kind of girl you want so much  
It makes you sorry  
Still you don't regret a single day._

_**Randy and Howard: **__Ah girl_

_Girl_

_**Howard: **__When I think of all the times I've tried so hard to leave her  
She will turn to me and start to cry;  
And she promises the earth to me  
And I believe her  
After all this time I don't know why_

_**Randy and Howard: **__Ah girl_

_Girl_

_She's the kind of girl who puts you down  
When friends are there, you feel a fool.  
When you say she's looking good  
She acts as if it's understood.  
She's cool, ooh, ooh, ooh,_

_**Randy and Howard: **__Girl  
Girl_

_**Randy: **__Was she told when she was young that pain  
Would lead to pleasure?  
Did she understand it when they said  
That a man must break his back to earn  
His day of leisure?  
Will she still believe it when he's dead?_

_**Randy and Howard: **__Ah girl_

_Girl_

_Ah girl_

_Girl_

()()()()()

During class at Norrisville Elementary, Bobby walks up to Irene and gives her a note. Irene opens the note which reads,

_**If you hate and fear Dickson Antfee, meet at Randy Cunningham's tree-house. 1500 hours aka 3PM.**_

"Pass it on to everyone else who are victims of Dickson Antfee." Bobby instructed Irene.

"Why?" Irene asked.

"We're at war with Dickson and the Irish Brothers." Bobby replied.

Irene simply nods and went off to pass the message to other kids. She came across an African-American boy with medium wavy brown hair who wore yellow glasses, purple t-shirt, baggy cadet-blue jeans and a pair of indigo sneakers. He seems a bit shorter than Bobby, but he's not that short. Irene shows the boy the note that Bobby gave to her a while ago.

"We're at war with Dickson?" the African-American boy asked Irene.

"That's what Bobby told me, Ricky." Irene replied to the boy, Ricky. "Pass it on to the others."

Ricky nodded as he went off to pass Bobby's message to the other kids.

()()()()()

Later after school, Randy's tree-house is packed with kids from Bobby's school. Randy, Howard, S. Ward Smith and K.C. are also in the tree-house.

"This is wonk, Cunningham." Howard whispered to Randy. "We were _supposed_ to hang out here after school, but Bobby had to make a party here _without _consulting us."

"Boy, this ain't a party!" S. Ward Smith lectured Howard. "It's a _meeting_."

Randy looks around the tree-house.

"Speaking of a meeting," Randy spoke. "Where's Bobby?"

"It's _way _past 1500 hours." K.C. noted as she looks at her watch.

As soon as K.C. said those words, Bobby enters the tree-house, covered in bruises. He walks up front and looks at the kids.

"Okay," Bobby began. "We all know why we're here, right?"

"No," Ricky replied. "Why?"

"To fight Dickson, the bully." Bobby explained to the kids. "That asshole has been tormenting all of us for years, and I for one am _sick _of it!"

Mumbles were heard from the crowd.

"I can't promise you victory." Bobby continued. "I can't promise you good time. But the one thing I do know –"

Before Bobby could finish, all of the kids, except Irene, file out.

"WHOA! I promise you victory! I promise you good times!" Bobby quickly rephrased his sentence which caused all the kids to come back in and cheer for him. Looks like this war might be worth it.

()()()()()

Soon, Bobby's infantry marches in time, each soldier equipped with a helmet.

_**Bobby: **__I got a B in arithmetic  
__**Kids: **__I got a B in arithmetic_

_**Bobby: **__Would've got an A but I was sick__**  
**__**Kids:**__ Would've got an A but I was sick_

Swing-ring practice: Ricky misses a ring and falls to the ground. He is then knocked over by another kid.

Climbing the monkey bars: Almost everyone made it to the top. Some of the fat kids aren't fit enough to climb.

Collision avoidance drills: Ricky falls into a dustbin as everyone else try to run while avoiding the obstacles.

_**Bobby:**__ We are rubber, you are glue  
__**Kids:**__ We are rubber, you are glue_

_**Bobby:**__ It bounces off of us and sticks to you.  
__**Kids:**__ It bounces off of us and sticks to you._

_**Bobby: **__Sound off_

_**Kids: **__One! Two!_

_**Bobby: **__Sound off!_

_**Kids: **__Three! Four!_

Crossing the stream: The rock in the middle of the water is actually a kid wearing a helmet.

The kids march through as General Bobby watches with his shades on and chewing on a piece of grass.

The kids climb the monkey bars again in the sunset, but one slips and fall.

Munitions training: Bobby points at an easel, on which is mounted a schematic of a water balloon. As he demonstrates, the balloon in his hands bursts.

Battle simulator: The kids have to run past an angry dog trapped behind metal fence. Unfortunately, Ricky couldn't do it which makes Bobby angry.

"What's the matter with you, soldier?" Bobby asked Ricky in a strict tone.

"It's my nerves, sir." Ricky replied nervously. "I just can't stand the barking anymore."

"Your nerves?" Bobby slaps Ricky in the face. "I won't have cowards in my army."

But Randy whaps Bobby behind the back.

"Sorry, Bobby." Randy apologized to Bobby. "You can push them out of a plane, you can march them off a cliff, you can send them to die in the hot desert alone, but for some reason you can't slap them."

"Geez." Bobby muttered.

"Now apologize to the kid."

"Sorry, man." Bobby apologized to Ricky.

"It's cool, dude." Ricky replied.

_**Bobby: **__In History class I did the best  
__**Kids: **__In History class I did the best_

_**Bobby: **__Because I cheated on a test  
__**Kids: **__Because I cheated on a test_

_**Bobby: **__Sound off_

_**Kids: **__One! Two!_

_**Bobby: **__I can't hear you!_

_**Kids: **__Three! Four!_

Simulated hand-to-hand: The kids attack a stuffed bag. Irene uses a plunger. A boy uses a dust mop. Ricky attacks with a fly swatter.

"Okay, next group!" Bobby cried. "Elinoff! Thomas! Schwartz! Caldwell! DiMaggo! Cooper!"

Upon saying the last name on the list, K.C. violently attacks the stuffed bag with a bayonet.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" K.C. yelled viciously as she kept on attacking. "Ya stupid Antfee scum!"

_**Bobby: **__We are happy, we are merry  
__**Kids: **__We are happy, we are merry_

_**Bobby: **__We got a rhyming dictionary  
__**Kids: **__We got a rhyming dictionary_

_**Bobby: **__Sound off_

_**Kids: **__One! Two!_

_**Bobby:**__ One more time!_

_**Kids: **__Three! Four!_

_**Bobby: **__Bring it on home now!_

_**Kids: **__One! Two! Three! Four!  
One! Two … Three-four!_

()()()()()

In Randy's tree-house, a scale model of Norrisville is laid out on the table, with saltshakers used to indicate troop placement and strengths. K.C., Bobby, Randy, Howard, S. Ward Smith and Irene are developing a plan. During the strategic planning, the shakers are pushed around with those pusher thing Army people use. Irene reports that Dickson shakes down kids at _**Greg's Game Hole **_for money and then heads to McCafé for a cherry McSquishee.

"When he leaves the McCafé, we start the saturation bombing." K.C. instructed the plan to Bobby. "You got the water balloons?"

"Two hundred of them, K.C.!" Bobby replied. "But is it okay if they say _Happy Birthday _on the side?"

Bobby shows K.C. a balloon with a _Happy Birthday _sign on it.

"I'd rather they say _Death from Above."_ K.C. shrugs. "But I guess we're stuck with them."

"Noted." Randy noted.

"This strategy is a classic Pincer's Movement." K.C. said in triumph. "It cannot fail against an 11-year old!"

"Dickson and the Irish Brothers are leaving McCafé, sir!" Ricky warned everyone in the tree-house.

"Battle station!" Bobby ordered the kids as he leaves the tree-house. Randy and Howard also went outside, but to keep watch at the tree-house.

"I feel so alive!" K.C. yells happily. "I've been waiting 5 years for this since I graduated from Norrisville High in 2008!"

"I thought I was too old for this." S. Ward Smith told K.C. in a grateful tone. "I thought my time had passed. I thought I'd never hear the screams of pain, or see the look of terror in one's eyes. Thank heaven for the youth."

()()()()()

"What ya got, bro?" One of the Irish Brothers with a Brooklyn accent asked his brother.

"Strawberry flavor." The other brother answered with an Irish accent.

"You Irish leprechauns are gonna get another flavor if you don't shut up!" Dickson yelled at the Irish Brothers as they leave McCafé with their McSquishees.

As the bullies walk ahead, Bobby steps out from his hiding place, approaches the bullies and blocks their path. The bullies' eyes widen in surprise.

"Dickson," Bobby spoke to Dickson. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

"Oh yeah?" Dickson replied as he pumps his fists. "You and what army?"

"This one."

Right on cue, Bobby's troops emerge from their hiding places, water balloons poised.

"Commence saturation bombing!" Bobby yells.

The kids throw their water balloons at Dickson and the Irish Brothers, the bullies being pummeled with water balloons. The bullies tried to make a run for it, but their escape route (an alleyway) is blocked off with other kids. Dickson runs past the Weinerman residence with the kids in hot pursuit. Because of that, Heidi angrily walks outside the doorstep.

"Keep it down, you annoying little brats!" Heidi yelled at the kids. "Am I making myself cl-"

Before Heidi gets the chance to finish her rant, she gets hits by a water balloon that came from Randy's tree-house. Turns out that it was Howard who threw the water balloon at Heidi.

"Heh-heh, got her!" Howard cheered as he and Randy high-fived.

"HOWARD!" Heidi yelled at Howard as she looks up to see Howard in the tree-house. "You come down here right now!"

But Howard pegs Heidi in the face with another water balloon, causing Heidi to quickly run back inside the house.

Meanwhile, the kids had Dickson and the Irish Brothers cornered at the fence.

"Don't hurt us!" The Brooklyn-accent Irish brother begged.

"We surrender!" The Irish-accent Irish brother begged as well.

"We were only following orders!"

The kids run past the traitorous Irish Brothers, go after Dickson instead and saturate him at point-blank range. Dickson's eyes widen in fear as Bobby and Ricky pin him down to the ground and tied him up with rope. Soon, Bobby and Ricky parade a bounded Dickson who is being pulled in a wagon. The kids cheer for their victory. Irene stands in the street, surveying the damage when Bobby rushes up and kisses her, their moment being captured forever in a photo. Unlike other girls who slap the boys afterwards, Irene gives Bobby a hug afterwards.

When it is finally over, Bobby walks up to a bounded Dickson.

"Well, you learned your lesson," Bobby said to Dickson as he was about to untie him. "So now I'll untie you."

"The second you untie me, I'm gonna beat you to death and get Irene back." Dickson threatened Bobby.

"On second thought, I'm not going to untie you." Bobby replied coldly.

"You're gonna have to someday."

Bobby then realizes that Dickson is right. On cue, K.C. steps forward.

"Don't worry kiddo." K.C. told Bobby. "I was ready for this little eventuality."

()()()()()

At the Buttowski residence, Howard, Cindy and Dickson (still tied up) watch TV while K.C. finishes the armistice with S. Ward Smith, Randy, Bobby and Irene watching.

"Article four – Dickson is never again to raise his fists in anger. Article five – Dickson recognizes Bobby and Irene's right to exist. Article six – Irene Taylor will no longer be in the possession of Dickson and is now a free woman. Article seven – although Dickson shall have no official power, he shall remain a figurehead of menace in the neighborhood." K.C. concluded the terms of surrender.

"Looks okay to me," Bobby said as he and Irene each grabbed a pen. "We'll sign."

"What about you, Dickson?" Howard asked Dickson.

"Alright I'll sign." Dickson replied, admitting defeat.

"Are you kids through playing war?" Hilda asked as she enters the living room.

"Yes." Everyone (minus K.C. and S. Ward Smith) replied as Bobby unties Dickson.

"Then here are some cookies!"

Everyone lets out a sigh of joy as each grab a cookie and eat them. Cookies are enjoyed by all with Howard belching along the way.

()()()()()

Extra Scene:

Inside the Nomicon, Randy is seen meditating in the center of a dojo room. He stops and looks at the readers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls." Randy spoke while breaking the fourth wall. "Contrary to what you've just read, war is neither glamorous nor fun. There are no winners, or losers. There are no good wars, with the following exceptions: _**The American Revolution, World War II, Samurai Jack, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, **_and the_** Star Wars Trilogy. **_If you'd like to learn more about war, there are lots of resources in your local library or the internet, many of them with cool, gory pictures."

Just then, Randy's spirit is about to descend back into the real world.

"And goodnight, everybody!" Randy concluded. "Peace, man."


	13. St Ninja Infirmary Blues

_**St. Ninja Infirmary Blues**_

_**Summary: **__The sorcerer loses his powers to a priest who was his former minion 800 years ago, causing him to form a temporary truce with the ninja in order to defeat his former ally._

_**A/N: Request made by OMAC001 who wants a story about the sorcerer's former minion coming back from the dead to steal his powers (and the ninja's IDK) to rule the world.**_

_**Some parts are collaborated with Stinkfly3 who gets credit for helping me with the story. :D**_

One nice day at Norrisville High, the ninja is battling non-stop against a lot of stanked monsters, thanks to Bash and a few kids making a lot of students depressed. First it was Bucky who got stanked _five_ times in one day thanks to Bash, and then it was Theresa who got bullied by Jessica and the cheerleading squad, then Juggo and Accordion Dave who both got picked on by an athlete, and then Julian who got assaulted by Coach Green and the entire football team. Despite growing stronger and returning the stanked students back to normal, the ninja finds this day to be one of the most stressful days he had ever had. But he didn't want to be either lazy or violent like Mac Antfee was back in the 80s. And he still can't figure out why the Nomicon chose Antfee to be the ninja in the first place either.

After the ninja had rescued one of his best friends from the ex-ninja a while ago, the ninja had become a bit more serious about his job, more serious that it feels like he's drifting away from his two best friends who knew his secret identity – Randy Cunningham. They know that Randy has a ninja duty to do, and it is his job to keep the sorcerer at bay and keep the innocent safe from the forces of evil, but they are worried that being the ninja is the only think that would be in Randy's mind for a longer period of time. And seeing that he is battling non-stop all day, they think that Randy needed to relax and not go ninja for a while.

But will Randy get a well-deserved break that he needed? Let's find out.

School is soon over as Randy, Howard and Cindy walked out through the school's doors with the other teenagers walking right on home or catching the bus. Though Howard and Cindy seemed happy that school is over, Randy is the only one who feels bummed out.

"Dude," Cindy asked Randy with concerned. "You looked bummed."

"I've been battling stanked monsters non-stop all day." Randy replied. "It feels like this school is Norrisville's answer to James Wood High."

"Yeah, except James Wood High doesn't have an evil sorcerer locked deep underground." Howard added.

"Well, that is your job as the ninja to protect the school from chaos." Cindy told Randy. "But Howard and I are starting to think that being the ninja might be the only thing going through your mind."

"Yeah, I guess so." Randy replied, feeling a bit more bummed than ever. "I like being the ninja, really I do, but I miss hanging out with my friends and doing teenage stuffs."

"We do too …" Howard replied as he pulls out his swim trunks from his backpack, looking happy. "… which is why Cindy and I decided to take you out on the beach today!"

"But I don't have my swim trunks with me." Randy pointed that out all of a sudden.

"I know." Howard replied happily as he and Randy walk their way to Randy's place. "We'll go to your place and you can find your swim trunks there."

"And I'll ask Bobby if he can come too." Cindy added as she walks her way to her place.

"Then Cunningham and I will meet back in your place." Howard told Cindy. "Don't leave until we come."

Cindy rolls her eyes.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, at the local beach in Norrisville, a huge rock that stood on top of the grassy hill got zapped by lightning. When the rock was burning up, it slowly moves to reveal an elderly hand reaching out to the surface and red smoke coming out from under the rock. The elderly hand moved the rock further and then the elderly body came out of the surface and stood on top of the green grass. The sun shines up to reveal the figure to be an elderly man with a long scrawny neck that seems crooked, red eyes that resembles the demon's, a red dot on his forehead and a long white beard that came down to his feet. He wore a lime-green kimono and holds what seems to be a scepter combined with a walking cane that seems crooked. He waves his cane-scepter in the air and two black lightning bolts hit the grass, quickly forming two simian monkeys who wore black and green ninja suits. The elderly man chuckled evilly as he looks at the town.

"Well it's been 800 years since I last saw Norrisville." The elderly man cracked to the two simian monkeys. "I guess their system doesn't change, don't you agree my pets?"

The simian monkeys grunted noise in respond. The elderly man then looks at Norrisville High from a distance.

"And my old friend – the sorcerer is still locked up underneath that puny little school for bratty kids." The elderly man spoke again as he waves his wand and a little cloud caught him and the two simian monkeys. "Let's have a surprise reunion just for him and then we'll find the ninja and destroy him for locking me up underneath the rock 800 years ago."

The cloud then takes the elderly man and the simian monkeys to Norrisville High – to meet the sorcerer face to face.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Randy and Howard – now in their swim trunks walk up to the Buttowski residence where they saw Cindy coming out through the door. She wore a simple lavender bathing suit and a pair of purple sandals. Both Randy and Howard tried their best to not make a fool of themselves upon seeing Cindy wearing her swimsuit. At one point, Randy got a small nosebleed.

"Oh quit being a pair of perverts." Cindy playfully scowled at Randy and Howard. "I don't look _that _good."

"Sorry." Randy apologized as he pulls out a tissue to stop his nose bleeding more blood. "We just never saw you in a swimsuit before."

"Well, you'll get used to it."

Just then, Bobby phased through the door and landed beside Randy. He wore green swim trunks and is carrying his bag.

"I'm all set!" Bobby cried happily. "Let's hit the beach!"

()()()()()

Meanwhile, deep underground where the sorcerer's prison is located, the sorcerer is seen playing cards with Minion after another failed attempt to get out of his prison.

"Do you have a queen?" the sorcerer asked Minion while looking at his own cards.

"Goldfish." Minion replied as the sorcerer picks up a card from the deck. "You have a seven, ol' chum?"

The sorcerer gives Minion the seven of spades. Minion picks up his seven of hearts and pairs it with the seven of spades.

"A king?" the sorcerer asked Minion who then gives the sorcerer the king of clubs. The sorcerer pairs the king of clubs up with his own king of spades.

"An ace?" Minion asked. The sorcerer shook his head as Minion picks up a card from the deck.

While the sorcerer and Minion are busy playing cards, a mist of white clouds flew around the sorcerer. The sorcerer took notice of it as the clouds knocked Minion off the edge.

"What is going on here?" the sorcerer asked as the clouds continued circling around him. "What trickery is this?"

Then, an evil chuckle echoed the sorcerer's prison. The sorcerer then noticed something familiar about that chuckle. His eyes widen.

"It can't be …"

"I'm afraid it is, old friend." An elderly voice replied as the clouds stop circling the sorcerer and few into the air to reveal an elderly man with a long scrawny neck that seems crooked, red eyes that resembles the demon's, a red dot on his forehead and a long white beard that came down to his feet. He wore a lime-green kimono and holds what seems to be a scepter combined with a walking cane that seems crooked. He stood on top of the cloud. Behind him were two simian monkeys dressed in green and black ninja suits.

The sorcerer recognized the elderly man easily. Minion however crawled back up to the sorcerer.

"Kuro!" the sorcerer cried. "I thought you were …"

"Buried alive by the last of the Norisu Nine 800 years ago? I was." The elderly man, Kuro replied evilly. "Until one day, a stroke of lightning brought me back from the dead and made me more powerful than ever."

_**Kuro: **__Friend, I've gone down to Norrisville  
See how you're doing;  
You're sitting on a stool, sealed underground  
You're so sour, so cold, so vile_

_I'm living in the past  
So you won't last  
Without the proper care_

_With a royal farewell  
And an animate spell  
You won't have long to prepare_

_Now when I died, I'm buried in my kimono  
Trapped in a box covered with pain and betrayal  
Trapped alive and getting killed by the Norisu Nine  
So you can let everyone know I died like a priest._

_I'm living in the past  
So you won't last  
Without the proper care_

_With a royal farewell  
And an animate spell  
You won't have long to prepare_

_Friend, now that you have heard my story,  
Say, monkey, hand me the scroll of black magic;  
If anyone should ask you,  
Tell 'em I've gone down to see you again._

"Some friend you are!" the sorcerer barked at Kuro. "You've betrayed me on the night I was sealed inside this hole! I begged for your help, but instead you've run off like a coward! You've should've stayed _dead!"_

But when the sorcerer tries to gather his stank to knock Kuro off the cloud, nothing came and it looks like the sorcerer's acting. Kuro lets out an evil laugh as the sorcerer and Minion exchanged surprised looks.

"What has happened to my powers?" the sorcerer asked as he looks at his own hands. "What trickery led me to being powerless all of a sudden?"

"Have you not notice, old friend?" Kuro replied as he whirls his hand to reveal a ball of green stank that floats over his hand. "I have used my black magic to take your powers away from you. The reason why I betrayed you on the night you were defeated by the Norisu Nine is because I have no use of you after all, now that I've got more powerful than I could ever imagine. But being the old friend I once was, I've only given you some of your powers back, but you'll never be as powerful as me again."

Kuro's cloud then flies upwards back to the surface world.

"Where are you going?" the sorcerer asked Kuro.

"I'm going to stir a little chaos in the surface world with most of your powers." Kuro explained. "And then I'll find the ninja and eliminate him once and for all!"

When Kuro disappeared into thin air, the sorcerer turned to Minion and gives him one of his chaos pearls.

"Go to the surface world and find the purple-haired boy that holds the ninja mask in the palm of his hands." The sorcerer instructed Minion as his remaining stank shows the rat an image of Randy Cunningham who is getting ice-cream at the beach. "Get him to listen to my pleas and warnings for as of now, we're in a temporary truce."

"Got it." Minion replied as he takes one of the chaos pearls and ventures his way into the surface world.

()()()()()

At the beach, Randy is getting ice-cream at the food stand while Cindy and Kendall are seen relaxing on the beach. There's no sigh of Howard or Bobby. Cindy appears to be relaxed.

"This is quite refreshing. As long as there aren't any _perverts _around," Cindy said to herself "Like Quagmire."

"Giggity?" Quagmire cried from nowhere.

"Get out of here, pervert!" Cindy yelled at Quagmire.

"Aww, no one wants a Quagmire." Quagmire sobbed as he leaves to who-knows-where.

Cindy then looks around her. Just then, Randy came by with an ice-cream cone in his hand.

"Where are Howard and Bobby?" Randy asked Cindy.

In the waters, the locals are happily playing in the water when all of a sudden; a shark's fin is seen swimming around the locals. The locals scream as they immediately get out of the water and flee from the beach. Randy and Cindy saw this and the two of them were disappointed. Just though it seems to be a real shark, it actually turns out to be Howard wearing a strap-on fin and a mask.

"Suckers." Howard laughed evilly.

Just then, another fin swam towards Howard and it also turns out to be Bobby, also wearing a strap-on fin and a mask. Bobby laughs at his prank which catches Howard's attention. This quickly scares Howard.

"AHH!" Howard cried upon seeing Bobby. "Shark boy!"

Howard immediately got out of the water and hid behind Randy, causing Cindy to roll her eyes in disappointment.

Somewhere on the beach, Minion, while carrying one of the sorcerer's chaos pearls, is trying to find Randy while avoiding getting stepped on by humans. It seems to have taken the rat forever to find one human, but after a few minutes of searching, Minion finally found Randy, but the boy is busy talking to his friends. So Minion decided to crawl up to them and waits.

A few seconds later, Randy and his friends noticed Minion holding a green pearl.

"You gotta listen to me, ninja." Minion spoke to Randy. Randy and his friends became shocked to hear a rat speaking Enghish. "This town's in big trouble, and no it's not the sorcerer's doing this time."

"What the juice are you talking about?" Randy asked Minion.

"My master, the sorcerer, of whom you speak, had asked me to give you this message." Minion gives Randy the sorcerer's chaos pearl. "It's urgent!"

When Randy touched the chaos pearl, green stank circled around the pearl and made it hover into the air. As the pearl glowed, Randy saw an image of the sorcerer. For the first time in his life, Randy is speaking to the 800-year old sorcerer.

"_Before you say anything ninja, I am not here to gloat like a madman." _The sorcerer replied from the chaos pearl. "_Though this seems to go against my reputation as an evil sorcerer, but … I need your help."_

"How can I tell you're telling the truth?" Randy asked the sorcerer, making sure he wouldn't be tricked.

"_I'm not the only one the Norisu Nine had to deal with 800 years ago." _The sorcerer explained. _"There's another one."_

"Another evil shoob we have to go up against?" Howard asked.

"_His name is K__uro and he used to be my minion, but he betrayed me on the night I was sealed beneath the school." _The sorcerer explained again. "_He had stolen nearly all of my powers and now he's causing a lot more chaos in your world. If he fully takes control of this world, there's no telling what sort of chaos waits upon us."_

Just then, the Nomicon glows while inside Randy's backpack. Randy quickly took notice of it before looking at the pearl again.

"Excuse me for a moment." Randy said to the sorcerer as he grabs the Nomicon from his backpack.

The second Randy opens the Nomicon, his spirit gets pulled in while his stiff body collapsed on the hot sand. Inside the Nomicon, Randy saw a Japanese priest standing beside the sorcerer.

"_**800 years ago, the evil sorcerer used to have an ally – Kuro."**_

Randy then saw an image of Kuro performing black magic.

"_**Though he seems to be a normal Japanese priest on the outside, Kuro has been studying the evil arts of black magic – a perfect element to help the sorcerer rule the world."**_

Randy then sees Kuro pushing the sorcerer aside as black stank circles around Kuro.

"_**When Kuro became more powerful with his black magic, he turned against the sorcerer for he had no use of him anymore."**_

He then sees Kuro trapped inside what seems to be a glass coffin while members of the Norisu Nine buried him under a large rock on the grassy hill.

"_**Just like the sorcerer, Kuro gets imprisoned – by being buried alive in a black magic-proof glass coffin under a huge rock on the grassy hill at the beach. Eve**__**ryone soon forgot about Kuro and his wicked history … until now."**_

Randy soon felt his spirit going back into the real world and into his body. He quickly gets up and grabs the chaos pearl.

"You still there?" Randy asked.

"_I've been waiting patiently," _the sorcerer replied from the chaos pearl. "_As of now we are in a temporary truce until we can finally defeat Kuro and get most of my powers back – he took them away from me earlier."_

"Okay we'll help." Randy told the sorcerer. "But we don't know where Kuro is."

The chaos pearl began to glow as some of the green stank went hovering to the outskirts of town.

"_What's left of my powers can guide you and your allies to Kuro. Let my rat – Minion guide you for I am trapped inside the hole since 1212 AD." _The sorcerer told Randy as Minion waves at the boy. "_But be warned. Kuro may be old, but he is not as easy to defeat as you think he is."_

The sorcerer's image soon disappears as the chaos pearl falls right into Minion's paws.

"Well," Minion spoke to Randy, Cindy, Howard and Bobby. "We can do this now or wait till you guys are all dressed and ready enough to find the old man."

"It's better to wait till all of us are dressed and ready to go." Cindy told Randy, Howard, Bobby and Minion. "If we do it now, we'll be wiped out easily."

"Fair enough." Randy said as the group pack up and went to their respective homes to change into their causal wears.

()()()()()

Somewhere in the outskirts of town, a huge crystal mountain is seen far away from the city. It also seems that the mountain is used as a villain's secret lair. A simian monkey, dressed in green and black ninja suit, crawls his way up to the mountain until he finds a passage that soon takes him to a grand room made entirely out of crystal, rock and lava. At the room's center was a crystal throne and sitting on the throne was Kuro the Japanese priest with black magic on his side. In his hand was what seems to be most of the sorcerer's stank, all curled up into one ball.

"His powers seem to be full of chaos." Kuro spoke to the simian monkey. "From the looks of it, he feeds on misery since the night he was imprisoned by the Norisu Nine."

The simian monkey grunted. The ball of green stank then shows Kuro and the simian monkey an image of the ninja and his friends – Howard, Cindy, Bobby and the sorcerer's rat, Minion. Kuro's eyes widen in fear and anger when he realizes what the situation is going on.

"_So what is this Kuro guy look like?" Howard asked Minion._

"_Kuro's is as old as a mule." Minion explained. "But he's got black magic at his side."_

"_Not only that, he has most of the sorcerer's powers too." The ninja told Minion._

"_Yeah let's go with that, kid." Minion chuckled. "Kuro may be old, but he can move like a monkey and fight like a warrior."_

"_We'll just have to take the old man down with what we've got." The ninja spoke in tense. "The only thing we have that is magic-related is Cindy and Bobby's ghost powers."_

"_Ghost powers may not work like magic," Cindy noted as she makes a sapphire blue ghost ray appear in her hand. "But it works like a charm."_

"_Yeah!" Bobby cried confidently. "Let's go kick some old guy's butt!"_

"_Good news! Kuro's at the crystal mountain, in the outskirts of town!" Minion cried happily. "If we go there, there's a huge chance that we'll find Kuro faster."_

"So, the last of the Norisu Nine had allies on his side." Kuro hissed as he waves his cane-scepter. "Let's see just _how_ strong his allies are as soon as the ninja becomes my next victim to one of my black magic spells."

Kuro snaps his fingers and the simian monkey quickly leaves the grand room. Seconds later, the simian monkey returns with an old, large book and gives it to Kuro. Kuro opens the book to look for a worthy spell to use it on the ninja. One caught his attention.

"Ah, here's one that's worthy of my time." Kuro spoke evilly. "I shall put a spell on the ninja which will put him in a sleeping death. That way, he won't defeat me."

The simian monkey grunted excitedly, and then grunted in a low pitched sound.

"What's that? You think I should seal the lifeless ninja in a glass coffin?" Kuro asked the simian monkey.

The simian monkey replied with more grunting noise, this time in a high pitched sound.

"You always have the best ideas." Kuro told the simian monkey as he gathered both his black magic and most of the sorcerer's powers. "Very well, I shall put the ninja in a sleeping death and when it's done shall I seal him in a glass coffin and have my ninja monkeys bring the ninja's glass coffin to me!"

Kuro then releases a flowing mist of black and green aura which then soars away from the crystal mountain. Kuro then turns to his other two simian monkeys.

"Follow the mist of black and green aura." Kuro ordered the two simian monkeys. "It shall lead you directly to the ninja and when it does, I want you to bring him to me, in a glass coffin."

By the time the two simian monkeys left the lair, one simian monkey grunts at Kuro.

"What would be the antidote?" Kuro asked. "Come here."

The simian monkey walks up to Kuro who then whispers something to his ear. The simian monkey crackles evilly.

()()()()()

"Can we stop for a moment?" Howard asked Cindy, Bobby, Minion and the ninja as they made their way through the thick forest. "I'm tired."

"Howard, the fate of the world is in our hands." The ninja told Howard. "Tiredness is never an option."

"The dude's right." Bobby noted to Howard. "Besides, you need some exercise."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Howard replied sarcastically as the gang came across the edge of a cliff that is 15-stories down to a body of water.

From a distance was Kuro's lair – the crystal mountain. Just then, a chaos pearl that was in Minion's paw began to glow. The sorcerer's face is seen again.

"_You and you friends will have to fly to Kuro's lair." _The sorcerer instructed the gang.

"But the only one who can fly is Bobby." Cindy told the sorcerer. "And I can no longer fly since Mom took it away from me three years ago."

"And I can't carry three people and a rat at once." Bobby noted. "Howard's too heavy."

"I heard that!" Howard yelled at Bobby.

"Hey if you lose some weight, then I'd be able to carry everyone at once." Bobby replied to Howard with a small laugh. "The last halfa that dragged a really fat guy across a cliff got turned into a full ghost."

Before anyone could say another word, a flowing mist of black and green aura soars across the wind and flew around the ninja this time. The aura traps the ninja inside, blinding him with its darkness. The ninja tries to speak but no words came out of his mouth. He tries to see, but all he saw was darkness. He soon feels sleepy and tries to fight it, but no matter how hard he tried, there's no way to keep his body awake. When the aura clears, the ninja was now blacked out and because he was standing on the edge, his body gave way and he fell off the cliff and landed in the water, much to the other's horror.

Deep underwater, the ninja's lifeless body is being dragged down to the bottom, but all of a sudden, his body glowed a white aura as what seems to be a container began to form around the ninja's body. It looks like a glass coffin and when the glow dimmed down, the glass coffin began to rise up to the surface where it soon became visible to the ninja's friends, and two simian monkeys who are swimming towards the glass coffin.

Without thinking, Cindy, Howard, Bobby and Minion jump off a cliff and landed in the water where all of them then began to chase the two simian monkeys who are now carrying the glass coffin with the ninja's body inside to Kuro's lair. Because Howard is a slow swimmer, the simian monkeys got away while the others slowly made it to the shore.

"Let's take a break." Howard pants as he lies on the shore. "I need to catch my breath."

Both Cindy and Minion exchanged worried looks. Before either one of them said a word, Bobby steps in.

"I'll stay with Howard." Bobby said to Cindy and Minion. "You guys go ahead."

Cindy and Minion nod as they continued on chasing the two simian monkeys who are now carrying the glass coffin (with the ninja inside) inside a cave. Above the entrance reads,

_**St. James Infirmary**_

Cindy and Minion eventually caught up with the simian monkeys where Minions hops on top of the glass coffin while Cindy still tails the monkeys.

_**Cindy: **__Folks, I'm goin' down to St. James Infirmary,  
See my ninja there;  
He's stretched out on a long, white table,  
He's so sweet, so cold, so fair. _

Without either Cindy or Minion knowing, Kuro makes his appearance and carefully follows Cindy.

_**Cindy: **__Let him go, let him go, God bless him,  
Wherever he may be,  
He will search this wide world over,  
But he'll never find another sweet gal like me. _

_Now, when I die, bury me in my lavender hoodie,  
Put on some baggy pants and a pair of boots,  
Put a twenty-dollar gold piece on my watch chain,  
So you can let all the girls know I died standing pat. _

_An' give me six crap shooting pall bearers,  
Let a chorus girl sing me a song.  
Put a red hot jazz band at the top of my head  
So we can raise Hallelujah as we go along._

_Folks, now that you have heard my story,  
Say, boy, hand me over another shot of that booze;  
If anyone should ask you,  
Tell 'em I've got those St. James Infirmary blues._

But by the time Cindy had finished her song, Kuro laughs evilly as he waves his cane-scepter and points it directly at Cindy. Cindy then discovers that she is now unable to move her body or feel anything as she is slowly turning into an ice statue. After Cindy's demise, a chunk of ice grabbed the glass coffin (with the ninja inside) off of the two simian monkeys and a bigger layer of ice sealed both the glass coffin and the lifeless ninja, although Minion managed to get away from the sealing ice. The chaos pearl glowed angrily and hovers at Kuro. The sorcerer's face is again seen.

"_You will pay for your treachery!" _The sorcerer hissed at Kuro. "_You should've stayed dead and let everyone know that I have no allies but the bumbling gazillionaire and a talking rat."_

"Tough luck ol' chum." Kuro mocked the sorcerer. "I'm free as a bird, and you're trapped deep underground like a sewer rat."

"You take that back, ya no-good, stinking traitor!" Minion yelled at Kuro.

"Oh, I think not you little pest!" Kuro mocked Minion as a layer of ice seals the chaos pearl. "I'm a powerful priest and you're just a simple, stupid, sewer rat!"

Minion couldn't help but let his own tears come out from his own eyes.

"That hurts, man." Minion said sadly as he tries to wipe his tears away. "It really hurts."

"Aw don't be such a sissy rat!" Kuro mocked Minion again. "Rats are supposed to be menacing, not crying."

As Minion cried, green stank circled around the crying rat and, for the first time in 800 years, stanked him. Minion stops crying and starts to feel strange. He felt pain that keeps growing and growing onto him. He was growing bigger. His sharp teeth grew longer and his fur glowed greener like the sorcerer's stank. He lets out a huge roar and glares at Kuro.

At the same time, some of the sorcerer's stank escaped from Minion's mouth and went into the ice where it soon melted the ice that sealed both the lifeless ninja and the sorcerer's chaos pearl. Though you would only expect the stank to not melt away the glass coffin, you were wrong. When the stank melted the ice away, the glass coffin vanished and the ninja immediately woke up, much to Kuro's shock and anger.

The ninja looks at his surroundings and noticed that Cindy, one of his best friends, had turned into an ice statue. Without thinking, the ninja pulls out the Sapphire Ankh from his arsenal, puts it on his neck and looks at Cindy's icy state. The Sapphire Ankh glowed and shoots a baby-blue beam at the ice statue, melting the ice away, but turning Cindy back to normal. Cindy could move again, so she runs up to the stanked Minion, pulls out her De-Stanker Gauntlets and dug the claws into the stanked Minion's body. Cindy tears out the sorcerer's stank from Minion's body, changing him back into a small simple rat.

"Thank god," Minion spoke to Cindy. "I'd thought I never be normal."

"NO!" Kuro cried like a spoiled brat as he throws a tantrum. "All of you ruined everything! That's not how I wanted it to be! You'll pay for this, ninja! You will pay!"

"I don't think so," the ninja replied as the Sapphire Ankh's energy is locked onto Kuro. "Ninja Sapphire Ankh!"

A powerful white and sapphire beam shot directly at Kuro. Kuro screams in pain. When the shot died down, Kuro fell into his knees and crumbles into dust while most of the sorcerer's stank that he had stolen before left his body and retreated back to its original owner. At the same time, Howard and Bobby came right inside to see what was going on.

"What did we miss?" Howard asked, causing everyone else to roll their eyes and walk out of the crystal cave.

()()()()()

One hour later, the gang are at Norrisville High where Minion was about to go back to the sorcerer. The ninja changed back into Randy.

"Well, it's been great." Minion said to Randy, Cindy, Howard and Bobby. "But all good things must come to an end."

"_That's right." _The sorcerer replied through the chaos pearl. "_With Kuro dead and all of my powers being restored to me, we are back to being enemies."_

The sorcerer has proven to be right. Not far from the school, a stanked Bucky is seen smashing cars and building. As predicted, the thing Bucky holds most dear is the triangle dinger. Randy immediately goes ninja and easily cured the stanked Bucky, turning him back to normal.

"_This may have been easy, but soon it'll be harder than the last and I will break free from this prison!" _The sorcerer ranted evilly as Minion finally carried the chaos pearl into the air vents with him.

"Smell ya later, punks!" Minion shouted a farewell as he finally enters the air vents.

"Will we ever see the rat again?" Bobby asked the ninja. "With his voice like that, he could be a rather interesting character."

"We may never know, Bobby." The ninja replied. "We may never know."

()()()()()

Extra Scene:

In the sorcerer's prison, the sorcerer and Minion are finishing off their card game.

"An ace?" Minion asked. The sorcerer shook his head as Minion picks up a card from the deck.

"Do you have a nine?" the sorcerer asked Minion who then gives the sorcerer the nine of hearts. The sorcerer pairs the nine of hearts up with his own nine of clubs.

"A two?" Minion asked.

Before the sorcerer could answer, they heard Bucky's cries from the surface again. The sorcerer groaned.

"Should we stank him?" Minion asked the sorcerer.

"No, he's not much of a threat." The sorcerer replied. "At this rate, the one called Bucky will not help me get out of here."

"Good point." Minion looks at his cards. "Got a two?"

"Goldfish, ol' chum." The sorcerer replied. "Goldfish."


	14. 22 Short Stories About Norrisville

It is a beautiful day in Norrisville as Randy and Howard are enjoying a little patented spitting off the overpass. As they spit, Randy begins to think.

"Howard," Randy spoke to Howard. "Do you ever think about the people in those cars?"

"Nah, it makes it harder to spit on them." Howard replied.

"Sometime I wonder if anything interesting happened to everyone in Norrisville, aside from me saving their butts all the time." Randy explained. "I mean, look around. I think somewhere in this town, everyone's got a good story to tell, even our enemies if they want to."

_**22 Short Stories about Norrisville**_

"What do you think, Howard?" Randy asked Howard, but no respond. "Howard?"

"What?" Howard asked as he holds a mustard squirt. "Sorry, Cunningham. I just saw Quagmire's car. What were you saying?"

"Forget it. It's almost noon." Randy replied as he and Howard walk away from the overpass. "Let's go see what's up at McCafé."

So Randy and Howard made their way to McCafé where they stopped at the counter to order something. Inside the restaurant, Bucky is seen talking to Flute Girl.

"Aw, c'mon Flute Girl," Bucky pleaded Flute Girl. "Why can't you go to the movies with me and watch _**Quartet**_? It's a really good drama movie."

"Bucky, there are a lot of good-looking girls in there and I don't want to get bullied by either one of them." Flute Girl explained. "Especially Jessica."

"I don't think Jessica's going to the movies today." Bucky told Flute Girl. "I think she got grounded after she failed that math test yesterday. Besides, I don't think any popular jerks would want to see _**Quartet**_. They think that the movie sucks."

"Well I don't want to feel insecure … " Flute Girl replied as she grabs five dollars and placed in on the table. "But for the next two hours, we're going to the movies and have a good time there!"

"YES!" Bucky cried in excitement.

_**Bucky in "Box Office Blitz"**_

Bucky and Flute Girl left McCafé and made their way to the theatre. There seems to be a huge line at the ticket booth.

"I'll be in the washroom." Flute Girl told Bucky as she tries to find the girls' washroom. "You get the tickets."

"Okay." Bucky replied as he gets in line.

A few minutes later, Bucky made it to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets for _**Quartet **_please." Bucky said to the clerk.

"Sorry, they're sold out." The clerk answered.

"_Sold out?!" _Bucky cried. "Who ordered the last two?"

"Some boy named Bash ordered the last two." The clerk replied.

From the corner of his eye, Bucky saw Bash carrying two _**Quartet **_tickets with him. Bucky grew angry, but decided to keep his cool. He gathers his courage and walks up to Bash.

"What do you want, brown-noser?" Bash asked Bucky rudely.

"Can Flute Girl and I have those tickets?" Bucky asked. "Please?"

Bash looks at the tickets, and then looks at Bucky. He laughs at his face.

"Forget it, geek boy! I'm not giving up on those tickets!" Bash yelled at Bucky.

Bash then leaves with the tickets, leaving Bucky to cry on the spot. As if on cue, and despite the fact that this is outside school hours, the sorcerer's green stank circled around the band geek and stanked him. As usual, the thing Bucky held most dear is his triangle dinger.

The stanked Bucky roars and charges at Bash, swiping two _**Quartet **_tickets off of Bash's hand. Then right on cue, the ninja makes an entrance and within seconds, broke Bucky's dinger into pieces, turning the band geek back to normal.

"Thanks ninja." Bucky thanked the ninja.

"All in a day's work." The ninja replied as he pulls out a smoke bomb and throws in on the ground. "SMOKE BOMB!"

The moment the ninja disappeared, Flute Girl walks up to Bucky.

"Got the tickets?" Flute Girl asked Bucky.

"Yep." Bucky replied happily as he and Flute Girl walk inside the showroom. At the stand, a radio is heard,

"_Coming soon to a theatre near you is __**Iron Man 3. **__Be prepared for the adventure of a lifetime somewhere in May."_

Hilda was listening to the same commercial on the radio while washing the dishes at the Buttowski residence. Just then, Lina walks in and is holding a can.

"Mom, Bobby threw the can at the gardener next door." Lina told Hilda. "Can I recycle it?"

"Why not." Hilda replied as Lina leaves the room.

Lina walks right up to the recycling bin at the sidewalk. As she was throwing the can out, she didn't notice Cindy skateboarding pass her and, by accident, threw her gum indirectly onto Lina's hair. By the time Lina had thrown away the can, she felt something sticky on her hair. She then realized that a wad of gum is stuck on her hair.

"AHHH!" Lina cried as she runs back inside and into the kitchen where Hilda is. "There's gum in my hair! MOM! Someone threw gum in my hair!"

"Are you sure? Maybe it's just shampoo." Hilda asked Lina. "That washes right out."

"No, it's _someone's_ gross gum! Get it out!" Lina tries to get the gum off of her hair, but to no avail. "Ow! It's pulling my hair!"

"Wait, if I remember, the trick to getting gum out of hair is _peanut butter!" _Hilda cried excitedly as she grabs a jar of peanut butter and puts a few amount onto the gum stuck on Lina's hair. Hilda tries to pry the gum off of Lina's hair with peanut butter, but to no avail.

"Maybe it needs mayonnaise to go along with it." Hilda gets a jar of mayonnaise and puts it on top of the peanut butter. "Now you go sit in the sun and let them melt off."

Lina gloomily walks outside and sits on the grass.

"Why me?" Lina asked to herself gloomily. "I smell like a sandwich."

As Lina sits on the grass, a bee went buzzing around her so Lina swats the bee away. A few seconds later, a huge swarm of bees swarmed at the red-haired teenager's head that is covered in gum, peanut butter and mayonnaise, thinking of it as a meal. Lina screams in terror as a swarm of bees chased her through the backyard.

However, one bee slips away from the chase and flies on its own. From its perspective, the bee saw Stevens at the ice-cream stand, Jessica walking while talking on her iPhone, a businessman entering the building, Cindy on her skateboard and trying to swat the bee away because it was so close to her and finally, the bee saw a Mexican death-bear at the zoo and flies towards it.

At the zoo, the Mexican death-bear is in its respective cage and is shown to the public who are fascinated at seeing the death bear, even Debby Kang who is super excited. Little do the public know is that there is a bee flying towards the Mexican death-bear and seconds later, stings the bear, causing the Mexican death-bear to growl in terror and rip the cage to pieces with its sharp claws. Everyone but Debby Kang screamed and run for their lives.

Without thinking it through, Debby Kang runs up to the Mexican death-bear, much to the zookeeper's shock.

"Are you crazy, kid?" the zookeeper yelled at Debby Kang. "That thing will eat you!"

But Debby Kang didn't listen to the zookeeper. The Mexican death-bear then trips over a banana peel and the bear falls onto its back. Debby Kang quickly hops onto the bear's tummy and rubs its tummy counter-clockwise. The Mexican death-bear soon falls asleep which surprises the zookeeper, but what surprises him more is that Debby Kang is hugging the sleeping death-bear.

"So cute." Debby Kang whispered.

While Debby Kang continues on hugging the Mexican death-bear, Heidi Weinerman just so happens to walk by and saw the whole thing. She pulls out her iPhone and takes a picture. Satisfied with her work, Heidi leaves Debby Kang and the Mexican death-bear alone, gets inside her 2013 McHummer H4 and drove back home.

Once home, Heidi quickly runs to her room and turns the computer on so that she can update her webcast for everyone at Norrisville to see.

"This'll be the perfect story on my webcast!" Heidi cheered as she uploads the photo onto her computer.

But Heidi's excitement did not last very long when Heidi heard her mom's voice.

"Heidi, it's a beautiful day outside and I don't want you to be inside and using your computer all day!" Mrs. Weinerman yelled at Heidi. "Now go outside and do something like your brother did!"

"I'm busy, mom!" Heidi yelled. "Can't it wait until-"

"Now, young lady!"

"Fine." Heidi turns off the computer and walks out of the house. She gets inside her 2013 McHummer H4 and drives away from her house and into traffic.

"I've just got a really good story to upload, and Mom had to ruin it." Heidi complained as she drives. "Maybe I'll cool down at McCafé."

While she's driving, Heidi didn't notice S. Ward Smith walking at the sidewalk and then entering _**K.C.'s Military Antiques Shop. **_When S. Ward Smith enters the shop, K.C. is sitting by the counter, looking bored than usual.

"K.C." S. Ward Smith greeted the raccoon.

K.C. grunted. S. Ward Smith took notice of that and gives her a frown.

"Oh come on!" S. Ward Smith cried. "It's a really nice day, and all you did is mope and sit like a slut! What's wrong with you?"

"Business is slowing down." K.C. replied. "That's why I'm bored."

"Oh." S. Ward Smith sat down on a chair. "I didn't notice."

"It's cool." K.C. looks at the newspaper. "I just wish something exciting would happen in this store."

As if this was a real wish, K.C.'s wish somehow came true when the door got kicked open to reveal Mac Antfee and two of his army of red ninjas. In Mac Antfee's hand was a gun.

"Nobody move!" Mac Antfee ordered as he walks up to S. Ward Smith and holds him at gun point.

"What in tarnation is going on here?!" S. Ward Smith asked.

"Shut up, old man!" Mac Antfee yelled at S. Ward Smith and then looks at K.C. "Give me all of your weapons, ringtail, or I'll blow the old coot's head right off!"

"Okay, you asked for it." K.C. replied as she grabs the chain mallet and slams it onto Mac Antfee's head, causing Mac Antfee to release S. Ward Smith.

"Nice one, K.C." S. Ward Smith congratulated K.C.

One of the red ninjas tried to attack K.C. from behind, but K.C. knocks him out cold with a chain mace and throws him outside, without even looking from behind. The other red ninja makes a run towards K.C., but K.C. did a ninja backflip kick on him, sending him flying through the wall and landed in the dumpster, full of garbage.

"ARGH!" Mac Antfee screamed as he grabs a sword and engaged into a sword fight with K.C. who also grabs a sword. Mac Antfee and K.C. traded feints, thrusts and parries with lightning speed, almost a bit impossible to follow. Neither one of them had troubles matching themselves. Then they grew tired of sword fighting, due to their swords wearing out from time to time, and continued on fighting with their kung-fu moves, both opponents giving each other violent and brutal responses.

K.C. gets the upper hand as she did a sweep kick on Mac Antfee, causing him to fall on his back and knocking him out cold. She grabs Mac Antfee and throws him out through the door, causing him to fall on the hard pavement.

"And stay out!" K.C. yelled at Mac Antfee as she slams the door shut. Mac Antfee woke up and looks at the shop. All he did was spit on the ground and walk away to his red convertible. He starts the engine and drives off.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, the band instructor is heading to Principal Slimovitz's house. She rings the doorbell and waits. Seconds later, Principal Slimovitz answered the door.

"Jane, glad you could make it." Principal Slimovitz greeted the band instructor, Jane.

"Yeah, despite having troubles following your directions." Jane grunted in reply as she and Principal Slimovitz walk inside.

Jane takes a seat in the dining room while Principal Slimovitz heads for the kitchen. Upon entering, Principal Slimovitz notices smoke billowing out from the stove. He takes a look inside the oven and is shocked at the results – the roast he had prepared is burnt.

"Oh no!" Principal Slimovitz cried. "My dinner with Jane is ruined."

Principal Slimovitz looks outside the window and noticed McCafé, a few meters away from his house. A grin forms across the principal's face.

"What if I purchase fast food from McCafé and disguise it as my own cooking?" Principal Slimovitz asked himself until a light bulb appears over his head. "Oh Slimovitz, you're a genius!"

Principal Slimovitz starts to climb out the window when Jane suddenly comes into the kitchen, surprised at what she saw. Either she's shocked or surprised.

_**Slimovitz and the Band Instructor**_

_Slimovitz, with his crazy explanations  
The band instructor's gonna need her medication  
When she hears Slimovitz's lame exaggerations  
There'll be trouble in town tonight._

"Slimovitz!" Jane yelled at Slimovitz.

"Jane!" Slimovitz cried in surprise. "I was just, uh, just stretching my calves on the windowsill. Care to join me?"

"Why is there smoke coming out of your oven?" Jane asked suspiciously.

"Uh, oh, that isn't smoke, it's actually steam." Principal Slimovitz lied. "Steam from the steamed clams we're having. _Mmm_, steamed clams."

Jane believes Principal Slimovitz's lie and goes back to the dining room. Principal Slimovitz jumps out the window and runs over to McCafé after Jane leaves. A few minutes later, Principal Slimovitz makes an entrance to the dining room, carrying a big platter of McBurgers.

"Jane, I hope you're ready for mouth-watering hamburgers." Principal Slimovitz said to Jane excitedly.

Jane doesn't feel pleased, but rather suspicious.

"I thought we were having steamed clams." Jane asked Principal Slimovitz.

"Oh no, I said _steamed hams._" Principal Slimovitz explained. "That's what I call hamburgers."

"You call hamburgers steamed ham?"

"Yes, it's a regional dialect." Principal Slimovitz lied again.

"What region?" Jane's suspiciousness is getting a little warmer.

"Uh … St. Lawrence Lowlands."

"Really?" Jane asked. "I'm from Toronto and I never heard anyone use the phrase, _steamed hams."_

"Oh, not in Toronto, no; it's a Barrie expression." Principal Slimovitz explained.

"I see." Jane and Principal Slimovitz then eat the McBurgers. Jane suspends her disbelief long enough to enjoy some of the McBurgers, or, in Slimovitz's case, _steamed hams._

"You know these hamburgers are quite similar to the ones they have at McCafé." Jane said to Principal Slimovitz.

"Oh no, patented Slimovitz Burgers." Principal Slimovitz lied again while laughing. "Old family recipe."

"For steamed hams?"

"Yes."

"Yes, and you called them _steamed hams_ despite the fact that they are _obviously_ grilled." Jane shows Principal Slimovitz the grill marks.

Principal Slimovitz tries to explain, but is lost at words.

"Excuse me for a sec." Principal Slimovitz said to Jane.

Jane nodded as the principal retires to the kitchen for one second. When he walks back into the dining room, he didn't notice that the entire kitchen is on fire.

"Well, that wonderful." Principal Slimovitz said as he faked a yawn. "Good time was had by all. I'm pooped."

"Yes," Jane said as she gets up. "I guess I should be –"

Before she could finish her sentence, she notices the entire kitchen is on fire.

"_What the juice is happening in there_?" Jane yelled in shock.

"Uh … Aurora Borealis?" Principal Slimovitz answered.

"_Aurora Borealis_?" Jane grew mildly shocked. "At this time of year? At this time of day? In this part of the country? Localized _entirely_ within your kitchen?"

"Yes." Principal Slimovitz lied.

"May I see it?" Jane asked.

"No." Principal Slimovitz declined as he escorts Jane out of the house.

"Well, Slimovitz," Jane spoke calmly to Principal Slimovitz. "You're a weird and odd fellow, but ... you steam a good ham."

Jane then walks off. With Jane out of sight, Principal Slimovitz immediately called the fire department. A fire engine rushes to Slimovitz's rescue. It rushes past Julian who is carrying his baby sister (who looks a lot like him), and a bundle of groceries. He notices a disturbing news story in the _McShopper_ kiosk.

"_Local Goth girl involved in helping Phantom capturing Amity Park's dangerous criminals." _Julian read the article.

Juggling his baby sister and the groceries, Julian grabs a quarter from his pockets, pays for and gets his copy of the paper.

"This is marvelous." Julian giggled at the paper. "My work here is done."

Then Julian realizes that his baby sister is not in his arms. He looks around and saw his baby sister trapped inside the kiosk.

"AH!" Julian cried as he looks at his baby sister. "Don't worry Sarah; I'll get you out of there."

Julian fishes in his pockets for another quarter, but the coins are all stretched out.

"Curse you, Bash." Julian muttered under his breath. "You'll rue the day you crushed my quarters on the railroad tracks."

Julian thought he could ask people for spare changes, but before he could leave, his baby sister Sarah grew sadden.

"No, don't cry, Sarah." Julian cried at Sarah. "I'm here."

Julian tries to get his hands under the glass and tried to pry Sarah out, but it was unsuccessful as the glass won't budge any further. Stevens walks by, looks at Julian and lets out the _sad trombone _melody.

_WAH-WAH-WAH-WAAAAAAAAAAH!_

Julian grew annoyed as Stevens walk away. He looks at Sarah and gives her a sad expression. Then, an idea popped in his head. He had found out a solution to his problem.

Later, at Julian's place, Julian and Sarah are playing a game of peek-a-boo, although Sarah is still trapped in the kiosk which is unbolted from the sidewalk. Sarah is using the paper as a screen, and babbles, showing Julian a picture of a meaty McBurger that is advertised from McCafé ...

... and speaking of McCafé, Howard is seen enjoying the same meaty McBurger while eating with Randy and Cindy.

"Y'know, I went to McDonald's in New York on Friday night." Randy told his story.

"The McWhat?" Howard interrupts.

"The McDonald's restaurant." Randy explained. "I never heard of it either, but they haveover 2000 locations in this state alone."

"Must've sprung up overnight." Cindy added.

"Y'know the funniestthing though," Randy said to Howard. "It's the _little_ differences."

"Example." Howard demanded.

"Well, at McDonald's you can buy a McBurger with cheese, right." Randy explained. "But they don't call it a McBurger with cheese."

"Get out." Howard grew interested. "What do they call it?"

"A Quarter Royale with cheese."

"Quarter Royale with cheese?" Howard's eyes grew widen with interest as he thinks for a moment. "I can picture the cheese, but, uh, do they have McBeverages?"

"Yep. They called them sodas."

"Sodas." Cindy muttered. "You don't know what you're getting."

"Well I know what I'm getting!" Howard cried as he gets up from the seat. "Some doughnuts!"

As Howard, Randy and Cindy leave McCafé, they did not see McFist is driving in town in his luxurious car.

While he is busy driving, McFist's cell-phone went off like crazy. Like the last time, McFist is driving while talking on the phone at the same time.

"Hello." McFist answered.

"_Hello, sir." _Answered a voice from the other line. "_Would you take the time to answer a few survey questions?"_

"Certainly." McFist answered, not realizing that this was a stupid decision. He also didn't realize that he drove through a red light again.

"_First question – how old are you?"_

Before McFist could answer the question, a police siren is heard from behind. McFist pulls up as the police pulls up behind his car. McFist clicks the phone dead and sits still as the police officer walks towards his car. The police officer recognized McFist within seconds.

"Sir, this is the second time you've been caught driving while talking on a phone without a hands-free device and running through a red light." The police officer explained to McFist.

"What are going to do about it this time?" McFist asked the police officer.

"I'll have to ask you for your driver's license."

McFist reaches through his pockets and gives the police officer his newly driver's license. The police officer looks at the driver's license, then looks at McFist and gives him a ticket.

"Your fine is $50." The police officer told McFist. "You can deliver the fine at the police station before the end of the day."

The police officer left as McFist's cell-phone rang again. Instead of answering it, McFist angrily crushed it in the palm of his robotic hand.

"Telemarketer." McFist muttered in anger.

McFist was so angry that he didn't notice a red convertible driving by. The driver of the red convertible is no other than Mac Antfee who just left _**K.C.'s Military Antiques Shop. **_Mac Antfee continues on driving until he stops at an intersection on a red light.

While waiting, he saw Randy, Howard and Cindy crossing the street in front of him. Howard is, as usual, eating doughnuts until he stops at the middle of the intersection and sees Mac Antfee. Randy and Cindy also saw Mac Antfee, but unlike Howard, they had concerned and scared looks.

"Hey I know you!" Howard yelled at Mac Antfee.

Fearing that something suspicious is going on between him and the kids, Mac Antfee floors the accelerator and drives up to Howard, sending the fat kid tumbling over the hood and roof of a car and losing the doughnuts in the process. Both Randy and Cindy went to Howard's side as Mac Antfee's convertible hits a fire hydrant and rams into a wall of a building.

"You okay?" Randy asked Howard.

"I'm fine." Howard replied sadly as he looks at the doughnuts that were now lying on the cold pavement and puddle of water. "But the doughnuts didn't make it."

Randy looks at Cindy.

"Stay with Howard," Randy told Cindy as he grabs his mask and goes ninja. "I'll take care of Mac Antfee."

Speaking of Mac Antfee, Mac Antfee got out of his wrecked car and makes a run for it before the police shows up.

"SMOKE BOMB!"

Mac Antfee quickly stops running when he saw the ninja standing in front of him as the red smoke clears.

"Running a kid over at the intersection is never a good thing to do!" the ninja yelled at Mac Antfee.

"Shut it, ninja!" Mac Antfee yelled as he did a sweep kick on the ninja, causing him to fall on his back.

With the ninja temporary down, Mac Antfee continues on running. The ninja got up and began chasing the ex-ninja. He finally catches up with Mac Antfee, and catches him with his ninja scarf. Unfortunately for him, Mac Antfee got himself free and yanks the scarf to him, causing the ninja to choke from his own scarf and fall to the ground. Mac Antfee runs again to the other parts of Norrisville. He stops to take a breath, but then the ninja shows up unexpectedly and punched him in the face, but Mac Antfee throws him in front of a building. The ninja examines the place he is thrown into – it's a sleazy sex shop with three red X painted on a white billboard.

The ninja was caught off guard when Mac Antfee tackles him and caused both enemies to barrel-roll right into the sex shop. The ninja is pinned to the ground, unable to free himself. Mac Antfee was about to punch the ninja until a gun is pointed at his head.

"Hold it right there, boys." Ordered a seductive female voice.

The ninja and Mac Antfee turned around and looked at a tall, beautiful woman with fair skin, seductive green eyes, red lips, grey eye shadows and black silky bob haircut that went to her chin. She wore a red latex body suit, long black latex boots that reach up to her knees and black latex elbow gloves. She points her gun at Mac Antfee and the ninja, her face formed a wicked smile.

"The name's Mia and it looks like this black widow spider caught herself a couple of flies."

What fate lies upon the ninja and Mac Antfee? What does Mia want with them? All answers will be solved when a doughnut rolls out of Howard's box and down into the sewer. The doughnut follows the stream where it was soon spotted by Mrs. Driscoll and her skeleton husband, Jerry from the surface.

"Food is often wasted by people who are ignorant to eat the whole meal." Mrs. Driscoll said to Jerry.

"_Yeah, if they don't eat lots of good food, they'll be nothing but skin and bones." _Jerry replied through Mrs. Driscoll's lip-reading skills.

Just then, Marci walks by. Mrs. Driscoll took notice of this.

"Ah, Marci. What a lovely surprise to see you here." Mrs. Driscoll said to Marci sweetly.

"Oh, aren't you sweet, Mrs. Driscoll." Marci replied sweetly as she kept on beeping her phone. "I only wish Hannibal would answer the phone for once. I'm getting a little worried."

"Maybe he's busy with his work." Mrs. Driscoll assured Marci. "He'll get your message, eventually."

"I hope so."

Marci then leaves and continues on walking down the street until she stops by the Buttowski residence where she saw Hilda squeezing a grapefruit from the kitchen.

"Hilda! Still making juice the old-fashioned way?" Marci asked Hilda sweetly.

But it turns out that Hilda is actually squeezing the juice on Lina's hair.

"No, I got gum in my hair." Lina told Marci.

"We've tried everything, Marci." Hilda replied to Marci. "Olive oil, lemon juice, tartar sauce, chocolate syrup, gravy, bacon fat, hummus and baba ganoush."

"My scalp hurts from horsefly bites." Lina whined.

"Why don't you freeze it with an ice cube, and hit it with a hammer?" Marci suggested. "Works on Hannibal when he got gum in his mustache."

"I guess that could work."

But even with Marci's suggestion, freezing the gum with an ice cube and smash it with a hammer, the attempt to get gum out of Lina's hair failed - it only flatten the gum out and mashing more hair into it.

"I don't understand." Marci said, in a confused tone. "It should've work."

"Why don't you wash it off with shampoo?" Theresa, who is by the kitchen window, suggested. 'Works on me when I got gum in my hair."

"Please try the blood red paint on you blood red hair." Julian suggested in a creepy tone as he walks into the kitchen. "If you paint it over the gum, no one will know the difference."

"No way, amigo. That'll make the gum stick to her hair even more." Chuck replied to Julian as he too enters the kitchen.

"Does _everyone _in this town have to hear about this?" Lina whined.

"Chewing gums are made to be chewed on, dearie." Coach Green suggested as he appeared out of nowhere. "Perhaps I can chew the gum out for you."

"You're not chewing gum out of my daughter's hair." Hilda told Coach Green. "That's plain gross for a mother to see."

But seconds later, almost everyone in town appeared out of nowhere and suggests some ideas to get gum out of Lina's hair. Lina and Hilda quickly grew frustrated.

()()()()()

_**Greg: Master of the Game Hole**_

_Some folk'll never win a game  
But then again some folk'll  
Like Greg  
Master of the Game Hole_

At _**Greg's Game Hole, **_Greg, the owner of the game hole, is seen humming his theme song by the counter when a very fat, geeky boy approached him.

"Mr. Greg, is there a cheat-code on how to defeat the evil dragon from level 5 of _**Knight Quest **_and then get to the end of the game?" the fat geek boy asked Greg. "I can't defeat him and I want to know how the game ends."

"Boy, you don't need cheat-codes to win the game." Greg answered. "The best way to actually play a video game and win the game is if you believe in yourself."

"Wow. I didn't realize that." The fat geek boy replied happily. "I'm heading back to defeat the evil dragon once more!"

"May the force be with you, boy." Greg replied. "May the force be with you."

_Most folk'll use a cheat-code  
But then again some folk'll  
Like Greg  
Master of the Game Hole_

"Well it seems like a nice day to be outside." Grey said as he looks at the window and saw Bobby running past the store. "But then again, I have business to attend to."

Outside the store, Bobby is seen running, but he's running for his life because Dickson is chasing after him. While running, Bobby ends up running into Heidi who is carrying her personal camera.

"Watch where you're going next time." Heidi scowls at Bobby.

"Well, sorry!" Bobby snapped. "I have no time to hear you complaining about your day. I'm trying to avoid death!"

"What kind of death are you avoiding?" Heidi asked Bobby, as if she is interested in Bobby's story.

Bobby quickly turns around and saw Dickson catching up on him. With no time to lose, Bobby continues on running, leaving Heidi stunned.

"Come back here wad!" Dickson yelled as he chases Bobby to the other parts of Norrisville. "For I'm not the son of Mac Antfee for nothing!"

Bobby ran as fast as he could until he came across Mia's sex shop. He turns intangible and runs through the door, leaving Dickson stunned.

"How did that wad do that?" Dickson asked himself.

However, inside Mia's sex shop, Mia has restrained both Mac Antfee and the ninja in ropes and tied each of them to a chair. Mac Antfee is gagged with a ball gag whereas the ninja didn't get gagged because he has the mask on and he'd most likely be as silent as a real ninja. Both Mac Antfee and the ninja struggle their bounds as Mia approaches them with a whip in her hands.

"As soon as Zed gets here," Mia assured her captives. "The party will begin."

A buzz is set off. The ninja and Mac Antfee exchanged worried looks. Mia presses a button and the door opens.

"There he is now." Mia spoke seductively.

But much to Mia's disappointment, and Mac Antfee's relief, the visitor was Dickson rather than Zed.

"Who are you?" Mia asked Dickson. "You seemed too young to be here."

"Where's that wad called Bobby?" Dickson demanded Mia. "I know he's in here somewhere."

However, Mac Antfee tries to warn Dickson about what was happening, but all Dickson could hear were his dad's muffles from the ball gag. Over his dad's muffled protest and the fact that the ninja would rather keep his mouth shut while getting worried about Bobby, Dickson makes small talks with Mia.

"So … nice store you got there, lady." Dickson sweet-talks Mia. "Didn't anyone tell you that you're one sexy –"

Before Dickson could say any more, Mia holds him at gun-point.

"Get in the corner, kid." Mia ordered Dickson.

Dickson did what Mia told him. Mia grew pleased, until all of a sudden she got whacked on the head with a chain mace and falls unconscious. The ninja, Mac Antfee and Dickson looked behind Mia's body and saw Bobby wielding a chain mace while wearing a knight's helmet.

"Take that, bitch!" Bobby cursed at Mia. "That'll teach you not to mess with one of my friends."

Dickson quickly runs up to Mac Antfee and unties him. Bobby did the same to the ninja.

"Thanks, Bobby." The ninja thanked Bobby as he rubs his wrists. "We thought we'd be goners if it weren't for you."

"Hey, Dickson helped too without knowing it." Bobby told the ninja while pointing at Dickson. "All he did was distract the lady long enough for me to knock her out and free you guys."

"I don't know how to say this to your face, wad, but …" Dickson tries to admit to Bobby. "You helped saved my dad's life."

"Let's not speak of this in the future." Mac Antfee told Dickson, Bobby and the ninja.

"Agreed." The ninja replied as he pulls out a smoke bomb and throws in on the ground. "SMOKE BOMB!"

As soon as the ninja and Bobby are gone into thin air, Mac Antfee and Dickson decided to call a cab. As they wait for a cab, they didn't notice Lina running at the sidewalks.

With her wool hat on, Lina hurries to a nearby barbershop. While there, she gets into the chair as the barber approaches her.

"Want me to cut off the gum or stylize it?" the barber asked Lina.

"Cut it off." Lina replied. "But be careful."

"Don't worry sweetheart. I know hair's important to a little girl."

Moments later, the gum is finally out of Lina's hair, but it only leaves Lina a bald spot.

"AHHH!" Lina cried as she looks in the mirror.

"If you keep squirming, there's going to be no lollipop." The barber told Lina as he cuts Lina's hair again.

This time, Lina's hair is finally stylized to look like curly locks. The bald spot is completely gone.

"I like it!" Lina cried happily as she looks in the mirror. "I finally look like a real person."

Lina happily leaves the barbershop and walks back home, but Bash is standing by the doorway. He looks at Lina' curly locks.

"Ha-ha!" Bash laughs at Lina.

Feeling down, Lina puts her wool hat back on. Just then, an old woman walks by, trips on the curb and winds up head-first in a trash can.

"Ha-ha!" Bash laughs at the old woman as well.

A blue corvette drove past Bash, and Bash took a good look at its driver – a male anthropomorphic raccoon with glasses.

"Ha-ha!" Bash laughs at the male raccoon.

But what Bash didn't expect is that the raccoon pulls over by the curb, get out of the corvette and looks at Bash. Bash looks at the raccoon as well.

The male raccoon is tall and scrawny-like with sapphire blue eyes, grey fur, messy black hair that is chin-length and two medium side-bangs coming down to his chin. He wore yellow glasses, a blue t-shirt under a white lab coat, a pair of beige pants and a pair of red sneakers. He starts to pursue Bash.

"Crud." Bash muttered as he runs off from the male raccoon. He made a get-away at the corner, but the raccoon rounds the corners but only sees Lina and an open manhole.

"He's down there," Lina told the raccoon as she points at the manhole.

"Crud." Bash's voice is heard from the manhole

The male raccoon walks towards the manhole and lifts Bash out of the manhole by his head.

"Do you find something comical about my appearance when I'm driving my corvette?" the male raccoon spoke to Bash.

"Yeah." Bash replied.

"Everyone needs to drive a car, even a humanoid raccoon."

"Who are you anyway?" Bash asked the raccoon.

"My name's Mordecai Tennessee Cooper, but you can call me Mouse." The raccoon, Mouse replied as he turns Bash to face his corvette.

"This was the car I could afford." Mouse lectured Bash. "Am I therefore to be made the subject of fun?"

"I guess so." Bash replied, though he was unclear on the subject.

This made Mouse frustrated.

"Would _you_ like it when someone else laughs at your misfortunes?" Mouse threatened Bash. "Let's find out."

Mouse puts Bash down and pulls down Bash's pants, in the middle of a street.

"Now march!" Mouse ordered Bash as Bash is forced to march down the street, pants down.

As Bash is marching, Mouse drives slowly behind the ashamed bully.

"Hey everyone! Look at this!" Mouse yelled at the people who were outside. "It's that teenager who laughs at us! Let's laugh at him!"

"Ha-ha!" everyone laughs at Bash.

"Wave to the people!" Mouse ordered Bash.

Bash waves to the people.

"Throw them kisses!"

Bash throws kisses to the people. Now Bash knows how it feels to be humiliated. As Bash cries, ketchup and mustard rain down on Bash. Bash looks up and growls in anger. From the bridge, Randy and Howard laugh at Bash while pouring down ketchup and mustard.

"Well, Howard, I guess interesting stuff does happen to people in Norrisville." Randy said to Howard.

"Yep." Howard replied as he and Randy walk away from the overpass. "Everybody in town's got their story to tell."

"There's just not enough time to hear them all."

As if on cue, Viceroy shows up.

"Sorry I'm late." Viceroy tries to explain to the readers. "There was trouble at the lab, but I'm here."

Viceroy shows the readers the title card which reads, _**The Adventures of Viceroy. **_But the story fades out on the poor scientist before he can present his story.

"Wait, wait! I have a funny story!" Viceroy tries to explain. "I even have a theme song! If you listen, I'll sing to you!"

_**Viceroy:**__ He's Viceroy, Viceroy!  
You never really know what's he's gonna do next  
He's Viceroy, Viceroy!  
Giggity, Giggity, Giggity, Giggity, let's make stuff!_

But the story faded to black and all we can hear is Viceroy cursing something.

"Stupid Quagmire."


	15. Nomicon's Nightmare Tales 1

_**All is quiet and still in the old theatre room with the red curtains dangling from the stage. Suddenly, the curtains move and out came a teenage girl. She is no other than Heidi Weinerman.**_

_**Heidi: Good evening everyone. As you all know, this is our first Halloween special in our series of tales, and we all know that Halloween is a very strange holiday. Personally, some of the parents don't understand it. Kids worshipping ghosts, pretending to be devils. Oooh, things on TV and books that are completely inappropriate for younger viewers and readers. Things like the following half-hour or a novel. But nothing seems to bother my brother Howard and his friend, Andy.**_

_**Randy (off-stage): Randy, it's always been Randy!**_

_**Heidi: But tonight's tale, which my mom totally wash her fingerprints off, is really scary. So if you have sensitive children looking at your typical computer screen, maybe you should tuck them into bed early tonight instead of –**_

_**Before Heidi could finish her sentence, someone hands her a paper. She reads it.**_

_**Heidi: Oh dear. It seems this special's so scary; Internet Censors won't even let us post it. Instead they've suggested a poem written by Robert Frost, "A Girl's Garden".**_

_**Before anything else happens, the website went blank like a computer being unplugged.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A small red dot remaining on the black screen expands into a red line which soon becomes modulated like an oscilloscope trance.**_

_**K.C.'s voice: There is nothing wrong with the website. Do not attempt to refresh it. We are now controlling the words and transmission.**_

_**Murray's Voice: What's that, K.C.? We're in control? Hey look! I can see my voice! Brr … hee! Heee! Blub, blub, blub, blub, blub! This…is my voice…on the computer!**_

_**K.C.'s Voice: Murray! You're ruining the mood.**_

_**Murray's Voice: Sorry.**_

_**K.C.'s Voice: For the next few hours or so, we will control what you read, see and imagine. You are about to experience the awe and terror which reaches from the deepest inner mind … to Nomicon's Nightmare Tales.**_

_**Murray's Voice: Please stand by.**_

()()()()()

It was a dark and stormy Halloween night in Norrisville as K.C. Cooper host a Halloween costume party for most of her friends in _**K.C.'s Military Antiques Shop. **_There were a lot of spooky decorations all over the store from floor to ceiling. Some of her guests are dressed up in their Halloween costumes. K.C. came dressed as the Shredder from the TMNT comics. Her usual customer, S. Ward Smith of shop class in Norrisville came dressed as a Japanese priest

Randy, Howard, Cindy and Bobby also came to the party. Randy just came as the ninja, although he did managed to wear the ninja suit without wearing the ninja mask, Howard came dressed as Viceroy … again, Cindy came dressed as a 20s flapper girl, and Bobby came dressed as Freddy Krueger. For some reason, Bobby had invited Irene and Ricky to the party as well; Irene came dressed as a vampire while Ricky came dressed as Frankenstein.

The party was going swell, when all of a sudden, Murray Hippo walks down the stairs from the second floor, wearing a toga. K.C. had invited the muscles of the Cooper Gang to join the party while the other gang members were busy.

"Behold mighty Caesar! In all his glory!" Murray cried while impersonating Caesar. He didn't notice the sheet getting caught on a nail. By the time Murray got downstairs, the nail ripped the sheet off of his body, leaving the hippo naked. Almost everyone but Randy laugh at the emperor's new clothes.

"D'oh!" Murray cursed.

While almost everyone had a good time, Bobby seems to not be amused.

"This party is wonk." Bobby whined. "Wish we were trick or treating right now."

"Boy, you can find just as much horror around the shop." S. Ward Smith lectured Bobby as he sits on a rocking chair near the counter. He looks at K.C. "Lights please."

K.C. turns off the lights. S. Ward Smith grabs a flashlight and points it at his face. The other guests all sat on a couch that leans against the bare wall.

"This is a tale about a witch who died a horrible death in this store, long before K.C. graduated from Norrisville High." S. Ward Smith began his game. K.C. gives Ricky two sliced carrots, and then passes it on to Irene. "These are her eyes."

The guests shivered in fear. K.C. then gives Ricky a handful of spaghetti. He passes it on to Irene.

"These are her hair." S. Ward Smith continued.

"Um, Mr. Smith?" Randy interrupts. "We haven't got the eyeballs yet."

S. Ward Smith aims the flashlight until it reaches Murray who is eating the ghoulish snacks.

"Hippo, you're ruining the game!" S. Ward Smith snapped at Murray.

"Yeah, well … It was an evil game." Murray replied with his mouth full. S. Ward Smith and K.C. sigh.

"Does anyone else know a ghost story?" K.C. asked the guest.

"I think I do," Cindy replied as she steps forward and walks up to the counter. "This is a tale about a boy who sells his soul in exchange for being a popular rock star."

"That's not so scary." Howard said proudly.

"He sold his soul to _the devil!"_

"I think I need to pee right about now." Howard cried cowardly as Cindy laughs evilly.

* * *

_**The Devil's Song**_

Have you ever heard of Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman? The singers?

No, probably not.

That was their problem. Not many people had ever heard of them.

One night, in Norrisivlle High, Randy and Howard are up on stage, with their instruments. The reason – the school is having a Battle of the Bands show tonight. Randy and Howard called themselves _**30 Seconds to Math **_and they are playing a really good song to the audience.

_**Randy and Howard: **__Bus stop, wet day, she's there, I say  
Please share my umbrella  
Bus stop, bus goes, she stays, love grows  
Under my umbrella_

_All that summer we enjoyed it  
Wind and rain and shine  
That umbrella, we employed it  
By August, she was mine_

But when they tried to finish the song, most of the audiences (mean ones) were booing at them while some were yawning and napping. Some people just don't appreciate their music.

"You guys stink!" one of the audiences yelled at Randy and Howard.

"Go to hell!" the other yelled as well.

"You're nothing but shoobs!" Bash yelled.

"HEY! YOU GUYS ARE THE REAL SHOOBS HERE!" Howard badmouthed the audiences. "ALL WE DID IS PLAYING A GOOD SONG, BUT YOU GUYS ARE NOTHING BUT JERKFACES!"

Despite Howard defending Randy and himself from the ungrateful audiences, the results were much worse than the last. The ungrateful audiences continued to boo and throw tomatoes at Randy and Howard who then fled offstage. While out of sight, Randy and Howard wipe the tomatoes off of themselves.

"This is wonk, Cunningham." Howard hissed as he gets tomato out of his hair. "Why can't they appreciate our songs?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Randy replied as he cleans his keytar. "I think everyone's entitled on different opinions."

"Well everyone's entitled to the same opinion – that being that they hate us and our songs."

"We're just not cut out to be stars. Maybe we should quit."

"No way, bro. We'll show those shoobies that we can sing like stars!" Howard said as he walks out of here. "If you need me, I'll be at the washroom. I really need to pee."

With Howard gone, Randy is left alone offstage, feeling down. How come Randy and Howard lived in a town that is full of ungrateful jerks that either don't notice them or don't appreciate them at all? What did they do to deserve that kind of treatment?

_Face it, dude. This town's not worth your time. _Randy thought as he wanders off on his own. _How can you be appreciated and be a star if no one likes you and treats you like a shoob. If you were a star, people would listen and appreciate you._

"I would do anything to be appreciated and be a star." Randy muttered sadly. "Anything."

"Did ye say anything?" a Scottish female voice is heard. Randy turns around quickly. A red smoke emerges from the floor which made Randy feel uncomfortable. When the smoke clears, all Randy saw was a female anthropomorphic raccoon who had gray fur, a gold-brown eye (her other eye is either poked out or blinded) and a tuff of silver hair that came from her head which serves as her bangs. She wore a red power suit.

"Who are you?" Randy asked the female raccoon, looking scared at the moment.

"My card, young one." The female raccoon replied to Randy who stops shivering in one second. She gives Randy a business card which reads,

_**Henriette "One-Eye" Cooper – pirate radio producer.**_

"I like you, kid." Henriette spoke. "Too bad you ain't a singer."

"But I _am _a singer." Randy pleaded.

"No fooling?" Henriette grew interested as Randy proves his point by singing a high note. Henriette is impressed.

"I like your style, kid." Henriette replied to Randy. "What do you think, Daisy?"

At first, Randy could not figure out who Henriette is talking to. Like magic, out came a sexy, adult woman who flew right beside Henriette. She wore a pink daredevil jumpsuit, complete with golden gloves, golden boots and a golden belt. She has blue eyes and her hairstyle is feathered only instead, her bangs are pushed forward, rather than sideways. She also has a green gem on her forehead.

"Totally radical, captain." Daisy replied to Henriette while looking at Randy. "He'll be an excellent star."

"Meet my first mate, Daisy." Henriette introduces Daisy to Randy. "She can make ye a golden star."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Randy." Daisy flirted with Randy who later got a nosebleed. Daisy gives Randy a napkin "Please have your nose get checked. You're starting to lose some of your blood."

"Can you really make me a star?" Randy asked Daisy.

"Can she?" Daisy looks at Henriette. "She's the absolute queen of miracles!"

Something then crossed Henriette's mind.

"Oh, there is _one _obstacle that _might_ hold ye back, kid." Henriette warned Randy.

"What?" Randy asked.

"If ye don't want to take the gold _badly_ enough?" Henriette pressured Randy.

"I do! I really want to be a star!" Randy pleaded eagerly.

"You've talked me into it, kid." Henriette smiles as she snaps her fingers and out came a contract.

"It's just a simple contract, kid." Henriette explained. "Nothing fancy or elaborate."

Randy takes the contract and begins reading it. He tries to read the fine prints but every time he reads, the contract grew longer and endless, obviously preventing the purple-haired boy from reaching the fine prints. After endless attempts to get his eyes onto the fine prints, Randy gives in.

"The contract is too long." Randy told Henriette, admitting his defeat. "Can I trust you on this?"

Henriette nods as the contract turns back into its original height. She lets out a kindly, tender, friendly smile.

"I'll sign."

Daisy pulls out a needle and gives it to Randy. Randy became surprised.

"Why a needle?" Randy asked Henriette and Daisy.

"We always use blood, kid." Henriette explained. "It's more permanent and easier than dried ink."

Randy eventually goes along the plan. He lets Daisy prick his finger on the needle. Then he pressed his pricked finger on the contract.

On the far side of the room, McFist and Viceroy are seeing the whole thing behind the curtains.

"Who is that successful businesswoman, Viceroy?" McFist asked Viceroy. "She looks mighty nice."

"The princess of darkness, sir." Viceroy replied. "Also known as _the devil._"

"Yarr, it is done." Henriette said as she puts the contract away and looks at Daisy. "Give this young lad your personal attention."

Henriette disappeared into thin air as Daisy shows Randy the way out of Norrisville High. Several minutes later, Howard came back, but Randy is nowhere to be found.

"Cunningham?" Howard cried, but there's no one but Howard offstage. "Cunningham?"

_"You're too late." _Henriette's voice was heard offstage. "_His last pieces of eight are now mine for the taking."_

"Cunningham!"

()()()()()

At Randy's home, Daisy got Randy dressed in a glittering suit. She too got herself dressed in a glittering pink dress.

"Now the first thing to be a rock star is to have a band." Daisy told Randy. "So I've wind up some of the guys I know."

Daisy snaps her fingers and out came a 13-year old girl who is seen playing the drums. Her reddish-brown hair is short and wavy, tied into a blue-violet fan-like bow, her eyes are marbled blue, her skin is just as pale as Isis' but she lacks one thing – a nose where her Band-Aid is located. She wore a blue-violet shirt under a black leather jacket, blue jeans which reached down to her lower knees and a pair of black and violet sneakers.

"Amelia can beat the drums better than a beaver patting the tree barks with his tail." Daisy said to Randy.

Then out of the blue, a young boy appears right beside Amelia. He wore a long, black lab-coat over a blue t-shirt, grey jeans, and a pair of red and white sneakers. He has green eyes, a small clown-like nose, and wore a light bulb in the form of a hat, in which Randy, Daisy and Amelia could see his brains. He seems to be playing the guitar.

"Jim can rock the guitar like no other guitarist from far and wide."

Then a young teenage boy appears beside Jim. His outfit is more exotic as he wore an Egyptian outfit. His skin is much darker than the others, but he has cat-like scars all over his face and body, green eyes, a small brown beard and short, wavy brown hair. He is seen playing the keytar.

"Jaguar's got his heart and soul tied to his keytar. Whatever he feels, the keytar responds to his emotions."

Just then, a microphone appears in front of Randy who then started singing. Jim, Amelia and Jaguar started playing the song.

_**Randy: **__I hold on so nervously, to me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far has not been good  
It's been shitty, and I feel awkward as I should  
This club has got to be the most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well, I am imagining a dark lit place  
Or your place, or my place_

Daisy feels that Randy would somehow be a real star. While listening to Randy singing, someone knocked the door. Daisy looks at the window and saw Howard standing by the door.

"Sorry, kid!" Daisy yelled at Howard who then saw her from Randy's window. "Randy can't be bothered by now. He's rehearsing!"

"But I'm his partner." Howard argued Daisy.

"Oh sure you are." Daisy gives Howard a nickel. "Here, buy yourself some strings."

Howard did nothing but grew bitter and angry as he leaves Randy's house, leaving Randy to slowly become a very successful star.

_**Randy: **__Well I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move because you're standing still  
If your body matches what your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_

()()()()()

Days became weeks. Weeks became months. Time goes by as Randy slowly changes from an unappreciated shoob into a loveable and successful singer worldwide - now better known as Roaring Randy and the Rebels. He became number one on the charts. His concerts were always sold out. He was a superstar. He had everything - fame, fortune, fans.

Eventually, Randy got himself a huge mansion that is twice as big as McFist's own mansion. One day, Howard decided to at least speak to Randy in his new mansion. But when Howard knocks at the door, instead of Randy answering the door, Daisy takes the call.

"Beat it, kid. He can't be bothered." Daisy rudely told Howard. "Randy's got an interview with fabulous Heidi Weinerman. You understand, right?"

"Yeah," Howard bitterly replied. "Only came to say good-bye."

"Oh sure, I'll tell him." Door slams close but opens again. "Hey, have a nice trip."

Howard mutters angrily as he walks away.

()()()()()

Inside the mansion, Randy is being interviewed by Heidi Weinerman.

"So, Randy." Heidi interviews Randy, _finally _saying his name right for once. "How do you feel about your sudden success?"

"Well, being a big star ... it's great." Randy answered calmly. "It's fabulous ..."

Randy sapphire eyes met the windows where he saw a fat ginger boy walking away from the mansion.

"... and lonely too, sometimes." Randy answered sadly, though Heidi brushes that aside and asked him another question.

"Oh, that's nice, Randy, um, what are your big plans for the future?"

That is when Randy finally realizes that the fat ginger boy looked familiar. At the same time, Daisy approaches the purple-haired teen.

"Who is that?" Randy asked Daisy.

"Nobody important, kid." Daisy replied. Randy became surprised.

"What? But I'm sure that's Howard!"

"Hold it!" Heidi cried as she takes a picture of a shocked Randy.

()()()()()

"This is it, kid!" screamed Daisy as she and Randy are at the hotel. "This'll be the biggest thing ever to hit rock music!"

"What will?" Randy asked Daisy.

"The Roxy Halloween Marathon concert! It'll be the classiest concert of all time! The greatest gathering of the greats ever gotten on! The most sensational songfest ever suggested! The most colossal collection of-"

"Wait!" Randy interrupts. "What's it got to do with me?"

"You'll be the number one act! You're at the top now, kid!"

"Yeah," laughed Randy. "But where do I go from here?"

"Don't worry, kid." Daisy murmured slyly. "Henriette will find someplace."

()()()()()

Tonight came the big night for Randy as he is performing live at the Norrisville Stadium. Why? The Roxy Halloween Marathon was going to be the biggest event the rock world had ever seen. For three days, everyone came to Norrisville where the concert would be held. Fans from all over the world came rushing to the great event. Finally, the great night arrived. The entire town of Norrisville was filled with fans as far as the farthest eye could see.

All at once, the spotlights came up on the stage as McFist came up to the mike.

"Alright, you fans!" McFist shouted. "Are you ready for this? Have you got a smile as you dance down the aisle?"

The crowd screamed.

"Alright! Take it away, Paul!"

The concert began. It was the cheese. The greatest bands in the world rocked and rolled until the ground shook the beat. And finally, it was time for the star that everyone had been waiting for.

"This is your world now, kid." Daisy said to Randy. "Knock 'em all off the floor."

"And now," cried McFist. "Introducing the superstar super band of all super time - Roaring Randy and the Rebels!"

A gigantic cheer went up - they almost screamed themselves deaf as Randy and the band ran out. He waves happily to the crowd.

For most of the night, Randy sang all songs nonstop; however he didn't know that his new smash hit that he will play _will _be his last song.

_**Randy: **__Can you hear me  
I'm the one that wanted most to sing you songs  
Now there's people listening, but something's missing_

_Can you see me  
Through there's people all around I'm so alone  
Without your loving, it all means nothing_

_Can you help me find my song?  
It used to be here  
Whispering right in my ear_

_Can you help me find my ...  
Can you help me find my ...  
Can you help me find my song?_

And the crowd went crazy. It was Randy's greatest triumph. He was at the top, just like Henriette had promised.

Suddenly, high above, a slick, dark shadow drifted across the moon - the shadow of a raccoon. It flew toward the stage, casting its blackness wider and wider. The audience looked up and froze. The raccoon, all dressed in red, swooped lower and lower, blotting out all the lights except one - the one that was shining on Randy. Then, it landed on the stage.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Randy asked.

"Yarr, I want _you_." the raccoon replied in a familiar feminine voice. "We had a bargain."

Suddenly, Randy recognized the raccoon, thanks to its only eye. It was Henriette Cooper - the devil herself at last. It was then Randy discovered _what _Henriette is really talking about all along - she came for his soul.

"No, I didn't mean _that!_" Randy cried. "Wait!"

Henriette smiled evilly. "I've been waiting patiently, now it's _my _turn!"

Randy immediately threw the mike away and ran for his life. The crowd began screaming and fleeing in every direction. Randy leaps off the stage and raced through a field. No matter how hard he tried to escape, Henriette managed to find him, but never managed to catch him. He ran and ran until he could run no more. Finally he plopped down on a tree root and listened. There was no sound so he was safe for now.

But the root lifted! It was no root! It was Henriette's ringtail. She had been waiting there for Randy all the time. With a flourish, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the contract Randy had signed what seems so long ago.

"According to our contract," Henriette read. "At midnight on the night of his greatest triumph, the party of the first part - that's _you_ - agrees to surrender his soul, now and forevermore, to the party of the second part - that's _me_."

The contract disappears in front of Randy and Henriette. "Shall we go?"

Thinking desperately, Randy replied, "No! It's not midnight yet!"

"Very well," Henriette gave in calmly. "You have until midnight. Then your soul will be mine!"

Then, in a puff of red smoke, Henriette was gone.

Randy quickly thinks that his fans will help him. He looks in the records stores, the concert halls, and the drive-ins. But it was no use. He was just plain old Randy now. No one recognized him anymore. And if they did, they didn't care what happened to him now. Even his old band had signed with someone else. He has no fans - and no friends.

After a while, Randy gave up. He sat down on an old stump, buried his face in his hands and cried. What a numbskull he had been. He had been willing to give anything to be a star. Now he had nothing.

Then, he heard drums playing. It sounded quite near. He looks behind a nearby tree and there, sitting up against the trunk, beating a sad song was Howard.

"Howard!" Randy exclaimed as he threw his arms around Howard. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Cunningham!" Howard cried happily as he hugs his best friend back.

"What were you doing all this time?" Randy asked Howard.

"The usual." Howard replied. "You?"

"I sold my soul to the devil." Randy sadly answered, admitting the truth to his best friend.

"Oh that's WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Howard went shocked upon hearing what his best friend had told him. Did he just hear that Randy sold his _own_ soul to the devil?

"You sold your soul to the devil?" Howard asked Randy.

Randy nodded sadly. "She's coming to get me at midnight. You shouldn't be here when she comes."

"Puh-lease! I'm not scared of a she-devil!" Howard boasted. "What can she do?"

Maybe Howard shouldn't have said that when a puff of red smoke appears before the teens. When the smoke clears, Randy and Howard saw the devil herself – Henriette Cooper.

"Right on time, kid." Henriette spoke to Randy. "Shall we go?"

"He's not going anywhere!" Howard yelled at Henriette while defending Randy.

"Hey, he's got to go, lad." Henriette explained to Howard as she shows him the contract. "He signed a contract. It's all down in red and white, mate."

"I challenge the contract!" Howard cried. "I demand a trial! This is a democratic country."

Henriette's face grew red, but all at once, she calms down.

"You've played a hard bargain, lad." Henriette smirked slyly. "Very well, you can have your trial – on three conditions. One, I pick the jury."

True to Henriette's words, three spirits emerged from deep underground and sat on a row of tree logs.

"Two, I pick the judge."

Daisy immediately puts on the judge outfit and stands at the court stand.

"Three," Henriette eyed both Randy and Howard. "If you lose the trial, I get _both_ of you."

Randy and Howard looked at each other, before facing Henriette again. Randy gathers up his courage.

"We'll take it." Randy told Henriette who nods.

"The court is now in session!" Daisy called. "The case of Henriette Cooper versus Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman!"

"Guilty!" the jury cried, much to Daisy's disappointment. "Take them away!"

"SILENCE!" Daisy yelled at the jury. "Not yet."

Daisy looks at Randy and holds a contract in her hand. "Did you sign this?"

"Yes." Randy admitted.

Daisy turned to the jury. "Now," she instructed.

"Guilty!" cried the jury.

Howard and Randy jumped to their feet. There was a huge law book on a stump in front of the teens.

"I object!" Randy cried. "We haven't had out turn."

Daisy looks at Henriette.

"Proceed." Henriette said calmly. "But hurry up, lads."

Randy and Howard stretched themselves up to their full heights. Neither of them is going to give up without a good fight.

"I say this contract is no good!" Howard cried. "Because Cunningham's too tall!"

"He was _short _enough to sign," replied Henriette.

"Guilty!" the jury cried.

"Wait!" Howard objected. "I say this contract is no good because, um, because he's too young!"

"He was _old _enough to sign," Henriette replied.

Howard tried once more. He hoped he could think of something good. "I say this contract is no good because – just a minute."

Howard and Randy leafed through the law book as fast as they could. "Here!" they cried all at once.

"I say this whole trial is no good because the jury has only three members – and the rules say you're supposed to have twelve."

Behind the teens, a cheer arose. While Howard and Randy have been talking, some of the teenagers have been gathering to watch. They were all rooting for Randy and Howard. Any they thought the teens might have the devil this time.

Henriette sneered as she snaps her fingers. Suddenly, before their very eyes, each member of the jury multiplied four times – now there were twelve on the jury. Randy's hopes disappeared.

"I'm so, so sorry." Randy murmured to Howard.

"Don't be." Howard replied.

"Anything more to say?" Daisy asked. It looks like the end for Randy and Howard. There was nothing more they could do. They looked around desperately – and then spotted their drums and keytar, leaning up against a tree.

"Yes." Randy said. "We do have something – to sing."

Randy and Howard picked up their instruments and started to play.

_**Randy: **__Bus stop, wet day, she's there, I say  
Please share my umbrella  
Bus stop, bus goes, she stays, love grows  
Under my umbrella_

_All that summer we enjoyed it  
Wind and rain and shine  
That umbrella, we employed it  
By August, she was mine_

_**Randy and Howard: **__Every morning I would see her waiting at the stop  
Sometimes she'd shopped and she would show me what she bought  
Other people stared as if we were both quite insane  
Someday my name and hers are going to be the same_

"Stop it!" Henriette demanded. But no one paid attention to her. The music got louder and 's expression changed from being extremely angry to being a little calm. The other teenagers joined in on the song. Then Amelia began beating her drums. Jim and Jaguar grabbed their instruments as well.

_**Randy: **__That's the way the whole thing started_

_**Howard: **__Silly but it's true_

_**Randy: **__Thinkin' of a sweet romance_

_**Howard: **__Beginning in a queue_

_**Randy and Howard: **__Came the sun the ice was melting  
No more sheltering now  
Nice to think that that umbrella  
Led us to a vow_

Believe it or not, the jury started dancing as well. They couldn't stop themselves as the music carried them away. Even Daisy jumped down from the judge's chair and boogied around the 's expression still remains calm. However, Randy and Howard could tell that Henriette's cold heart is beginning to melt, despite being the devil.

_**Randy and Howard: **__Every morning I would see her waiting at the stop  
Sometimes she'd shopped and she would show me what she bought  
Other people stared as if we were both quite insane  
Someday my name and hers are going to be the same_

_**Randy: **__Bus stop, wet day, she's there, I say  
Please share my umbrella_

_**Howard: **__Bus stop, bus goes, she stays, love grows  
Under my umbrella_

_**Randy and Howard: **__All that summer we enjoyed it  
Wind and rain and shine  
That umbrella, we employed it  
By August, she was mine_

Henriette then gets into the groove. Despite being the devil, the music just carried Henriette away. All she did was dance and sing with the others.

"Your honor!" Randy shouted at Daisy. "I say the music can save your soul and a song from the heart beats evil every time!"

"Agreed!" cried the jury.

"Then I declare you free!" Daisy cried joyfully. "This trial's over!"

"Alright!" Randy cried as he and Howard hugged each other. They had done it! They were free!

But what's of Henriette? Instead of being as angry as a real devil, she appears to be calm as the ground opens up under her and Daisy. She turns to face Randy and Howard.

"So I gave you a chance." Henriette said calmly, her expression being warm and tender. "You've gotten you soul back, and I've learned my lesson. But heed my warning so that you will remember now and forevermore - don't take the easy way out because it can _bite_ you in the end. Remember that."

And Henriette vanished in a cloud of red smoke. So did Daisy and the jury. Howard and Randy walk slowly away. Randy had learned his lesson, too. From now on, he would appreciate what he had.

* * *

"… and then, his _wife_ came through the door!" Shining a flashlight in his face, Howard bores everyone with his own lame attempt at story telling.

"So?" Bobby replied in boredom.

"Did I mention she was dead?"

"No." Randy replied.

"Well, she was." Howard continued. "And she hit him in the head with a _golf-club!"_

"And?" Murray interrupts.

"Don't you remember? He went golfing all the time and it really bugged her."

"You said he went bowling!" Cindy cried.

"Boy, I've coughed up scarier stuff than that!" S. Ward Smith lectured Howard.

"Hey, why don't you tell a story, S. Ward Smith?" K.C. asked S. Ward Smith. "I bet you had a really good one back in your days."

"Karai, I haven't heard a lot of scary stories in your time," S. Ward Smith replied to K.C. as he sits on the couch. "But I've seen a lot of old movies."

* * *

_**King Howard**_

1933 – New York City.

Our story began one dark and foggy evening. Hannibal McFist, a rather successful businessman and his assistant, Viceroy are standing on a wharf as if they were expecting someone else.

Then, _she _came. Approaching McFist and Viceroy was a young, Asian teenage girl whose midnight blues eyes shines in the moonlight. Her straight, medium midnight blue hair – oh how they're so lovely like her eyes. She wore a pale pink dress under a lime green overcoat. If looks aren't lying, the girl's expression is a rather scared one – a moment when one realized that she will soon be screwed for one's personal gain.

"My name is Debby Kang." The girl, Debby Kang introduced herself to McFist and Viceroy. "I'm here about your ad."

Debby Kang shows McFist and Viceroy the newspaper ad that reads,

_**Single Asian female wanted for mysterious expedition. Must like monkeys.**_

"Well, you'd be a welcome change of pace from the rest of these crude and uncouth sailors." McFist told Debby Kang.

True to his words, on the dock, two of the crude and uncouth sailors attempt to stare each other down. McFist turns to Viceroy.

"What do you think, Viceroy?"

"Women and sea-men don't mix, sir." Viceroy replied. "According to my opinion."

"Well, I don't see why not." McFist turns to Debby Kang. "Young lady, you're hired."

McFist lets out a sinister laugh, making Debby Kang feel uncomfortable.

()()()()()

Several hours later on the ship, Debby Kang is sun tanning while being watched from above by three workers - Brad, Pantsy and Horace.

"Mmm, mmm," Brad hummed as he looks at Debby Kang lustfully. "Someone should've told her that we're going to ApeBanca Island."

"ApeBanca Island," Pantsy replied. "No kidding."

"Yep, to capture a giant ape." Brad replied.

"I thought we were going to Candy Apple Island," Horace cried. "What do they have there anyway?"

"Apes but they aren't that big like the ones in ApeBanca Island."

Just then, the ship reaches to ApeBanca Island at which what is best known for the island is the big skull. Viceroy can hear a group of people from the island chanting and repeating the words. "King Howard."

"Who the heck is King Howard?" Viceroy asked.

"Well he's a prehistoric ape," McFist replied. "He's 50 foot tall and also had a huge appetite. Either way, we're going ashore"

"Am I coming too?" Debby Kang asked as she approaches McFist.

"Yes, yes of course. We wouldn't think about leaving without the bait, er bathing beauty. Yes. I think I covered that up quite nicely."

()()()()()

As McFist, Viceroy and Debby Kang explored the island, they came across a huge temple full of natives. It looks like the natives were having a traditional party. Just then, the chief of the natives (an Avery look-a-like) spotted Debby Kang's Asian appearance.

"My fellow people," said the chief as the other natives stopped at what they're doing. "This fair maiden from the far east will make a great sacrifice."

The other natives agreed. McFist and the other hid behind the bushes to stay out of the natives' sight.

"What did the chief say?" Debby Kang asked McFist.

"She said that they wouldn't _dream_ of sacrificing the Asian beauty," McFist replied.

Debby Kang gives McFist a relief before the natives spotted them and took Debby Kang away, leaving McFist and Viceroy behind. McFist just smiled with pleasure as if his plans are working.

()()()()()

A few minutes later, Debby Kang is wearing a native dress and each of her arms is strapped to a pillar. Debby Kang screams for help thought neither the natives nor McFist are interested in helping her. Then the chief grabbed her staff and banged it at the huge cymbal to summon King Howard.

But it seems that King Howard is busy for a while. You see, King Howard is battling a huge T-Rex and is about to win when all of a sudden, he heard the cymbal and turned his head around. The T-Rex had an opportunity to defeat King Howard by biting King Howard's arm so hard that King Howard roared in pain. Since he had to hurry to the temple, King Howard grabbed the T-Rex by the neck and threw him across the island.

Meanwhile, Debby Kang is still screaming as the trees begin to shake like some monster is coming closer to its destination. It was King Howard and as he came closer to the temple and Debby Kang. Debby Kang screamed even louder as King Howard grabs her from the pillars.

"Well, Viceroy," McFist said to Viceroy. "This is a great opportunity. If we captured King Howard alive, we'll put him on Broadway. Dead and we'll make expensive clothes out of his giant hide."

King Howard on the other hand was amazed at the sight of Debby Kang. He even plays with her hair which annoys Debby Kang.

"Now you keep your hands to yourself," Debby Kang said to Howard.

King Howard puts Debby Kang up to his nose and sniffs at her hair. He must've liked her perfume very much. Debby Kang suddenly drops her annoyance and giggles after seeing King Howard's friendly side. But it didn't last long as McFist and his crew burst in and started shooting King Howard. One of the crew, Brad shot out a cannonball to King Howard's private and King Howard went into a terrible rage, He puts Debby Kang on the nearest tree, grabbed Brad and puts him in his mouth.

"Hey cut it out, man" Brad said as King Howard continues chewing him. "Aw come on, man. Cut it out!"

Just then, McFist had a plan. He pulls out a sleeping bomb and threw it directly at King Howard who then collapsed to the ground and went fast asleep.

()()()()()

Several days later, King Howard is brought before the locals at the Broadway theatre. McFist, Debby Kang, and Viceroy are at backstage just as the performance of the magician is over and the audience is clapping as the curtains pulled down.

"Thank you," said the announcer. "And now may I welcome you the richest man in New York, McFist!"

The audience applauded as McFist walks toward the announcer and takes a bow.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," McFist started. "I present you the 8th wonder of the world! A 50-foot tall ape from ApeBanca Island. He who is called King Howard!"

The audience applauded even louder as the curtains rolled up to reveal King Howard in chains.

"Wow!" said one the audience who is a Gunther look-a-like. "Look at the size of that monkey!"

King Howard saw the audience and was frightened. Just then, the photographers walked on stage and took some pictures while the reporters start scooping up the story. This instead angers King Howard. At backstage, Debby Kang is wearing her white gown and felt very sorry for King Howard.

"Stop it!" Debby Kang said to one of the photographers. "You're scaring him!"

"Ha, ha, ha!" the photographer laughed. "What's this big ape going to do? Scream for help!"

But King Howard had another idea. He breaks the chains loose and growls. The audience were terrified and run for their lives. Then King Howard crashes through the wall and into the streets. Most of the people screamed in horror as King Howard walked through the streets.

Just then, King Howard crashes through the wall into an adjoining theatre, where Shirley Temple is performing. King Howard is briefly charmed by Shirley's singing and tap dancing before he swallows her whole.

()()()()()

In a hotel suite, McFist is deeply shaken by the recent events. He sits with Debby Kang on a bed.

"I'm dreading the reviews, I can tell you that." McFist told Debby Kang.

Just then, a giant angry eye peeks through a window. Debby Kang took notice of it and cheerfully waves back.

"Hi, Howard."

However, King Howard broke the glass with his giant delicate hand and grabbed Debby Kang from McFist. Debby Kang screams as King Howard made his way across the streets until he came across the Empire Building. The people scream as King Howard started climbing up to the top.

"Put me down, Howard!" Debby Kang demanded as King Howard finally reaches the top. Then, Debby Kang had second thoughts.

"I get it." Debby Kang said. "You're taking me away because you love me?"

King Howard nodded sadly. Suddenly, the air the air force circled around King Howard and is shooting at him in the groin. One of the missiles hit King Howard's hand which caused him to lose his grip and fall the ground where he lies unconscious. Debby Kang walked out of King Howard's hand safely as McFist and Viceroy appear.

"No, no he's not dead," Debby Kang said while hearing King Howard's deep breathing. "He's unconscious."

"But his career is," McFist told Debby Kang. "I remember when Al Jolson ran amok at the Winter Garden and climbed the Chrysler building."

King Howard moans in pain.

"Don't worry, Howard." Debby Kang said to the unconscious ape. "I'll take care of you."

"What are we to do with the ape now?" said one of the crowds.

Then Debby Kang had an idea.

()()()()()

The next day, Debby Kang and King Howard decided to have a wedding. Before the two families can get their pictures, Mrs. Driscoll cried, "I can't find my husband, Jerry anywhere!"

It was soon revealed that King Howard ate Jerry Driscoll although Debbie Kang isn't upset at this.

"Oh, Howard."

* * *

"… and that's the end of my story." S. Ward Smith concluded his story.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. K.C. opens the door and immediately saw a man with his head resting on his chest and blood spurting from the neck stump jumps through the door.

"Awwwooo! Oooooogh!" screamed the man.

"Aaaaaaaaa!" screamed the party guests. Both Howard and Ricky scream the loudest.

The scream immediately stops when a familiar head emerges from the neck. It's no other than James Buttowski who is only playing a harmless trick.

"Hi kids." James greeted the guests. "Did I scare you?"

"Nice try, Mr. Buttowski." Randy replied to James. "But I've got a story that's _so_ scary; you'll _wet_ your pants."

"Too late." Murray nervously admitted. Turns out Murray _did _wet himself on the couch, so the others shift away from Murray.

"I just _cleaned _that couch hours ago." K.C. muttered angrily at Murray as Randy tells his scary story.

* * *

_**The Curse of the Mummy**_

"Now, as you look to your right, you'll see ancient hieroglyphics written on stones." Mr. Bannister said to his English (also History) class as they headed into the Egyptian Exhibit at a local museum in Norrisville. "Most of them are created from the 12th Dynasty, which is considered by later Egyptians to have been their greatest dynasty."

Most of the class, except the really smart and nerdy students, groaned. Randy, Howard and Cindy can't figure out why, of all places in Norrisville, they have to go to a boring museum.

The exhibit was no different than other exhibits in any museum in the world; tall vaulted ceilings with security cameras littered all over, gold marble pillars lining the sapphire walls and three glass windows located on the left side, letting a hint of sunshine bathe the marbled floor. There were glass exhibit boxes placed all around the sapphire room, displaying old jars, art and objects of value. At the core center of the Egyptian exhibit lays a large, golden sarcophagus that is leaned against the wall and is a bit bigger than a human adult.

"Here lies the pharaoh, Oba." Mr. Bannister explained to his class. "A rather powerful pharaoh who ruled Egypt with an iron fist 4000 years ago. While our town's archaeologist – Dr. Watterson is able to bring most of Oba's treasures and his sarcophagus here in this museum, some _numbskulls _believed that Oba's tomb is cursed."

Ooos and awes where heard from the class.

"It is said that Oba will bring a terrible curse to Dr. Watterson after he is resurrected by whoever is reading a certain spell from the black Book of the Dead." Mr. Bannister continued. "If he is resurrected on the night of the full moon – that's today, Oba will not only place a curse on Dr. Watterson, but he _will _mummify the one who brought him back to life alive, have him take his place in his resting place and smite the world for all eternity.

"This is boring," Howard whispers to Randy and Cindy. "Wish we'd be at _**K.C.'s Military Antiques Shop **_by now than listening to Bannister's boring lecture about some old dude."

"Give the museum a chance, Howard." Randy whispers back. "I'm sure it's just as bruce as K.C.'s shop."

"Now I'm sure you kids are bummed to be in the museum right now at this time of day," Mr. Bannister said to the class. "_BUT I'M NOT! I WANT A 300-WORD HISTORY REPORT ON ANCIENT EGYPT BY TOMORROW!"_

"This is wonk." Howard murmured in disappointment, only to have Mr. Bannister hear him.

"_MAKE THAT A 500-WORD HISTORY REPORT!" _Mr. Bannister yelled again, and then looks at Howard. "Any more complaints?"

Howard quickly shakes his head.

"I want it done on paper." Mr. Bannister sneered as he gives the class the evil stare. "No copying off the internet. I'll be marking you on sense of _originality_."

The class gulped in fear. Howard gulped more than Bucky can gulp in fear of getting another wedgie by Bash.

()()()()()

Later that day, Randy, Howard and Cindy are working on their history reports at Randy's house. Though Randy and Cindy are working hard in sense of making their papers look more original than having it copied off the internet on Randy's computer, Howard isn't doing much on his report. Instead, he just copies everything off the internet and made them his own words.

"Hey, do you guys have that feeling that Oba's curse is real?" Randy asked Cindy and Howard as he writes on his bed. "For a minute, I thought it was true."

"Only a numbskull would believe in ancient curses." Howard replied, still looking at the internet.

"There might be a 50% chance that the curse _might _be real." Cindy added. "The other half might be just a hoax used to scare people."

Howard's eyes are _literally _locked onto the computer screen. Then, something caught his eyes. Beside the computer was the black Book of the Dead. His eyes went off the computer screen within seconds.

"Um, Cunningham?" Howard asked Randy.

"Yeah?" Randy replied.

"Why is there the Book of the Dead on your desk?"

Before Randy could answer, his mom - Hanasaku enters his room.

"Randy, I'm going to the meeting at the library tonight and I don't know when I'll be-" Hanasaku's turquoise eyes caught Howard looking at the Book of the Dead. "Is everything okay here?"

"We're okay, Mrs. Cunningham." Cindy replied to Hanasaku

"I was just wondering why the Book of the Dead is in Randy's room." Howard told Hanasaku.

Hanasaku takes a good look at the Book of the Dead. She looks back at Randy, Howard and Cindy.

"Oh, I put it there for safe-keeping." Hanasaku spoke in a calm tone. "The professor at the local museum thought it'd be a good idea to hide the Book of the Dead from thieves and people who want the book all to themselves. Those people will think twice before thinking that the Book of the Dead will fall into the hands of an unsuspected teenager."

Hanasaku then gives Randy a hug.

"Be good kids." Hanasaku told Randy, Howard and Cindy.

"Mom," Randy spoke.

"Yes?"

"You're crushing me."

"Sorry," Hanasaku lets go of Randy and leaves the three teenagers alone.

With Hanasaku gone, Howard goes back to looking at the Book of the Dead.

"Oh, I forgot one little thing to tell you kids." Hanasaku quickly comes back and told the teens with a stern look on her face. "Stay out of trouble."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Cunningham." Howard replied as Hanasaku leaves the teens alone for the second time. Howard runs up to the window to see Hanasaku's car leaving the driveway. With Hanasaku gone, Howard goes back to the Book of the Dead for the second time – this time, no interruptions. Both Randy and Cindy become concerned.

"You sure you want to read that book, Howard?" Randy asked Howard with deep concern. "It's kinda giving me the chills."

"It's just a book, Cunningham." Howard assured his best friend. "No harm ever came from reading a book."

The wind howls just as Howard opens the Book of the Dead. This was not a good call at this time of day.

"That's ... not a good sign." Cindy told Randy.

Just then, a loud roar is heard from outside.

"I'll be right back," Randy told Cindy and Howard as he puts on the mask and goes ninja. He sprints out through the window and landed on a tree branch. It was there he saw what was causing utter chaos – Bucky got stanked _again._

The ninja approaches the stanked Bucky and, as usual, destroyed the one thing he hold most dear – his dinger.

_How many dingers does Bucky have? _The ninja thought as Bucky turns back to normal.

"Thanks ninja." Bucky said as the ninja helped him up.

"All in a day's work," The ninja said as he pulls out a smoke bomb and throws in on the ground. "SMOKE BOMB!"

As soon as the ninja disappeared, Bucky walks home. The ninja goes back home where he saw Cindy greeting him and Howard reading the Book of the Dead. He didn't bother to take the mask off and change back to Randy since the three of them are home alone for the night.

"You're a real numbskull, you know that?" Cindy told Howard.

"Don't be superstitious, Cindy. Curses are just a bunch of hooey." Howard brushes Cindy off, his eyes locked onto the black book. "Now what does it say?"

Howard tries to read the book, but the pages are all in hieroglyphics. Because he wasn't a really good listener, or an academic student, Howard is unable to read what the book says. He passes the Book of the Dead to the ninja.

"You read it, ninja." Howard told the ninja. "You're the only one here who knows how to read this kind of stuff."

The ninja rolls his eyes as he takes the Book of the Dead from Howard's dainty little hands. Despite not doing really well at school as a regular teenager, the ninja is _quite _a good reader.

"What does it say?" Cindy asked the ninja.

"Amun Ra. Amun Dei." The ninja translates. "It speaks of the night and of the day."

The ninja looks at both Howard and Cindy before continuing on. Howard simply gestures him to continue on reading.

"Suei Ahara maktubs, Imastsiei baiá Imanti insupi insitsuei …"

()()()()()

At the museum …

"… iatuei, iatuei, _iatuei_!"

Upon hearing the ninja reading a spell from the book of the dead, the mummified body of Oba roars real loud. He growls along the way.

()()()()()

At the library meeting, Hanasaku felt a cold chill. She shivers. Beside her, the library assistant took notice of Hanasaku's sudden behavior.

"Why did you just shiver all of a sudden?" the assistant asked Hanasaku.

"I don't know." Hanasaku replied. "I think something bad is about to happen tonight."

()()()()()

Back home …

"I think I got the chills." The ninja told Howard and Cindy as he closes the Book of the Dead. His body starts to shiver for a bit.

"Don't be silly, ninja." Howard replied confidently. "It's just a superstitious. Nothing bad is going to happen."

()()()()()

Back in the library …

"Is everyone seated?" Hanasaku asked the members of the meeting as she walks up to the front of the room. Everyone nodded in reply. "Now I know why we're all here. I would like you to meet Dr. Watterson, one of the archaeologists who dug up Oba's tomb back in Egypt."

The members applaud as Dr. Watterson - a tall, English man walks up to Hanasaku. He's a tall guy, scrawny looking under a white tuxedo, his skin is completely white which matches his aqua green eyes and short brown hair that seems to be pushed back combined with a shirt mustache.

"Thank you for inviting me here, Mrs. Cunningham." Dr. Watterson thanked Hanasaku. He looks at the audience. "Now, you all know why I'm here, correct?"

Mumbles were heard across the room.

"I would like to share my adventures in Egypt with you tonight so that future generations can remember the ancient stories that our ancestors have told us many years ago."

Applause grew louder.

"My latest adventure in Egypt was the one thing I would never forget." Dr. Watterson continued. "I remembered the day me and the boys first found the tomb of Oba – a pharaoh who ruled the Nile with an iron fist 4000 years ago."

_ROAR!_

"What was that?" Dr. Watterson asked Hanasaku.

"I don't know." Hanasaku replied.

_ROAR!_

Hanasaku and Dr. Watterson both saw a huge shadow hovering above the audiences. The audiences shiver in fear upon seeing something that would scare them for the rest of their lives. Both Hanasaku and Dr. Watterson turned around and are horrified to see who was behind them.

Behind the glass window, shining in the moonlight from the full moon was … Oba whose mummified body has been granted life. His body stood tall - maybe a bit taller than Dr. Watterson. His physical traits features his body being strong and fit, and angular shaped. The audiences jump out of their seats and run for their dear lives, leaving Hanasaku and Dr. Watterson to deal with Oba.

()()()()()

_ROAR!_

The ninja, Howard and Cindy immediately stop at what they're doing and look at the window. Without thinking, the ninja puts the Book of the Dead inside his knapsack, grabs the knapsack and jumps out of the window and sprints up onto the highest tree branch. Howard and Cindy also grabbed their bags and run out of the house, through the front door. They could see the ninja scanning the city. Then, they saw a lady running past them. The ninja hops off the tree branch and lands in front of a running lady.

"Miss?" the ninja asked the lady. "Where are you running away from?"

"Oh ninja, there's a monster attack in the library!" the lady cried. "An undead mummy had captured Dr. Watterson!"

The ninja became shocked to hear what the lady just told him - the mummy had captured Dr. Watterson - the one who dug up Oba's tomb earlier.

"There's an undead mummy in the library and we weren't informed?" Cindy asked.

"Where did the mummy take him?" the ninja asked the lady.

"He took him to the local museum," the lady answered quickly. "But that'll all I know about it."

"That's probably all I needed to know." The ninja said as he pulls out a smoke bomb and throws in on the ground. "SMOKE BOMB!"

As soon as the ninja, Howard and Cindy disappeared into thin air, the lady returns to her home safely.

"He'll save the day." The lady broke the 4th wall. "He always does."

()()()()()

Several minutes later, the ninja, Cindy and Howard have arrived at the local museum - the same place where they heard Mr. Bannister talking about Oba and the ancient curse that will happen on the night of the full moon - that's today. Earlier that day, the museum was open and busy. Now it's closed and quiet for the night.

The trio approaches the main entrances, but Howard, being the one who may not have any common sense, just walks up to the entrance door and bumps into them while trying to push the doors open. He is unaware that the doors were _locked. _Cindy sighs as she grabs the ninja and Howard's wrists, turns intangible and drags both boys right through the locked door. Once inside, she lets go of the boys' wrists and turns tangible again.

"Next time, use your common sense." Cindy quietly lectures Howard as the gang start their search in the empty hallways.

The hallways were empty and everything is quiet ... maybe _too _quiet.

"It's quiet," the ninja whispered.

"_Too _quiet." Cindy replied in a whisper.

As the trio keep on walking, a fainted muffle is heard, not far away from where the trio are right now. The ninja gestures Cindy and Howard to be cautious and quiet as they follow the muffled sound. Then, the muffles grew louder when the trio grew closer to it. The trio stop in front of a room that seems to have a light on. They take a look inside and saw room's surroundings.

Two pillars of fire are located on each side of Oba's sarcophagus. Beside one of the glass exhibit boxes was the one person the trio would have not expected to see at this time of hour – Dr. Watterson, tied up and gagged. The ninja scans the room more. Located on the west side of the exhibit room was a marbled table that had a few roll of bandages on top of it, and some ancient tools that just makes the ninja's spines shiver in fear. And there is where the trio saw someone that would give them nightmares for weeks – the mummified Oba who is looking through some of his ancient scrolls.

"At long last I have captured Dr. Watterson and I am about to put a curse on him," Oba's eerie voice made the trio shiver in fear. The ninja's blood grew cold when he heard the next thing Oba is going to say. "As soon as I find _the ninja _who had given me life again by reading the Book of the Dead, then shall I have him take my place in my sarcophagus and I'll smite the world for all eternity."

The trio quickly pull their faces back outside before Oba could spot them with his glowing yellow eyes behind his decayed bandaged face. They all thought that they were safe for now, but then a squeaky fart is heard … and it was closer than they'd think it would be. Cindy's nose caught a familiar scent of smell.

"Did someone fart just now?" Cindy asked in a whisper.

Oddly enough, the ninja's nose did the same thing Cindy's nose did earlier – the smell is very close … as if _one _of the teens just made a fart. Both Cindy and the ninja look at Howard who is madly blushing red out of embarrassment – he's the one who made a squeaky fart.

"That's shnasty, Howard." Cindy cried as she covers her nose. The ninja did the same thing. "Thanks to you, the mummy's going to think we're snooping."

_ROAR!_

"Did you make that noise?" the ninja asked Howard.

"That wasn't me." Howard confessed, looking scared.

_ROAR!_

"I-I-if it wasn't y-you …" Cindy mutters while getting scared from realization. "Then … _w-who?_"

If the trio had been paying attention to their surroundings, they would notice that a horde of undead mummies – all decayed, bandaged up, creepy-looing with glowing yellow eyes and terribly smelled – are circling around them, making the trio impossible to escape from them. Then the trio _finally _notice them. They are surrounded by undead mummies.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the ninja, Cindy and Howard screamed their lungs out as they held on to each other tightly. For once, they have never been scared like that in their lives.

"I have never been scared like that in my life." Cindy muttered. "Getting monster attack daily - no problem. But this – takes the cake."

The ninja however, pulls out his sword from his arsenal and starts fighting against the undead mummies with ease. He chops the decaying mummy parts into pieces, slices their grotesque heads right off, and knocks them all down to the ground. Just as everything was under control, two of the remaining mummies manage to capture Cindy and Howard. The ninja became horrified.

"Help!" Howard cried as he struggles through the mummies' grips.

"Let them go!" the ninja demanded the two mummies at sword point.

_ROAR!_

"Now what?" the ninja grew tiresome of the roaring noise as he turns around to see who is roaring behind his back. Behind the ninja was Oba who sucker-punches the ninja and knocks him out cold, much to Cindy and Howard's horror.

"I hope that mummy wasn't infected." Cindy muttered. "The ninja would've died from it by now."

Oba grabs the ninja's lifeless body and turns to the two mummies who are holding Cindy and Howard hostage.

"Tie them up with Dr. Watterson." Oba ordered the mummies. "I'll deal with the ninja soon enough."

* * *

"Please stop the story." Ricky cried as he shivers in fear. "This story's giving me the creeps."

"He's getting into the _good _parts." Murray cried cheerfully to Ricky. "We can't stop now! This is getting better."

"More so than Howard's story." Bobby added. Howard gives him a death glare. "I wonder what happens next."

"Alright." Randy decided to continue his story. "Here's what happened next …"

* * *

Minutes after being caught by mummies, Cindy and Howard are tied up beside Dr. Watterson, but unlike the archaeologist, neither of them is gagged.

"This is wonk," Cindy muttered in defeat.

"I agree." Howard replied. "This is possibly the worst day in our lives."

Just then, something caught Howard and Cindy's scared eyes – Oba is by the marbled table mummifying the ninja alive who is now awakened and is struggling for his dear life.

"Stop squirming!" Oba yelled at the ninja. "I'm trying to do mummification here."

But the ninja kept squirming through his bandaged bounds as Oba gestures the ninja's bandaged arms to a crossed position. He made sure the ninja won't be able to unfold his arms by wrapping them tighter and wrapping them with the other bandages, making the ninja's arms immobile in the process. When the wrapping is done, Oba carries the mummified ninja towards his sarcophagus, gently puts the ninja inside and closes the lid tight. Muffles can be heard from inside the sarcophagus.

"I, Oba, will now smite the world and begin my rule in this domain." Oba makes a rather threatening speech. "By summoning the army of the dead, I am unstoppable."

Oba pulls out a scroll and reads a spell out loud. All of a sudden, the earth began to shake as an army of undead, decayed, bandaged up, creepy-looking with glowing yellow eyes and terribly smelled mummies emerged from the ground. Cindy, Howard and Dr. Watterson could only watch in horror as the army of mummies march their way out of the museum and began their conquest in the streets of Norrisville.

Ironically enough, no one, _not even_ Oba, noticed the lid of the sarcophagus flying towards the wall from a powerful kick from the inside. Inside the opened sarcophagus was the ninja, covered in what seems to be left of the bandages, holding his sword. He had managed to get himself free from the tight bandages, though a few bandages were loose around him.

The ninja jumps out of the sarcophagus, runs towards the captive hostages and frees them.

"Thanks, ninja." Howard thanked the ninja. "My hands were about to get sleepy."

However, this touching moment did not last long as Oba quickly spotted them and he is enraged.

"YOU!" Oba roars at the ninja. "How did you escape?"

"Common sense." The ninja replied as he attacks Oba indirectly and knocks him out cold. He then pulls out the golden Book of Amun-Ra from his arsenal.

"Where did you get that golden book?" Howard asked the ninja.

"Do you really want to know or do we need to save Norrisville from getting attacked by undead mummies?!" the ninja argued. Howard stayed silent. The ninja opens the Book of Amun-Ra and read some spells out loud, in Egyptian. Suddenly, the book began to glow and aims its golden beam at Oba, taking the soul away from Oba's mummified body. When the process is complete, Oba returns to being a lifeless, decayed, bandaged up, creepy-looking and terribly smelled mummy.

"Well now that's done." Dr. Watterson spoke for the first time as he puts Oba's mummy back inside the sarcophagus. "What do we do with the other mummies?"

"We're gonna need guns." Howard replied as he pulls out a rifle. "_Lots _of guns."

"Let's just use the Book of Amun-Ra." The ninja noted.

"Common sense, Howard." Cindy told Howard. "Common sense."

()()()()()

Norrisville is now being overrun by an army of undead mummies. Women, children and sissy men all scream for their lives and lock themselves in their own homes as the mummies march down the streets. Just as all hopes were lost for the citizens, the ninja and his gang arrived in the nick of time and kicked some mummy asses! Cindy vaporizes with her ghost powers, Howard and Dr. Watterson shoot with their guns, and the ninja just simply uses the Book of Amun-Ra to defeat the undead army. When their work is done, Norrisville is forevermore safe from the undead.

But wait – what's of their history reports? Let's just say that Howard didn't get off easily because he copied off the internet and only put down the events that happened last night and earned himself an F. Because Randy and Cindy were trying to make their papers original without mentioning all the events that happened last night (no one would believe them if they tried), they earned themselves an A+.

* * *

"… and that's the end of my story." Randy concluded his story.

"Wow! That should be made into a movie!" Murray cried happily. "If that happens, I can't wait to spend my money on watching it again and again!"

Just then, everyone heard a scream that came from outside the store. They took a look at the window and saw what seems to be an army of undead, decayed, bandaged up, creepy-looking with glowing yellow eyes and terribly smelled mummies marching in the streets and terrorizing the people.

"We're gonna need guns for this." K.C. said as she pulls out her rifle.

"_Lots _of guns." Howard noted as he pulls out a gun.

"I'll guard the children." S. Ward Smith cried as K.C., Randy, Howard, Cindy, Murray and James run out from the store and started kicking some mummy asses. Bobby, Irene and Ricky stayed behind and cheered.

_**Happy Halloween Everybody!**_


	16. Ghost Girl Who Notices the Truth Part 1

_**The Ghost Girl Who Noticed the Truth Part 1: Honesty's Not a Policy**_

_**Summary: **__Cindy refuses to believe that McFist is evil and thinks that he's the good guy. Meanwhile, Howard falls in love with newcomer Juliet Hamlet who is actually the niece of McFist, but this quickly makes Heidi jealous._

_**A/N: Request made by JJB88 who wants a chapter that features the niece of McFist and Howard falling in love with her. Fortunately, I'll be making that a subplot.**_

At Norrisville High in the music room, Randy, Howard and Cindy are seen playing the piano and singing a song.

_**Randy: **__Boy, the way Brock Octane performed_

_**Cindy: **__Movies Rock Callahan played_

_**Howard: **__Guessing how much Peter Griffin weighted_

_**Randy, Cindy and Howard: **__Those were the days_

_**Cindy: **__And you knew where you were then_

_**Randy: **__Watching shows like the Simpsons_

_**Howard: **__Mister, we could use a girl like Megan Griffin again_

_**Cindy: **__Daredevils and Nomicons_

_**Randy: **__Coming out of my dream door_

_**Howard: **__Mac Antfee's still a dillweed_

_**Randy, Howard and Cindy: **__Those were the days_

Applause was heard from across the room as the trio finished the song.

()()()()()

"This is wonk." Howard told Randy and Cindy. "This surprise that Mrs. Driscoll promised us is wonk."

Randy and Cindy nodded in agreement. Here they are, following Mrs. Driscoll and the class to a large place that looks like a museum with its walls coated in baby blue paint and sea green paint. When the class went inside, they could see glass aquariums - some pinned to the wall while some are standing on its own on the marbled floor. On some of the walls were mosaics of fishes and the water world.

"Now over here is the great white shark," Mrs. Driscoll told the class as they looked at a huge tank with the great white shark inside.

"_The largest you'll ever find in the world." _Jerry replied through Mrs. Driscoll's lip reading skills. "_And most deadly."_

"H-h-he looks s-s-s-s-scary." Bucky muttered nervously while looking at the great white shark.

"Not as scary as the monster!" Bash replied brashly as he starts mocking Bucky. "Hey I'm Bucky! I'm a geek who loves to play a stupid metal triangle and I got turned into a monster every day!"

Some of the students laugh at Bash's mockery, even Howard, much to Randy and Cindy's dismay. Bucky cried.

"What?" Howard spoke to Randy and Cindy. "I know that's mean, but you gotta admit that was funny."

Randy and Cindy continued to glare at Howard. As the class continued on walking (with Bucky still crying), Howard decided to make small talks with his friends.

"So, Cunningham. Destroy any robots yet?" Howard asked Randy.

"Unless you don't count McFist's robots, yeah." Randy replied with confidence.

"What the hell is wrong with McFist and his robots?" Cindy asked Randy and Howard with concern. "McFist's the good guy. He built this town from scratch, plus he has a good heart, according to Bucky."

"Really?" Howard questions Cindy. "Cuz the last time Cunningham and I met McFist, he was _evil!"_

"Nonsense." Cindy argued with a confident smile. "Why would McFist be evil if he made a lot of cool products for Norrisville and is beloved by all?"

"Honestly, Cindy. You need to learn the truth about McFist. He's not as good as everyone else thinks."

"I hate to say it to you, but McFist really _is _evil." Randy told Cindy. "Even I was blinded at the fact that he's the good guy."

"Not you too." Cindy cried in disbelief. "Have you gone crazy?"

"No, we're realizing the McFist situation." Howard told Cindy. "We can tell you more about why McFist is evil, but that'll be a waste of time on the field trip."

Meanwhile, Bucky kept on crying and as if on cue and despite not being in school, the sorcerer's green stank circled around Bucky and stanked him … for the _millionth time! _As usual, the triangle dinger is what Bucky holds most dear. Everyone, but Howard, Cindy and Randy scream and run for their lives.

"Told ya!" Bash yelled at his classmates. "That shark's not as scary as monster Bucky!"

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the washroom." Randy told Cindy and Howard as he runs to the washroom and goes ninja within minutes.

The stanked Bucky traps all of his classmates at the corner. He was about to do something terrible to his classmates, but right on cue, the ninja shows up, with only a sword in his hand. He didn't have to prepare himself, so he just jumps up to the stanked Bucky, broke his dinger into pieces and turned the band geek back to normal.

_The sorcerer __**really**__ needs to stop stanking Bucky all the time. _The ninja thought as he helped the band geek up.

"Thanks ninja." Bucky thanked the ninja.

"All in a day's work." The ninja replied as he pulls out a smoke bomb and throw it on the ground. "SMOKE BOMB!"

Seconds later, Randy runs up to his classmates.

"Well that was fast." Howard said to Randy. "Really fast."

"The sorcerer has got to stop stanking Bucky all the time." Randy whispered to Howard.

However, Howard's stomach growled before Howard could answer.

"Looks like this conversation's had to wait for a while." Howard said as he immediately runs to the bathroom. Cindy and Randy exchanged a confused look.

()()()()()

"FUCK!" Howard cursed at the boys' washroom as he looks at the mirror. "Why can't Cindy see the fact that McFist is evil?"

As Howard is calming himself down, he is distracted by an aquarium. Behind the aquarium was the girls' washroom.

_What the juice? _Howard thought. _Don't the people who work there know that men are going to be perverts every time a girl goes to the washroom without noticing it?_

Howard continues to look at the aquarium until something else caught his eyes. Behind the aquarium was a young teenage girl who might be a freshman. She seems a bit tall with peachy skin, icy blue eyes, a few freckles on her cheeks and long, fluffy strawberry-blond hair that is tied in a loose ponytail. She wore a lavender blouse with blue buttons and elbow-length puff sleeves, a medium magenta skirt, white knee socks and a pair of magenta slippers.

The girl also saw Howard behind the aquarium. Without realizing it, both Howard and the girl knew that this was love at first sight. The girl tries to speak to Howard, but the aquarium is sound-proof, meaning that neither Howard nor the girl can communicate. To make the situation even worse, a fat, glass-wearing, blond woman who wore only a green sleeveless dress walks up to the teenage girl, nearly scaring her. The fat woman grabs the teenage girl by the arm and drags her out of the girls' washroom. Howard couldn't do anything but watch two females leave, but not before the teenage girl gives Howard one last look.

"I think I'm in love." Howard cried happily as a love song is broke loose.

_**Howard:**_ _I know there's something in the wake of her smile.  
I get a notion from the look in her eyes, yea.  
She's built a love but that love falls apart.  
Her little piece of heaven turns too dark._

_Listen to your heart  
when she's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell her goodbye_

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

_Listen to your heart  
when she's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell her goodbye._

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._

_Listen to your heart  
when she's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell her goodbye._

()()()()()

Meanwhile, somewhere in Norrisville, Bobby and Ricky are seen strutting into McCafé on a fine day.

"Hello, boys." A teenage worker greeted Bobby and Ricky. "What will it be?"

"Arnold, give us an Ultra-Squishy." Ricky ordered.

"One that's made _entirely _out of syrup." Bobby added.

Hearing what Bobby ordered made everyone at McCafé, _even _K.C. who is busy beating up Mac Antfee in public, aghast.

"An all-syrup Ultra -Squishy?" Arnold asked Bobby and Ricky. "Such a thing has never been done before and if so, no one would ever survive."

Bobby just pushes $20 towards Arnold and says, "Just make it happen."

Arnold complies, with some trepidation. He grabs a super-sized cup and twists the knob on the Squishy machine from _recommended dosage _to _unhealthy dosage _to _experimental. _The machine begins to shake as it ejects goopy blue liquid into the cup. No one notices a man running out of the store in panic.

"Ack!" Arnold cried. "She won't hold! She's breaking up!"

But the machine dings and stops shaking, now acting like a normal machine.

"All done!" Arnold said cheerfully as he gives Bobby and Ricky an Ultra-Squishy, made out of syrup. "If you two survived, come again!"

Bobby and Ricky cheer as they walk out. Ricky forces a straw into the Squishy.

"It's so thick." Ricky commented. He tries to drink some of it through the straw, but he sucks the straw into his throat and his glasses fly off.

"Note to self, never drink syrup from a straw." Ricky made a note to himself as Bobby grabs the Squishy and drinks straight out of the cup.

"Whoa, man!" Bobby smiled. "That's some good Squishy!"

But all of a sudden, Bobby's eyes start to go wonky and he groans. His vision trembles and three Rickys ask him, "What's it like, Bobby?"

Bobby can only stutter incoherently, and Ricky grabs the Squishy. He takes a slurp, then groans himself and his face twitches.

"Okay, we're young, rich and full of sugar!" Bobby cried. "What do we do?"

"Let's go crazy, _Broadway_ style!" Ricky yelled out his suggestion.

_**Bobby and Ricky: **__Norrisville, Norrisville, it's a hell of a town  
The high school's up and Greg's Game Hole's down.  
The stray dogs go to the animal pound_

_**Bobby: **__Norrisville, Norrisville!_

_**Ricky: **__Norrisville, Norrisville!_

_**Quagmire (out of nowhere): **__New York, New York!_

"New York is that-a-way man!" Bobby told Quagmire as he points west.

"Thanks, little girl!" Quagmire thanked Bobby as he quickly leaves.

_**Bobby and Ricky: **__It's a hell of a town!_

Bobby and Ricky have a hell of a time; first, they go to the skateboard park where a man in a suit shows Bobby a skateboard for his approval. At the VIP video game room, Ricky plays two games at once while a garcon brings him a drink. They the tween boys go to see _**Cats**_ next – while Ricky is reading a newspaper; Bobby mischievously starts a cat-fight by spitting some Squishy at one of the actors. Then, they buy lots of packs of bubblegum-flavored chewing product and blow immense bubbles with it. It was so immense that when the bubble burst, Bobby and Ricky are covered with pink stuff.

Howard happens to walk by, and he sticks his finger into the pink stuff and licks it off.

"Mmm, free goo."

At a tattoo parlor, Bobby gets a cobweb and bat on his torso while Ricky has a woman on his right arm. As they leave, a robo-ape is seen walking behind them who picks up the Squishy after Ricky accidentally drops it on the floor.

"I don't know where you magic pixies came from," a robo-ape said as he drinks some Squishy. "But I like your pixie drink."

And then … everything went blurry.

"Oh, my head." Bobby groaned as he wakes up on his bed the next morning. "I'd better get to school before Hilda gets into a fit again."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, at Norrisville High the next day…

"Will you guys stop giving me lies for once?" Cindy yelled at Howard and Randy as they get to classes. "There is no proof that McFist is evil."

"Cindy, you've got to listen to us." Randy tried explaining to Cindy. "McFist is not as nice as we all think he is."

"In other words, he's evil." Howard also tried to explain. "Let us explain the whole situation ..."

_A robo-ape, who is carrying the Nomicon with it, is running towards McFist Industries. Upon arriving at McFist Industries, the robo-ape gives McFist the Nomicon, who then looks pleased._

"_Looks like the ninja's luck has run out." McFist spoke evilly as his robotic hand grabs hold of the Nomicon. "With the ninja's precious magic book in the palm of my hands, I will soon figure out his secret identity and destroy him once and for all."_

"_How did that robo-ape get that book without the ninja knowing about it?" Viceroy asked McFist._

"_Knock-out gas, Viceroy." McFist replied. "I figured that the easiest way to find out the ninja's identity is to steal his magic book and get it to tell us who the ninja is."_

_McFist tries to open the Nomicon, but the book won't budge. Frustrated, McFist orders Viceroy to lock the book inside a large tube where the Nomicon floats and glows constantly._

"_The ninja will show up to get his book back." McFist told Viceroy. "And when he does, we'll destroy him!"_

"_For once, your plan just might work."_

_McFist yawns._

"_Well it's getting awfully late, Viceroy." McFist said to Viceroy as he leaves the office. "Let's call it a night, shall we?"_

_So McFist and Viceroy left the office, the Nomicon still glows and floats inside the tube. Meanwhile, the ninja figured that he's going to have to steal the Nomicon back by sneaking inside McFist Industries and getting out of there without getting detected. _

_But first, he needs sleep._

_A few long hours and a good night's rest later, the ninja __quietly sneaks inside McFist's office, without setting off the alarm or making a loud ruckus along the way and approaches the tube that locks the Nomicon inside._

_He punches some keys to get the tube to open up. Fortunately for the ninja, the tube opens up and the ninja quickly swipes the Nomicon away from the tube. He was about to get out of here when McFist appears behind him. He was growling in anger, like a wrestler on TV. He wore only a brown night robe._

_"Why you little ..." McFist was about to scream out of fury when the ninja makes his escape through McFist's building._

_The ninja, with the Nomicon in tow, runs through the long hallways, avoiding shooting arrows in the process, with McFist chasing after him. He got to the stairs and makes his way down the stairs, but McFist trips over Bash's skateboard and came rolling down the stairs like a boulder. The ninja ran faster to avoid getting caught by McFist and by the time he reached the end of the stairs, he got out of McFist's way and continued running to another long hallway, only this time, he had to avoid getting shot by robo-apes and getting killed by Krackenstein who got knocked out by a rolling McFist._

_The ninja saw his escape through the garage door, but McFist activates the closing button. The ninja saw the garage door slowly coming down so he ran to it as fast as possible. He made it outside alive, but the Nomicon got fallen behind and is inside the building. The garage door is almost at the bottom and the ninja grabbed the Nomicon quicker than McFist slamming into the now closed garage door._

_The ninja made a run for it and hops on top of the school bus and waves McFist goodbye as McFist runs outside to the end of the sidewalk and shouts incoherently._

_"So long, McFist!" the ninja cried. "It's been nice knowing ya!"_

_"I'll get you ninja!" McFist shouted as the bus drives away. "You'll see!"_

_"Just get inside, sir." Viceroy said to McFist while standing beside him. "You'll catch a cold this way and you'll be too sick to get revenge on the ninja."_

_"Fine." McFist replied as he and Viceroy walked back into the building while the ninja was out of their sight._

Back in reality, Randy and Howard are in the music room, playing the piano and explaining something to Cindy through song.

_**Randy: **__McFist was feeling mighty red_

_**Howard: **__It's so sad that he's evil_

Just then, Bobby appears by the window.

_**Bobby: **__For no reason, here's Bobby_

_**Randy, Howard and Bobby: **__Those were the days_

"And that is why McFist is evil." Randy told Cindy.

"Real nice, Randy." Cindy smirked, but then it turns into a frown. "But I failed to see your point about McFist being evil."

Howard and Randy eyed each other and then …

"D'OH!" the boys cried at the same time.

Then Randy looks at the clock. It's high noon which means that lunch is in session.

"How long are we in here when we told Cindy about McFist?" Randy asked Howard. "I don't even remember what we did before that."

"Me neither." Howard replied as the trio walks out of the music room. "But what I _do _remember is that I'm hungry."

"Let's go to the cafeteria and get our lunches."

()()()()()

At the principal's office, Principal Slimovitz is at his desk, looking at a young teenage girl who might be a freshman. She seems a bit tall with peachy skin, icy blue eyes, a few freckles on her cheeks and long, fluffy strawberry-blond hair that is tied in a loose ponytail. She wore a lavender blouse with blue buttons and elbow-length puff sleeves, a medium magenta skirt, white knee socks and a pair of magenta slippers.

"Now I've always been a bit suspicious of new students in the past, Juliet." Principal Slimovitz said to the girl – Juliet. "Although we haven't had any troubles since the day we last greeted two new students in our school."

"My school had a lot of troubles back in Ohio, Principal Slimovitz." Juliet replied sweetly. "We even had a terrorist attack as of last month."

"I see. May I see your permanent record?" Principal Slimovitz asked.

Juliet nodded as Principal Slimovitz grabs a folder and reads Juliet's permanent record. He nods in delight.

"No detentions, good grades, and fairly good attendance." Principal Slimovitz told Juliet as he walks to the door. "Now let's go to the cafeteria and get something to eat and after that, we'll go to your selected classes."

()()()()()

"We're telling you the truth, Cindy." Howard argued as he, Cindy and Randy are eating lunch at the cafeteria. "McFist is evil."

"For the _last_ time, I don't believe either one of you." Cindy replied angrily at Howard. "Why would someone as beloved as McFist be as evil as Mac Antfee? It makes no sense whatsoever."

"That's what I thought the first time I met McFist, as the ninja." Randy noted. "Beloved or not, McFist is still our enemy."

"Well the whole '_McFist is evil'_ thing has to stop." Cindy told Randy. "If we're friends, we have to be honest, not lie to each other."

"We _are._" Randy replied in frustration. "We know that you're new in the ninja situation, but we all have to learn a thing or two about our enemies, even if we haven't met one in person yet."

"Yeah, let me know if you two learn _a thing or two_ about McFist." Cindy said as she gets up and walks away from the boys. "Until then, adios!"

"She'll soon know that McFist is evil." Howard whispers to Randy as the two boys continue eating their lunches. "Trust me."

While Howard and Randy are eating their lunches, Juliet walks by which immediately caught Howard's eyes. Upon seeing Juliet walking by, Howard knew that this was the same girl he had met at the aquarium yesterday.

As Howard continued looking at Juliet, Juliet approached Howard and Randy, giving the two boys a sweet smile.

"Hi," Juliet greeted sweetly.

"H-h-h-hi." Howard replied nervously. "What's your name?"

"Juliet Hamlet. I just moved here from Ohio."

"I'm Howard Weinerman." Howard greeted Juliet, then looks at Randy. "And this is my best friend, _Randy _Cunningham."

"Nice to meet you." Randy greeted Juliet nicely.

"Nice to meet you, Randy." Juliet told Randy sweetly.

"So what brings you here?" Howard asked Juliet. "You're still the pretty girl I saw at the aquarium."

"I have no idea, but I'm guessing it is love at first sight." Juliet replied.

"No way, I just thought the same thing too." Howard cried happily. Juliet giggled. So did Howard. "Hey I made you giggled."

"You're cute." Juliet told Howard.

"And I think you're pretty." Howard told Juliet. "Wanna hang out sometimes?"

"I love to." Howard gets up and walks out of the cafeteria with Juliet following him. Randy is left alone eating his lunch when all of a sudden, a monstrous robotic lion (_yes a fucking lion) _came crashing through the school's wall. Everyone, as always, screams in fear and ran away from the cafeteria. Randy hides under the table, pulls out the mask and goes ninja.

"SMOKE BOMB!"

Most of the students turned around and saw the ninja standing on one of the tables. The students cheer. The ninja just attacks the robotic lion, pins its tail to the floor and gives the lion a great punch in the face. It explodes instantly.

"Hooray ninja!" the students cheered, just in time for the bell to rang.

"Okay students, nothing to see here." Principal Slimovitz told the students. "Now hurry along to your classes, or you'll get detention."

The students groaned as they leave the cafeteria. The ninja stayed behind to investigate the robotic lion's remains. As he gets closer, the robotic lion's mouth releases some knock-out gas that sprays all over the ninja's face. The ninja starts to feel dizzy until he finally falls unconscious. With the ninja unconscious, two robo-apes made their appearance through the hole the robotic lion made earlier, grab the ninja and then disappeared.

None of the robo-apes know that the Nomicon lets out an alarmed glow that came from Randy's knapsack.

_**To be continued …**_


	17. Ghost Girl Who Notices the Truth Part 2

_**The Ghost Girl Who Notices the Truth Part 2: Broken Truths**_

_**Summary: **__When Randy gets captured by McFist, Cindy realizes that McFist is actually evil. Meanwhile, Howard and Juliet formed a romantic relationship but a jealous Heidi is out to ruin her brother's happy moment._

Cindy walks towards the one place that she thought that would be the last place she'll ever visit – Heidi's webcast studio. Inside the studio, Heidi is, as usual, spreading gossips and update on her webcam when Cindy slowly opens the door and walks inside. Heidi stops at what she was doing and looks at Cindy; she blocks the webcam with one hand and gives Cindy a rather cheerful smile – usually the one when someone gives her the latest scoop for her gossip report.

"What's up, Cindy?" Heidi asked Cindy in a cheerful tone. "Got any gossip you want to add?"

"Actually, I've got a question to ask you." Cindy nervously confessed with a sheepish smile as she takes a seat on a pink armchair. "In _private_."

"Okay." Heidi replied in a cheerful tone. Cindy grew a little bit suspicious.

"That's it?" Cindy questions Heidi. "You're not mad or anything?"

Heidi shook her head. Cindy sighs in relief.

"It has something to do with Hannibal McFist." Cindy told Heidi her question. Heidi's eyes immediately went wide with interest. Cindy starts to regret mentioning that to the gossip queen of Norrisville.

"McFist?" Heidi asked.

"What's your opinion on McFist?" Cindy asked. "Both Howard and _Randy _told me that McFist is evil and is out to get the ninja, but I don't believe them. I think it's because I'm new here that I don't think McFist is evil."

"Well, McFist is generally a nice guy." Heidi answered Cindy's question with a smile. "He built this town from scratch and made our town a great place to live. Without him, we wouldn't have McCafé, McFist Tunes or any other cool things that McFist have given us."

"I see." Cindy replied.

"Plus we both know that Howard and Mandy …"

"_Randy." _Cindy corrected Heidi. "Always been Randy."

"… are often trying to fill our heads up with a bunch of lies." Heidi told Cindy. "Guess they're jealous that I'm more popular than them."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me." Cindy gets off from the armchair and walks out through the door. "Thanks anyway."

"No problem." Heidi replied with a smile as Cindy leaves the studio. A few seconds later, Julian enters the studio.

"What is it this time, Julian?" Heidi asked Julian with an annoyed tone. "Another _'end of the world' _predicament?"

"Actually, no." Julian confessed. "I just saw something marvelous that might be worth your time."

Heidi's eyes are now widening in interest. She _must _know what would make her time worthwhile.

"What is it?" Heidi asked excitedly, unable to tolerate the long wait. "I cannot wait."

"Follow me." Julian told Heidi as he runs out of the studio like a happy-go-luck kid. Heidi trails him from behind.

Julian takes Heidi outside and points at something that would interest Heidi. When Heidi looks at the direction Julian is pointing, all she saw was Howard sitting by the tree, kissing Juliet … on the _lips. _Heidi immediately grew shocked at this. Since when did Howard get himself a girlfriend?

"I know, isn't it lovely?" Julian asked Heidi who is still shocked. "I think we should leave the lovebirds alone."

Julian hops away, leaving Heidi to stare at Howard and Juliet ... with _jealousy _and _envy._

_Stupid Howard. _Heidi thought with jealousy. _Thinks he can get a girlfriend and be more popular than me. But I'll be sure that this little relationship doesn't have a happy ending._

Now all Heidi needs to do is come up with a plan.

()()()()()

"Randy, I've decided to give you and Howard one more chance if you promise not to –" Cindy stops right in her tracks upon entering the cafeteria "Lie?"

Inside the cafeteria, no one was there.

"Randy?" Cindy cried as she looks around the cafeteria. "Howard?"

While looking, a red glow can be seen from a deserted knapsack – Randy's knapsack. Cindy walks up to Randy's knapsack and pulls out the Nomicon that is glowing mad.

"Do you know what happened to Randy after I left?" Cindy asked the Nomicon. It was weird to talk to a book that has been around for about 800 years.

Soon, Cindy's spirit gets dragged into the book, her body being stiff and lifeless once more. Cindy's spirit descends right into the Nomicon's contents and before her stood a mask that looks peaceful, then changes into a hideous monster. On the mask were these words,

"_**The only knowledge she can possess is the knowledge that she possesses no knowledge."**_

Cindy face-palms her head.

"Okay, that's just weak." Cindy told the Nomicon with an annoyed look. "You could've told me that Randy got kidnapped or something. How is _that _going to help me find him?"

Instead of an answer, Cindy's spirit got ejected from the book and went back to her stiff body. Then, the Nomicon slams itself shut.

"Sheesh, take a pill." Cindy muttered as she puts the Nomicon inside Randy's knapsack. Before Cindy can leave, she spotted a huge hole on the wall and on the floor was a puddle of … green goop. As she investigates further, she saw footprints that belongs to … an ape, and it's heading right towards the city.

_Maybe Randy had a walk with an ape that escaped from the zoo. _Cindy thought as she follows the footprints. She lets out a sly smile. _A boy and his ape, isn't that just bruce?_

()()()()()

Meanwhile, at Norrisville High, Howard and Juliet were still kissing when Juliet takes a look at her watch. She gasped.

"What's wrong?" Howard asked Juliet.

"I had to go home now." Juliet replied. "My mom thinks I'm at math club."

"Will I see you again?" Howard asked.

Juliet nods as she gives Howard a parting kiss and leaves. At the same time, Heidi approaches Howard who grew annoyed that his sister came by.

"What is it, sis?" Howard asked Heidi in an annoyed tone.

"I can't believe you're going to take all those risks for _that _girl." Heidi replied as she points at Juliet who is walking away in a distance.

"Sounds like _someone _is jealous." Howard grinned.

"Who's said I'm jealous?" Heidi snapped as she quickly comes up with a lie. "All I'm saying here is _that _girl you just kissed is bad news."

Howard takes a sip from his soda and spits it all out on Heidi's face. Heidi angrily wipes the soda off of her face.

"Juliet Hamlet is _not _bad news, sis!" Howard yelled at Heidi. "She's nice, kind and fun to be with. You're just jealous because she's a natural blonde, and a lot _prettier _than you."

"Just wait till Mom hears this when we get home." Heidi threatened Howard. "She's going to think that Juliet's …"

()()()()()

"… a really nice girl to be with." Mrs. Weinerman happily told Howard and Heidi at home.

Mrs. Weinerman is a curvy, tall and average-looking woman who has an hourglass figure. She's taller than Howard and Heidi, but is a bit shorter than Hanasaku, Randy's mom. Her pure orange hair is stylized in a bob haircut with a black hairband and her lovely brown eyes match her rosy cheeks. She wore a loose, indigo shirt under a closed-up beige vest, a pair of white pant tights and a pair of black slippers, good for exercise (no offense though).

"Heidi, don't be jealous just because your brother's got a girlfriend." Mrs. Weinerman comforted Heidi. "Maybe someday or later, you would have a boyfriend of your own."

"That's _not _the point, mom!" Heidi cried. "My point is that I don't think Howard should be with Juliet, and I don't want him to get hurt by her."

"That's not true!" Howard yelled at Heidi as he walks outside. "You don't know _anything _about her!"

Heidi rolls her eyes. She's going to have to come up with a better plan to break Howard and Juliet up.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, the ninja woke up with a terrible headache.

"Ugh," the ninja groaned. "That really hurts."

The ninja tries to move, but couldn't. Something is keeping him from moving, and from falling to who knows where. It was then the ninja made a discovery – he is being held prisoner by McFist. A giant metal claw is what's keeping the ninja from moving or falling to the ground. This was the same place Howard was imprisoned when he accidentally told the school that he knew who the ninja is.

"I suppose you're wondering why we brought you here, ninja." McFist's voice came on over the speakers. McFist and Viceroy are inside the office, monitoring the situation behind the glass.

"Because you wanted to find out my secret identity?" the ninja replied.

McFist and Viceroy looked at each other, "Okay … _but_ you must be wondering how we're going to get you to tell us!"

"By torturing me?"

"_BY TORTURING YOU!"_

"That's what he said." Viceroy interrupted calmly.

"_I KNOW THAT!" _McFist yelled at Viceroy.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city, Cindy kept on following the green goopy footprints while carrying Randy's knapsack with her. While walking, Cindy stops right on her tracks when she saw Mac Antfee getting kicked out of _**K.C.'s Military Antiques Shop. **_He landed on his butt in the streets

"If I ever catch you robbing my store again, I'll be calling the police!" K.C. yelled from the inside.

Mac Antfee just gets up and was about to walk away when he saw Cindy staring at him.

"What are you looking at, girl?" Mac Antfee asked Cindy rudely.

"Just ignore him, kid." K.C. told Cindy from the doorway as Cindy approaches her. "Antfee won't be coming back for a while."

True to K.C.'s words, Mac Antfee gets into his convertible and drives off. K.C. gestures Cindy to come inside. When Cindy gets inside, K.C. took notice of Randy's knapsack glowing an angry red from inside. That must mean the Nomicon is getting ticked.

"We best find somewhere private to talk thing through." K.C. advised Cindy as the two females walk upstairs. On the seconds floor is what seems to be the main room in an apartment. On the left wall were two rooms –the bedroom and the washroom. On the right side was an apartment kitchen where the owner of the place can eat and cook. K.C. gestures Cindy to sit on the couch as K.C. herself takes a seat at an armchair.

"Alright," K.C. spoke in a more serious tone. "_What's _in the bag that is glowing red?"

Cindy gulped. She couldn't let K.C. know that there's the NinjaNomicon glowing inside Randy's knapsack – Randy would _kill _her. Only one way to get out of it – lie.

"Randy's red Nintendo 3DS that has a glow-in-the-dark feature." Cindy lied.

"I do recalled Randy having a red Nintendo 3DS …" K.C. replied which made Cindy sigh in relief that the raccoon is buying her lie, but quickly grew shocked when K.C. added, "… but I _don't_ remember his game console having a glow-in-the-dark feature."

Cindy then sighs in defeat – K.C. is able to see through her lie, no matter what.

"Okay, I confess!" Cindy cried as she pulls out the Nomicon from Randy's knapsack. "It's the NinjaNomicon glowing inside Randy's bag and I'm not supposed to tell anyone about it!"

K.C.'s eyes widen as if she is having a serious case of déjà vu. "The _NinjaNomicon_?"

Cindy nods which makes K.C. smirk. "That's all I needed to know."

This time, Cindy becomes confused. "You knew about this?"

"Course I have, kid." K.C. admitted. "I was once the Norrisville Ninja back in late 2004 before passing it down to someone else in 2008."

"You were the ninja once?"

"Yeah," K.C. added. "And it was the _best _years of my life. Then I graduated and open up a military antiques store which gets _constantly _robbed by a certain ex-ninja."

"You mean Mac Antfee?" Cindy asked. K.C. nods.

"So … S. Ward Smith told me that you thought McFist was a good guy." K.C. told Cindy. "Care to explain to me why you think so?"

"He made Norrisville a good place to live and made a lot of cool stuff," Cindy replied. "Already asked Heidi about it and she says that without McFist, Norrisville wouldn't be a great place to live."

"Yeah, I know that, kid." K.C. replied, her voice becoming more serious. "S. Ward Smith also told me that Randy and Howard tried to warn you that McFist is evil, but you didn't believe them, am I right?"

"Yes." Cindy admitted nervously.

"Well, it's time you learn the truth about McFist." K.C. announced. "The only knowledge you can possess is the knowledge that you possess no knowledge."

Cindy face-palms again. Is K.C. trying to act like the Nomicon?

"That's just weak, K.C." Cindy told K.C. with disappointment. "Couldn't you just tell me that McFist is either good or evil?"

"You're not getting the point, kid." K.C. replied. "What the Nomicon is _trying_ to say here is that you will have to _see_ McFist for yourself and then ask yourself this – do you _still_ think that McFist is the _good _guy, even after you finally figured out the truth about him?"

Now Cindy stops and thinks about what K.C. had told her.

_**The only knowledge she can possess is the knowledge that she possesses no knowledge."**_ The Nomicon's advice played through Cindy's mind.

"So you're saying I don't have the knowledge about McFist right now, and when I do see him and learn the truth would I be able to gain that knowledge?" Cindy asked K.C., hoping she'd get the point.

"Past ninjas and allies have thought to believe that McFist is the good guy." K.C. explained the concept. "Then they realized that McFist wasn't the man they thought he was when they learned the truth about him. I'd like to tell you more about McFist because I used to be the ninja, but the Nomicon suggested that you figure it out on your own."

"Thanks." Cindy replied as she heads downstairs. "I gotta go and find Randy. He's been missing since I left to see Heidi."

"Good luck, kid." K.C. added as Cindy then leaves the store and continues on following the green goopy footprints.

()()()()()

At McCafé, Howard and Juliet are seen talking to each other and having a good time.

"So, Juliet," Howard spoke. "We haven't talked about your family yet."

"My family?" Juliet asked as she drinks from her soda. "My dad died when I was three so I spend most of my life with my mom. She's very overprotective."

"I hear ya." Howard replied as he takes a bite out of his burger. "Any siblings or relatives?"

"I don't have any brothers or sisters, but I do have one relative that I _think _you'd know by now before I moved here."

"Who?" Howard seems eager to know who Juliet is talking about.

"Hannibal McFist, my uncle from my mother's side."

Howard eyes widen in shock, almost choking on his food. Did Juliet just tell him that Hannibal McFist is her uncle?

"McFist is your uncle?" Howard asked Juliet.

"Yeah." Juliet nervously confesses. "But usually I'm not too fond of him because the only thing in his mind is capturing the ninja. Are you?"

"Despite the fact that I like his products, the man alone I'm not too fond of either." Howard replied. "Why does he always go after the ninja? The ninja's a good guy."

"I don't know, Howard. I don't know."

So Howard and Juliet paid the bill and were about to leave when Heidi shows up.

"I'm tired of you hanging out with this Juliet girl!" Heidi yelled at Howard while pointing at Juliet.

"This is my annoying sister, Heidi." Howard introduces Heidi to Juliet. "I think she's _jealous."_

"Hello." Juliet said to Heidi sweetly.

"Don't act nice to me." Heidi sneered at Juliet who became rather scared. "I'll be keeping my eye on you."

"Sister, please. Just because I met the girl I like doesn't mean that you have to tell me that she's bad news." Howard lectures Heidi as he and Juliet walks out through the door. "Now if you'll excuse us, we're off to go to Cunningham's tree-house to avoid Juliet's mother."

Heidi growls in anger as she watches Howard and Heidi leave McCafé. She tries to think of another way to break the relationship. Then, an idea hits her head. An awful, wicked idea.

_If I can't break this relationship. _Heidi thought evilly. _Then maybe Juliet's mother will._

()()()()()

_**Melody Times: "**__Carry Me Back to Old Norrisville__**" **__performed by K.C. Cooper:_

_**(A/N: This is the Alice Faye version, look it up on YouTube)**_

K.C. is sitting on top of her shop singing a song while watching the sunset.

_**K.C.: **__Carry me back to old Norrisville,  
There's where the cotton and the corn and tators grow,  
There's where the birds warble sweet in the spring time,  
There's where the old darkies' heart am longed to go._

_There's where I labored so hard for old Massa,  
Day after day in the field of yellow corn,  
No place on earth do I love more sincerely,  
Than old Norrisville, the town where I was born._

_Massa and Missis have long gone before me,  
Soon we'll meet on that bright and golden shore.  
Then we'll be happy and free from all sorrow,  
There's where we'll live and we'll never part no more._

Just then, Mac Antfee broke into K.C.s store and tries to rob it, but K.C. manages to stop the ex-ninja while continuing singing.

_**K.C.: **__Carry me back to old Norrisville,  
There's where the cotton and the corn and tators grow,  
There's where the birds warble sweet in the spring time,_

K.C. then kicks Mac Antfee out by the butt. Mac Antfee landed on his butt real hard as K.C. slams the door shut.

_**K.C.: **__There's where the old darkies' heart am longed to go._

()()()()()

Back at the Weinerman residence, Heidi makes a phone call.

"Mrs. Hamlet, I believe there's _something _you'd want to see that involves your daughter, Juliet. Who am I? Let's just say I'm a _concerned_ neighbour with a lot of time in her hands."

"Heidi, are you trying to ruin your brother's romantic relationship?" Mrs. Weinerman yelled from downstairs.

"No, mom." Heidi lied.

()()()()()

"Bring out the chair of torture, the rack, the iron maiden, the pear of anguish, the scavenger's daughter!" McFist ordered over the speakers.

Just the thoughts of those torture devices made the ninja's spines shiver.

"Umm … it feels like I'm forgetting something again." McFist muttered.

"A mind reader?" Viceroy asked.

"YES! That's what I'm forgetting about." McFist cried evilly as he walks back to the speakers. "_FORGET THE OTHER TORTURES! BRING IN THE MIND READER!"_

"This is wonk." The ninja muttered as a robo-ape placed a mind-reading helmet onto his head.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, the trail of the green footprints came to an end when it leads Cindy to McFist Industries. Why would Randy be in McFist Industries?

_Maybe Randy went there and finally realizes that McFist isn't evil but rather a good guy after all. _Cindy thought as she enters McFist Industries, unaware that a security camera is watching her. _Guess my thoughts about McFist were right all along._

()()()()()

At the McFist security room, a robo-ape saw Cindy entering McFist Industries on one of the video monitors. He pushes the alarm button.

()()()()()

McFist and Viceroy were about to use the mind reader on the ninja when the alarm system went off.

"Why is the alarm going off? I demand an answer!" McFist demanded Viceroy who receives a tape from a robo-ape. The tape shows the men a video footage of Cindy entering McFist Industries.

"I believe the ghost girl had made _quite_ an entrance." Viceroy replied while chuckling evilly. "She won't know what hit her."

"Yes, the ghost girl." McFist sneered. "_BRING HER TO ME AT ONCE!"_

()()()()()

Cindy starts to investigate when three robo-apes approached her.

"Apes." Cindy said as she examines the robo-apes. "_Robotic _apes."

"Take her to McFist." One of the robo-apes ordered the other two.

A robo-ape grabs Cindy by the arm and takes her to McFist's office where for the first time, Cindy saw McFist in person. Little does Cindy know is that McFist starts pretending to be a nice guy to her.

"Why hello there, young lady." McFist greeted Cindy. "Didn't your mother tell you that it's not nice to break into other people's places?"

"A million times yes." Cindy replied. "Listen, I'm looking for a friend of mine who is lost in this place."

McFist's tender smile grows into a wicked grin as one of his eyes takes a look at the captive ninja. "Isn't your friend _the ninja?"_

"I-I-"

_**The only knowledge she can possess is the knowledge that she possesses no knowledge."**_ The Nomicon's advice played through Cindy's mind.

Cindy starts to see pink pen arrows pointing towards the outside of the office. The arrows point directly at the ninja who is trapped in a giant metal claw and has a mind-reading helmet on his head. Cindy gasped – Randy and Howard were _right _about McFist all along. McFist is evil.

"The ninja was right about you," Cindy spoke to McFist in a shocked tone. "You _are _evil!"

"I'd hope he didn't tell you all that, but since you now know the truth …" McFist snap his fingers as a giant metal claw grabs Cindy. "… I'm afraid I have no choice but to make you a full ghost, right after I find out your ninja friend's secret identity!"

"Before you do that, I have just one question." Cindy replied. "How did you know I was a half-ghost?"

"The sorcerer gave me the information about you." McFist confessed to Cindy as a tiny screen appears in front of McFist. "Now if you'll excuse me dear, I'm about to figure out who your friend really is under the mask."

()()()()()

Meanwhile at Randy's tree-house, Howard and Juliet are seen kissing.

"I bet you had maple syrup rececntly." Juliet said to Howard.

"Your mouth taste like strawberries." Howard replied.

Before Howard and Juliet could kiss another, a fat, glass-wearing, blond woman who wore only a green sleeveless dress climbed her way up to the tree-house. Her eyes widen in fear as she saw Juliet and Howard about to kiss each other on the lips.

"Juliet!" the woman cried which caused Howard and Juliet to look at the woman in fear.

"Mom!" Juliet cried as well.

The woman, Mrs. Hamlet lets out a prolonged cry as ravens flee from the tree, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Mrs. Hamlet grabs Juliet by the arm and drags her out of the tree-house and into the ground.

"Juliet, you're my little girl, and sometimes my imagination runs away with me." Mrs. Hamlet said to Juliet. "Just, just tell me what happened."

"Well, Howard and I …" Juliet tries to explain but Mrs. Hamlet stops her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mrs. Hamlet yelled at Juliet as she takes her to the car. "I'm putting you in an all-girls school. You will never see that boy again."

"Howard!" Juliet cried at Howard as Mrs. Hamlet takes her away.

"Juliet!" Howard cried as he watches Mrs. Hamlet putting Juliet in the car and drove away. Howard cries. He didn't notice a very pleased Heidi leaning by the window. She has a sly smile formed across her pretty face.

"Well Howard, I guess this relationship just isn't going to work out after all." Heidi said to a sobbing Howard.

"What happened to us?" Howard cried through his tears. "We started out like Romeo and Juliet, but it ended in tragedy."

Now Heidi starts to regret ruining Howard's relationship with Juliet, but couldn't tell him the truth.

()()()()()

Meanwhile back at McFist Industries, Cindy manages to free herself by making herself intangible so that she could phase through the metal claw that was holding her prisoner.

"You guys need to create better devices than that to hold me." Cindy yelled at McFist and Viceroy while still intangible.

Viceroy pressed the red button on the control panel and a glass tube fell right on top of Cindy, trapping her in the process. Cindy tries to phase out, but couldn't so she turns tangible.

"Shit." Cindy muttered. She couldn't see Viceroy letting out an evil smirk as he and McFist eyed the mind reader's tiny screen

As for the ninja, the ninja manages to get one of his hands free from the claw's grip and yanks the mind-reading helmet off of his head. He threw it aside which causes the mind reader to malfunction, preventing McFist and Viceroy from figuring out who the ninja is behind the mask. The ninja then pry himself out of the claw's grip, climbs up the wires and crawls into the air vents to find McFist's office where he finally saw Cindy trapped inside a tube while McFist is busy yelling at Viceroy for _another failed attempt to destroy the ninja. _

McFist and Viceroy were so busy fighting like a married couple that they didn't notice the ninja freeing Cindy from the tube and make their escape. By the time McFist and Viceroy noticed, the ninja and Cindy were long gone.

()()()()()

"Julian, I know this may sound unusual," Heidi talked to Julian on the phone in her room. "I did something bad to Howard and I've got this feeling that's been stuck somewhere inside me."

"Was guilt that made you felt dreaded and terrible?" Julian answered through the waves. "Surely a soul who unwilling did something bad would have this dreaded feeling inside them. It stays with them for as long as they lived."

"How do I make the feeling go away?"

"I'm afraid the only solution any man could find is to confess."

"Confess? Isn't there another way?"

"I'm afraid not. Would you rather keep quiet and be miserable for the rest of your life, or tell someone about it and you won't have to feel that feeling any longer? It's all up to you."

Heidi hangs up and walks out of her room – to see Howard.

()()()()()

"You were right about McFist," Cindy told Randy, now unmasked, as they walk in the streets. "He is evil."

"Could've said _'We told you so', _but thanks for saving my butt from McFist." Randy replied.

"You saved my butt too," Cindy laughed. "So I guess we're even."

Randy smirked, and then something hits his head. "Where's Howard?"

"He wasn't there when I got back to the cafeteria." Cindy told him. "Maybe he went home."

So Randy and Cindy head off to the Weinerman residence. Randy rings the doorbell and Mrs. Weinerman answers the door. She looks worried.

"I'm glad you two are here," Mrs. Weinerman said to Randy and Cindy. "Howard's been feeling depressed lately."

"Depressed?" Randy asked as he and Cindy enter the house.

"It has something to do with his love life being ruined by Juliet's father." Mrs. Weinerman told Randy as she escorts Randy and Cindy to Howard's room. "I'll leave you two alone to comfort him."

Mrs. Weinerman then walks away, leaving Randy and Cindy standing by Howard's door alone. Randy was about to open the door, but he and Cindy heard Heidi's voice on the other side.

"Howard, as a sister, there's something I need to confess." Heidi's voice was heard. "I called Mrs. Hamlet and ruined your love life because I was jealous of you."

"YOU MONSTER!" Howard's voice yelled in rage as crashing noises are heard from Howard's room. Cindy quickly turns intangible and phases her head through the door – she saw Howard and Heidi fighting against each other.

Cindy quickly gets out of the room, turns tangible and kicks the door open where she and Randy, for the first time, saw Howard and Heidi fighting each other, in a somewhat more brutal way. In a struggle, Heidi reaches for a weapon to use against Howard. She passes over a pair of scissors, a broken glass bottle and a brick, setting on Howard's Magic 8 Ball instead. She bashes the 8 Ball onto Howard's head, thus breaking the ball in the process.

"That's ball's quite a puncher." Randy noted as he and Cindy saw Heidi and Howard lying on the floor, tired from fighting all of a sudden.

()()()()()

_A week later ..._

"You sure you want to do this. Howard?" Heidi asked as she and Howard approach the gates to _St. Catherine's School for Girls._

"I can't stop thinking about her," Howard replied as he opens the gates. "Even these gates reminded me of the ninja's steel blades."

"How are we going to find her?" The Weinerman siblings have to admit that the school is _filled _with girls.

"Juliet said she'd be wearing a plaid jumper." Howard noted

They soon spot Juliet who runs up to them.

"Howard." Juliet cried happily as she runs to Howard.

"Juliet." Howard also cried happily as he runs to Juliet. Reunited again. "Here, I bought a 10-gallon tub of gumballs for you last week."

Howard gives Juliet a 10-gallon tub of gumballs, but it's so heavy, Juliet can't hold it.

"Juliet, I'm sorry about getting you into this mess." Heidi apologized to Juliet.

"Oh that's alright, Heidi. I love St. Catherine's." Juliet replied happily. "It's run by Canadian Catholic nuns. They're very nice, but they never let me ewt."

Just then, the bell rings. Juliet knows she must return to class. "I should go now."

Howard puckers up in hopes of getting a kiss, but Juliet declines. "Better not. It's a month's detention a kiss."

But she gives in after having second thought, "Oh what the heck."

Juliet gives Howard one last kiss before returning to class with the other girls, leaving Howard and Heidi standing in the empty schoolyard.

"Sis," Howard asked Heidi as they leave the school. "Do you think I could ever find another girl like Juliet?"

"You're asking the wrong sister, Howard. They all look alike to me." Heidi replied. "Let's go get a burger at McCafé."

()()()()()

Extra Scene:

At Norrisville High in the music room, Randy, Howard, Heidi, Cindy, Bobby and Ricky are now seen playing the piano and singing a song.

_**Randy: **__Can you feel the love tonight?_

_**Howard: **__Yes, but it ended in tragedy_

_**Heidi: **__Just because I was jealous_

_**Howard and Heidi: **__Those were the days_

_**Bobby and Ricky: **__Norrisville's a hell of a town_

_**Randy: **__Run by a corrupted businessman_

_**Cindy: **__The only knowledge I can possess is the knowledge that I possess no knowledge._

_**Howard: **__Now that everything's back to normal_

_**Randy: **__But something seems amiss one day_

Bobby is seen getting drunk.

_**Bobby: **__For no reason, I'm so drunk_

_**Everyone: **__Those were the days!_


	18. Babysitting Blues

_**Babysitting Blues**_

_**Summary: **__When Heidi is assign to babysit Randy and Howard while their parents are out for the night, Howard and a reluctant Randy tried to make Heidi's babysitting job a living hell which all goes well until Randy ends up dislocating his arm._

At the Weinerman residence one day, Mr. and Mrs. Weinerman are seen watching the news on TV.

"_Once the center of a thriving squid-gutting industry, now abandoned by all but a few longshoremen and allied tradespeople, Norrisville's waterfront will be turned into a promenade which will kick off with a black-tie gala this Saturday."_ the reporter said on TV which made Mr. and Mrs. Weinerman interested.

"Ooh, that sounds wonderful, honey." Mrs. Weinerman said to Mr. Weinerman. "They've got lots of stores in Norrisville throwing the best parties Norrisville has ever seen."

"Yeah, unlike Quahog who's got drunken and completely useless parties." Mr. Weinerman added. "Maybe _we _should go to the party at the waterfront this weekend."

"_And now a few words from Hannibal McFist." _the reporter on TV said as she placed the microphone onto McFist.

_"Good evening, citizens." _McFist greeted on TV. _"I would like to say that this party will be our best and most enjoyable anyone has ever seen. If trouble occurs, I'm sure the ninja would fix things up."_

_"Thank you, McFist._" the reporter said to McFist. "_This is one party that cannot be missed."_

()()()()()

At Heidi's room, Heidi is seen reading a novel called _The Babysitting Heroine _with Lina in her room.

"Wow, it feels like I can't put that book down." Lina said to Heidi. "Tanya the babysitter had arrested a group of drug-smugglers, rescued the President's daughter and made 50 dollars."

"I love everything about the world of babysitting." Heidi happily replied to Lina. "The responsibility, the obligations, the pressure ..."

"And full refrigerator privileges!" Lina added.

"That's a trust, Lina." Heidi lectures Lina. "A sacred trust."

()()()()()

At Norrisville High, Howard is seen in the music room, playing the piano and singing a rather sad song. Randy is by Howard's side, comforting him.

_**Howard: **__I miss the way, Juliet said hello.  
By kissing me, on the cheeks_

_I miss the daytime when Juliet moved so slow_

_**Randy: **__Ooh, ooh_

_**Howard: **__Cause other times, she'd get shy_

_Oh, Juliet, oh, Juliet  
I ... I miss you so._

_Oh, my Juliet, my little Juliet  
Why did I ever let you go?_

"Actually, her mom took her away from you." Randy corrected.

_**Howard: **__I miss her smile, and the way she liked to kiss  
On my lips, when there was a dream_

_Which was all the time._

_Oh, I miss the way, she'd always say goodnight_

_**Randy: **__Ooh, ooh_

_**Howard: **__And kisses me on the cheeks, double_

_Oh, Juliet, oh, Juliet  
I ... I miss you so._

_Oh, my Juliet, my little Juliet  
Why did I ever let you go?_

_Why did I ever let you go?_

"Howard, it's been a week since Juliet moved to an all-girls school," Randy comforts a crying Howard. "Juliet would want you to move on with your life."

"I know, Cunningham." Howard replied. "But I already missed her, _thanks _to Heidi. I'd wish I could find a way to ruin _her _happy moment, someday."

Principal Slimovitz makes two announcements.

"_Friday, you will have the chance to party down in Norrisville High to a rock n' roll concert. That's on Friday at 5:30 p.m."_

"I just hope none of those artists are Justin Bieber." Howard told Randy "I _hate _that guy."

"Yeah," Randy replied. "Me too."

"_Also, my second announcement is about Heidi Weinerman's affordable and reliable babysitting services." _Principal Slimovitz announced.

Howard takes a sip from his drink and spits it out upon hearing the second announcement.

"My sister's going to babysit?" Howard cried as he gets down to his knees and laugh so hard, he made a squeaky fart. "That's so lame. No one would want Heidi to babysit their kids, even if she tried."

"Give her a chance, Howard." Randy said to Howard. "Maybe Heidi won't be such a bad babysitter."

Howard smirks evilly. "Yeah, I'd like to see her try."

()()()()()

Back home, Heidi is in her room, sitting by the phone. Minutes have gone by and no one had bothered to call her.

"Why won't they call?" Heidi cried as Mrs. Weinerman enters her room.

"Heidi," Mrs. Weinerman tries to explain to Heidi. "Some parents in this town may want someone who is _actually _prepared for anything that could happen unexpectedly. They want someone who's _actually _mature and responsible to handle young kids."

"Bu I'm _very _mature for my age." Heidi protested. "They often mistake me for 18!"

Just then, the doorbell rings and Howard answers the door. Much to Howard's shock, the person who is at the door is Viceroy.

"Is your mom home?" Viceroy asked Howard.

Howard looks upstairs. "Mom! It's for you!"

Mrs. Weinerman and Heidi both made their way through the hallways and came to Viceroy's aid.

"Mrs. Weinerman, I was wondering if you could babysit my son, Ricky for a while." Viceroy asked Mrs. Weinerman, although Heidi seems to be interested. "My wife's being held hostage at the National Bank of Quahog and I need to rescue her."

"I like to help you, Viceroy, but I've got other plans with Hanasaku this evening." Mrs. Weinerman sadly replied to Viceroy.

"I can babysit Ricky if you want to." Heidi told Viceroy. Viceroy frowned.

"Gee, I don't know." Viceroy said to Heidi. "Ricky can be a bit of a handful."

"But I'll keep a really good eye on him and I'll make sure he won't get into trouble." Heidi pleaded. Viceroy is now convinced.

"Well, you do make a really good point there." Viceroy replied. "You're hired."

()()()()()

At Viceroy's home …

"Ricky is allergic to peanuts, so don't feed him anything that has peanuts, and his bedtime is at 9:30." Viceroy gives Heidi and Ricky some ground rules. "He's free to play videogames after he finishes his math homework, and he's not allowed to drive a car."

"Isn't driving a car at a very young age kinda weird?" Heidi asked Viceroy.

"I'd have to admit that one of my friends _did _drive a car once and he's okay with it." Ricky admitted to Heidi.

Viceroy then walks out of the door. "Anyway, have a great day you two!"

As soon as Viceroy left, Ricky immediately runs to the living room and plays videogames. Heidi walks up and stands in front of the TV, causing Bobby to pause the game.

"Did you finish your math homework?" Heidi asked Bobby.

"I finished it earlier." Ricky replied. Heidi isn't convinced.

"Let's see them." Heidi ordered. Ricky runs upstairs and comes back down with his math homework. Much to Heidi's surprise, Rick _did _finish his homework earlier with elaborate equations and formulas that only smart kids can achieve. "Looks like I stand corrected."

So for the remainder of the day, Heidi kept an eye on Ricky and soon it was bedtime. Heidi tucks Ricky in bed and sings a lullaby to him. Ricky then falls asleep. Viceroy then came homes to check up on things and he's rather impressed that Heidi did a good job at babysitting Ricky.

"Heidi, I don't know how to thank you for taking care of Ricky," Viceroy spoke to Heidi as he gives her a dollar. "But you deserved a dollar for your good work."

"Thank you, Mr. Viceroy." Heidi thanked Viceroy as she makes her way home.

()()()()()

Four days later after her first assignment on babysitting Ricky, almost everyone at Norrisville have asked Heidi to babysit their kids to which Heidi happily agrees. One Friday night, Heidi had made roughly around 20 dollars and her business is a success. Howard becomes a bit jealous and angry that Heidi made a lot of money. When Heidi is busy counting her money in her room, Howard came to consult her.

"You made all that money for sitting around and watching TV and eating food?" Howard asked Heidi. "If that's true, then I would be able to make money the easy way."

"Howard, there's a lot more to it than that." Heidi lectures Howard. "I don't just babysit. I sell peace of mind for a dollar an hour. Two dollars after nine."

Howard gives Heidi a frown as he leaves the room.

()()()()()

At the Cunningham residence, Randy heard a monster attack coming from outside his home and he quickly grabs his mask and runs past Hanasaku who is dressed in an elegant red gown in the living room. He stops and looks at his mom, hiding the ninja mask in his pockets

"What's the occasion, mom?" Randy asked Hanasaku.

"I bought it for the gala party tomorrow." Hanasaku replied, and then looks concerned. "Do I look fat?"

Randy shook his head. Hanasaku smiles as Randy goes back to what he was doing before – attack a monster that was outside his home.

He immediately goes ninja and saw his monster for the day – a stanked teenager who looks like a bear with strawberry-blonde afro, and blue fur with a heart mark on the right. The ninja makes an attack, but the monstrous bear defends herself with her paws. While down, the monstrous bear makes a run towards the ninja who is trying to find something that the monster would hold most dear. Pink and green arrows pointed at the red bandana – now glowing green that is wrapped around the afro like a kung-fu master.

The ninja immediately jumps upward when the bear made her move. With her down, the ninja leaps onto the bear's afro and slices the bandana off of her head, causing the Sorcerer's stank to retreat to the sewers. With the Sorcerer's stank gone, the bear immediately change back to a teenage girl who seems to be a bit taller than the ninja himself. She wore what seems to be a sapphire blue oversize crew-neck sweatshirt with a pink heart in it that was most fashionable in the 80s, red leggings that is cut off by the feet and a pair of black slippers that seems good for exercise. She had icy blue eyes, a peachy skin with freckles on it and a strawberry-blonde afro with bangs.

"Are you alright?" the ninja asked the teenage girl.

"Yeah, I'm okay." The girl replied respectfully. "I don't know who you are behind the mask, but you're a better ninja than my dad ever was back in 1985."

The ninja became surprised as the girl takes off to who knows where. If she said her dad was the ninja in 1985, isn't she somehow the daughter of Mac Antfee?

Instead of going after the girl to ask questions, the ninja smoke bombs out of here and went back to the Cunningham residence and changed back to Randy.

()()()()()

Saturday came finally – the night of the gala party at the waterfront. Mr. and Mrs. Weinerman descend the stairs fancily, drawing the compliments of Howard and Heidi. Mr. Weinerman wore a black tuxedo while Mrs. Weinerman wore a sparkling aqua blue dress with a white flower on it.

"Wow," Howard complimented Mr. Weinerman. "You could be Sherlock's father's boss!"

"And you could be the Queen of England." Heidi complimented Mrs. Weinerman.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Howard answers it. Standing by the doorway was Randy and Hanasaku who is wearing her red gown. Randy and Howard gave each other high fives. Randy seems to have a sleeping bag with him.

"Glad you could make it, Cunningham," Howard greeted Randy. "What's the occasion?"

"While we and Mrs. Cunningham are off to the party," Mrs. Weinerman told Howard and Randy, eventually paying up Heidi's reputation of reliability. "Heidi will be babysitting you two."

"Take it like a man and do everything your sister says." Mr. Weinerman whispers to Howard.

"No fair! That's injustice!" Howard cried to his parents. "Cunningham and I are like 14 years old and we don't need a babysitter, especially not older sisters!"

"I know she's two years older than you two, but she had proven herself mature and dependable." Mrs. Weinerman explained to Howard and Randy.

Hanasaku, Mr. and Mrs. Weinerman then slip out of the house. Hanasaku parts by telling Heidi something.

"Make sure Randy and Howard brush their teeth."

When their parents finally left, Howard glares at Heidi who looks nervously at Howard and Randy.

"Look, guys." Heidi explains to Howard and Randy as they walk to the kitchen. "I know you're not wild about having me for a babysitter, but I'm not some ogre. I think you will find me fair and fun."

"You're dead." Howard sneered at his sister.

"You guys should wash up for dinner." Heidi gives Randy and Howard some towels. "To make it fun, you guys can have a bath together."

"You are _so_ dead."

()()()()()

Mr. Weinerman drives the car down the waterfront at the grand opening. He finds a parking space and parks his car there. When the Weinermans and Hanasaku got out of the car, they start to look at all the sights in the waterfront.

"Ooh, it's so beautiful." Mrs. Weinerman cried in awe. "This is what I imagine Paris must be like."

"You've never been there?" Hanasaku asked Mrs. Weinerman.

"I'm so honored that Norrisville has been chosen to host to all these upscale chain stores." Mrs. Weinerman explained to Hanasaku. "I guess that makes us yuppies."

()()()()()

Meanwhile at home, Howard and Randy are in Howard's room and are hatching up a plan.

"Here's what we do," Howard explains the plan to Randy. "We make Heidi's babysitting job a living hell by behaving like two bad teenagers on the wrong side of the law. It's the ultimate payback for ruining my love life."

"Isn't that a little … _harsh?" _Randy asked Howard.

"Was it harsh that Heidi ruined my love life, Cunningham? No, it was really selfish of her to do that. That's why we're going to ruin her job, and then we're even."

"I know you wanted to get Heidi back for what she's done, and I know we always stick together because we're best friends but …" Randy tries to explain to Howard. "I don't feel right about ruining something that Heidi worked so hard to get it from scratch."

It was then Howard decided to make Randy's concern go away. "Tell you what, Cunningham. If we make her job a living hell and _actually _feel guilty about it afterwards, I owe you a McSoda and you get to NNS on me for a month."

"Deal."

()()()()()

At the kitchen, Heidi is making dinner when Randy and Howard walk in and took their seats. Heidi gives Randy and Howard a plate full of lima beans, mashed potatoes and vegetables. Randy eats the vegetables and mashed potatoes just fine, but didn't eat the lima beans. Howard on the other hand pushes his plate away in disgust.

"Howard, eat your dinner." Heidi demanded Howard.

"I want ice-cream!" Howard cried like a spoiled brat. Randy laughed a little. "I want ice-cream!"

"Eat what's on your plate first." Heidi told Howard. "They're good for you."

"Ew, they're so gross!" Howard complained as he gives Randy a wink. "Even _Randy_ doesn't want to eat the lima beans."

"They made me sick." Randy explained to Heidi. "Trust me."

"Howard, if you don't want a babysitter, that's fine." Heidi said to Howard. "But you should stop being such a baby!"

"Oh, I'm a baby, huh? Well then I'll _act_ like one!" Howard snapped as he spills some of the lima beans onto his shirt. He fills his cheeks with lima beans and his lips covered in mashed potatoes. "Ga-ga goo-goo!"

Heidi grew annoyed at this while Randy ended up laughing his head off due to Howard acting like a baby.

"Even _babies _know how to open and close their mouths." Heidi said as she straps a bib on Howard, causing Randy to laugh even more. "You need a bib."

"Oh baby hate bib! Wah! Wah!" Howard starts banging his fork and knife on the table. Randy couldn't stop himself from laughing, which causes Heidi to give him a glare.

"Will you stop laughing, Andy?" Heidi asked Randy. "It's not _that _funny."

Randy calms himself down, "It's _Randy. _Always been Randy."

"Whatever."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, The Weinermans and Hanasaku stop by the _**Malaria Zone. **_Then Mr. Weinerman spots _**Planet Hype, **_a restaurant owned by celebrities.

"I think it's clever that they made it seem as if a red corvette crashed into the side of _**Planet Hype's **_building." Mrs. Weinerman comment as she, her husband and Hanasaku saw a corvette crashed into the side of the building.

But they didn't know that Quagmire, slightly injured, arises from his car.

"Help me!" Quagmire meekly cried.

"I'm even amazed that K.C. got her shop moved to a fancier location for the evening." Hanasaku commented as she saw a fancier version of _**K.C.'s Military Antiques Shop.**_

But inside this elegant new place is just one very long tunnel, leading to the two-story building the store has been all this time.

"I feel sick." S. Ward Smith complained to K.C.

"You _always _feel sick." K.C. replied. "You got carsick, seasick, homesick, metal-sick, monster-sick, ninja-sick, thief-sick, robot-sick, old-sick, weapon-sick, Murray-sick, Antfee-sick, Brent-sick, ninja-sick, and apartment-sick."

Just then, Muggshot came to the store, but he is confused and angry.

"This isn't a fancy store." Muggshot argued. "This is just a dump fit for scrawny raccoons!"

"You're a _long _way from Mesa City, bulldog." K.C. hissed as she pulls out her family cane while S. Ward Smith slips upstairs to K.C.'s apartment floor. "Either you behave like a good dog, or you'll be digging your own grave for the night."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Heidi is busy washing the dishes.

"Guys! Are you getting ready for bed?" Heidi yelled while washing the dishes.

"Yes!" Howard's voice yelled from the living room where Howard and Randy are seen watching TV and making a phone call.

"That's right." Howard made a call. "I want the twenty five foot Italian party sub. And don't skimp on the vinegar."

Howard hangs up and looks at Randy. He grins evilly, "It's time Heidi learned what babysitting Howard Weinerman and Randy Cunningham is all about. It's also time Heidi learned that you don't mess with someone else's love life."

Randy makes a phone call this time, "Yes, I'd like to host an AA meeting? Tonight if possible."

Later, Heidi finished washing the dishes and when she walks to the living room, she finds Howard and Randy on the couch, watching TV. She grew irritated.

"Okay, guys. It's time you go to bed!" Heidi yelled at Howard and Randy.

Making themselves as heavy as possible, Howard and Randy are dragged off the couch by Heidi with much effort.

"Why do you have to make this so hard?" Heidi grunted.

"We're using non-violent resistance." Randy replied.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Heidi lets go of Randy and Howard.

"_I'll _answer it." Heidi demanded. "You two go to bed!"

Howard and Randy run to the other room, stands by the doorway and watches Heidi answer the door and, little does she know that she'll encounter the ensuing hardships both Randy and Howard scheduled. When Heidi answers the door, a few men enter, carrying a twenty five foot long sub-sandwich, swimming in vinegar.

"That'll be $225, plus tip." The delivery man told Heidi.

"What?" Heidi cried in shock. "I didn't order any giant sub."

Seconds later, the doorbell rings. Heidi answers it and instead, a Whoopee World Dance Mascot barges in, singing the Whoopee World theme song. Heidi becomes confused. What she didn't know is that Randy hired the Whoopee World Dance Mascot to perform at an _"emergency" _bachelor party, and he won't leave till he gets paid - $500.

Instantly after that, emergency men show up, asking for the person who called for an emergency Sisterectomy. Heidi growls which caused Howard to take a picture of her.

After that, an official came, "We got a report that a Heidi Weinerman spotted a UFO."

"I didn't see any UFO!" Heidi yelled at the official.

"That's right, Miss." The official sneered at Heidi. "You didn't."

A scientist puts away some kind of drug and walks off with the official. At the same time, a chauffeur arrives.

"I'm heard to pick up the Ambassador from Brazil." The chauffer told Heidi.

"Well he's not here! Nobody's here! And none of you _should _be here!" Heidi yelled at everyone but Randy and Howard. "You've all been _tricked!"_

"Why would the Ambassador do such a thing?" the chauffer asked.

As soon as all the unwanted visitors leave, Heidi gives Randy and Howard a death glare.

"You two are going to be in so much trouble when our parents return!" Heidi angrily yelled at Randy and Howard. "Now go to bed!"

"Okay," Howard replied as he and Randy walk off.

()()()()()

However, in the kitchen, Howard and Randy are eating bread. When Heidi enters the kitchen, she's pissed.

"I thought I told you two to go to bed!" Heidi yelled at Randy and Howard.

"Yeah, _bread."_ Howard cockily replied.

"You said: go to _bread." _Randy replied as well.

"I said, go to bed!"

"Yeah," Howard taunted Heidi. "Go to _bread."_

"B-E-D!" Heidi yelled at Howard and Randy. "BED!"

"Ohhhh, _bed._" Randy replied, realizing his and Howard's sudden mistake.

"Ohh," Howard replied as well. "Anything you say, sis."

Howard and Randy left the kitchen. Heidi growls as she twitches her eye.

()()()()()

Later, Heidi goes to Howard's room to check on Howard and Randy but neither of them are in Howard's room. She looks around and immediately finds both Randy and Howard jumping up and down on Mr. and Mrs. Weinerman's bed.

"You didn't say _which _bed." Howard taunts Heidi.

"Go to _your _bed!" Heidi yelled at Howard.

"Make us." Randy also taunts Heidi.

"I'll _make _you!" Heidi lunges after Howard and Randy, but the boys leap off the bed.

"If you want us, you gotta catch us!" Randy told Heidi as he and Howard run off.

Every time Heidi lunges at Randy and Howard, they leap backwards, causing Heidi to leap into the floor. Finally, Heidi had Randy and Howard cornered to the stairs that leads to the basement floor. She lunges at Howard and Randy and _finally _caught Howard, causing him to fall backwards and hit Randy who in turn accidentally falls down the stairs. Towards the end of the stairs, a loud popping noise is heard and Randy finally falls into the floor, losing consciousness – his injuries being a big lump on the head and his right arm being dislocated. Howard and Heidi are horrified.

After seconds of horror, Randy regains consciousness. Howard and Heidi are relieved, but are still horrified that his arm is dislocated.

"Dude," Howard said to Randy as he looks at the dislocated arm. "Your arm's dislocated."

"It is?" Randy asked as he looks at his right arm – it's dislocated alright. "Sweet."

"It's _not _sweet, Sandy." Heidi told Randy. "Your arm is dislocated and you had a big lump on your head. We need to pop your arm back into your socket, and heal that lump."

"Oh no we don't." Howard brushes Heidi off as he pushes Randy to his room. "We'll preserve Cunningham's injuries as evidences and show them to our parents. And you'll _never _babysit again!"

Howard slams the door shut in front of Heidi's face.

()()()()()

Meanwhile at the gala party, Hanasaku, the Weinermans and almost most of the townspeople saw Peter Griffin getting stuck in the water fountain floor – trying to pick up a chicken wing which is _already _rotten. The tourists laugh and point at Peter.

"Don't laugh at me!" Peter whined. "I was once like you. Why can't you laugh at Meg instead? She's fat and gross!"

"Meg's _hotter _than you, lardass!" Bash yelled at Peter. "_Smokin' _hot with big glasses and a cute pink beanie hat."

"No fair!"

"Hey whale! The ocean's _that _way!" Coach Green bullied Peter as he points east. "Put your fat legs into good use!"

"Don't you know that the chicken wing is already rotten by now?" Mrs. Driscoll taunts Peter.

"_If you eat that bone, you'll be just like me!" _Jerry taunts Peter with Mrs. Driscoll's lip reading skills. "_Nothing but bones. Juicy for the dogs to eat."_

"Oh, Jerry."

Peter could only whine like a baby as everyone kept making fun of him.

()()()()()

Back home, Heidi is in her room, thinking about what had all happened. In Howard's room, Howard and Randy are having what seems to be a conversation. Howard is also holding a cup of coffee that has _caffeine _in it.

"Here's the plan, so hear me out," Howard explains the plan to Randy. "We make that lump of yours bigger and you need to lose consciousness again while I go hyper-crazy upon drinking this coffee that has caffeine in it. That way, if our parents come home and see you injured and unconscious and me going hyper, they'll think that Heidi did it and they'll make sure Heidi won't babysit anymore."

"Don't you think we had enough?" Randy asked Howard with deep concern. "We just made her feel guilty for what had happened to me, even though _you _made me fall down the stairs."

"How is it _my _fault that your arm's dislocated?" Howard replied. "Heidi was the one who tackled me and caused me to fall backwards on you."

"Still, this is going too far. We need to stop this now while we still can."

But Howard insisted on keeping up with his plan, so he hits Randy with a baseball bat so hard that Randy falls unconscious. Howard drinks the whole cup of coffee and starts going hyper, his eyes growing smaller.

Later, Heidi walks into Howard's room and is _horrified _to see Randy lying unconscious on the floor again. His lump is getting bigger. She also saw Howard who is being hyper by jumping on the bed at a very fast speed. If he keeps this up, he's going to drill a hole on the bed and have a heart attack. She immediately rushes to the kitchen phone and dials 911.

"This is Heidi Weinerman, calling for emergency!" Heidi cried on the phone. "My brother's friend -"

"Heidi Weinerman?" the caller asked in an annoyed tone. "You've made a fake phone call for an emergency Sisterectomy over an hour ago. Just how _dumb _do you think we are?"

The caller hangs up on Heidi, who then searches through the phone book to find a doctor. She found one who works at a local hospital, but before she dials the doctor's number, she had second thoughts. If she calls the doctor, she would lose her reputation of being a good babysitter. She imagines what would happen...

_Heidi find herself standing in the doctor's office where she saw a brunette woman, dressed in a doctor's uniform, analyzing an injured Randy. The doctor had her long straight brunette hair tied in a bun. She wore glasses. She has a lovely pair of hazel eyes that matches her fair skin. She is about the same height as Heidi's mom. Heidi could also see her parents and Randy's mom, Hanasaku circling around Randy's body while she saw a hyperactive Howard securely locked inside a cage._

"_Hmmm," the doctor examines Randy. "It seems that Randy Cunningham has a huge lump on the head and a dislocated arm."_

"_Any answers on what happened to him, Dr. Brenda?" Hanasaku asked Dr. Brenda while crying on Randy's body._

"_My diagnosis …" Dr. Brenda angrily points at Heidi. "Bad babysitting!"_

_Heidi gasped in fear as Dr. Brenda's glasses shine its lights directly to Heidi's face. Heidi covers her face and when she opens her eyes, she finds herself sitting on a chair. In front of her was Dr. Brenda who is seen speaking to Inspector Carmelita Fox. On her right side was Randy's lifeless body that lies peacefully inside a funeral casket. Beside the casket was a hyperactive Howard who is still locked up in a cage._

"_As you can see here, the purple-haired boy was studying quietly when the girl, drunk with power, beat him to death with a block of frozen lima beans and fed her overweight brother with a large cup of coffee that has caffeine in them." Carmelita told Dr. Brenda. This made Heidi scared. "If her brother remains hyperactive from the effects of the caffeine, he may have either a heart attack, or something that is much worse than a dislocated arm."_

"_It's true!" a hyperactive Howard accused Heidi._

"_Young lady, you will never babysit again!" Mrs. Weinerman scowls at Heidi. "I'm very disappointed in you."_

_A bright light shines on Heidi who closes her eyes to prevent blindness. Everything went white._

Heidi opens her eyes again and saw herself back in her own home, in the kitchen. She was still holding the phone.

"Maybe I don't have much of a choice." Heidi told herself. "Maybe I should give up on being a babysitter."

Before Heidi dials the numbers, she saw an ad for another doctor,

_**Dr. Tick's walk-in clinic. Guarantees complete confidentiality.**_

"I'm sure Dr. Tick's as good as Dr. Brenda." Heidi said to herself as she tries to find Howard and Randy. "It said so in the ad."

()()()()()

Back at the gala party …

"What's wrong Hanasaku?" Mrs. Weinerman asked a worried Hanasaku.

"I'm worried about the kids." Hanasaku replied in a worried tone.

"Don't worry about them." Mr. Weinerman assured Hanasaku. "Heidi's in charge and she's the responsible one. What could go wrong?"

()()()()()

Back home, Heidi loads the unconscious Randy and a hyperactive Howard into her 2013 McHummer H4.

"Don't worry, Randy. Everything's going to be alright." Heidi said to the unconscious Randy, _finally _remembering Randy's name for once. "I'm gonna get you to a doctor, he will fix you up, he will cure Howard of the effects of caffeine, and by this time tomorrow, we'll all be a happy family."

Heidi laughs nervously as if she's going insane. "Happy, happy, happy family."

Before Heidi could start the car, a hyperactive Howard is restless and is jumping up and down on his seat.

"Me-like-jumping-on-the-seat!" Howard cried at a very fast speed. "Jumping-fun!"

"Howard!" Heidi cried.

"Do-you-know-that-Grave-Puncher-is-the-best-game-i n-the-world!?" Howard muttered at a very high speed. "I-like-squids-but-I-hate-robo-apes-and monsters!"

Heidi gets out of her car and looks for something to keep Howard from moving all the time. Resting on the chair in the corner of a garage was a pile of rope and a roll of duct tape. This gives Heidi an idea.

Several minutes later, a hyperactive Howard is tied up, gagged and duct taped to the back seat with the unconscious Randy. Howard shifts around back and forth, but could not break free from the duct tape. He also tries to speak, but all Heidi heard were fast muffles. Will Howard shut up for once?

"Please, Howard …" Heidi cried weakly as she drives on the road. "Please … go to sleep!"

Finally, Heidi made it to Dr. Tick's clinic. She stops the car, drags Randy's body out of the car and locks Howard inside. But when Heidi gets inside the clinic, there was a huge line. She saw Muggshot at the front of the line, bruised, injured and covered in blood. Standing behind the counter was a Spanish man who seems taller than Heidi, wore a doctor's outfit and has a very attractive goatee.

"It was terrible, Dr. Tick." Muggshot told the Spanish doctor, Dr. Tick. "That scrawny female raccoon beat me down terribly with her cane and she pulled those burning feathers out of her tail and throws them at me. She then finished me off with her steel cane. How is it that a tough guy like me got beaten by a scrawny little raccoon?"

"Don't worry amigo. You don't have to make up stories here." Dr. Tick told Muggshot as he takes the bulldog to the other room. "Save that for court."

Heidi goes through the line and saw Mac Antfee standing in line.

"Excuse me, Mac," Heidi asked Mac Antfee. "Can I go ahead of you? My friend here is injured."

"Forget it, girly!" Mac Antfee rudely brushed Heidi off. "I got here first, so get back to the end of the line!"

Unfortunately for Heidi, the line was huge so she's unable to get an appointment. She returns back to her car, loads Randy inside and starts the car. She looks at Howard who is still being hyperactive.

"I'll have to take you guys to the hospital." Heidi told the unconscious Randy and the hyperactive Howard.

While driving to the hospital, which is miles away, a police car came behind Heidi. Heidi nervously pulls over, hides both the unconscious Randy and the hyperactive Howard under the seat and pretends that she is driving on her own. A police officer get out of the car and, to Heidi's surprise, was Inspector Carmelita Fox.

"Young lady, do you know that you're driving over the speed limit?" Carmelita asked Heidi.

"No." Heidi replied nervously.

"Well, normally I'd give you a speeding ticket for doing so, but since you're Norrisville's best babysitter, I'll let you off the hook."

Carmelita drives off, much to Heidi's relief. She checks up on her brother and his friend, but soon made a tragic discovery – Randy's body is nowhere to be found and the door was wide open. Heidi grabs Howard, gets off the car and looks over the side of the road to see Randy's body tumbling down into the mud. Heidi rushes down the cliff by using Howard as a sled and falls into the mud, by Randy's side.

"Oh Randy, I'm so sorry!" Heidi cried while holding onto Randy. "It's all like a bad dream!"

Suddenly, a light flashes on. Heidi, Randy and Howard are at the waterfront. A hyperactive Howard finally manages to get the duct tape off of his mouth by using his tongue. He laughs maniacally.

"Citizens of Norrisville, I officially declare this …" McFist made a speech to the whole town before he spots Heidi, Randy and Howard in the mud. "What the juice is that?!"

"Why, it's Heidi Weinerman!" Principal Slimovitz cried. "And look what she's doing!?"

Now caught in the act, Heidi is exposed in the night with Randy's muddy body and a hyperactive Howard who is tied up with rope. He is still laughing maniacally.

"She murdered her brother's best friend!" Marci cried.

"And she's trying to dup the body in the harbor!" Dickie cried as well.

"And, as a grim finale, she intends to drown her overly-insane brother!" Coach Green cried as well.

Howard laughs maniacally. Heidi shield her eyes from the light, wobbly.

"What's happening?" Heidi asked. "Where am I?"

"And she's on drugs!" Mrs. Driscoll cried.

"Hand over the drugs, Heidi!" Mr. Weinerman ordered Heidi as he, Mrs. Weinerman and Hanasaku walk up to Heidi.

"I not on drugs." Heidi confessed to her dad.

Hanasaku saw Randy and walks up to him. Upon seeing a big lump on the head and a dislocated arm, Hanasaku gasped.

"Oh Randy, my precious little boy!" Hanasaku cried as she clings onto Randy's body. "What has happened to you?"

And, much to Heidi's shock, a brunette woman, dressed in a doctor's uniform, walks up to Randy and analyzes him. The doctor had her long straight brunette hair tied in a bun. She wore glasses. She has a lovely pair of hazel eyes that matches her fair skin. She is about the same height as Heidi's mom. Heidi now knows that this is just like her dream.

"Hmmm," the doctor examines Randy. "It seems that Randy Cunningham has a huge lump on the head and a dislocated arm."

"Any answers on what happened to him, Dr. Brenda?" Hanasaku asked Dr. Brenda while crying on Randy's body.

"My diagnosis …" Dr. Brenda angrily points at Heidi. "Bad babysitting!"

Now everyone gasp in shock. Heidi's reputation is ruined forever.

()()()()()

The next morning, Heidi lies on her bed, feeling depressed when Howard comes into her room.

"Hey, Howard." Heidi sadly greeted Howard. "How's Randy's arm?"

"One, you _finally_ got his name right for once. Good for you." Howard replied to Heidi. "And two, I think Cunningham's doing okay, but he's going to wear a cast for a week. He was hoping the doctors would give him one of those steel claws, but what are you gonna do …"

"Mm."

Howard knows that Heidi is depressed for what had happened last night. Like what Randy warned him, Howard feels guilty.

"Listen, sis. Cunningham wanted me to confess something to you," Howard spoke to Heidi with remorse. "We're sorry we ruined your babysitting business last night. We did it to get back at you for ruining my relationship with Juliet earlier."

"That's okay, Howard." Heidi replied. "I sorta deserve that."

Just then, the phone rings and Heidi picks up. "Hello. World's worst babysitter speaking."

"It's Viceroy. I'm glad I reached you." the caller, Viceroy answered. "Are you able to babysit Ricky tonight?"

"Didn't you hear I almost killed my brother's best friend?" Heidi asked with concern.

"You did? Just a minute." A long pause. "What time can you come over?

Heidi smiles. Nobody's perfect after all.

()()()()()

Extra Scene:

At the Cunningham residence, Randy is in his room doing homework. He has a cast on his right arm. While working away, Randy's iPhone rang. He picks it up and looks at the caller's ID

_**Cindy Buttowski.**_

"Hello?" Randy answered his iPhone

"Randy, I heard what happened last night." Cindy responded over the waves. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just a dislocated arm." Randy replied. "Because I have to wear a cast for a week, I probably won't be able to go ninja for a while."

"Well that's wonk."

"I know. Where are you anyway?"

"Mellowbrook. I'm hanging out with my cousins." A sudden pause. "Uh oh. I think Kendall's here to stick her nose into our businesses again. Call you later."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Randy hangs up.


	19. The Nomicon Zone

_**The Nomicon Zone:**_

_**Summary: **__The Nomicon dreams of a world where she has complete control over Norrisville._

_**A/N: This version of Human Nomicon I'll be using is Stinkfly3's version from "Prom 1985". **_

_**A/N: Request made by Stinkfly3. **_

_**A/N: A little helps from Stinkfly3 as well.**_

All's quiet in the town of Norrisville in the middle of a starry night. In the Cunningham residence, Randy is already sleeping, hoping for another day of excitement and adventure. Lying beside his sleeping body is the NinjaNomicon that dimly glows like a regular heartbeat.

Now I know that books don't have human feelings, emotions or intelligence. That would be silly. But not _this _book, no. This one had a dream and this dream looks rather interesting …

* * *

Norrisville. An average little city with a not-so-average monster. The people of Norrisville must obey its law for its word is law and the current ninja of Norrisville must be well safe at all times. Because _this _particular monster can read minds and if displeased or if the ninja is ever hurt, can turn people into grotesque wandering terrors.

"I'm getting extremely sick of this." the old man grumbles. "Wished the monster is dead."

But this kind of attitude angers the monster, so it turns the old man into a sheepdog. The old man, now a sheepdog soon regretted angering the monster. He runs away and seeks refuge in the alley.

Our story begins at McCafé, Howard is seen enjoying the same meaty McBurger while eating with Randy and Cindy.

"Y'know, I went to McDonald's in New York on Friday night." Randy told his story.

"The McWhat?" Howard interrupts.

"The McDonald's restaurant." Randy explained. "I never heard of it either, but they have over 2000 locations in this state alone."

"Must've sprung up overnight." Cindy added.

"Y'know the funniest thing though," Randy said to Howard. "It's the _little_ differences."

"Example." Howard demanded.

"Well, at McDonald's you can buy a McBurger with cheese, right." Randy explained. "But they don't call it a McBurger with cheese."

"Get out." Howard grew interested. "What do they call it?"

"A Quarter Royale with cheese."

"Quarter Royale with cheese?" Howard's eyes grew widen with interest as he thinks for a moment. "I can picture the cheese, but, uh, do they have McBeverages?"

"Yep. They called them sodas."

"Sodas." Cindy muttered. "You don't know what you're getting."

As Randy, Howard and Cindy eat their meals away, a young girl with short red hair, vibrant green eyes and a simple outfit consisting of a plain sleeveless black dress and red sandals. Just the sight of this young girl made everyone at McCafé spit out their mouthfuls and force smiles all around as the girl walks up to Randy and his friends, her eyes giving Howard a death glare, but did nothing to him yet.

"Hi, Nomicon." Randy nervously greeted the girl, Nomicon.

"How's it going, Nomicon?" Howard did the same thing.

"What's up, Nomicon?" Cindy also did the same thing.

Did I mention to you that the monster is an 800-year old book that contains a lot of ninja knowledge now turned into a beautiful teenage girl? A bit of a twist I'd tell you. Bet you didn't see _that _one coming.

"Hello, my good friends." Nomicon greeted Randy and Cindy sweetly, and then looks at Howard with a dull expression on her face. "Howard."

As Nomicon takes a seat next to Randy, a waiter walks up to Nomicon and gives her a McSoda. Nomicon doesn't seem to be a bit pleased. "Every day, the same old waiter - plain and boring. I'll make him more colorful and enjoyable."

Nomicon looks at the waiter and snaps her fingers once. The waiter starts to feel uncomfortable changes as he is turned into a feminine harlequin. His usual waiter outfit is changed into a harlequin's colorful costume. His face painted in white with a black mask and instead of a tray, he holds a rose. The waiter, now turned into a harlequin recites one of Shakespeare's plays to Nomicon, much to her delight.

"Much better." Nomicon spoke happily.

"It's a good thing you turned that plain, boring waiter into a colorful, enjoyable harlequin." Cindy forced herself to compliment on Nomicon's work.

"She gets it from _your _side of the family, Cunningham, just because you're the ninja." Howard told Randy about Nomicon's impish powers. "No monsters on _my _side, because I'm not the ninja."

()()()()()

At science class, Randy is bored out of his mind. He could really use a monster attack right now. And, like a wish came true, a loud noise is heard from outside the classroom. Randy could see a huge robotic eagle flying across the hallway.

"I NEED … TO USE … THE BATHROOM!" Randy quickly cried while raising his hand.

"You may use the bathroom _after _you tell me the correct answer to my question, Mr. Cunningham." Mrs. Driscoll barked at Randy.

But all of a sudden, Mrs. Driscoll gets turned into a ballerina which caused a lot of shock from the students. Nomicon must've read the science teacher's mind.

"On second thought, you _may _use the bathroom right away." Mrs. Driscoll quickly rephrased her sentence to Randy as Randy hurried runs out of the classroom.

Once out of the classroom, Randy immediately grabs the mask and goes ninja. He then began chasing the robotic eagle that is chasing a teenage girl who seems to be a bit taller than the ninja himself. She wore what seems to be a sapphire blue oversize crew-neck sweatshirt with a pink heart in it that was most fashionable in the 80s, red leggings that is cut off by the feet and a pair of black slippers that seems good for exercise. She had icy blue eyes, a peachy skin with freckles on it and a strawberry-blonde afro with bangs.

The robotic eagle traps the teenage girl in a corner. The girl covers her eyes as the robotic eagle is about to finish her off, but instead, the ninja leaps onto the robotic eagle and pins his sword down onto its back. The robotic eagle hawked in anger as it spins around, causing the ninja to fall to the ground. With the ninja down, the robot eagle grabbed the ninja by the scarf and drags him high up in the air. But the ninja managed to do an air fist at the robotic eagle, causing it to let go of the ninja. The ninja grans his sword again, leaps on top of the robotic eagle and slices it into pieces, defeating the robotic eagle in the process. The ninja then walks up to the girl.

"You okay?" The ninja asked the girl.

"Yeah, thanks for saving my butt." the girl replied. "That's the _fifth _monster that chased after me today, and I don't know why."

Before the ninja could answer, five red ninjas appeared and surrounded the ninja. Much to the ninja's horror, two more red ninjas appeared and captured the girl.

"You will come with us and see your father, Sierra Antfee!" one of the red ninjas ordered the girl, Sierra. "He is expecting you!"

"I won't go!" Sierra protested. "You can't make me!"

As soon as Sierra said those words, the red ninjas immediately got turned into chickens, much to the ninja and Sierra's surprise. Nomicon must've also noticed that both the ninja and Sierra are in danger.

"If you get the chance to meet Nomicon, give her my thanks." Sierra told the ninja as she walks off to her class.

Instead of going to question Sierra, the ninja smoke bombs out of here and went back to class, changing back to Randy Cunningham.

()()()()()

Later at lunch, Randy is seen eating lunch with his friends, and Nomicon, causing everyone else to force smiles. Howard immediately grew annoyed at this, but quickly developed a plan to make things more exciting – his way.

"I know what could make this boring conversation exciting." Howard told Randy, Cindy and Nomicon.

"What will make this conversation exciting?" Nomicon asked Howard, confused that what Howard is up to.

"A prank phone call." Howard replied excitedly, but not before he gives a confusing Nomicon a frown. "You wouldn't know what a prank phone call is, seeing that you're 800 years old and …"

"I know what a prank phone call is!" Nomicon barked at Howard as she grabs her iPhone and makes a call. "I'm not a numbskull."

Randy could see the evil smile that formed on Nomicon's face. He could only guess that Nomicon's got a wicked idea stored for whoever's her victim for the day.

()()()()()

At Mac Antfee's headquarters, Mac Antfee is scowling at his army of red ninjas.

"All I asked you to do was bring that stupid, sweet daughter of mine to me! That was so easy!" Mac Antfee yelled at the red ninjas. "But no! You couldn't complete a simple task!"

"It's that wretched Nomicon!" one of the red ninja cried. "She's been reading our minds and taking pity on your weak daughter."

"I'll _kill _that book for ruining both my plans and my attempts to reclaim the mask!"

Before Mac Antfee could rant any further, his iPhone went off so he answers the phone. "Mac Antfee speaking … hold on, I'll check."

Mac Antfee turns to his army of red ninjas.

"Hey everybody! I'm a stupid moron with an ugly face and big butt and my butt smells and I like to kiss my own butt!"

Almost all of the red ninjas laugh at Mac Antfee. Mac Antfee then realizes what was going on.

"Wait a minute …"

Before Mac Antfee could rant at whoever's on the other line, his iPhone went dead.

()()()()()

Back at Norrisville High, Randy, Cindy, Howard and Nomicon are laughing at Nomicon's prank call. It wasn't a forced laugh because the Nomicon's there – it was just a really funny prank call and the four teens all know that Mac Antfee is a total shoob. Even though Howard generally doesn't like Nomicon, he had to admit that Nomicon can be funny sometimes.

()()()()()()

_**Melody Times: **__"The B__and Played On" performed by Bobby Buttowski, Ricky Viceroy and Irene Taylor (and Kendall Perkins):_

"Today we're going to sing a song for Nomicon because she's the unquestionable ruler of Norrisville." Kendall told the readers while breaking the 4th wall. "It's about a man named _**Randy, **_a _**waltz, **_a maroon _**brunette, **_and a _**band **_that plays …"

Before Kendall could finish her speech, a jazzy band made their appearance on stage.

"Bobby, what is the band doing on stage?" Kendall asked Bobby. "They belong down there in the pit."

_**Bobby, Ricky and Irene: **__Randy would waltz with a maroon brunette_

_**Kendall: **__And the band played …_

The band interrupts Kendall's singing.

_**Bobby, Ricky and Irene: **__He'd glide across the floor with the girl he adored._

_**Kendall: **__And the band played …_

The band interrupts Kendall's singing. Kendall soon became annoyed.

_**Bobby, Ricky and Irene: **__His brain was so loaded, it nearly exploded  
the poor girl would shake with alarm  
He'd never leave the girl with the messy maroon_

_**Kendall: **__And the band played …_

The band interrupts Kendall's singing. Kendall grew mad.

_**Irene: **__Randy would waltz with a maroon brunette_

_And the band played on_

_**Bobby, Ricky and Irene: **__Cha-cha_

_**Ricky: **__He'd glide across the floor with the girl he adored._

_And the band played on_

_**Bobby, Ricky and Irene: **__Cha-cha-cha_

_**Bobby: **__His brain was so loaded, it nearly exploded  
the poor girl would shake with alarm_

_**Irene: **__Poor girl_

_**Bobby: **__He'd married the girl with the messy maroon_

_And the band played on!_

The band played more which made Kendall annoyed.

_**Bobby, Ricky and Irene: **__Randy would waltz with a maroon band  
And the brunette played on_

_He'd walk across the floor and right out of the door  
And the band played on_

_They danced to the combo  
And played out with mambo  
And soon they were doing cha-cha_

_**Irene: **__Cha-cha_

_**Bobby, Ricky and Irene: **__Then had a distortion on way out proportion._

"Bobby, wait a minute!" Kendall cried angrily. "I'm supposed to sing here!"

_**Bobby, Ricky and Irene: **__And the band… played … ON!_

"BOBBY!" Kendall yelled.

"Okay!" Bobby replied thus ending the song.

()()()()()

At Randy's tree-house, Howard is seen watching a scary movie when Nomicon shows up.

"Can I watch my show?" Nomicon asked Howard politely. "It's about the history of Japan."

"Forget it, Nomicon." Howard brushed Nomicon off, much to Nomicon's disappointment. "I got here first, so I'm watching a movie. You should know the history of Japan since you've been around for 800 years or so."

This angers Nomicon as she snaps her fingers once and poof! Howard disappeared. At the same time, Randy shows up and finds Nomicon watching a scary movie.

"Where's Howard?" Randy asked Nomicon.

Nomicon lets out a sly smile as Howard is seen on TV, running away from a scary monster from a scary movie.

"_AHH!_ _GET ME OUT OF HERE!" _Howard screamed from the TV. "_I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"_

At the same time, a roar is heard outside, so Randy had to leave and go ninja again, leaving Nomicon alone to change the channel and watch her show which is all about the history of Japan.

()()()()()

The ninja couldn't believe his eyes that a robotic dragon is destroying parts of the suburban area and is holding Sierra hostage, for the _sixth _time in a row today. He immediately pins the dragon's tail down with his sword, kicks its head to a long distance, and when its head went flying back to the ninja, the ninja unpins the dragon's tail and uses his other sword to slice the robotic dragon in half, letting Sierra go in the process.

"Thanks, ninja." Sierra thanked the ninja.

But that didn't last when five more red ninjas showed up and surrounded both the ninja and Sierra. They were trapped.

"This is not good," Sierra cried. "Not good at all."

And things couldn't get any worse when Mac Antfee shows up in a jetpack. Both Sierra and the ninja glared at Mac Antfee who in turn gives his two captives a wicked grin.

"Two wads in one trap!" Mac Antfee cried evilly. "I cannot wait to get the mask off of you, ninja. And you _will _join me, dear daughter!"

"That ain't gonna happen, dad!" Sierra yelled at Mac Antfee. "I strongly believe that you didn't deserve to wear the mask!"

"Shut up, you stupid girl!" Mac Antfee yelled at Sierra, and then looks at the ninja. "Give me the mask, ninja or I'll kill you!"

"I'd rather die protecting the mask than give it to you!" the ninja yelled in respond.

Before either Mac Antfee or the five red ninjas do anything to both the ninja and Sierra, they begin to feel sudden changes around them. The five red ninjas that surrounded Sierra and the ninja are slowly turned into five red sewer rats while Mac Antfee had the worst transformation anyone had ever seen. Mac Antfee gets turned into a tiny, hairless, pink-skinned, ugly Chihuahua. What makes the transformation even worse is that Mac Antfee _cannot _speak English. Instead he could only bark like a real Chihuahua which caused both Sierra and the ninja to laugh at him. Mac Antfee angrily barks at the two teenagers until he got caught by the dog catcher and is carried away to the dog pound where he would spend the rest of his life living in there.

"Well, that was totally unexpected." Sierra happily told the ninja as she walks home. "Anyway, give Nomicon my thanks."

The ninja waves goodbye to Sierra as he retreats back to the tree-house to check up on Nomicon.

()()()()()

Back at Randy's tree-house, Nomicon continues on watching her show when Howard arrives, his head being bandaged. He grabs a baseball bat and sneaks up on Nomicon.

"Your time has run out, Nomicon." Howard whispered.

He was about to hit Nomicon with a baseball hat, but, without even looking, Nomicon snaps her fingers once. Howard felt a strong pain on his body as he drops the baseball bat and is slowly transforming. During the transformation, Howard is unable to move, nor feel his body but his head. Once the transformation is over, Howard looks at the mirror and is _horrified _at what he become – a jack-in-the-box.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" _Howard screamed in horror. "Change me back! Change me back!"

Nomicon didn't do anything and continues on watching her show. Sometimes later, the ninja shows up, turns back to Randy and takes a seat at a sofa at the far corner. He didn't bother to look at Howard who got turned into a jack-in-a-box, but when he did seconds later, he gasped in horror and angrily looks at Nomicon.

"What the juice, Nomicon!?" Randy angrily asked Nomicon, about to lose his patience.

"The Sorcerer did it." Nomicon lied.

"That does it!" Randy angrily cried as he drags both Nomicon and Howard out of his tree-house. "We need to find a way to get rid of this chaos that isn't the Sorcerer's doing for once!"

"He lost his mind." Howard muttered to Nomicon who nods in agreement.

()()()()()

Later, Randy, Howard (still a jack-in-a-box) and Nomicon are in K.C.'s apartment that is above her store. K.C. analyzes both problems between Nomicon and Howard.

"Howard's got a big mouth and he cannot be trusted." Nomicon told K.C. why she does not get along with Howard. "He'll put Randy's life in danger."

"Nomicon's trying to take Cunningham away from me!" Howard told K.C. why he does not get along with Nomicon. "She wants him all to herself."

"I think I've found a solution to this chaos that isn't the Sorcerer's doing for once." K.C. said as she looks at the results. "The only way to fix this problem is that Howard and Nomicon must get along better, spend more time together and hopefully be friends."

"WHAT!?" Howard and Nomicon cried in shock.

"I think it's a good idea." Randy agreed with K.C.'s suggestion. "At least now Howard won't get angry at me for going NNS on him lately."

"He's got a very good point there." Nomicon told Howard who gives her a growl.

"My research has also concluded that if Howard and Nomicon do get along nicely and be friends, then Randy would have no problems balancing his life between being Howard's best friend and Nomicon's current student." K.C. concluded her results. "We'll give Howard and Nomicon one week to work on their relationship."

"Fair enough." Randy replied.

()()()()()

The next day, Howard (still a jack-in-a-box) and Nomicon are in Randy's room while Randy went off to battle monsters again. For a while, Howard and Nomicon did nothing but exchange deathly glares at each other.

"If we're going to help Randy balance his life between being your friend and my student, we have to get along better." Nomicon told Howard.

"As soon as I get my body back, I'm gonna _kill _you." Howard threatened Nomicon.

Nomicon slightly smirked. "I'd prefer not to give you your body back for a while."

"You mean I'm stuck like _this _forever?" Howard barked, not wanting the idea of being a jack-in-a-box for the rest of his life. How will he beat Randy in a video game without hands? "How am I supposed to beat Cunningham in a Grave Puncher game without hands?"

"See, _that's _the problem here." Nomicon points out Howard's flaws. "All you wanted to do with Randy is play mindless video games, and do everything _your _way. We can both see that Randy wanted to help people and protect this town from both McFist and the Sorcerer, but all you want him to do is spend _more_ time with you."

"He's my best friend!" Howard angrily notes at Nomicon. "Ever since preschool."

"True, but he's also the ninja!" Nomicon added. "Don't you see that Randy has a duty to keep the Sorcerer at bay and protect the innocent from the forces of evil?"

Howard laughs. "Ha-ha, _duty."_

Nomicon slaps Howard who is unable to feel his face since he's now a jack-in-a-box. "Ow, that hurts!"

"One, stop laughing! It isn't funny." Nomicon lectures Howard before looking at him with deep concern. "And two, sorry about that. You okay?"

"I kinda deserve that, but I'm okay." Howard replied. "I think we need to get some fresh air. This room's getting a little stuffy."

"For once, I think you're right." Nomicon replied as she and Howard walk out of the house. "Where do you want to go?"

"I think there's a new game coming to _**Greg's Game Hole.**_" Howard replied as he and Nomicon walk along the sidewalks, though Howard had to hop in order to move. "The game's so good, no one, not even Cunningham, could ever beat the game and get a high score."

"I'd like to challenge myself with that game." Nomicon replied with a smirk as she and Howard soon arrived at _**Greg's Game Hole.**_

Standing at the far end of the game store was an arcade machine that seems fairly new with its bright colors and on the left side of the machine was a pile of teenagers who were badly defeated from the machine.

"We need someone who could defeat _**Gargoyle Quest **_and save our beloved game hole." A skinny nerdy boy weakly cried.

"Many game nerds have tried," a fat boy cried as well. "But none have succeeded into making to the final boss."

"Fear not, game nerds!" Howard exclaimed to the weak and defeated game nerds as he presents them a blushing Nomicon. "Nomicon will defeat the final boss!"

The game nerds took a quick look at Nomicon, and then all of them fall onto the floor, laughing their heads off.

"Her?" one nerd cried while pointing at Nomicon. "But she's a girl!"

"And girls _don't _play video games!" another nerd cried. "They play with dolls and wear make-ups!"

"Oh, I suppose you game nerds haven't forgotten that _this _girl can turn all of you into hideous beings if you refuse to let her play the game!" Howard lectures the game nerds. "Believe me, _she _rules us all!"

All of the game nerds shivered in fear and quickly bowed down to Nomicon, begging her to forgive them for their actions. "Please forgive us, O beautiful one! We didn't know you rule us all!"

Nomicon lets out a small smile. "I forgive you."

The nerds watch as Nomicon steps up to the arcade machine and begins playing _**Gargoyle Quest. **_For most of the time, Howard and the nerds cheer as Nomicon plays the game hard by using her wits, intelligence and clever strategies. She eventually made it to the final boss – the demon king.

"It's the dreaded Demon King of the Underworld!" one of the nerds cried in fear. "No one has ever beaten him, not even Randy Cunningham!"

"You must back out, Nomicon." Howard warned Nomicon. "You heard what the nerd said. Cunningham couldn't beat the Demon King, and neither could you."

"When faced with a might enemy," Nomicon replied as she battles the Demon King. "Counter it with a mightier force."

Howard and the nerds watch in horror as Nomicon kept on battling the Demon King – her character's HP became low.

"She won't make it!" one of the nerds cried. "Her HP is low!"

"I guess this is the end!" another nerd cried.

But just as all hopes were lost, Nomicon activates a cheat-code that no nerds, Howard or Randy have ever used before – summoning the dwarf army. Howard and the nerds watch as a massive army of dwarves appear on the screen and pinned down the Demon King. The Demon King is unable to get all the dwarves off of him as the dwarves lifted him up and then throws him off the edge, sending him falling into a lava pit that soon kills him.

"_Congratulations! You have defeated the Demon King!" _the machine told Nomicon as it tallies up her high score – 1 000 000 points.

"She defeated the Demon King?" one of the nerds asked.

"She defeated the Demon King." Howard replied. "AND IT WAS AWESOME!"

"When faced with a mighty enemy, counter it with a mightier force." Nomicon told the nerds. "In this case, summon the dwarf army and they'll do the job for you."

"Hooray for Nomicon!" The nerds cheered.

"We should fix up a lovely dinner for her honor!" One of the nerds suggested as Nomicon, Howard and the nerds walk out of _**Greg's Game Hole.**_

()()()()()

Later in a starry evening, Nomicon, Howard and the nerds go to a fancy restaurant. When they get inside, everyone was disgusted by the clothes the large group is wearing.

"I do not care if this lady's the ruler of this town," the manager of the restaurant informed the large group. "But a lot of you are terrible dressers. And one of you is an ugly jack-in-a-box."

"Oh, you wanna play hardball, eh?" Howard threatened the manager. "I'll give you something to taste on …"

"Let him be, Howard." Nomicon kindly stopped Howard from what he was going to do with the manager. "I can see that this lovely restaurant isn't to our likings."

"She's right." One of the nerds replied. "Maybe we could have a lovely dinner at McCafé instead."

So Nomicon, Howard and the nerds left the fancy restaurant and go to McCafé instead. When they got there, there weren't many people in there, so they took their seats outside McCafé which seems to be popular amongst romantic couples and female groups. While seated, a waiter-turned-harlequin walks up to the large group.

"What will be for the evening?" the harlequin asked the group.

"Spaghetti and meatballs!" the nerds cried.

"The lady and I will share a plate." Howard told the harlequin who nods politely and walks away to the kitchen.

"Howard, this is really nice." Nomicon said to Howard. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you for being a bad influence to Randy."

"And I'm sorry for trying to pull Cunningham away from his ninja duty." Howard apologized to Nomicon. "Ha-ha, duty."

"It's okay, you can laugh at it." Nomicon assured Howard. "I kinda find it funny all of a sudden."

The harlequin soon returns with dozens of spaghetti plates. He gives each nerd a plate while he gives Howard and Nomicon a plate for them to share. The nerds eat their plates like hungry rats while Howard and Nomicon eat theirs like normal beings, though Howard had to eat with only his mouth.

"And now, a little song I wrote for just the two of you." The harlequin told Howard and Nomicon as he plays the accordion.

_**Harlequin: **__Oh this is the night  
It's a beautiful night  
And we call it a bella notte._

_Look at the skies  
They have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte_

Unbeknownst to Howard and Nomicon, they end up chewing opposite ends of the same strand of spaghetti they were eating. Soon they eat their way to each other's lips, causing both Howard and Nomicon to blush while the nerds awe at this romantic moment. Howard then uses his face to nudge the last meatball over to Nomicon who blushes.

_**Harlequin: **__Side by side with your loved one  
You'll find enchantment here  
The night will weave its magic spell  
When the one you love is near_

_**Harlequin and the nerds: **__Oh this is the night  
And the heavens are right  
On this lovely bella notte_

"It's so lovely, Howard." Nomicon said to Howard sweetly. "I wish there was some way to repay you for all of this."

"Can I have my body back?" Howard asked Nomicon. "So that I could hold you and kiss you under the stars in this lovely night?"

Nomicon snaps her fingers and poof! Howard is no longer a jack-in-a-box, but a human being again.

_This is the night  
It's a beautiful night  
And we call it a bella notte._

_Look at the skies  
They have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte_

_Side by side with your loved one  
You'll find enchantment here  
The night will weave its magic spell  
When the one you love is near_

_Oh this is the night  
And the heavens are right  
On this lovely bella notte_

Howard and Nomicon finally shared a kiss.

* * *

Back in reality, the Nomicon glowed in an alarming way after waking itself up from what seems to be a nightmare. Randy, who is still asleep, throws the Nomicon across the room like an alarm clock.

"Few more hours," Randy muttered in his sleep. "I'm still tired."

The Nomicon didn't glow angrily in respond of Randy's reckless action earlier. Instead, it just glows calmly with these words, all made of pen highlights, coming out from its pages.

"_**One of these days …"**_


	20. My Best Friend's Girlfriend's BestFriend

_**My Best Friend's Girlfriend's Best Friend**_

_**Summary: **__Cindy becomes friends with Sierra Antfee, a girl who shares Cindy's best interests. But Howard becomes rude to Sierra only because she's the daughter of Mac Antfee. But then Sierra ends up discovering that Randy's the ninja. Will Randy's secret ever be safe?_

_**Guest Starring: **__Avery Buttowski_

_**A/N: A little help from Stinkfly3**_

_**A/N: The song "On the Right Track" by Pippin was suggested by Stinkfly3**_

Hilda sat on the chair in a well-mannered position as Principal Slimovitz walks inside the principal's office. Hilda can't figure out why she's called in to the principal's office, more specifically, the principal's office in a local high school one Monday afternoon. Calling in to the principal's office in an elementary school seems fine, if _this _was Bobby's case. But getting called in to the principal's office in high school seems unusual for Hilda. In all of her times as a mother of three children who inherited their father's ghost powers, Hilda knew better than any other mother that her two teenage daughters are good students – save for Cindy who only got five detentions in elementary school, back in Chicago.

Still, Hilda couldn't figure out why Principal Slimovitz called her to meet him if Lina and Cindy are good students? Did they get involved in a fight? Did they get hurt? Did some sick pervert think he could mess with Hilda's daughters without her knowing it? If so, then Hilda would have to use her motherly instincts to tell that pervert off and keep him away from her daughters.

"Sorry if I called you in at this time of hour, Mrs. Buttowski." Principal Slimovitz apologized to Hilda.

"Oh that's alright," Hilda replied. "I got called in a lot from Bobby's school, so that's pretty normal for me. Who knows what sort of trouble Bobby and his friends are going to get themselves in to lately at Norrisville Elementary."

()()()()()

At Norrisville Elementary, Bobby, Ricky and Irene are seen rolling toxic barrels in the empty hallways, each kid barrel-rolling a toxic barrel.

_**Bobby, Ricky and Irene: **__Rolling, rolling, rolling  
Rolling, rolling, rolling  
Rolling, rolling, rolling  
Rolling, rolling, rolling_

_Rawhide_

_**Bobby: **__Rolling, rolling, rolling  
Toxic barrel rolling!_

_**Irene: **__They're so hot and glowing!_

_**Ricky: **__We'll die!_

Soon, the toxic barrels roll outside of the school and came tumbling down the stairs. But the toxic barrels ended up landing near the parking lot of the school, causing the toxic to slither its way out of the barrel and into the parking lot, dissolving dozens of cars. The kids could even hear the agony scream that came from one person – Principal Rimsky.

"We're busted." Ricky muttered in fear as Principal Rimsky; a short, fat baldy man with a bushy moustache walks up to the trio outside.

Compared to Howard, Principal Rimsky is a feet taller than the chubby freshman. Unlike Howard, Principal Rimsky had a few problems keeping fit and, according to Ricky, passes out every time he tries to exercise. He wore a teal suit, complete with a red tie.

"You three!" Principal Rimsky yelled at Bobby, Ricky and Irene. "My office! NOW!"

()()()()()

Back at Norrisville High …

"So what do you want to tell me about?" Hilda asked Principal Slimovitz.

"It's Cindy." Principal Slimovitz answered Hilda's question as a tall, beautiful redhead woman enters the principal's office and stood by Principal Slimovitz. "I'd like you to meet our student counselor, Ms. Tulip. She will tell you what's going on with Cindy."

Ms. Tulips is a tall, beautiful redhead woman whose long silken hair is tied in a bun, has fairly tanned skin and beautiful lime eyes. She wore a rather dark business suit, a pair of reading glasses and a pair of black high heels.

"It's nice to meet you in person, Mrs. Buttowski." Ms. Tulip greeted Hilda. "In the past few months alone, according to these files. Cindy seems more interested in hanging out with boys than hanging out with other girls."

"Well, it seems normal for Cindy, after what had happened three years ago that made her seem uninterested in girls." Hilda explains Cindy's situation to Ms. Tulip. "The only known females she hangs out with are her _own_ relatives, mostly _cousins_ of hers. And to be honest, I _really _want Cindy to make friends with another girl, if that's not a major threat to society."

"I see." Ms. Tulip nods her head in agreement before looking at her files. "What concerns me more than troubling students is _who _Cindy hangs out with. You must know _who_ her friends really are and learn to recognize a bad influence upon them."

"Well, Randy Cunningham seems like a nice boy to be with." Hilda explains. "I can _actually _see that he and Cindy had some sort of brother-sister relationship that we rarely see on other teens, though I think they'd make a very cute couple, even though they both tried to deny the fact. Howard Weinerman on the other hand … he can be _quite_ rude and a bit of a bad influence, but he had proven to at least be a good friend to Cindy on more than one occasions."

"Yes, but Cindy can do _better _than just have two males friends and act like one of the boys." Ms. Tulip assured Hilda. "I don't know if Cindy had already told you this but, do you remember the one time when the school decided to have a practice emergency lockdown until a ghost decided to scare the students?"

"Oh, Cindy told me that incident a week ago and wouldn't drop the subject." Hilda brushes Ms. Tulip off. "I was a bit scared that Cindy, Randy and Howard were in the hallways during the lockdown, especially when Randy had to wear a cast on his arm for about a week. Yeah, I remembered Howard making a bet on both Cindy and Randy that if they can spend the whole session out in the hallways, he'd buy them a McBurger. I thought it was scary, but it was also kinda what friends do to each other."

"Now listen to me very carefully, Mrs. Buttowski, because I will only tell you this once." Ms. Tulip advised Hilda. "As a mother of a 14-year old teenager, you will go to Cindy once she gets home from school and you _will_ tell her to start making female friends. Perhaps _one _female friend should change Cindy's opinion on other girls."

"Thank you, Ms. Tulip." Hilda thanked Ms. Tulip as she walks out of the office. "I'll do it tonight."

But when Hilda left the office, she fails to notice Ms. Tulip's unusual smirk.

()()()()()

"I'm so glad you're finally out of that cast, Cunningham." Howard told Randy as he, Randy and Cindy walk home from who-knows-where after school. "Most of our ninja situations have becoming a lot tougher last week."

"Tough, but it's worth it." Randy replied as he feels his right arm. It stings a little. "Kinda stings right now, but I'll get used to it eventually."

"Maybe we can forget about it for a while by watching a Japanese monster movie at my place." Cindy added. "I heard this movie's so scary and good, you'll end up wetting your pants."

"So honkin' bruce." Howard cried excitedly as the trio run up to Cindy's place. "I can't wait to watch it!"

So the trio arrived at Cindy's place and they all headed off to the basement to watch a movie. Upon arriving home, none of the teens took notice of Bobby having a conversation with a 12-year old girl who has very short brown hair, unique indigo eyes, tanned skin and wore a white T-shirt under a brown leather jacket with the number 12 on it, pinkish yellow boots and black leggings under a jean skirt. She seems a bit serious with bits of awesomeness hidden underneath her serious face.

"So you got in trouble at school again?" the girl asked Bobby.

"It ain't my fault, Avery." Bobby explained to the girl, Avery. "Yeah, the whole toxic barrel-rolling thing is pretty awesome, and I'll _admit _that Ricky's got mad skills when it comes to barrel-rolling, despite being a geek. But, Principal Rimsky's got a huge vendetta on me!"

"Well, if you don't make one too many troubles at school, maybe he won't have such a huge vendetta on you."

"That's the problem - not only does he have a vendetta on me since I came here, Principal Rimsky's holds a huge grudge against all of us at Norrisville Elementary execpt Dickson Antfee, the _bully_."

"Compare your principal with Principal Henry from Mellowbrook Elementary." Avery makes comparasion between Rimsky and Henry. "While your principal hates children but the bully, Principal Henry may be firm but he's also a fair man and is doing what's best for his students."

Bobby was a bit astonished. "Okay, I see your point."

"Maybe Rimsky's doing that to make sure you and all the other kids at you school have a great future." Avery eplained. "He possibly couldn't be _that _evil."

"Thanks for reminding me that." Bobby replied sarcastically. "I was being sarcastic here."

Somewhere in the Buttowski residence, Hilda was in the living room, reading a magazine when she saw Cindy, Randy and Howard running to the basement. Thinking quickly, Hilda follows them to the basement where she saw the three teenagers gettig ready to watch a movie. Now's the time to make her move on Cindy.

"Cindy, can I talk to you for a quick second?" Hilda asked Cindy as she escorts her to the doorway. "In private?"

Cindy looks at Randy and Howard who simply gestured her to accept Hilda's question. Cindy sighs as she follows Hilda out of the basement. Hilda's face formed a concerned look.

"Starting tomorrow, I want you to start making _female _friends." Hilda told Cindy.

Cindy becomes shocked after hearing what Hilda had told her, "You want me to hang out with _girls?_"

"Cindy, I know you don't want to socialize with them, after what had happened three years ago, but I feel that making friends with another girl would do you good." Hilda explains the situation to Cindy. "You're not going to spend the rest of your life socializing with just boys, are you?"

"It's better to be friends with a numbskull boy than be friends with either a goody two-shoes girl or a completely girly girl." Cindy replied. "And Kendall's _both _of those two types."

"Oh stop blaming Kendall for all of this, Cinnamon!" Hilda barked at Cindy which catches her off guard. "She was a good girl who did the right thing by making sure you never hang out with troubled teenagers who possess drugs and alcohol! Could you imagine what would happen _if _Kendall had not informed me about it three years ago?"

Cindy didn't say anything but roll her eyes.

"Anyway, Mrs. Antfee just called and said to me that she and her daughter would love to have dinner with us in our place tomorrow at 6." Hilda said to Cindy who is shocked to hear that Mac Antfee, enemy of the ninja, had a wife and daughter. "That would be a great opportunity for you and Mrs. Antfee's daughter to get to know each other and be friends."

Then Hilda left Cindy who returns back to the basement with Randy and Howard. Hilda came across Bobby who is still talking to Avery, only this time it's Avery's turn to tell Bobby her story.

"Wow." Bobby awed after Avery finished her story. "You went to Quahog, got a nightmare with a clown in it during a terrible storm, got injured multiple times while defending the ones you loved, nearly avoided death after falling into the waterfall, sank into a quicksand, fell of a cliff, rescued the damsel from a dirty crook and you discovered that you were a halfa while saving the world from a dirty crook who wants to take over the world?"

"That pretty much sums it up, yeah." Avery replied.

"I'm not done with you yet, Bobby." Hilda warned Bobby who is caught off guard. "We'll discuss your behaviour from school later."

()()()()()

"She wants you to do what?" Randy asked Cindy as the three teenagers are watching a movie.

"She wants me to start making female friends." Cindy replied to Randy and Howard. "Apparently she thinks you guys aren't good enough for me to socialize with."

"Oh come on, we're not that bad of an influence!" Howard defended his case. "I'm just as innocent since the day I was born."

"Yeah right." Randy muttered which caused Howard to give him a death glare.

"Anyway, my mom said we're having a dinner with Mrs. Antfee and her daughter tomorrow in hopes that I could actually make a female friend." Cindy added.

This immediately shocks both Randy and Howard respectively. Cindy could easily see the shocked faces from her friends. She rolls her eyes.

"I know. Didn't realized that the ex-ninja of 1985 had a wife and daughter."

"For the ninja's sake, don't make friends with Mac Antfee's daughter." Howard warns Cindy. "For all we know, she could just as evil as her father."

"Give her a chance, Howard." Randy assured Howard. "She _might _be the exact opposite of her dad. We'll never know unless we actually meet her in person."

Before anyone else could say another word, the Nomicon glows while inside Randy's knapsack. Randy immediately pulls the Nomicon out of his knapsack and before he could open it, Howard grabs hold of the book.

"Wait till the movie's over, Cunningham!" Howard told Randy. "_Then _you can go into the Nomicon."

"It could be important, Howard." Randy responded, but the Nomicon got snatched by Howard.

"_Nothing's _more important than watching a scary monster movie!"

"Give me the Nomicon." Randy demanded.

"Nope." Howard refused which resulted in the two boys having a tug of war with a book.

"Give me the Nomicon!"

"The book's not going to do anything for 2 hours!"

As Randy and Howard struggled on who's getting the Nomicon, Cindy blasted Howard with a ghost ray, causing him to let go of the Nomicon.

"A ninja's duty is more important." Cindy told Howard. "I supposed you know it _better_ than what you know about Mac Antfee's daughter."

"One, ha-ha, duty." Howard laughed before giving Cindy a glare. "And two, how dare you?"

"Whatever." Cindy shrugged it off while Randy finally opens the Nomicon and lets his spirit get pulled inside. His lifeless body collapsed onto the couch in a rather awkward position.

While inside, Randy was in a dojo where he saw a genie's lamp appears in front of him and out came a puff of pink clouds, but instead of the usual advice, the pink clouds shows Randy a young girl with short red hair, vibrant green eyes and a simple outfit consisting of a plain sleeveless black dress and red sandals.

"Hello Randy." the girl greeted Randy.

"Who are you, and how did you know my name?" Randy asked the girl. The girl simply rolls her eyes while letting out a small smile.

"You may not know me as of now," the girl told Randy. "But you _do _know me before_."_

Randy doesn't get what the girl was saying to him.

"Are you sure I know you before?" Randy asked the girl. "Cuz it kinda looks like the Nomicon created you instead."

The girl quickly glows red in anger, scaring the crap out of Randy. "How dare you say that to me!?"

"Sorry!" Randy apologized as he covers his eyes to prepare for the worse from the angry girl.

Surprisingly, nothing happened. When Randy opens his eyes, he saw the girl being calm again and letting out a small chuckle.

"Fooled ya." the girl said to Randy through laughs. "You didn't _really_ think I would create myself, did you?"

This time, Randy is confused. "What? Are you saying that you're ..."

"Yep, I'm the Nomicon." the girl, Nomicon replied to Randy.

Randy was too speechless to say something, so speechless that Nomicon strikes up a musical number as pen inked musical notes float around her and a speechless Randy.

_**Nomicon: **__You look frenzied, you look frazzled  
Peaked as any alp  
Flushed and rushed and razzle-dazzled  
Dry your lips, damp your scalp  
Now I can see you're in a rut in_

_Disarray_

_And I'm not one to butt in  
But in fact I must say  
If you'd take it easy, trust awhile  
Don't look blue, don't look back  
You'll pull through in just awhile  
'Cause you're on the right track _

_**Randy: **__On the right track (__**Nomicon:**__ Uh huh, uh huh)  
On the right track (__**Nomicon: **__Take it easy, ninja)  
On the right track (__**Nomicon: **__Take it easy, ninja)  
On the right track (__**Nomicon: **__Take it easy)_

_**Nomicon: **__Why look flurried_

_**Randy: **__Flustered_

_**Nomicon: **__Keep those_

_**Randy: **__Hopes aloft_

_**Nomicon: **__Keep cool as custard_

_**Randy: **__Trying hard_

_**Nomicon: **__Stepping soft_

_**Randy and Nomicon:**__There's no trick to staying sensible  
Despite each cul-de-sac  
'Cause each step's indispensable  
When you're on the right track_

_**Randy: **__On the right track (__**Nomicon:**__ Uh huh, uh huh)  
On the right track (__**Nomicon:**__Take it easy, ninja)  
On the right track (__**Nomicon: **__Take it easy, ninja)  
On the right track (__**Nomicon: **__Take it easy)_

Both Randy and Nomicon did a musical dance break where pink clouds took them high in the air. Out came pen inked musical notes that came out from a genie's lamp.

_**Nomicon: **__Many when things get dank will feel their grip go  
We stay tranquil, spirits high, pulses low_

_**Randy: **__But! What I've left behind looks trifling  
What's ahead looks black  
Am I doomed to spend my life a-lingering on_

_**Nomicon: **__Lingering on_

_**Randy: **__Just lingering on_

_**Randy and Nomicon: **__Malingering on the right_

_**Randy: **__Oh, I'll never find it ... never ... never ... never ... never_

Suddenly, the pink clouds pull Randy inside the genie's lamp. Nomicon waves goodbye to Randy as Randy himself goes back to the real world.

_**Nomicon: **__Easy, ninja ...  
You're on the right track!_

()()()()()

The next day at school, Cindy was getting her book for next class from her locker. So far during the day, Cindy hasn't make a single female friend, despite what Hilda had told her yesterday. Also, Randy was sick so he had to stay home, leaving Cindy to hang out with Howard for a while until she can make friends with a girl. Heidi doesn't count because she reminded Cindy of Kendall for some reasons. Cindy couldn't say that Heidi's not her friend and all, not because she was being too preppy and nicey all the time, but because of the one golden rule when making friends - friends _never _keep secrets from each other. And that would be a major problem to not only Cindy's secret of being a halfa, but a even bigger problem to Randy's duty as the ninja. If Heidi finds out that Randy's the ninja and posted it online, the sorcerer, McFist, or Mac Antfee would probably use this advantage against Randy. Theresa doesn't count either because she already has a female best friend - Debby Kang. And Debby Kang doesn't count as well because her entire personality reminded Cindy of Kendall - smart and sarcastic. But at least Debby's heart is more pure than Kendall's for some reasons, but you get the idea.

So while heading off to class, Cindy immediately stopped, just in time to witness a fight between a red robotic dragon and a teenage girl who seems to be a bit taller than both Cindy and Randy. She wore what seems to be a sapphire blue oversize crew-neck sweatshirt with a pink heart in it that was most fashionable in the 80s, a red bandana around her head, red leggings that is cut off by the feet and a pair of black slippers that seems good for exercise. She had icy blue eyes, a peachy skin with freckles on it and a strawberry-blonde afro with bangs.

Cindy watched as the strawberry-blonde girl muttered what seems to be some sort of magic spells and then, pink lightning bolts came right out from the palm of her hands. The lightning bolts zapped the red robotic dragon, but it did little damage. Instead, the red robotic dragon grabs the girl and drags her away across the hallway, causing Cindy to take matters into her own hands and chase after the dragon. Along the way, Cindy blasted some ghost rays at the red robotic dragon, causing the monster to let go of the teenage girl. Cindy lets out a huge energy blast at the dragon which caused to robotic monster to explode into bits, forming a pile of hot scraps. Cindy then walks up to the teenage girl.

"You okay?" Cindy asked the girl.

"I think so." the girl replied. "Thanks."

"No problem." Cindy shook hands with the girl. A somewhat good time to make friends with a girl. "Name's Cinnamon, but you can call me Cindy."

"Sierra." the girl, Sierra cheerfully replied as she gives Cindy a hug. "Again, I thank you for rescuing me."

"Yeah, no problem." Cindy cried through Sierra's iron hug. "You're kinda crushing me."

"Sorry." Sierra lets go of Cindy. "You must forgive my iron grip for enduring the hug of death."

"Yeah, I should." Cindy replied back before thinking of another question to ask. "So, I saw you having superpowers, am I right?"

"Yep." Sierra smiled. "But don't tell anyone else though. They'll think I'm a freak."

"Got it. You know how you got them?"

"If I tell you how I got my superpowers, will you tell me how you got your superpowers?" Sierra asked. "You used it to save me, right?"

"Sure."

"I was born with superpowers." Sierra explained. "I got them from my mom who is also born with superpowers."

"Sweet. I got it the same way, but superpowers, more like ghost powers, are the family genes from my dad's side of the family." Cindy explained to Sierra. "The only downside on it is that me and my siblings aren't allowed to use our powers in public, or people will think that we're freaks."

"That's kinda sad." Sierra sadly replied. "I know how that feels."

Sierra becomes sweet again as she demonstrates her powers to Cindy. "Though I don't think you'd quite realize what you've got here. So why don't you just luminate whilst I aluminate the possibilities."

_**Sierra: **__Well Akane Cooper had them ninety thieves  
Nomicon-ie had eight hundred tales  
But friend you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand new magic never fails  
You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is be my friend  
And I'll say_

_Madame Cindy, girl  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order  
Jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
No no no_

_Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre d'  
C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me_

_So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a friend for your chare d'affaires_

_I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what-cha wish? I really wanna know  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is be my friend- and oh_

_Madame Cindy, girl, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you gothic girl._  
_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend like me_

_You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!_

Just then, the bell rang.

"Well, at least we're becoming great friends." Sierra cheerfully told Cindy as the girls head off to their respective classes. "Hope to see you later."

"Yeah," Cindy replied. "See ya."

But little does both Cindy and Sierra know, Ms. Tulip emerges from the hallways and saw the whole thing. She jots down something onto her notepad and quietly walks away.

()()()()()

After school, Cindy heads home. Before she could walk inside, Hilda blocks her way.

"You're just in time, Cindy." Hilda told Cindy as she brings her inside. "Mrs. Antfee and her daughter are expecting us."

Inside the Buttowski residence, Hilda brings Cindy to the living room where they saw (much to Cindy's surprise) Sierra and her mom. Sierra's mom looks like a much older version of Sierra, but her afro is more of a reddish-brown color. Like Sierra, the adult woman have icy blue eyes, but she doesn't have any freckles and yet she has teal eyeshadows. She wore a maroon kate silk sheer top, pearl necklaces, a pair of beige bellbottom pants, a pair of black slippers, a pair of golden hoop earrings and around her head was a thick black string that has three rubies dangling in front of her forehead. Cindy could tell that Sierra's mom might be a fortune teller, or a gypsy.

"H-Hi." Cindy nervously greeted the women as she takes her seat. "You must be Mrs. Antfee."

"True, but you can call me Morgana." the woman, Morgana kindly replied to Cindy. "I never liked to be called _Mrs. Antfee _anyway."

"I didn't know we'd run into each other again." Sierra nervously said to Cindy.

"Yeah." Cindy replied nervously which caused both Hilda and Morgana to become suspicious.

"You two know each other?" Hilda asked Cindy and Sierra.

"Uh ... yes." Cindy replied.

"We do." Sierra also replied.

This made both Hilda and Morgana squeal with joy as they hug each other and jump around like morons. Cindy and Sierra exchanged terrified looks.

"We should head to my room." Cindy told Sierra. "This scene's gonna kill me."

"Yes, we must." Sierra replied as she and Cindy head off to Cindy's room.

Roughly around the same time, Avery walks into the living room with a can of Cheetah Chug, but upon seeing Hilda and Morgana hugging and jumping around like morons, Avery spits her drink out in shock.

"It's Wacky Jackie all over again." Avery muttered as she leaves the living room silently.

()()()()()

In Cindy's room ...

"Favorite color?" Sierra asked Cindy.

"Lavender." Cindy replied. "Favorite music artist?"

"Avril Lavigne." Sierra thinks of another question. "Favorite movie moment?"

Cindy blushed. "You're gonna think it's cliche."

"I won't. I promise"

"Okay." Cindy confessed. "That escape scene at the begininning of the first Indiana Jones movie, y'know, the one with lots of booby traps and it took place in 1936."

"I know the one!" Sierra cried happily. "You like that movie?"

"Totally. Me and my cousins watch that movie all the time back in Chicago." Cindy replied. Sierra smiled.

_Never thought I'd say this but, we're actually becoming great friends. _Cindy thought as she and Sierra shared laughs and talks. _I know Sierra's an Antfee but, she's not as bad as Howard thought she'd be. Maybe Randy and Howard could give Sierra a chance and let her be their friends._

()()()()()

_**Melody Times: **__"Killer Queen" performed by McFist:_

We see McFist in his office, admirely looking at the picture of his wife Marci.

_**McFist: **__She keeps her Moet et Chandon  
In her pretty cabinet  
'Let them eat cake' she says  
Just like Marie Antoinette_

_A built-in remedy  
For Kruschev and Kennedy  
At anytime an invitation  
You can't decline_

Just then, robo-apes came inside and become dancers.

_**McFist: **__Caviar and cigarettes  
Well versed in etiquette  
Extraordinarily nice_

_**Robo-Apes: **__She's a Killer Queen  
Gunpowder, gelatin  
Dynamite with a laser beam_

_**McFist: **__Guaranteed to blow your mind_

_**Robo-Apes: **__Anytime_

_**McFist: **__Ooh, recommended at the price  
Instatiable an appetite_

_**Robo-Apes: **__Wanna try?_

_**McFist: **__Drop of a hat she's as willing as  
Playful as a pussycat  
Then momentarily out of action  
Temporarily out of gas  
To absolutely drive you wild, wild  
She's all out to get you_

_**Robo-Apes: **__She's a Killer Queen  
Gunpowder, gelatin  
Dynamite with a laser beam_

_**McFist: **__Guaranteed to blow your mind_

_**Robo-Apes: **__Anytime_

_**McFist: **__Ooh, recommended at the price  
Instatiable an appetite_

_**Robo-Apes: **__Wanna try?_

As soon as the song ends, McFist is glaring at the robo-apes.

"What are you metal idiots doing here?" McFist yelled. "Get out of my office!"

The robo-apes obeyed as they leave the office.

()()()()()

"... and so we listened to some punk music and made a few jokes last night." Cindy told Randy and Howard about what happened last night during lunchtime. "Never thought I'd say this but, Sierra Antfee and I are actually getting along quite nicely."

"Yeah right," Howard brushed Cindy off. "I bet Sierra's using you to get some secret information about the ninja and tell it to her dad."

As soon as Howard said those words, Sierra approaches the gang and took a seat next to Cindy. She gives the gang a sweet smile, although Howard, realizing that this girl was an Antfee, grabs a random bottle of water, takes a few sips and, accidentally spits it all out on Randy's face.

"_That's _Sierra Antfee?" Howard cried as he looks at a now nervous Sierra. "Thought she'd be fat or something."

Cindy gives Howard a death glare. Randy takes a good look at Sierra and something hits his head - Sierra's the same girl that got stanked two weeks ago. She's also the same girl who told Randy (as the ninja) that he was a better ninja than what Mac Antfee was in 1985. Could she be telling the truth about him? Or was it just a lie?

"This is my friends, Randy and Howard." Cindy introduces Sierra to Randy and Howard.

"Hi." Sierra cheerfully greeted Randy and Howard. Though Randy reponsed with a small smile, Howard gives Sierra a death glare.

"Who are you working for?" Howard rudely questions Sierra.

"No one," Sierra confessed.

"Don't play dumb with me." Howard sneered at Sierra. "I know what you're up to _exactly."_

"Uh, no you don't." Cindy told Howard.

"You don't believe me?" Howard questions Cindy. "I'll tell you through song on why Sierra's an evil bit-"

"Don't say it, Howard!" Cindy yelled at Howard.

_**Howard: **__Weeeeeelllllll_

"Don't do it Howard!" Randy warned Howard.

_**Howard: **__Weeeeeelllllll_

"I'm warning you!" Cindy yelled.

"Okay, okay." Howard admitted defeat as he leaves the scene.

"I'm getting pretty sick of Howard calling Sierra a -" Cindy spoke to Randy before Howard interrupts with song.

_**Howard: **__Weeeeeelllllll_

_Sierra's a bitch, she's a big fat bitch,  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world  
She an evil bitch, if there ever was a bitch,  
She's a bitch to all the boys and girls._

"Shut your _fucking _mouth Howard!" Cindy yelled at Howard.

_**Howard: **__On Monday she's a bitch,  
On Tuesday she's a bitch,  
On Wednesday to Saturday she's a bitch  
Then on Sunday, just to be different,  
She's a super King Kamehameha biyotch!_

"C'mon!" Howard cried at the other students. "You all know the words!"

_**Howard and students: **__Have you ever met my friend Cindy's friend?  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world.  
She's a mean ole bitch, and she has stupid hair.  
She's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch._

_**Howard: **__Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch  
She's an evil bitch! (__**Students: **__Whoa!)  
Sierra's a bitch  
And she's such an evil bitch! (__**Students: **__Bitch!)_

_Have you ever met my friend Cindy's friend?  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world._

_She's a mean ole bitch, and she has stupid hair.  
She's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch_

_Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch.  
She's an evil bitch!_

_Sierra's a bitch  
And she's such an evil bitch!_

_I really mean it.  
Sierra, she's a big fat fucking bitch!  
Big ole fat fucking bitch, Sierra!  
Yeah, Chaaaa!_

As soon as Howard finished the song, Cindy and Randy could see Sierra crying as she leaves the cafeteria. Cindy gives Howard another death glare.

"Way to go, Howard." Cindy angrily said to Howard as she and Randy run off to find Sierra. "You just made Sierra cry. Now she's going to get stanked!"

"Hey. Antfees are a bunch of crybabies anyway." Howard replied. "It's not like Sierra's going to help free the sorcerer or anything."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, deep underground where the sorcerer's prison is located, the sorcerer is taking a nap when he sensed something coming from above. Someone's miserable today. He lets out an evil smile.

"Mmmm, misery's in the air today." The sorcerer sneered evilly. "The feeling of reject is what I've smelled today. And it's a _strong _one."

"Another love triangle, your evilness?" Minion asked the sorcerer. "The last time you stanked someone who's involved in a love triangle, you nearly got free."

"Oh this isn't a love triangle, Minion." The sorcerer replied as he sees an image of a saddened Sierra. "Mmmm, this girl's got rejected by her best friend's other friends. She'll do nicely."

_**Sorcerer: **__I like being evil  
It's part of my cycle  
Stanking a kid is no problem  
And so I will ..._

But the sorcerer stops singing. "Y'know what, forget the singing. It's pointless."

The sorcerer gathers his stank and release them up into the air vents. He lets out an evil laugh.

"I think he's got talent with singing." Minion said while breaking the fourth wall.

()()()()()

Back up above, Sierra is crying in the girls' washroom. She fails to notice green stank circling around her and enter her body. She felt weird as the stank changes her into a blue-furred, monstrous bear with strawberry-blonde afro and a heart mark on the right. Her red bandana glowed green. She then blacks out.

()()()()()

"Sierra!" Cindy cried as she and Randy look in the hallways to find Sierra. "Sierra, where are you!"

"Howard may be a jerk, but he didn't really mean it!" Randy cried.

"Seriously?" Cindy questions Randy.

"He would've done the same thing to you on your first day here." Randy reasoned with Cindy.

"Good point."

Just then, a monstrous bear came crashing through the hallway. Both Cindy and Randy took notice of the monster being Sierra. stanked Sierra had destroyed most of the school properties, and teenagers everywhere are fleeing for their lives.

"Howard _really _did made Sierra miserable." Randy muttered as he grabs the mask and goes ninja, unaware that the stanked Sierra saw the whole thing behind Randy and Cindy's backs.

"The next time we see Howard, let's _kill_ him." Cindy muttered in respond.

"Alright, Antfee! Let's rumble!" the ninja yelled at the stanked Sierra as he and Cindy prepare to fight her.

Cindy shot a couple of ghost rays at the stanked Sierra, though it only damaged her little. The stanked Sierra shot pink lightning bolts at Cindy, knocking her out in the process. This made the ninja slightly mad at the stanked Sierra.

"That was your friend, Sierra!" the ninja yelled at the stanked Sierra. "Are you trying to get her killed?"

But the stanked Sierra roared in response as she and the ninja continued fighting, causing more damage in school than other stanked kids. The ninja had to admit that Sierra's too strong to beat, but he can't do the same thing Mac Antfee did back in 1985. He has to find a way to destank Sierra once and for all. As if on cue, pink and blue arrows pointed at the glowing bandana. The ninja tries to make a run for the bandana, but the stanked Sierra slaps him away, sending him crashing into a wall.

"Note to self," the ninja weakly muttered as he tries to get up on his feet. "Never make Sierra miserable."

But the ninja was caught off guard when the stanked Sierra grabs him with her paw and look at him evilly. The ninja managed to get one of his hands free as he throws a ninja ring at the glowing bandana, ripping it into two. The stank immediately left the bandana and retreats back into the sewers. The stanked Sierra lets go of the ninja and changes back into human once more.

"Randy's ... t-t-t-the ... n-n-ninja." Sierra weakly whispered as she instantly fell unconscious. At the same time, Cindy regains her consciousness.

"What happened to her?" Cindy asked the ninja as she saw an unconscious Sierra.

"I don't know." the ninja replied. "You get Sierra to the nurse's office, while I handle Howard on my own."

"Good luck with that." Cindy replied as she drags Sierra to the nurse's office while the ninja smoke bombs out of here.

But little do they know, Ms. Tulip emerges from the hallways and saw the whole thing, but fails to hear what Sierra said before falling unconscious. She jots down something onto her notepad and quietly walks away.

()()()()()

Back in the cafeteria, Howard was eating lunch when Randy shows up.

"Howard," Randy said to Howard. "We need to talk. About Sierra."

"Cunningham, I know what you're thinking, and you're right." Howard replied with a confident smile. "Sierra _is _an evil bitch."

"Not what I was going to say." Randy said in disappointment.

"Then what are you going to say about Sierra?" Howard asked again.

"I really don't think Sierra's bad news." Randy explained. "Yes, she may be Mac's daughter and all, but when I first met her two weeks ago as a ninja, Sierra wasn't as selfish, or mean-spirited, or a dirty fighter like her father. I see something very different about her through her icy blue eyes and cute little freckles."

"Like what?"

"For starters, Sierra was sweet, kind, naive and fun to be with, if only we get to know her better. And Cindy seems to get along with Sierra just fine, despite not getting along with other girls before."

"Yeah," Howard took a deep breath before talking again. "To be honest Cunningham, the only reason I was mean to Sierra was because she's Mac Antfee's daughter. I just assumed that she'd be just as evil as her father. I mean, we've already seen Dickson being like his father, so I thought Sierra would be the same."

"Howard," Randy talked. "Just because Sierra is Mac Antfee's daughter _doesn't _mean that she'll be just as bad as Mac is."

"You're probably right." Howard replied. "I let my own jealousy and hate get in the way again."

"True, but at least you're not the one who got stanked this time." Randy added.

Howard raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"If I'm not the one who got stanked, then who?"

()()()()()

Minutes later in the nurse's office, Sierra woke up with a terrible headache. She looks around and noticed that she was on the patient's bed. Cindy is resting on the side of the bed.

"What happened?" Sierra asked as Cindy woke up. "How did I get here?"

"Do you remember what happened?" Cindy asked Sierra.

Sierra thinks. "No."

"Well, do you remember how you got stanked in the first place?"

"I remember that."

Cindy smiled and hugged Sierra. "Glad you're okay."

Sierra smiled, but lets out a sad face again. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure, I guess." Cindy replied, unsure of what Sierra is talking about.

"I know who the ninja is while I was stanked." Sierra replied. "It's Randy."

Sierra would half-expect Cindy to be shocked. The other half would be Cindy being angry at her. Instead Cindy smiled. "I know it too. And so does both my brother and Howard."

"Wow. That's a relief." Sierra replied in relief. "I thought you'd be mad at me for accusing Randy to be the ninja."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself for not telling you this earlier. We were friends, and friends don't keep secrets from each others." Cindy confessed sadly. "Guess we weren't meant to be friends after all."

This time it's Sierra who is comforting Cindy. "Cindy, don't say thing you don't mean to say. You had a reason for not telling me this earlier, and I understand for Randy's safety. I swear in my life that I won't tell anyone about this, not even my dad. If we're going to be friends, Howard would have to get used to it, whether he'll like it or not."

"Thanks, Sierra." Cindy replied.

Just then, Randy and Howard came it.

"How are you doing, Sierra?" Randy asked Sierra with deep concern.

"I'm good." Sierra cheerfully replied.

"Listen, I'm really sorry for being such a shoob to you," Howard apologized to Sierra. "I just assumed that you'd be just as bad as your dad."

"It's okay." Sierra replied as she shifts her attention to Randy. "I know you're the Norrisville Ninja, and I promised myself to not tell anyone about it."

Howard facepalms. "I knew it! All good things have come to an end."

"It was my mistake to not look where I was standing." Randy apologized to Sierra. "I should've been more careful next time."

"You didn't know I was watching you while I was stanked, and , like I said before, I will never tell anyone about this. Ever." Sierra replied as she pulls out a guitar. "Let us express our newfound friendship through song."

"Now all good things have come back again." Howard said in relief.

_**Sierra: **__Just when I thought I had to make it alone  
You were right there by my side  
Making a stand holding my hand, the way you do  
Then to remind me of a "me and you"_

_**Cindy: **__When I'm with you all my doubts disappears  
Like if I reach I'll touch the sky  
You've got my back, pick up my slack when I can't see  
But nothing keeps me up like knowing we'll be_

_**Cindy and Sierra: **__Friends forever  
Face whatever  
Friends forever __**(Randy and Howard: **__Yay!__**)**__  
We're never gonna be apart_

_**Randy: **__All of us we are so oddly the same  
The way we think, the way we play  
Right from the start, so off the chart, about this thing  
But we didn't know at first that we were making_

_**Randy and Howard: **__Friends forever  
Bond together  
Friends forever yeah!  
We'll always be there_

_**Howard: **__Oh yes there also can be times that get rough  
And all that can be said is "sorry"  
That I were wrong and said some meaningless stuff  
And we'll go on together through any nasty weather yeah!_

_**Cindy and Sierra: **__Friends forever  
__**(Randy and Howard: **__Friends forever)  
Bond together  
__**(Randy and Howard: **__Friends forever)  
Friends forever  
__**(Randy and Howard: **__Friends forever)  
Bond together  
Friends forever  
Face whatever  
__**(Randy and Howard:**__ Friends forever)  
Bond together_

()()()()()

Meanwhile after school, Ms. Tulip quickly walks up to the parking lot and approaches her vehicle - a silver Ferrari. Making sure no one is in sight, Ms Tulip starts the silver Ferrari and drove off, far away from Norrisville High. She continues on driving until she came across a really tall, red skyscraper with what seems to be a dojo located at the very top. She parks the silver Ferrari in a parking garage, just beside the skyscraper and proceeds to enter in an elevator which takes her up to the very top of the skyscraper where she then enters a red and golden hallway. Straight ahead, two tall and skinny red ninjas escort Ms. Tulip to a very large, blue door where they let Ms. Tulip in to a even bigger room. In the big room stood a huge screen that is attacted to the wall. At the far side of the room was what seems to be a throne fit for a supervillain. Guess who's sitting on it?

"I'm Mac Antfee!" Mac Antfee yelled as usual to Ms. Tulip. "World famous butt-whooper! Report!"

"Seems to me that your daughter, Sierra have allied with the ninja and his pesky friends, including the ghost girl. It all happened after the ninja destanked her." Ms. Tulip reported to Mac Antfee. "I failed to find out the ninja's true identity, but I'll be keeping an eye on the ninja's friends from now on, especially the one called Cindy since she is now friends with you daughter."

"You've done enough for one day." Mac Antfee ordered Ms. Tulip. "Why don't you give yourself the rest of the day off?"

Ms. Tulip nods as she leaves the big room. With Ms. Tulip gone, Mac Antfee lets out an evil expression.

"7 years we've been divorced, Morgana. And you did it all to keep little Sierra away from my influence." Mac Antfee sneered at the picture of Morgana, his ex-wife. "You can't protect her forever. She _will _help me destroy the ninja for good. THEN I'LL KICK EVERY BUTT IN NORRISVILLE AGAIN!"

()()()()()

Extra Scene:

At the Buttowski residence, Cindy and Sierra are at the computer uploading a picture of what seems to be a younger Howard wearing a pink tutu.

"Don't you think you're being too hard on Howard?" Sierra asked Cindy. "I mean, _that _picture would scar Howard for life."

"He scarred you with that stupid song earlier, so we'll scar him with this picture we're going to upload on the internet." Cindy replied. "Then we're even."

"Well, you do made an interesting point." Sierra replied cheerfully. "Post it away."

So Cindy finally posted the picture on the internet. Tomorrow, the music will begin.


	21. Tokyo Pop Electric Part 1

_**Tokyo Pop Electric Part 1: The Wine Trip**_

_**Summary: **__Randy, Howard, Cindy, Sierra and Bobby go on a trip to Tokyo to meet a Japanese relative of Cindy's. But trouble is just waiting to be released once the gang arrived in Tokyo._

_**Guest Starring: **__Gordon Gibble, Mr. Gibble and the DiPazzi Twins from "Kick Buttowski"_

"Are you sure it'll work?" Cindy asked Howard as she and Howard stretched what seems to be the largest slingshot in Norrisville. Inside the slingshot was a rather _huge _pile of grapes - Isabella grapes that are made for wine.

"Of course it'll work." Howard replied as he looks at the direction the grapes are going to be shot at. From a long distance on a hill was a huge glass bottle, setting down at its side. Beside the glass bottle was the ninja who has two katanas out, Sierra who had a huge wine cork with her, and Bobby who had a timer with him. "Once those grapes are launched inside the bottle, the ninja will go in and chop those grapes into liquid, and we'll be making the biggest, juiciest wine any teenager has ever drink!"

"Crazy as it sounds, but that's enough for me to like this plan." Cindy replied happily. "FIRE AWAY!"

Cindy and Howard fired the grapes directly inside the opening of the glass bottle at high speed. With all the grapes inside, the ninja sprints inside the bottle just as Sierra quickly puts the wine cork into the opening real tight. While inside, the ninja quickly chops the grapes into pieces, causing them to transform from a million piece of grapes into a huge bottle-full of grape liquid that would've caused the ninja to drown. Bobby was recording the ninja's speed the whole time.

"5.2 seconds. That's a new record." Bobby cried in excitement as he and Sierra climb on top of the huge wine-contained bottle, with the ninja still inside.

"Better hang on." Sierra warned the ninja as she and Bobby prepare to barrel-roll the bottle. "Cuz this'll be one bumpy ride."

The ninja puts his katanas away, holds his breath and leans towards the edge as Bobby and Sierra barrel-roll the bottle down from the hill and into Cindy's backyard. Upon the bottle's arrival, Cindy uses her ghost powers to stop the bottle from rolling any further and gently lets it stand on its bottom, the wink cork pointing up to the sky. The ninja is still floating inside the huge bottle.

"Now we need a pipe to get our drinks." Bobby cried as he grabs a bent pipe from the garage and sticks it onto the bottle's side. The ninja pulls out a said and traces the pipe's edges. When that's finished, Bobby quickly lodges the pipe inside and puts a smaller wine cork inside the pipe's hole, preventing the wine from escaping. He twists the pipe upwards and then goes inside the house.

"Now we need to get the ninja out from that bottle." Howard added as he saw Sierra grab a ladder from nowhere and climbs her way up to the top with a huge bottle opener. "I don't want him to get most of the wine for himself."

"Noted." Sierra replied as she screws the bottle opener onto the wine cork and pulls it right out of the hole, allowing the ninja to swim up to the surface and climb out of the bottle. He made a perfect landing between Howard and Cindy, causing the both of them to get partially wet with wine.

"Dude, go get a towel!" Howard yelled at the ninja. "You're spilling wine all over us."

"Fine," the ninja replied as he ninja sprints into the bathroom and grabs a spare towel.

He goes back outside and dries Cindy, Howard and himself up. When that was done, the ninja takes his mask off and turns back to Randy, safely putting the mask away in his pockets. At the same time, Bobby comes back outside with five glass jugs. He puts four jugs on a table, grabs his own jug, twists the pipe downwards and pulls the smaller wine cork out, allowing the wine to fill up his jug. When his jug is filled, Bobby quickly puts the wine cork back on and walks away from the pipe, drinking his jug of wine in the process.

"I don't know how you did it, but that wine tasted so bruce!" Bobby cried happily to Randy as Randy and the others grab their own jugs of wine. "Ever thouught of owning a bar in the future?"

"Dude, my _mom _wouldn't let me own a bar, even if I turned 21." Randy replied as he drinks his jug of wine. "She thinks bars are dangerous and disgusting."

"My mom thought the same thing." Sierra said to Randy. "Either there's disgusting perverts hanging around all the time or the fact that Dad kept getting drunk every time he fails to get your mask."

"Why is you dad _so _obsessed on getting the ninja's mask?" Cindy asked Sierra as she drinks her wine. "We all know that the mask can only be worn by a chosen ninja, no one else."

"Beats me." Sierra replied. "He just wants to _feel_ its powers again and kick every butt in Norrisville again. All I can say is that it's the lamest plan I've ever heard in my life."

"Yeah, a _lot _lamer than the sorcerer's plan to get out of his prison hole." Howard added after letting out a big burp. "All the sorcerer did is wait for someone who's bummed enough to get stanked. The more the stanked person cause a lot of damage, the easier it'll be for the sorcerer to escape."

"Now _that's _one heck of a plan from a dude whose been alive for at least 800 years." Randy joked.

"Okay, less talk about the ninja business and more talk about our homemade wine," Bobby cried as he takes another sip from his jug. "The reason we made this homemade wine is because our Japanese relative Baioretto Buttowski is having a super awesome party coming up shortly this week. He had already given out an invite to me and my sister via email, and he thought it would be sweet if we drag you guys along the trip and bring our homemade wine to the party."

"Sign me up for a Japanese party anytime!" Howard cheered. "As long as we don't get to wear one of those Japanese robes. Or speak fluent Japanese."

"I have no problems speaking Japanese." Randy replied as he takes another sip of wine and starts speaking fluent Japanese. "このワインはとてもブルースです."

"What did you say?" Howard asked Randy.

"I said _this wine is so bruce _in Japanese." Randy replied.

"Um, have you been taking Japanese classes or what?" Sierra asked Randy in confusion.

"Mom taught me how to speak Japanese when I was young." Randy answered Sierra's question. "Never thought that would come in handy sometimes."

"Okay, so does everyone in Japan speak Japanese all the time?" Howard asked Randy.

"Not everyone in Japan speaks Japanese." Randy replied. "There are some Japanese people who could speak fluent English."

"Yeah," Cindy added while talking to Howard. "Don't try to spend the entire trip trying to speak Japanese."

"As if." Howard brushed it off. "Speaking of trip, I think it's time we fill up our wine bottles for our trip to Japan."

"You said it, Howard." Bobby replied as he and everyone else went inside to find boxes of empty wine bottles, all clean and brand new.

Soon they went back outside with a boxfull of empty wine bottles and start filling the bottles up with their homemade wine. But just as they were about to fill up the last bottle, Cindy saw a teenage rich boy who might be a lot taller than Howard but roughly around Randy and Sierra's height. He seems very skinny, maybe skinnier than Randy. He wore purple pants, dark blue/white sneakers, an aqua jacket with a wide orange stripe on it, a yellow-greenish t-shirt, a pink glittering wristwatch, and a pair of golden sunglasses. He has a perfect tan on his skin, brown hair that is stylized in a perfect hairstyle (similar to Justin Bieber's), and a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Behind him were his two bulky bodyguards who both look identical to each other - same pair of grey jeans, same black and violet t-shirts, same pair of navy blue boots, same pair of belts, same pair of wrist bands, same medallions, same black mohawk hairstyle with raspberry highlights on the tips, same tanned skin tone and everything, but the only known differences is that one of them had his eyes go in different positions, more like crossed-eyes to me. Cindy groaned, utterly upset that the rick kid's here.

"Aw biscuits." Cindy groaned as she finally fills up the last bottle of homemade wine. "It's Gordon Gibble and the DiPazzi Twins. Here to get what he wants and get away with it again."

"Wait, who the heck is Gordon Gibble?" Randy asked Cindy.

"One of those spoiled rotten rich kids from West Mellowbrook. I know because I've been to the BMX Rodeo a couple of times before." Sierra, instead of Cindy, explained to Randy. "He thinks he's better than everyone else in the whole wide world."

"Oh, so he's like Bash, but dumber." Howard replied.

"Um Howard, Gordon's _smarter_ than Bash." Bobby warned Howard. "He cheats a lot."

"Oh."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't two of Kick's loser cousins and their loser friends - a purple-haired freak, a fat retard and an airheaded Amazon." Gordon rudely greeted Cindy while insulting Randy, Howard and Sierra respectively.

"Hey! I'm a natural purple-head!" Randy yelled at Gordon in his defence. "I was born that way!"

"I'm not a fat retard!" Howard also yelled at Gordon in his defence while posing a sexy pose. "I perfer to be _dangerously_ curvy."

"I may be strong and pretty, but I'm _not _an airhead!" Sierra also yelled at Gordon in her defence. "It's because of the freckles, isn't it?"

"Whatever," Gordon brushed Randy, Howard and Sierra off as he approaches Cindy who is holding a bottle of homemade wine. "What's this beauty you got there?"

"It's our homemade wine." Cindy replied in a more cocky tone. "You wouldn't want to drink it."

"Yeah," Bobby replied to Gordon. "It tastes like it's made from Loserville."

Gordon becomes more curious about the wine. He snatches a bottle of wine out of Cindy's hand. "Give it here!"

Gordon tries to remove the cork, but couldn't.

"Anthony! Open it for me!" Gordon ordered Anthony, the normal-eyed DiPazzi twin.

"What a prick." Sierra muttered as Anthony quickly grabs the wine bottle off of Gordon's grip and removes the cork with ease. He gives the opened bottle back to Gordon who then drinks the whole bottle up like a pig.

"This wine is Gibble-licious!" Gordon cried in joy as he looks at the empty wine bottle. "How much are all the other bottles of wine?"

Cindy, Bobby, Randy, Howard and Sierra look at themselves and within seconds they laughed.

"OMG, I haven't laugh like this since I saw the picture of Bash being a princess!" Howard laughed.

"You must've had a lot of good jokes lately." Cindy laughed at Gordon before putting off a serious tone. "Our homemade wine is _not _for sale."

"It isn't?" Gordon asked Cindy with disbelief.

"For your information, it's for a relative of ours who lives in Tokyo." Bobby told Gordon.

"Yeah, this wine's for his super awesome party in Tokyo, and we're going to bring a boxfull of it with us." Howard told Gordon. "So why don't you go back to West Mellowbrook and cry like a spoiled brat? Does that sound fair to you?"

"The Gibble's going to get that boxfull of your Gibble-licious wine and no one's going to stop me!" Gordon yelled at Cindy and her friends. "Give me all of your wine or else I'll foreclose your home and you'll be living in the streets like a hobo! I have the power to do it!"

"GORDON GERTRUDE GIBBLE!" yelled an angry voice that came from a black limo. Gordon immediately becomes terrified at who is speaking to him.

"Daddy?" Gordon cried at the silhouetted man in the limo. The man at the limo is no other than Mr. Gibble.

"What did I tell you about threatening people into giving you what you want?" Mr. Gibble scouled at Gordon.

"But all I wanted was Buttowski's homemade wine." Gordon explained.

"Is this true, miss?" Mr. Gibble asked Cindy.

"I politely told him that our homemade wine is not for sale." Cindy replied honestly to Mr. Gibble. "The wine's for a relative of mine who's having a party in Tokyo."

"I think I've heard enough." Mr. Gibble said before facing Gordon again. "Gordon, I'm cutting you off from the money tree and you're grounded for a month."

"But, but ... " Gordon tried to plead.

"No buts!" Mr. Gibble yelled at Godon. "I never want you messing around with that daredevil's cousins ever again."

One of Mr. Gibble's bodyguards grab Gordon and hauled him inside the limo which soon drives out of Norrisville for good. Cindy, Randy, Howard, Sierra and Bobby let out a smile as Cindy carefully closes the boxfull of wine tight.

"Won't have to deal with Gordon for a while." Randy said happily.

"You're absolutely right, Cunningham." Howard replied. "Team Ninja is going to Japan tonight!"

"Yeah, but who's going to keep Norrisville safe while we're out?" Randy asked Howard. "I can't be in two places at once."

"Don't worry," Bobby replied. "I got it covered."

()()()()()

At the top of Norrisville High, K.C. and S. Ward Smith are seen holding respective weapons and wearing ninja suits.

"I don't see why Bobby wants us to keep the sorcerer at bay when it's the _ninja's _job to keep the sorcerer at bay." S. Ward Smith argued with K.C.

"He said the ninja had some unfinished business to do in Tokyo. Maybe he's invited to some cool party or there's trouble in there and he can't be in two places at once." K.C. explained as she wields her weapon. "Besides, wouldn't it be nice if a past ninja gets to be the ninja for a little while? As long as she's not Mac Antfee."

"You may have proven your point, ringtail." S. Ward Smith replied as he pulls out his sword. "Let's kick some butt."

()()()()()

Later in the nighttime, the trip to the airport (driven by Hanasaku) was long and busy. By the time Randy and his friend made it to the airport, Hanasaku once again gives Cindy, Howard, Bobby and Sierra a farewell and Randy a tight hug.

"Be good you kids and be careful." Hanasaku advised Randy's friend.

"Mom." Randy spoke.

"Yes?"

"You're crushing me."

"Sorry." Hanasaku lets go of Randy and goes back to her car.

The Norrisville airport was totally busy. Bags being checked, lots of security measures, and the Patriot Act, thank you very much. Randy, Cindy, Howard, Sierra and Bobby were now in the plane, waiting for takeoff, as other people enter to get their seats. Wanting to make time go faster, Randy decided to meditate. Howard only rolled his eyes in annoyance, and instead slips his headphones in as his favorite music plays, as the plane finally took off to their assigned destination - Tokyo, Japan.

Several minutes later, Randy is seen reading a Japanese guide book after one hour of meditating.

"Here's some travel tips in Tokyo." Randy talked to Howard. "Don't get into an unlicensed taxi. Always carry cash when going to a restaurant since most of them don't accept credit cards. Japanese people are more willing to speak English if you make some attempt to speak Japanese. And be aware that theft is more likely to occur in hangouts and bars popular with travellers and non-residents."

"So, if we go to a bar, we're likely to get robbed?" Howard asked Randy.

"If we're in crowded areas, yeah." Randy replied.

"So maybe if we hang out in an unpopular bar, we won't get robbed?"

"That's right."

"Woo-hoo!"

Behind Randy, Howard and Cindy, Bobby is seen listening to a few CDs - all of them are _**How to speak Chinese for Dummies. **_When Bobby is finished with them, he puts the CDs and his headphones away in a confident manner. "Get ready Japan. I now speak fluent Chinese."

"Way to go, Bobby." Sierra cheered at Bobby. "But in Japan, they speak Japanese."

"饼干。所有这一切都没有!" Bobby cursed in fluent Chinese. (_**A/N: Translates to "**__Biscuits. All that for nothing!"__**)**_

"Forget _every _word, Bobby." Howard scouls at Bobby. "It's useless."

"Howard ..." Sierra tries to console Howard.

"I _said _forget it!"

Bobby bangs his head multiple times until he could no longer remember how to speak fluent Chinese. Sierra was clearly sadden at this.

While the trip seems like a long way to go, the Nomicon glowed from his knapsack. He pulls the Nomicon out and the minute he opens it, his spirit gets pulled inside. While inside the Nomicon, Randy finds himself sitting on top of a floating cloud where it takes him to places unknown. A mist of green clouds appear in front of Randy and shows him these words.

_**"When a ninja **__**leaves **__**his home, **__**danger**__** will follow him."**_

"So are you saying that McFist might come after me?" Randy asked the Nomicon.

"Could be him." Nomicon, in her human form replied to Randy. "Or it could be _someone else._"

"How will I know who to avoid in Tokyo?" Randy asked again.

You shall find out sooner or later, Randy." Nomicon slyly told Randy as Randy's spirit gets dragged back into the real world. "Sooner or later."

()()()()()

_**Melody Times: **__"Planet Tokyo" performed by Cindy Buttowski and Sierra Antfee (featuring Puffy AmiYumi):_

_**Cindy: **__The CD spins and we begin all systems go  
Come hitch a ride inside and watch the moon grow  
It won't be long before we're up in zero-G  
Above the atmosphere just you and me_

Quagmire appears out of nowhere.

_**Quagmire: **__And me_

"Beat it!" Cindy and Sierra yelled at Quagmire who quickly disappears.

_**Cindy and Sierra: **__Planet Tokyo is a place not very far  
In your stereo it's as close as where you are  
On the radio it's the sound that you can see  
Planet Tokyo is the place you want to be  
Tonight_

_Right_

_**Sierra: **__You're looking well but we can tell you need a fix  
For something more than just another chick flick  
A riff so strong that it belongs deep underground  
A beat so sweet it makes you weep when we touch down_

_**Cindy and Sierra: **__Planet Tokyo is a place not very far  
In your stereo it's as close as where you are  
On the radio it's the sound that you can see  
Planet Tokyo is the place you want to be  
Tonight_

Then, out of nowhere Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura aka. Puffy AmiYumi approach Cindy and Sierra.

"Hey, I know you guy!" Cindy cried happily. "You're Puffy AmiYumi!"

"You guys rock!" Sierra cried happily to Ami and Yumi.

"So are you guys." Yumi complimented as she and Ami bring out their instruments. "You rock out loud!"

"Mind if we play with you?" Ami politely asked Cindy and Sierra.

"Sure!" Cindy and Sierra replied happily.

_**Cindy, Sierra, Ami and Yumi: **__Planet Tokyo is a place not very far  
In your stereo it's as close as where you are  
On the radio it's the sound that you can see  
Planet Tokyo is the place you want to be  
Tonight_

_In your stereo it's as close as where you are  
On the radio it's the sound that you can see  
Planet Tokyo is the place you want to be  
Tonight_

_Tonight _

()()()()()

One airplane ride later, Randy, Howard, Cindy, Sierra and Bobby have finally arrived in Tokyo. Here it looks like the kids were in some sort of metropolitan prefecture - the really large buildings, the neon lights and signs everywhere, crowded places, you name it! The buildings are really, _really _huge with lots of windows and colorful signs all around the surrounding areas. Streetlights are shining brighter than a normal lightbulb. It's like the kids are in the future or something, due to just how _big _of a city Tokyo is compared to Norrisville and Quahog. Everything seems high-tech and futuristic. Not far from here, they could see the famous Mount Fuji.

"According to this book, Mount Fuji is the highest mountain in Japan at 3776.24m." Randy read an interesting fact from his guide book.

"Interesting fact, Cunningham." Howard replied. "Now how to we get to Cindy's relative's place from here?"

"We can get there by subway." Cindy replied as she and the others head off to the subway. "Baioretto's house isn't exactly far away from here and he lives in the suburbans of Setagaya which is in western Tokyo."

"Works for me."

So the gang got inside an available train, carrying their boxfull of wine with them as the train takes them to Setagaya where Baioretto lives. Along the way, the gang took a look at the fascinating cultures and attractions of Tokyo. The most recent one they saw was the Carrot Tower.

"According to the guide book, the Carrot Tower is the tallest building in Setagaya and contains a free observation deck on the 26th floor and Gamefreak Co. on the 22nd floor." Randy read another interesting fact from his guide book.

"Cool, they have a game company up there?" Howard asked Randy.

"I-I guess so."

"Woo-hoo!"

One long train ride later, the gang have arrived in the suburbans where they are greeted by a young boy who may be younger than Randy, Howard, Cindy and Sierra, but older than Bobby. He has a pale skin tone, complete with black hair that looks like a Beatles hairstyle and blue-violet eyes. He wore a yellow, long-sleeved turtleneck shirt under a purple t-shirt with a skull on it, a pair of baggy navy blue pants, a pair of purple sneakers and a purple beret.

"こんにちは、アメリカの友人." the young boy greeted the gang in fluent Japanese.

"What did he say?" Howard asked Randy.

"He said _hello, American friends._" Randy translates the boy's sentence before talking to the boy in fluent Japanese. "英語が話せますか?" _**(A/N: Translates to "**__Do you speak English?")_

"Yes. I speak English with few grammar problems." the boy replied in English. "I'm Baioretto Buttowski. You friend of Cindy?"

"Yeah." Randy replied. "I'm Randy Cunningham."

"I'm Howard Weinerman." Howard greeted Baioretto who giggles at Howard's last name. "Just so you know, I don't speak Japanese right."

"I understand, Howard." Baioretto told Howard.

"And I'm Sierra Antfee. Nice to meet you." Sierra cheerfully greeted Baioretto.

"Nice to meet you all, Cindy's friends." Baioretto replied. "Ready for super awesome party, tomorrow night?"

"Heck yeah!" Bobby replied. "We even bring along our homemade wine to celebrate!"

True to Bobby's words, Cindy pulls out a bottle of wine from a box and gives it to Baioretto who slowly drinks it and within seconds, gobbles the entire wine with happiness.

"This wine of yours taste so pure." Baioretto exclaimed happily to the gang. "How did you make this wine so pure?"

"We did a stunt." Howard answered to Baioretto. "It's messy, but it's worth it."

"You friends must stay in my home for tomorrow's party." Baioretto told the gang as he escorts them to his home which looks like a normal Tokyo home.

()()()()()

Meanwhile somewhere in Tokyo, a silver Ferrari is seen driving in the traffic and gues who's behind the wheel? Mac Antfee's lady assistant, Ms. Tulip. Behind her was Mac Antfee.

"I'm Mac Antfee!" Mac Antfee yelled as usual. "World famous butt-whooper! And I will find you ninja!"

"Sir, it is impossible to find the ninja while we're in such a big city like Tokyo." Ms. Tulip told Mac Antfee. "Anyway, the only reason we decided on going to Tokyo is to buy ourselves a nice little vacation to get away from the stress and pain Norrisville have given us, especially given to us by the ninja himself. Besides, it will gives us time to plan our next move to get the Norrisville ninja's mask."

"Sure, let's go with that." Mac Antfee agreed with Ms. Tulip for once. "But wouldn't it be nice if the ninja's here right now and didn't know that we're after him secretly?"

"That might be a possibility." Ms. Tulip replied. "And nice as well."

Mac Antfee and Ms. Tulip shared an evil laugh together.

"Woo, all that talking's making me thirsty." Mac Antfee spoke. "Let's go get a drink at a local bar."

"As long as we don't have to speak fluent Japanese, I'm okay with it." Ms. Tulip replied as the Ferrari pulls up to the curb which is located in front of a local Japanese bar that stood about five stories high and looks high-tech, like most Japanese architecture. At the side of the doorway were Japanese signs, but there's one that stood out the most - one was written in English which clearly reads,

_**Isabella Hub**_

"Hmm, we could get some grub here." Mac Antfee said as he and Ms. Tulip enter the bar.

Once they get inside, they find a few people actally settling in here for a drink in peace, no sigh of an epic bar fight - Mac Antfee and his sons would've love to get into bar fights and kick some asses in a more dirty way and show people no mercy. Mac Antfee and Ms. Tulip walk up to the counter to see the bartender. As if on cue, the bartender arrives. He was an average man who wore a large white-colored shirt, a pair of light blue jeans and black shoes. He has his long messy hair tied in a low ponytail and has pale skin and sapphire blue eyes. His nose is arched, but does not look like a thug. To Ms. Tulip, the bartender looked quite handsome.

"What can I get you sir?" the bartender asked Mac Antfee in English.

"Give this fine lady and I your finest drink." Mac Antfee ordered the bartender who obeyed without question and gave them the bar's finest drink - a blue wine. Whilst Mac Antfee and Ms. Tulip drink away, the bartender tried to make small talks.

"So, you're new around here?" the bartender asked Mac Antfee and Ms. Tulip.

"We're on vacation, my good man." Ms. Tulip replied in a seducive tone. "We just needed to get out from the rat race and get a fresh start."

The bartender seems confused.

"That was a metaphor." Ms. Tulip told the bartender. "You wouldn't know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, it's not that." the bartender spoke. "It's something my wife used to say to me 11 years ago."

"A married man, eh?" Mac Antfee grew rather interested in the bartender's story. "What happened? Got divorced?"

"Nah, I had to leave my wife and son behind for their own safety." the bartender replied as he shows Mac Antfee and Ms. Tulip a photo of his family - a woman whose long, featured purple hair with messy bangs reaches to her elbows. She wore a large, beige, hippie boho shirt with long sleeves, a pair of black slippers and pink dress pants with two circles on each sides. On her arms was a four-year old boy who wore a red shirt, a pair of black training pants and a pair of purple shoes. He has messy purple hair and a pair of sapphire blue eyes.

"Your son looks adorable." Ms. Tulip awed at the photo of the bartender's son.

"He's such a nicewad." Mac Antfee insulted as his eyes are locked at the picture of the bartender's son. "Kinda reminded me of that one nicewad kid I had at ninja camp before."

"I had to leave them." the bartender told his story. "I was unable to pay the loan to a mob boss. He told me that he'll kill my wife and son if I don't leave Norrisville at the stroke of midnight 11 years ago. Valuing their lives over my own, I left them behind and haven't heard from them since."

"Have you tried contacting them?" Ms. Tulip asked the bartender.

"Nah, I had this fear that the mob boss have already gotten to them after I left, indicating that he hasn't kept his end of the deal." the bartender replied. "I just assumed that they're dead as of now."

"Look, I know I should be sympathizing with you after heard that sad story," Mac Antfee told the bartender. "But the problem is that sympathizing people with their sad stories just isn't my character."

"Noted."

"By the way, we haven't got your name." Ms. Tulip said to the bartender.

"Call me Adan." the bartender, Adan replied.

()()()()()

Meanwhile at Baioretto's home, Baioretto is showing Cindy, Randy, Howard, Sierra and Bobby around until he comes across two rooms - one for the guys and one for the girls.

"This is where you stay for a few days." Baioretto said as Randy, Howard and Bobby took the room on the left while Cindy and Sierra took the room on the right. "Make yourselves a home."

"Baioretto!" cried a female voice. "Could you come down here for a second?"

"Yes mama!" Baioretto replied as he runs downstairs, leaving the gang to unpack their things.

Howard and Bobby simply pulled out their Nintendo 3DSes and began playing multiplayer games. Randy however unpacks his things, and puts his cloths away in a nearby drawer. Also, he pulls out his ninja mask and puts it in his pockets, just in case. This lead to Howard being a little suspicious.

"What's with the mask, Cunningham?" Howard asked Randy.

"I brought it along in case something bad happens." Randy explained.

"Look bro. I respect your duty and all, but I cannot have you NNS on us on tomorrow's party!" Howard yelled at Randy. "Also ha-ha, _duty."_

"Speaking of _NNS, _two weeks ago you said I get to NNS on you for a month if we made Heidi's babysitting job a living hell and actually feel guilty about it afterwards." Randy points out the obvious. "_YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO KEEP YOUR END OF THE DEAL!"_

"Look I'm sorry if I have forgotten about it by now, but the point is ... tomorrow's party is going to be awesome and you can't miss it!"

"I know Howard," Randy replied. "But I got this feeling that someone's following me for some reason, because I'm the ninja."

"Don't worry about it." Howard comforts Randy. "The sorcerer's lock up below the school, and McFist is busy expanding his empire. Who else would want to go after you and want you dead?"

Just then, Baioretto shows up at the doorway.

"Mama said I have to postphone the party to the day after tomorrow." Baioretto said to Randy, Howard and Bobby.

"Why?" Bobby asked Baioretto. "What's wrong with tomorrow?"

"I failed to realize that tomorrow's the day Grandmother comes over for a visit." Baioretto explained. "But do not worry. We spend today and half of tomorrow exploring the cultures and fascinating wonders of Tokyo."

"Fine by me." Howard replied. "But don't expect me to speak fluent Japanese."

"Howard, I told you that not everyone in Japan speaks Japanese." Randy told Howard. "There are some who speak fluent English."

"Oh." Howard replied suddenly. "I didn't realize that until now."

"Care to hang out at the _**Isabella Hub?**_" Baioretto asked the boys.

"What's the _**Isabella Hub?" **_Howard asked.

"The _**Isabella Hub **_is one of Tokyo's most popular bars." Bobby replied to Howard. "It's where the teens and adults hang out all the time and have epic bar fights between a noble samurai and some fat retard from Quahog. It's so awesome!"

"Well, you've convinced me otherwise." Howard said happily as he runs out from the room with Baioretto, Bobby and Randy following him. "Let's go to the hub!"

()()()()()

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Cindy and Sierra listening to some Japanese songs on the radio - _**"Planet Tokyo" **_by Puffy AmiYumi can be heard on the radio.

"Everytime I listen to that song, it makes me want to actually go to Tokyo and have a good time." Sierra said to Cindy. "Yet, we're here right now."

"Yeah." Cindy replied. "Funny how things like that can sometimes foreshadow our futures."

"What do you mean?" Sierra asked.

"Call me crazy, but I got this huge crush on Randy since the day I moved to Norrisville." Cindy nervously confessed to Sierra.

Sierra smiles. "Aww that is so sweet. You guys would make a cute couple."

"I know. The problem is that Randy's one of my best friends, and I'm afraid to admit my true feelings to him." Cindy points out the obvious. "If we hook up right now and this whole relationship thing doesn't work out like what we've expected, where would we be afterwards?"

"Just friends?" Sierra asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Cindy answered. "For most of my life, I've hanged out with lots of boys and never had I have a thing for one of them, until I met Randy. My heart is telling me that he and I belong together, but my guts is telling me otherwise."

"So you don't really love him?" Sierra asked sadly.

"I didn't say I love him, Sierra." Cindy replied. "I just don't know."

"Well?" Sierra asked Cindy.

"I still think Randy and I would better off being friends." Cindy replied. "When the right time comes, I'll tell him how I really feel about him."

"You don't have to do it right away if you don't want to." Sierra assured Cindy. "It may take days, weeks, months, maybe years for you to tell how you feel about him. When you're ready to tell him how you feel, I'll be by your side."

"Hey ladies, you want to hang out and explore Tokyo with us?" Howard yelled from outside.

"You think Randy would feel the same way?" Cindy asked Sierra as she and Sierra walk out of the room.

"We may never know, Cindy." Sierra replied. "We may never know."

_**To be continued ...**_


	22. Tokyo Pop Electric Part 2

_**Tokyo Pop Electric Part 2: The Weinerman Case**_

_**Summary: **__While exploring Tokyo after Baioretto is forced to postphone the party to another day, Mac Antfee kidnaps Howard and uses him as bait to lure the ninja into a trap. Can the ninja save Howard without falling into a trap?_

_**A/N: Cindy's song at the near end of part one has been removed for some reason**_

At the _**Isabelle Hub, **_Mac Antfee and Ms. Tulip are seen drinking their drinks at the booth while everyone else around them are seen having a fun time or having another bar fights. At the counter, the bartender, Adan is busy as usual, keeping his customers happy and keeping business open. While working away, Adan feels guilty about leaving his family behind 11 years ago, but he only did it to protect his wife and son from a loan shark. The truth is - there was no loan shark involved. Instead, an international criminal mastermind is involved in this - Mr. Ivan, or so Adan thought he would be called by that. 11 years ago, Adan was one of the police officers who track Mr. Ivan down anywhere in the world, and he was the only know police officer to have succeeded in catching the criminal. But that changed one night when Adan was tied up in the abandoned warehouse, too helpless to defend himself from Mr. Ivan and his goons. It was a rather awful night for Adan - this was the last time he would ever see his wife and son for the rest of his life, and he hated to leave them forever. He was told my Mr. Ivan to leave Norrisville for good, or else his wife and son would be killed so that Mr. Ivan could spite Adan for the rest of his life. He had no choice, so he left Norrisville in order to keep his wife and son alive for as long as it takes. All those years, Adan was afraid of going back to Norrisville for fear that Mr. Ivan would still be there all these years, keeping his wife and son hostage for the rest of their lives.

No matter where they are, Adan hoped that his wife and son are alright.

So while working away and still thinking about his family, a familiar person enters the _**Isabella Hub **_and approaches him. Adan could tell that this guy's no stranger to him - that guy wore a familiar red Hawaiian shirt, a pair of blue jeans and brown country boots. Adan also recognized the guy's really big chin in the shape of a butt, that pervy smile, that long, pointed nose and his short, slick black hair. That person is no other than Quahog's sex-crazed pervert, Quagmire.

"Hey there, Adan." Quagmire greeted Adan with his usual tone. "Got any Japanese strippers nearby? Female ones I'm talking about."

"This is not a nightclub for perverts like you!" Adan snaps at Quagmire.

"I came here to find a woman, and I'm going to get myself a woman." Quagmire sneered at Adan.

Right on cue, the doors flung open to revel six young kids entering the _**Isabella Hub **_- Randy, Howard, Cindy, Sierra, Bobby and Baioretto. The six of them took a seat at a nearby booth, not bothering to notice Mac Antfee and Ms. Tulip sitting a booth away from them.

"Hey where's the bar fight?" Howard asked.

"I think we missed it." Sierra replied to Howard.

"Would've been epic by the way." Cindy added.

Adan saw the six kids taking their seats and decided that now's the opportunity to ditch Quagmire for good.

"Excuse me for a moment." Adan excused himself from Quagmire. "I've got customers to attend to."

"If you see any hot girls around here, let me know!" Quagmire yelled as he leaves the _**Isabella Hub **_and did not return hours later while Adan approaches the six kids. He immediately recognizes Baioretto.

"New friends?" Adan asked Baioretto.

"Two of them are my relatives and the other three are their friends, Adan." Baioretto replied.

"I see. What can I get you kids?"

"I'll have the usual." Baioretto ordered.

"Don't mean to be rude but, what drinks do you have around here?" Randy asked Adan.

For a moment, Adan had distracted himself by studying Randy's features - the face, the hair, the eyes, the body and even his clothes. Adan had a slight feeling that Randy looks like an older version of what his son might've looked like by now. Could Randy be _his _son?

_**Adan's Head: **__There's the boy that I saw  
Could he really be the son I used to ..._

"Hey!" Howard yelled at Adan which caught him off guard. "He asked you what drinks do you have!"

"Sorry," Adan apologized as he puts his attention to Randy. "We've got everything - Cheetah Chug, McBeverages, Coca-Cola, Pepsi, all kinds of drinks. Just don't drink any alcohol, okay. The last thing I need in the _**Isabella Hub **_is a drunken, foul-mouthed teenager causing mayhem in here and getting arrested for drinking underage. Please don't, okay."

"I'll have Cheetah Chug, please." Randy ordered his drink.

"Same." Cindy and Bobby ordered at the same time.

"I'll stick with the McBeverage." Howard ordered.

"Do you have Diet Pepsi?" Sierra asked Adan. "Mom doesn't want me to have too much calories in my body system."

Adan nods as Sierra cheerfully orders a Diet Pepsi. Adan quickly leaves to get the gang's order. With him gone, Howard saw Randy looking differently at Adan.

"Why are you looking at him, Cunningham?" Howard asked Randy who is still looking at Adan and trying to figure out why he is looking at him.

"He looks familiar." Randy told Howard while thinking about Adan. "As if I knew him somewhere before, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Aw forget him." Howard told Randy. "It's not like he's one of your important relatives or something."

"He doesn't look like an uncle or a cousin to me. I think he looks more like ... a _father."_

Adan return shortly after with the gang's drinks - three Cheetah Chugs, a McBeverage, a Diet Pepsi and Baioretto's usual which is revealed to be a Coca-Cola.

"How would you like to pay for them?" Adan asked Baioretto.

"Put them on my tab." Baioretto replied as Adan nods and walks away again.

"Guys," Randy spoke to his friends. "I think Adan's ... my _dad."_

"Ridiculous, Cunningham." Howard cried. "How are you related to him?"

"I don't know, really. But there's _something _about him that made me think that Adan's my dad. But I doublt Adan would believe that."

"Well, neither would I."

Howard quickly gulps his McBeverage and did a really loud burp which causes his friends to laugh. Unbeknownst to them, Ms. Tulip and Mac Antfee were sitting at the booth beside them and they were annoyed at the gang's laugh and disgusted by Howard's burp. Both adults wanted to tell the kids to shup up and respect their manners, but something stopped them - Howard was talking about something.

"C'mon bro! Can't a ninja take a vacation for once in his life and stop being the hero all the time?"

"Howard, what if K.C. and Smith _can't _protect Norrisville all on their own?" Mac Antfee heard Randy's voice replying to Howard's voice. He had a feeling that Randy's voice sounds a lot like the ninja's voice. "It'll probably be my fault for not protecting Norrisville 24/7."

"None of this will be your fault." Howard' voice said again. "Besides, Cindy told me that K.C. was a past ninja. Heck, she's even better than that Mac Antfee shoob."

Mac Antfee's blood boiled after hearing Howard's insult to him. Just for one moment, he would like to give Howard what's coming to him. Then, an idea popped inside mac Antfee's head - a wicked, awful idea.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mac Antfee asked Ms. Tulip.

"You think we should kidnap this Howard kid, use him as bait and lure the ninja into a trap?" Ms. Tulip asked Mac Antfee.

"You've just read my mind." Mac Antfee smiled evilly as he and Ms. Tulip watch the gang leave the booth and out through the doors. "Once this Howard kid is alone, we'll make our move."

()()()()()

_**Melody Time: "**__Rule All Of The World" performed by the Sorcerer with help from Minion the Rat_

Deep underground where the sorcerer's prison is located, the sorcerer is seen sitting on the stool looking sad. Minion, the rat crawled up to his lap.

"What's the matter, chum?" Minion asked the sad sorcerer.

"No one's getting bummed today." the sorcerer replied sadly. "All I wanted to do is create some chaos, break free from this hole and enslave the world. What went wrong?"

_**Sorcerer: **__I'm not a fool  
What did I do  
Wouldn't you think I'm such a failure  
Wouldn't you think I'm just  
The prisoner in this hole?_

_Look at this hole  
Nothing untold  
How many chaos can one sewer hold?  
Looking around here you think_

_**Minion: **__Yeah, it's the ninja's fault_

_**Sorcerer: **__I've got chaos and misery a-plenty  
He's got weapons and wisdoms galore_

_**Minion: **__You want thingamabobs?  
I've got dozen!_

_**Sorcerer: **__But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want out_

_I wanna enslave all the people now.  
I wanna see, wanna see them suffer  
Be declared that I ... what's the word?  
Oh -rule!_

_Running away, you won't get to far  
Your emotions are what I need to rule  
I feed off of your ... what's that word again?_

"Misery." Minion replied.

_**Sorcerer: **__Up where they run, up where they hide  
Up where they run away from chaos  
Wandering free - wish I could rule  
All of the world!_

_What would I give I could live out of this hole?  
What would I pay the spend the day enslaving the world?_

_**Minion: **__Bet'cha on land, they understand  
That they don't rebel against the king  
This prisoner's sick of staying  
Ready to rule_

_**Sorcerer: **__I'm gonna control all the people now  
Make them fear my wrath and be my slaves  
Be super bad and declare that I ... what's the word?  
RULE!_

_When it's my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to enslave the world up above?_

_Out of this hole  
Wish I could rule  
All of the world_

Minion gave the sorcerer an applause, but this was short-lived when he and the sorcerer heard K.C.'s anrgy voice through the sewer pipes. A lot of banging is heard as well.

"Quiet musical hag! Knock it off!"

()()()()()

"Whoa!" Howard cried as he and his friends are standing in front of what looks like a really large Japanese palace. "Where are we now?"

"That's the famous Tokyo Imperial Palace." Randy answered Howard's question, without the need of looking through his travel's guidebook. "Main residence of the Emperor of Japan."

"I've heard of this before." Sierra spoke. "Not only does it have the main palace, it has private residences of the imperial family, an archieve, museum and administrative offices."

"It was also built on the site of the old Edo castle." Cindy added. "I'd like to see the inside of the imperial palace and all, but then the Emperor would be pissed at us Americans."

"Cindy-san is right." Baioretto told the others. "It is disrespectful to enter the imperial palace without permission. I'm sure there's more to see in Tokyo than just the imperial palace."

"Now that you memtioned it, there's a sumo wrestling tourmanent coming up tonight in one of those Japanese stadiums!" Bobby cried excitedly as he shows Baioretto, Randy, Howard, Sierra and Cindy a brochure that has an image of two sumo wrestlers.

"You mean Ryogoko." Baioretto corrects Bobby.

"What's a Ryogoko?" Howard asked.

"A district of Tokyo where the sumo stadium, many sumo stables, chanko restaurants and other sumo related attractions can be found." Randy replied while looking through his travel's guidebook.

"Yes, you are quite right Randy-san." Baioretto added. "Ryogoko is the center of the sumo world."

"Man I can't wait to see the sumo tournament." Howard cried excitedly as he grabs the brochure from Bobby and looks at it. "It starts tonight at 7!"

"Dude, we've got to see that tournament!" Randy cried as well. "It's the cheese!"

"Count us out." Cindy said as she is referring to her and Sierra.

The other four instantly stop being excited and look at both Cindy and Sierra. They both looked ... serious? Angry? None of the boys could tell.

"I know I like wrestling and all, but the last thing I needed to see in Japan are two fat naked men fighting." Cindy explained her reason why she doesn't want to see the sumo tournament tonight. "It's like watching a fight between Peter Griffin and another fat guy."

"I'm afraid of sumo wrestlers." Sierra explained. "They kinda remind me of my dad's ... _man-gong _or something."

"What will you girls do while the rest of us are away?" Baioretto asked Cindy and Sierra.

"There's this awesome manga store downtown and we're going to check it out." Cindy replied happily.

The boys could admit that Cindy has been happy before, but not _this _happy. It looks like Cindy had found something really interesting for once in her life, or maybe she's going all fangirl-like on something she really likes. A bus stops by where a few people are getting aboard. The six kids hop aboard as the bus takes them to downtown Tokyo. Along the ride, Randy decided to meditate for a while. It feels so relaxing to let one's mind flow free in contrast to the noise and loudness of the environment around him. When Randy meditates, _even _in a bus full of chattering people, his spirit feels free and his mind feels calm and relaxed. He ignores the conflict that is going around him inside the bus and focused more on his meditation, focusing on clearing his mind from the stress he's been having lately.

He felt stress over the fact that something bad is going to happen to Norrisville while he was away. What if K.C. and S. Ward Smith can't protect Norrisville all by themselves? What if the sorcerer succeeded on freeing himself and enslaving the world? If those events happen by the time he returns to Norrisville, Randy can assume that everything would entirely be his fault and everyone would turn against him.

This is the reason why Randy decided to meditate - get this kind of stress out of his mind. So while he was meditating, the bus came to a stop at downtown Tokyo. Randy opens his eyes in time to see Cindy and Sierra getting off the bus.

"Guess we'll see you guys later." Cindy told Randy, Howard, Bobby and Baioretto.

Randy got out of his seat and walks towards Cindy. He placed a hand on Cindy's shoulder in a comforting gesture. Cindy blushed madly.

"Cindy, can you promise me one thing?"

"Sure, Randy. What?"

"Promise me that if anything happens to you or Sierra, you call me, right?"

Cindy rolls her eyes as she lets out a small smile.

"Seriously, you and Sierra are one of my best friends. I cared about you guys ... as a friend."

Cindy nervously blushed. "Yeah. As a friend. Okay, if anything bad happens to me and Sierra, I'll give you guys the heads-up."

Randy, Cindy and Sierra exchanged good-byes as Cindy and Sierra got out of the bus. With them gone, the bus continues on to take the four boys to Ryogoko. An hour later, the bus stops again to reveal two familiar passengers entering the bus. Howard, Randy and Bobbuy decided to take a quick look at the two passengers, all three of them shocked to see _one _of the two passengers - Mac Antfee. Behind him was Ms. Tulip, a woman whom neither Randy, Howard nor Bobby have met before. They just assumed that the woman is Mac's lovely secretary.

_**"When a ninja leaves his home, **__**danger**__** will follow him." **_The Nomicon's advice played in Randy's head as the pen inks point at Mac Antfee.

"We're screwed." Bobby whispered to Howard and Randy. "Thought he'd be robbing K.C.'s store back home by now."

"Any plans, Cunningham?" Howard whispered to Randy.

"As long as he doesn't have anything sinster planned during his stay, we're good." Randy replied calmly. "If we stay out of his way throughout the entire trip, maybe he'll leave us alone."

"Okay, but I _still _think he's got something planned for us. He just wanted to make sure we're not noticing his motivations or something."

On the other side of the bus, Mac Antfee and Ms. Tulip are looking at Howard who is busy talking to his friends - the purple-haired nicewad from ninja camp, the ghost girl's bratty little brother and a Japanese dork.

"As soon as that Howard kid and his friends step foot out of this bus, we'll follow them." Mac Antfee whispered his plan to Ms. Tulip.

"Yes, but where will we take him to once the plan's in motion?"

"We'll just take him to the top of Tokyo Tower and leave him dangling for his dear life until the ninja shows up. Once the ninja comes to that kid's rescue, we'll take his mask and I'll make the world kiss my ass!"

Mac Antfee and Ms. Tulip snickered evilly to their plan.

Two hours later, the bus finally took Howard, Randy, Bobby, Baioretto, Mac Antfee and Ms. Tulip to Ryogoko - a district where the sumo stadium, sumo stables, chanko restaurants and other sumo related attractions can be found. Nearly thousands of people worldwide came to Ryogoko to see the sumo tournament that is taking place here tonight.

"Wow, that's a _lot _of people here." Randy awed at the sight of the big crowd gathered in Ryogoko.

"Many people from all over the world love sumo wrestling." Baioretto replied. "Tonight's suppose to be an important event."

"What's important about this tournament?" Howard asked. "It's _sumo _wrestling!"

"The emperor of Japan makes important apperance at Kokugikan Sumo Stadium. He wishes sumo wrestlers good luck."

Although the place is filled with people, Randy, Bobby, Howard and Baioretto decided to stick together so that they won't get separated. The further the four boys move ahead, the more Howard is being pulled back due to his weight, but there's _something _else that's keeping Howard behind.

_Wait a sec? _Howard thought after realizing the fact that he isn't moving any faster. _Someone else is pulling me back so he can get the good seats. But who could that shoob be?_

Howard turns around to see a bulky, harry hand grabbing Howard by the arm. Howard's eyes widen in fear upon learning the owner of the hand. Grabbing the chubby boy by the arm was no other than Mac Antfee. Beside him was Ms. Tulips.

"AHH!" Howard cried.

"Save your screams, kid." Mac Antfee hissed at Howard as he drags him away. "This whole place is crowded. No one can hear you."

Mac Antfee pulls out a note and gives it to Ms. Tulip who puts it in her suit.

"Take this ransom note to his friends. Let them know that we've got his friend and they'll have to send the ninja out to rescue him."

Ms. Tulip nods as she leaves Howard and Mac Antfee behind.

"What are you up to?" Howard asked in a demanding tone of voice as Mac Antfee continues to drags him away from Ryogoko.

"You'll find out once we get to the top of Tokyo Tower. When the ninja arrives to save your butt, the fun can begin."

()()()()()

Inside the Kokugikan Sumo Stadium, the seats are _filled _with thousands of visitors. Randy, Bobby and Baioretto took their seats near the ring. A seat beside Randy was empty - it was going to used by Howard, but somehow, Howard didn't show up.

"I wonder where Howard could be?" Randy asked himself. "It's not like him to miss out on the sumo wrestling or anything."

"Maybe he's out to get some refreshments." Bobby told Randy. "Y'know how much Howard loves food."

"I guess, but still I'm a bit worried about him."

"Excuse me kid." A woman's voice spoke to Randy. Randy turns around and saw the lady who was with Mac Antfee on the bus earlier, Ms. Tulip. She was standing beside him.

"Yeah?"

"Is this seat taken?"

Randy feels a little uncomfortable. "Yeah, I was saving it for my buddy, Howard, who should be back with the refreshments by now."

"Oh, _that _Howard kid. What a sweetie." Ms. Tulip pulls out the note from her suit and gives it to Randy. "You might want to read the note your friend gave to me for safekeeping. It should explain why he was taking so long with the _refeshments."_

Randy takes a look at the note and then looks at Ms. Tulip who somehow vanished into thin air.

_Weird. _Randy thought as he prepares to read the note.

_**Friends of Howard Weinerman,**_

_**I have kidnapped your chubby friend, Howard Weinerman. If you ever want to see him alive again, send the Norrisville Ninja to the top of Tokyo Tower where he'll find your friend dangling for his dear life. Don't you dare try to call the police.**_

_**~Mac Antfee.**_

Randy's eyes widen in fear.

"Uh, Randy? You okay?"

Randy looks at Bobby who face looked more curious and less worried. He look at the letter before looking back at Bobby.

"Mac Antfee took Howard while we weren't looking."

"So what are we gonna do? You and me gonna kick the dillweed's butt?"

Randy pulls out the mask and took a look at it before giving Bobby a disapproving look.

"Looks like I'll have to do this on my own." Randy sounded concerned, but looks serious. "Just tell Baioretto that I'm going to use the bathroom."

"Okay." Randy leaves without a trance.

"That son of mine's going to rescue his friend?" a man's voice spoke to Bobby. Bobby turns around and saw Adan standing next to him. Bobby is in complete shock now.

"Adan. How did you know that Randy's your son and what's he going to do?"

Adan snickered. "Paid a visit to a priest who knows the truth. Those were the best 15 bucks I have ever spend that day."

Bobby smiled. "You smartass."

"Plus the priest told me that Randy's the current Norrisville ninja, and now I know that Randy's doesn't know who he's up against by the time he gets to Tokyo Tower, that _who _being Mac Antfee. Should I be worried about him now that I know that he's my son?"

Bobby lets out a cofident smile. "Don't worry about him, Adan. Randy would _totally _rescue his friend from Mac Antfee by the time he gets to Tokyo Tower. He kicked Mac Antfee's ass twice before, so the third time would be a charm."

"Ninja or not, Randy is _still _my son." Adan has the look of a firm father. He proceeds to leave. "If you'll excuse me, I've got a _son _to help out at Tokyo Tower."

()()()()()()

Meanwhile, the ninja finds himself standing in front of what seems to be the famous Tokyo Tower - the second tallest building in Japan that is an Eiffel Tower-inspired lattice tower that is painted white and international orange. The ninja had learned a lot about the Tokyo Tower while in his teenage persona. The tower acts as a support structure for an antenna and though originally intended for television broadcasting, the tower is now used to broadcast signals for Japanese media outlets. But enough of history. The ninja came here for one thing - Howard.

Speaking of Howard, the ninja saw a familiar-looking chubby boy with a huge orange puff tied up and dangling onto a crawler crane at the top of Tokyo Tower.

"Howard!" the ninja cried as he frantically climbs his way up to the top of Tokyo Tower. He only made it to the top roof of Tokyo Tower to reach Howard, but apparently, Howard grew panicked at the sight of the ninja trying to rescue him.

"Don't do it! It's a trap!"

By the time the ninja made it to the very top and was about to climb the tower's pillar, he fails to notice a long bolas flying right towards him. The ninja turns around just in time for the bolas to successfully entangle him with rope from head to toe. He tries to struggle his way out, but the bolas tied him up pretty good which causes the ninja to collapse onto the flat roof.

"Not good." The ninja cried in panic.

"Well it's about time you showed up, ninja." a voice sneered evilly as its shadow approaches the bounded ninja.

The ninja's sapphire eyes widen in fear upon discovering the owner of the shadow that covers him up from the sun's ray of light. The shadow belongs to no other than Mac Antfee. Behind him was Ms. Tulip who lets out a sly grin.

"Should've know this was a trap." the ninja spoke.

Mac Antfee bends down to the ninja's level. "Tell ya what, ninja. You give me your mask and I'll let your friend go."

"What if he refuse?" Howard yelled from above.

Mac Antfee got up to his feet and looks at Ms. Tulip who pulls out a remote from her jacket. She presses the button and within seconds, Howard gets lowered down to what seems to be a huge pool filled with sharks that stood not far away from where the ninja is. Howard screams at the top of his lungs, but Ms. Tulip pressed the button again which stops a screaming Howard from being lowered down more, a few feet away from the shark pool. Mac Antfee went back to the ninja and got down to his level again, this time with a demanding voice.

"Give me the mask, or I'll feed him to the sharks!"

"Don't do it, ninja!" Howard cried.

Mac Antfee got up to his feet again and gave Howard a nasty look. "Shut the hell up, kid!"

The ninja however had an escape plan of his own. While Mac Antfee's back is turned, the ninja managed to pull out a ninja ring from his arsenal, barely because the ropes have bounded him pretty good. With the ninja ring in his hand, the ninja starts using it as a cutting tool to cut the ropes loose. By the time Mac Antfee turns around to face the ninja, all he saw were loose ropes and no sight of the ninja. Mac Antfee's blood boiled in anger.

"Where the hell is the ninja!"

"Behind you." said a voice.

Mac Antfee turns around and before he knew it, the ninja delivered a huge punch in the face, knocking the adult to the flat roof. Howard cheers on, despite being tied up and dangling for his life. Angry at what she saw, Ms. Tulip presses the button which lowers Howard closer to the shark pool. Howard screams again which quickly caught the ninja's attention.

"Howard!"

The ninja tries to run to the shark pool to save Howard, but Mac Antfee, now regaining consciousness, grabs him by the scarf and pins him to the grould. Mac Antfee makes sure that to prevent the ninja from escaping, he places one foot onto the ninja's chest, causing the ninja to wheeze through every breath he makes. The ninja struggles frantically, too helpless to save Howard. Mac Antfee could only form a wicked smile as he gets up and pulls out his katana, pointing it at the ninja's chest.

"Now you have another choice to make - give me the mask or die!"

"Do ... your ... _worst!"_

"You've read my mind."

Before Mac could piece the ninja's heart, he felt himself getting tackled by someone. Ms. Tulip drops the remote onto the surface and ran to Mac Antfee's side to help him. The ninja got up to his feet just in time to see Howard almost getting lowered into the shark pool. Without thinking, the ninja quickly sprints towards the pool in a quick speed and grabs Howard right before he got eaten by a jumping shark.

"Y'know you could've save me earlier in stealth mode instead of knocking Mac Antfee out." Howard argued sarcastically.

"I felt like I wanted to do it on him." The ninja snickered. "Besides, he deserves it."

After the ninja unties Howard, he and Howard saw both Mac Antfee and Ms. Tulip knocked out cold by a person. Both were convinced that the person who saved their lives was only a humble bartender from _**The Isabella Hub. **_But not just any humble bartender - it was Adan.

"Adan the bartender?!" both the ninja and Howard cried at the same time.

"Looks like I came here just in time, son." Adan spoke to the ninja who is now trying to come up with a excuse to deny it. Adan smiles. "Don't bother trying to deny it, Randy. I already know."

"How?" the ninja asked as he takes off his mask and turns back into Randy as the three men get into the ground level and walk away from Tokyo Tower.

"Paid a visit to a priest who knows the truth. Those were the best 15 bucks I have ever spend that day."

"Well it looks like you won't need to explain everything to your dad, Cunningham." Howard said to Randy. "But you'll have to explain to him why we're in Tokyo in the first place."

Randy frowns at Howard. Adan just smiles. "You don't need to explain all of that yo me, Randy. But you'll have to explain the whole ninja thing to your mother back in Norrisville."

"Noted."

()()()()()

Back inside the Kokugikan Sumo Stadium, the sumo tournament was just about to start. Bobby looks at his watch frantically while turning his head around every corners of the stadium.

_Where the hell are you guys? _Bobby thought frantically.

"Randy-san and Howard-san will miss the tournament." Baioretto cried.

When Bobby turns to his right, to his surprise, Randy, Howard and Adan are sitting next to him.

"How was the _business?" _Bobby asked Randy.

"Nothing threatening." Randy relplied. "Just the typical 'gain the mask to kick all butts' routine again."

"Yeah, that's his motivation all this time in Tokyo." Howard argued. "He needs to come up with a better evil plan than that."

"I suppose you're right about this." said a familiar feminine voice. "Dad really needs to come with a better evil plan than that ol' routine he's been having for 20 years or so."

Sitting next to Baioretto was Sierra and beside her sat Cindy. The four boys gave Cindy and Sierra confused looks.

"What? There's nothing else to look at in the manga store." Cindy told the four boys.

"Besides, it wouldn't be fun without you guys." Sierra added.

Randy, Howard, Bobby, and Baioretto sighed as they proceed to enjoy the tournament, not knowing how long it'll last.

()()()()()

Extra Scene:

Back in Norrisville, Mac Antfee and Ms. Tulip return home from their trip to Tokyo. They stopped at _**K.C.'s Military Antiques Shop.**_

"Maybe a little robbery won't hurt me." Mac Antfee said as he gets inside the store.

After 10 seconds, all Ms. Tulip could hear were the screaming, the yelling, the loud crashes and the loud bangs. 5 seconds later, Mac Antfee got kicked out and laned on his butt in the streets. Standing by the door was an angry K.C. and a disappointed S. Ward Smith.

"The next time you try to rob my store, I'll be getting the big guns!" K.C. threatened Mac Antfee as usual.

Mac just gets up and walks away with Ms. Tulip.


	23. Dr Amnesia and Mr Cunningham

_**Dr. Amnesia and Mr. Cunningham**_

_**Summary: **__Randy gets amnesia after getting knocked out by a basketball during gym. Later, he remembers everything, but doesn't remember being friends with Howard who won't give up on restoring the last piece of his best friend's memory._

_**A/N: Stinkfly3 helped me with this a little.**_

"Alright class, it's time for a jolly ol' game of basketball!" Coach Green joyfully announced what his male students were going to do in gym class today. "Just like dodgeball, teams will be divided between the cool kids and the uncool kids."

"Every sport we played, it's _always _the cool kids vs shoobs." Howard complained with Randy.

"An in every sport we played, us shoobs _always _get our butts kicked." Randy added.

"But not today, Cunningham. Today's the day the cool kids get _their _butts kicked in basketball!" Howard cried in triumph.

"You're right Howard! Today's the day we kick the cool kids' butts!" Randy also cried in triumph, but soon lets out a frown. "Except there's one thing that's preventing this day from happening."

Howard doesn't get what Randy is talking about. "Such as?"

"The cool kids have _really _strong and tall players!" Randy points out the obvious. "What do we shoobs have?"

"A sad trombone player who had Brittle Bone disease, a weird happy goth boy whose got the last golden doctor's note, three band geeks, five science nerds and seven shoobs, including us two." Howard replied as he looks at the team he and Randy are in.

Howard was right. There are three band geeks (including Bucky), five science nerds and five other shoobs in their team. Stevens and Julian are at the benches as Stevens plays a sad trombone after witnessing Bucky getting wedgies from Bash.

"Now before we play basketball, does anyone here know how the game works?" Coach Green asked the male students while holding a basketball.

"You bounce it on the floor and throw it on the net!" Bash yelled out his answer. "And you also hit shoobs with it!"

To point out his explanation, Bash grabs a basketball and threw it directly at Julian who got knocked out, letting Stevens do another sad trombone. Coach Green is not amused. "Would somebody escort Julian to the nurse's office?"

Within two seconds, Juggo volunteers as he drags Julian's unconscious body out of the gym and into the nurse's office. Howard gulped.

"I wish we had girls in gym class." Howard whispered to Randy. "I heard Sierra's an ace in basketball, and Cindy's an expert on taking down the cool kids."

"What do you expect? It's the school board's idea on separating the girls from the boys in gym class." Randy replied. "I'm just glad we don't have to deal with girls being sexy and all to distract our manliness."

"Weird as it sounds, but yeah. You made a very good point."

()()()()()()

Out in the track fields of Norrisville High, a lot of female students, including Cindy and Sierra, are seen running laps around the tracks while their gym teacher is seen getting a tan in the sun.

"I wish we had boys in gym class." Sierra whispered to Cindy. "I heard Randy can run a thousand laps around the tracks without breaking a sweat, and Howard's an expert on getting out of running tracks."

"What do you expect? It's the school board's idea on separating the boys from the girls in gym class." Cindy replied. "I'm just glad we don't have to deal with guys that are perverts."

"Weird as it sounds, but yeah. You made a very good point."

()()()()()()

"Alrighty lads, time for warmups before the game can begin!" Coach Green announced as the students began taking a few basketballs and start dribbling on the floor. Despite being part of the uncool kids, Randy seems to be really good at handling the basketball and playing the game - even some of the cool kids admit that Randy's got skills, but they soon became very envy when they learned that Randy is helping other shoobs on how to handle the basketball and playing the game.

"You gotta hae strong confidence while handing the ball." Randy teaches Bucky on how to handle the basketball. "Don't be concerened if you going to control the ball at high speeds. You always want to look at where you are going."

Bucky nods as he grabs the basketball from the floor and starts dribbling while walking. As his speed increases, Bucky gets more control of the ball, allowing him to keep his eyes looking ahead of him. The other uncool kids took notice of it and started following Randy's example. Soon all the uncools kids are having more control of their balls, except Howard due to having tiny hands.

"You think Coach Green would sit me out for this?" Howard asked Randy. "I don't think I can play basketball with those tiny hands of mine."

"Mr. Weinerman, I should inform you that this game is going straight to your grades, unless you've got Brittle Bone diease or a _real _doctor's note." Coach Green informed Howard. "Tiny hands or not, if you do not play this game, you'll automatically fail gym."

Howard grumbles as he picks up the ball with his tiny hands. Howard was so mad that he threw the basketball towards the wall really hard which bounces off the wall, hits the snack bar, hits the gym doors, nearly misses a few students and flies straignt towards Randy. Howard gasped in horror, as if he was prepared for the worse.

"CUNNINGHAM! LOOK OUT!"

Randy just barely had time to turn around when a flying basketball _slams _right onto his face, knocking him out cold and falling onto the gym floor, not moving a muscle. Howard gasped after realizing what he had done to Randy. Soon, everyone else in the gym circled around Randy's body, the looks of horror marked on their faces, even Stevens was too horrified to do the sad trombome melody.

"Oh my god!" Bucky cried upon seeing Randy's lifeless body on the gym floor. "Howard killed Randy!"

"You bastard!" Bash yelled at Howard who gulped in fear as one of Bash's friend, Mick drags Randy's body to the nurses office.

_Could this day get any worse? _Howard thought grimly as the lunch bell rang.

()()()()()

"Man, I'm so tried from running one too many laps out there." Sierra cried as she and Cindy head off to the cafeteria. "Can't you believe it?"

"What?" Cindy asked Sierra.

"Jessica got to sit out today just because she's the most popular and the prettiest girl in Norrisville High." Sierra cried. "What a spoiled bitch."

"I believe the correct term for Jessica is _Asian airhead." _Cindy corrected Sierra. "Let's face it - she's Asian and she's an airhead."

"Isn't that racist or something?"

"True, but she's not as smart as Debby Kang or anything. Or as dumb as Bash."

"I suppose your right, Cindy."

While the two girls walk, they noticed Howard standing by the nurse's office. In his hands was Randy's knapsack.

"Why are you standing by the nurse's office?" Cindy asked Howard.

"I didn't do it!" Howard cried. Cindy and Sierra shared a confused look.

"We didn't say you did it." Sierra told Howard.

Howard now realized his mistake. "Oh ... why am I here? Cunningham's got a concussion during gym today."

"WHAT!" Cindy and Sierra cried at the same time. They were about to go in, but Howard stops them.

"Look I know you girls wanted to see him as much as I do because we're his friends, but Nurse Oliver told us we have to wait until she can fix him up. It could take the whole lunch period, maybe even the entire day for her to do her job."

Just then, the door opens to reveal a tall, plain-looking woman who wore a standard nurse uniform - a cornflower blue scrub top and a cornflower scrub trousers, complete with a pair of sapphire blue slippers. She has a peachy skin tone, a pair of indigo eyes and long light reddish blonde hair that is tied in a high ponytail.

"Nurse Oliver, is he okay?" Howard asked the woman, Nurse Oliver.

"I did what I can." Nurse Oliver replied. "You kids can see him if you want, but I'm not sure when he'll wake up. He's still unconscious."

Despite that, Howard, Cindy and Sierra rushed inside the nurse's office where they saw Randy (in his normal clothes) lying peacefully on the patient's bed with bandages wrapped around his forehead. All three teens were horried to see Randy in this state. Whatever monster Randy's been attacking during gym must've did a number on him, though Howard was more horrified than Cindy and Sierra. He did this to his best friend, and that guilt won't ever leave him for the rest of his life. If only he'd wished he did not have such tiny figners.

Two beds away from Randy, Juggo is seen keeping the unconscious Julian company. "Why can't Bash hit me with the ball instead of you!? Der Monster Klub needs you man!"

Seconds later, Julian woke up with a start. "Did you say something, Juggo?"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Juggo cried as he hugs Julian who in return giggles. "Der Monster Klub is saved!"

"Weirdos." Howard muttered at Julian and Juggo while keeping his eyes on Randy who within seconds woke up.

"Randy?" Cindy tries speaking to Randy. "Randy can you hear me?"

Randy lets out a groan as he gets up. A headache emerges inside his head, causing him to feel his forehead with one hand. Nurse Oliver walks up to Randy.

"Randy," Nurse Oliver spoke to Randy while showing him four of her fingers from her right hand. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Randy adjusts his eyes as he looks at Nurse Oliver pointing out four fingers. "Four."

Nurse Oliver nods as she jots things down onto her clipboard. Randy looks at Howard, Cindy and Sierra - he gives each of them a confused look. "Nurse Oliver?"

"Yes, Randy?" Nurse Oliver replied.

"Who are those guys?" Randy gestures at Howard, Cindy and Sierra who gasped upon hearing what Randy just said.

"Don't you remember us, Cunningham?" Howard cried in panic as he shakes Randy harshly. "We're you best friends!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't seem to remember you guys." Randy apologized. "I don't remember anything."

Howard ran up to Nurse Oliver and grabbed her legs in fear. "Do something! Cunningham doesn't remember who we are anymore!"

"Calm down, Howard!" Sierra cried at Howard as she and Cindy yoink him off of Nurse Oliver's legs.

Cindy looks at Nurse Oliver. "Why doesn't Randy remember us?"

"Randy has amnesia." Nurse Oliver explained Randy's condition to Cindy. "He did suffer a fatal blow on the head by a basketball which caused him to lose almost _all _of his memories, except the memory of him getting hit by a basketball."

"How long does it last?" Howard asked.

"I don't know. It could take days, weeks, months, years. For all we know, Randy may never get his memory back."

Nurse Oliver proceeds to walk out of the nurse's office, escorting both Julian and Juggo out. "I'll leave you kids with him for a while. See if you could jog his memory or something."

With Nurse Oliver gone, Howard, Cindy and Sierra looked at a confused Randy.

"Do you remember anything?" Howard asked his amnesiac friend.

"Let me think." Randy replied as he tries to remember something, but to no avail. "I got nothing."

"Okay let's introduce ourselves." Howard was the first to introduce himself. "I'm Howard Weinerman."

Randy laughed a little. "Ha-ha, _Weinerman."_

"Cindy." Cindy introduces herself to Randy. "Cindy Buttowski."

"Sierra Antfee." Sierra was the last to introduce herself to Randy. "It's nice to meet you."

Just then, the Nomicon glowed from Randy's knapsack. Howard, Cindy and Sierra feared that Randy wouldn't remember that he was the current ninja, but much to their surprise, Randy looks at the Nomicon with a small smile. "Wait a minute. I remembered something."

"What?" Howard, Cindy and Sierra asked Randy as Randy pulls out the ninja mask from his pockets.

"I remembered being the ninja and having a book called the NinjaNomicon." Randy replied as he also pulls the Nomicon out of his knapsack which stops glowing. "But you can't tell anyone."

"We know." Howard, Cindy and Sierra replied.

Just then, Nurse Oliver came back with a smile on her face. "Well, Randy's head seems to be healed, despite getting amnesia, and is able to continue on with his day. I recommend you kids show him things that are important to him to jog his memory."

Randy immediately gets out of bed and catches up with Howard, Cindy and Sierra. The other three could tell that even though Randy can't remember them, he would often see them as friends.

"Okay, now that your head's healed and all, let's take a nice walk around Norrisville High." Howard told Randy as he, Randy, Cindy and Sierra show him around school. "As you may already know, all four of us are freshmen."

"I do remember being a 9th grader." Randy pondered his thoughts. "But still, I got nothing besides being the ninja and getting my head whacked by a basketball."

Randy's sapphire eyes were soon locked on Jessica who is speaking to the other popular girls. Randy lets out an awestruck look. "Who's the tall goddess over there?"

Cindy and Sierra look at where Randy is looking and they too saw Jessica. Sierra lets out a frown, but Cindy lets her anger out in frustration.

"That's Jessica," Cindy told Randy as she pushes him farther away from Jessica. "Norrisville High's most popular, most beautiful and tallest girl."

"And might I add that she's an Asian airhead." Sierra added.

"Hey, isn't that racist or something, Sierra?" Randy argued Sierra, not knowing that some of his memories are coming back to him. "I know you're Mac Antfee's daughter and all, but that's a little harsh, even if you don't like Jessica that much."

This time, Howard, Cindy and Sierra gasped. Did Randy just say that to Sierra and said her father's name?

"You remember who I am?" Sierra happily asked Randy who in turn nods.

"Right now, yeah. Not sure how, but it just came to me out of thin air."

Sierra hugs Randy while Howard and Cindy smiled at each other. Maybe Randy might get all of his memories back by the end of the day. But their hopes went short-lived when Jessica approaches the four teens.

"Eww, it's the losers." Jessica insulted Howard, Randy, Cindy and Sierra. Jessica looks at Randy with pure snootiness. "Just because you got knocked out by a basketball and all of your precious litle memories are gone doesn't mean that I'm going to play nice with you."

"Where did you get that information?" Howard asked Jessica.

"Bash." Jessica replied before looking at Randy again with a taunting expression. "Hope you never get your memories back, loser."

Cindy can't help but get angry as she comes between Randy and Jessica, obviously defending Randy. "You have no rights to insult Randy like that, bitch!"

"Back off, spooks." Jessica barked at Cindy. "I'm one of the most popular girls in Norrisville High and I have the right to humiliate your precious loser boyfriend who will never remember you."

Randy finally had enough of Jessica's snobby attitude towards Cindy. He walks up to Jessica where their eyes locked to each other. Jessica smirked, knowing that Randy would lose the fight, but Randy kept his firm face locked and loaded.

"We're not together, Jessica!" Randy told Jessica off. "You really should leave Cindy alone."

Cindy couldn't believe that Randy, despite not knowing her, is defending her from Jessica. A sharp pain raced through his head as he continues to defend Cindy from Jessica.

"Oooh you think you're so tough like Bash?" Jessica taunts Randy. "Everyone knows you wouldn't hurt a pretty girl like me."

"Listen, Jessica." Randy spoke with a firm voice. "I may not know what your problems are because I don't remember anything right now, but I _do_ know that you can't just bash other people like you're some queen of this school."

This shocks both Jessica and Randy's friends, even if Randy doesn't seem to remember things the way he remembered Sierra. Randy continues to defend Cindy from Jessica.

"I used to think that you're a goddess, but I guess I was wrong. Underneath that goddess-like beauty of yours, I see an evil soul who likes to pick on other girls for her own amusement. I may not be the first shoob to tell you off like that and defend my friends, but I might as well be the first _male _shoob to do so."

Jessica had enough of Randy talking to her like that. Nobody talks to Jessica like that. "How dare you talk to me like that!? I'm the most popular girl in school!"

"Yeah, you're also a bitch! I wanted to call you an _Asian airhead_, but that would be too racist for me to say it to you."

Jessica lets out a huff as she storms away from Randy, Howard, Cindy and Sierra in anger.

"Oh my god!" Bucky cried as he saw the whole thing. "Randy told Jessica off and he doesn't even remember her!"

"You're awesome!" Flute Girl cried at Randy. "Even though you don't remember us yet!"

"Thanks for standing up against Jessica." Cindy thanked Randy.

"Hey, that's what friends do, Cindy. They help each other out." Randy replied.

Soon his sapphire blue eyes met Cindy's aqua blue eyes. Something's coming back to him like the wind as another sharp pain raced through his head. "I remembered you now."

"What?" Cindy asked Randy.

"You're one of my best friends that had ghost powers, and you have a little brother named Bobby who knows about my ninja identity."

Cindy was almost shedding tears of joy upon realizing that Randy remembers her now. Randy took notice of Bucky and Flute Girl standing by. Another sharp pain raced through his head. Something else came back to him like the wind.

"I remember you guys now!" Randy yelled cheerfully at Bucky and Flute Girl. "You guys were members of the marching band!"

"Thanks for remembering that!" Bucky cried cheerfully as he and Flute Girl walk away. "Good luck on getting the rest of your memory back!"

Howard smiles at Randy. It seems that Randy is getting his memories back quicker than a sword slicing a robo-ape in half. So far Randy remembered being the ninja, being friends with Cindy and Sierra, Jessica, Bucky and Flute Girl. All Randy needed to do now to complete his memory is remember who Howard is. But before Howard could get Randy to remember him, a monstrous robotic dragon came crashing through the school's wall. Everyone screams and ran away to hide. Randy simply pulls out his mask and goes ninja.

"At least he remembers how to be the ninja." Cindy added as she, Howard and Sierra witness the ninja fight against the robotic dragon.

For a moment, the ninja studies the robotic dragon's tactics and moves. Then, another sharp pain raced through his head as if something is coming back to him like the wind.

"McFist, when will you ever learn that you're not going to find out who I am under the mask?" the ninja spoke. "No matter how hard you tried, you'll never find out my identity."

And with that, the robotic dragon flies towards the ninja who gets out of the way casually. When the robotic dragon flew past him, the ninja pins its tail to the floor and gives the robotic dragon a punch in the face. It explodes instantly. Howard had half-expected the students to come out of their hiding places and cheer the ninja for defeating the monster. Instead, the students went to their normal ways as if nothing unusual happens. With all the students gone but Howard, Cindy and Sierra, the ninja takes off his mask and turns back to Randy.

Howard figures that now's the time to prepare himself and get Randy to remember him as his life-long best friend.

"Cunningham, I believe there's _someone _you'd like to remember now." Howard told Randy, referring to himself. "How about remembering me now?"

Randy looks at Howard and studies him. He felt nothing from his head the more he looks at Howard. He gives Howard an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Howard, but I don't remember you."

This time, only Howard gasped in fear. He _expected_ Randy to be joking, but the look on Randy's face says it all. He _really _doesn't remember Howard at all.

"How can you _not _remember me, Cunningham?" Howard tries to get Randy to remember him. "I'm your best friend. You should remember me by now like how you remembered Cindy and Sierra."

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you being my best friend." Randy told Howard apologetically. "I wanted to remember you, but there's something about you that my brain's trying to block."

All Howard could do is scream as he runs to the nurse's office where he see Nurse Oliver wrapping a bandage around Debby Kang's arm. Both Nurse Oliver and Debby Kang took notice of Howard's presence.

"Oh, Howard." Nurse Oliver greets Howard. "How's Randy doing?"

"Nurse Oliver, I've got a _huge _problem with Cunningham." Howard cried. "He remembers everything, but doesn't remember who I am. What's happening to him?"

"Maybe he's had enough of you all these years and decided to find someone else who's better than you and smarter than you." Debby Kang told Howard in a somewhat taunting way.

"Shut it, Debby Kang! This has nothing to do with you!" Howard yelled at Debby Kang as Nurse Oliver looks at the results from her clipboard. She had a grim look on her face.

"Due to a somewhat severe damage to the brain, a patient would usually lose a piece of his memory that is most important to him. In Randy's case, it's his life-long friendship with you." Nurse Oliver explained Howard.

"Is there anyway I could get him to remember me the way he always remember me?" Howard asked Nurse Oliver.

"I don't know. Due to the damage being somewhat severe, he may never remember you." Nurse Oliver grimly replied. "I'm sorry, but that's all I could tell you."

Howard frowns as he leaves the nurse's office where Cindy is waiting for him. Upon seeing her friend feeling down, Cindy comforts him as they head to the cafeteria.

()()()()()

Meanwhile at the cafeteria, Randy is feeling a little bummed for one reason - he can't seem to remember Howard being his best friend. He's so bummed that he couldn't even eat his lunch which made Sierra a bit worried.

"Randy, feeling miserable is never a good color on you." Sierra tries to cheer Randy. "You could-"

"... get stanked by the sorcerer and cause a lot of mayhem at school? I remembered that." Randy finished the sentence which made Sierra surprised with relief. At least Randy remembers the sorcerer and how he feeds on people's misery. "It's ... it's just that there's _something_ about Howard that my brain's trying to block as if it doesn't want me to remember him. Plus, there are a lot more memories that I don't remember at all."

"Randy, I know that you're going through a lot of stress lately because of your sudden amnesia and all, and I understand well but, no matter how bad the situation is, whether it's getting amnesia or losing the person you cared about the most, you can't stay miserable forever and expect some miracle to change the clock and go back to the past. You gotta move on with your life or you'll miss what's happening in the future." Sierra pulls out a guitar. "Let me sing you a little song that kept me going when I had troubles."

_**Sierra: **__We were at the beach  
Everybody had matching towels_

_Somebody went under a dock  
And there they saw a rock_

_But it wasn't a rock  
It was rock lobster!_

_Rock lobster!_

_Rock lobster!_

When Sierra finishes her song, she placed her hand on Randy's shoulder. "Yeah, you're going to be okay."

Randy lets out a small smile. "Thanks for cheering me up, Sierra."

"Hey, that's what friends do, remember?"

Just then, Howard and Cindy walk up to them. Howard is happy that Randy is okay, even if he doesn't remember him.

"Listen, you may not remember me right now, but I bet _someone _else would help me help you remember me." Howard told Randy as he pulls out the Nomicon from Randy's knapsack. The Nomicon glowed as Randy opens the book which then sucks his soul into the book.

Within seconds, Randy finds himself sitting on a cusion in the middle of a dojo, his legs crossed and is holding what seems to be a small cup of tea. Why is he holding a cup of tea if he isn't ill or something?

"Drink some." Nomicon, in her human form instructed Randy. She could tell that Randy is looking at the cup questionably. "Don't worry it's safe. It'll help restore your remaining memories."

Randy sign softly and took a sip of tea. Within seconds, Randy's eyes widen as he sees a flashback of himself doing some target practice with a wardrobe-full of ninja balls. He sees another flashback of himself fighting against Mac Antfee during his stay at ninja camp. He sees another flashback of him gaining the mask before the school starts, then another of him escaping from the sorcerer at McFist Industries, and another of him breaking his sword by accident, so on and so on. The only flashbacks that Randy hasn't seen yet were the ones with Howard in it. When the series of flashbacks stops, Randy eyes widen as he lets out a surprised look.

"Oh my ninja! I remember everything now! It's like my life's flashing before my eyes!"

Nomicon smiles. "I'm glad you're okay." She sees Randy looking rather confused. "What's wrong?"

"There's _something_ that my brain's trying to block as if it doesn't want me to remember it. What could it be?"

This time, Nomicon starts to feel a little guilty about something. She can't figure out what make her feel guilty about something, but obviously she lets out a small smile. "I'm sure it'll come up eventually."

Randy is then ejected out from the book and returns to the real world where he sees Howard trying to draw on him with a marker.

"Don't even think about it!" Randy yelled at Howard who is stunned and shocked at Randy's reaction.

"Dammit. Even if you don't remember me, you _still _remember that." Howard cursed. He then lets out a smile. "So, how did it go with the Nomicon?"

"Pretty bruce." Randy replied in a casual tone. "She helped me restored the rest of my memory."

Howard smiled. "That's good news! So that means you remember me now, right?"

Randy frowns as he tries to remember Howard. Nothing came to his mind. "Nope. I still don't remember you."

Howard's smile fades away. "Well that's just wonk."

Just as Howard thought that things couldn't get worse, the Nomicon suddenly transforms in her usual human form - girl with short red hair, vibrant green eyes, wears a plain sleeveless black dress and a pair of red sandals. Both Cindy and Sierra were impressed with Nomicon's human form, even Howard's impressed.

"I'm gonna admit right now that you're a lot _prettier _than Jessica." Cindy complimented on Nomicon.

Sierra also complimented on Nomicon. "And I'm gonna add that you've got all three traits a woman could get - beauty, brains and brawn."

Nomicon blushed with embarrassment at Cindy and Sierra's compliments. They really are great friends.

Howard quickly recovers from his sudden awestruck and walks up to the humanized book with a serious look on his face. "Listen, Nomicon. You give Cunningham all of his memories back and I mean _all _of his memories."

Nomicon looks at Cindy and Sierra. "Would the two of you kindly leave the lunch room at once? This is going to be a private talk between me and Howard about Randy's condition."

"Sure, there's a couple of new manga comics at the library today and Sierra and I don't wanna miss out on them." Cindy replied as she and Sierra leave the cafeteria within minutes.

With them gone, Nomicon returns to face Howard who still has a serious look on his face. "If you want Randy to remember you again, you _will _have to earn his friendship."

Howard huffed. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Nomicon frowns. "This is no joke, Howard. This is a test that you must pass or else you'll lose Randy forever."

"Aw man I hate tests!" Howard whined. "Is it going to be really hard?"

"That depends on how you're doing on it. For some time, I think of you as a bad influence on Randy's life and that you don't derserve to be his best friend, but I'm willing to give you a chance to prove to me that you can be a good friend to Randy."

Howard smirks. "I'm listening."

"You must prove to me that you can support Randy's decisions, help him when he needed your help the most, and treat him as equal if you want Randy to be your friend again. You cannot get anyone to help you on this."

And with that, Nomicon turns back into a book. She lets out some words, all made of pen highlights, coming out from the pages.

**"**_**Remember, support him, help him and treat him as equal."**_

"Oh my god!" Bucky cried as he saw the whole thing. "That beautiful yet mysterious girl just got turned into a book!"

"How marvelous!" Julian cried from Der Monster Klub table. "Makes me wonder if I had the chance to see her again."

"Again, weirdos." Howard muttered as he takes a seat next to Randy, only Randy wasn't here. "Where is that amnesiac shoob anyway?"

"Sorry I left without telling you." Randy returns with two plates of tater tauts and gives Howard a plate. "I understand we didn't have anything to eat earlier, so I went out to get us some tater tauts."

Howard's mouth watered as he gorge the entire plate of tater tauts while Randy simply ate about ten tater tauts. By the time Howard's plate is empty, his stomach is begging for more tater tauts that it urges Howard to steal his amnesiac friend's tater tauts. Normally, he would take Randy's tater tauts when Randy isn't looking, or just isn't hungry at all, and Howard didn't have to worry about the consequences for eating his friend's meal - that was before Randy had amnesia. But this time, Howard didn't have the guts to eat his friend's tater tauts and instead lets Randy eat his own plate. After making that decision, Howard felt ... happy that he made the right decision.

"Howard," Randy spoke which catches Howard off guard. "I just remembered something."

Howard grew nervous, yet relieved. "Remember what?"

"I remember you always trying to steal my food while I was distracted." Randy grew a little suspicious. "So why stop doing that all of a sudden?"

"Nomicon told me that a friend treats his friend as equal." Howard explained. "So I figured that I treat you right by letting you eat your tater tauts. Should've known that while I was being greedy about food, you would've starved to death."

Randy suddenly feels unplesant and he looks at Howard again. "I don't think I can eat everything on my plate."

Howard was surprised, yet concerned. "You sick or something?"

"I just lost my appetite all of a sudden. You can have the rest if you want." Randy gives Howard his plate. Howard was about to protest but the Nomicon's words appear in front of Howard.

_**"A friend supports his friend's decision, no matter what."**_

Howard simply nods at Randy and begins eating the tater tauts off of Randy's plate. While eating away, Howard fails to notice Randy feeling ... light-headed, almost feeling dizzy. What the juice is happening to him? By the time Howard finished eating the last tater taut, he saw Randy weakly trying to get some rest to make what seems to be hurting him go away. Howard lets out a deep concern. "I know that you don't remember me yet, but ... are you okay?"

Randy groaned before closing his sapphire eyes. "I don't feel so good."

Howard place Randy's arm through his shoulders and proceeds to carry his amnesiac friend back to the nurse's office. But due to Randy being slightly taller than him, Howard had troubles carrying him there. He also fails to notice the Nomicon glowing from Randy's knapsack.

()()()()()

One slow trip to the nurse's office later, Randy was back in the patient's bed, lying unconsious. Howard this time stays by Randy's side, not bothering to leave him for one second, not even for a new Grave Puncher game. While waiting for things to happen, Nurse Oliver came while looking through her notes. "Randy is suffering some other side effects from getting hit by a basketball earlier, aside from having amnesia as a side effect."

"What other side effects?" Howard asked.

"Well, so far he already lost his appetite and feeling light-headed, as if he's about to faint. And that's all there is."

"Will he wake up?"

"He should be fine in about 5 to 10 minutes." Nurse Oliver informed Howard as she leaves the room. "Don't worry, he's not going to die or get another amnesia. That would be impossible."

With Nurse Oliver out of the room, Howard returns his attention to Randy, feeling more guilty than ever. "Cunningham. If you could hear me right now, I ... I just wanted to say that ... that ... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hitting you with a basketball during gym and getting you into this mess."

Tears rolled out from Howard's hazel eyes. "Maybe the Nomicon's right about me. I _am_ a bad influence on your life. I _don't_ deserve to be your friend. I wish we had never met in kindergarten so that you won't have to suffer any pain I have brought to you, whether because you'd NNS'd on me because Norrisville needs you or because I was too much of a bad friend to begin with. If anything, I wish we had never met and we would just go on with our separate lives."

"If we never met, where would you be by now, Howard?"

Howard looks in surprise and saw Randy smiling at Howard weakly. Sapphire met hazel. "No matter how bad this situation is, you can't stay miserable forever and expect some miracle to change the clock and go back to the past. I remember everything now, Howard."

Howard smiled, but quickly lets out a frown. "Wait a minute. Does that mean you remember me now, Cunningham?"

Randy laughs a bit. "Now what kind of a best friend I'd be if I don't remember you, Howard?"

"Good point, Cunningham." Howard then hugs Randy. "Also, it's good to have you back again."

Randy returns the hug. Two best friend are reunited again.

"Hey, after you get better, what do you say we egg Antfee's place?" Howard asked Randy.

"Sierra's or Mac's?" Randy asked.

Howard snorts. "Duh, Mac Antfee's place by the way! Sierra's our friend."

"I'm with you, buddy!" Randy and Howard shared a brofist.

()()()()()

Extra Scene:

At the outside of Mac Antfee's skyscraper, Howard and Randy each had a cannon, filled with rotten eggs. Both of them are snickering.

"Nomicon is _so _going to be angry at us if she find out what we're up too." Randy told Howard.

"Hey, if she could have revenge on Mac Antfee for one day, she'd egg this place to further humiliate him."

Howard and Randy snickered as they fired the cannons, sending dozens of rotten eggs to splatter all over Mac Antfee's skyscraper. None of them noticed Nomicon, in her human form, watching the whole thing from Randy's room. She lets out a smile.

"Everything's back to the way it should be."


	24. this is important!

**this is something you need to hear**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**Take care and spread the word, or we will lose out freedoms to express ourselves on the Internet! Repost it on your stories, forums, blogs, anywhere! JUST MAKE IT KNOW! WE HAVE TO STOP THIS!**


End file.
